


Somber

by Hudstrige1



Category: Shameless - Fandom, The Fosters
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fiona Ian Debbie and Carl are the fostered ones, Lip and Liam are Stef & Lena's kids, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 110,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hudstrige1/pseuds/Hudstrige1
Summary: Sixteen year-old Fiona Gallagher has been separated from her three siblings in the foster system, and is placed with girlfriends Stef and Lena, with their children Lip Foster and Liam Adams.When Lip soon helps her find her abandoned and abused siblings, Stef and Lena decide to take all four children in, adding up to eight people in the house in total.Only so many things can go wrong, right?





	1. Head start:

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Had this neat idea and decided to go through with it. This chapter is basically just Fiona starting her stay at the women's house, and adapting with Lip.  
> More action will be in the next chapter.

Lena Adams knows not to be too appalled by the sight of the five five' frizzy brown haired, and purple bruised bottom lipped female teenager being led towards her by one of the security guards, in the parking lot of Central Juvenile Hall located in Los Angeles California.  
She's thankful for the caseworker that stands by her side.  
"Ms. Adams, this is sixteen year-old Fiona Gallagher who has been completed her sentence at Central Juvenile Hall. We're aware that you've offered to temporarily take in an underage child that's finished their sentence, correct?"  
"Yes, uh..."  
Lena knew it was going to be bad. Really bad. But this girl, this girl is giving her the eyes of a true crook.  
She's received a bruised bloody lip and she has no problem giving one if that's what it takes.  
"Nice to meet you, Fiona..."  
Nothing at all is said back.  
"Fiona, would you feel comfortable staying with Lena and her family for a few days?" Her guard checks.  
A hesitant nod is all that's presented. A lump enters Lena's throat.  
"She was arrested and placed for theft and public violation in a gas station she was planning on shoplifting from." Lena's caseworker named Janet recites the forms she had memorized.  
Lena nods tentatively.  
"Her clothes got lost in storage, so, you're gonna have to get her a change and send her jumpsuit back to us." The guard explains.  
"Um, yeah I'm sure we can work something out..."  
"Let me walk you both to your car."  
"I'm not dangerous." Fiona croaks out with lightless dead set eyes, having Lena flinch.  
"Go. Now."  
He pushes her along the way in the direction of Lena's car, who is being told by Janet that she'll be leaving.  
"It's only for a few days, Lena. She has other siblings. She's probably hung up about that."  
"Well i-is there a way we could get them as well-?" Lena's starting to reconsider things.  
Maybe she can reunite them back together, and they can all move on to a safe home from their temporary stay.  
"All I know, is that there's two boys and one other girl. I don't know where they're located, or if they're all together."  
Her breath hitches.  
"Go on, Lena. You got this. Stef's a cop."  
"But Liam-"  
"Lena. I really don't think this girl is as bad as people such as herself are making her out to be...Call me if you need me."  
Janet walks off and drives away in her vehicle, having Lena to force herself to go back to her own.  
So far, Fiona has those same eyes in her direction every time.  
The guard makes his way back inside after a few more reminders and safety checks.  
"Um, front or back, sweetie..." Lena knows that she shouldn't be this worried about being alone with an ex teenage juvenile inmate, but she also needs to know that anyone is always capable of anything.  
Fiona timidly sits in the middle backseat without a word, being watched with stilled eyes as she safely puts on her seatbelt and crosses her legs.  
"Ya comin'?" She breaks Lena out of her own state of shock.  
"Yes...Yes, Fiona."  
When starting the engine and putting the car into reverse, she knows that there's no more turning back.  
The doors are locked from the inside just in case.

Not one actual conversation was had on the way to the house. Lena asked her, "Do you have enough air back there?" And witnessed her nod through the rear view mirror. That was pretty much it.  
Through the side view mirror, she tried not to focus too much on the broken girl staring out the window with her then broken eyes, gazing at the nature that passes by and looking to be on the verge of tears with deepened thoughts.  
Her eyes are now more skeptical than broken, when looking around the kitchen of the home Lena shares with her partner, almost looking like she dreads this new setting.  
Everything's so organized and clean. No dust or broken glass or cigarette butts to line the dirty floors.  
The house that she's staying in actually looks stable and tame, for once.  
"Who else stays here..." her voice continues to rasp.  
"Well, there's Phillip, who's-"  
The fifteen year-old comes entering through the back door, in an old vintage white tee and saggy pair of jeans, jogging into the room and stopping at the other figure's presence.  
"Oh, and there he is now. Lip, this is Fiona Gallagher. We're going to be fostering her for bit. Remember when we were explaining that to you?" Lena says to him.  
"Oh, yeah uh...Right," he can't stop staring into Fiona's eyes, and not for the reason people think the sex scenting teenager would.  
His heart hammers at the similarities in their face and hair, Fiona not liking this strange sense of feeling either.  
"Holy shit" he speaks up, and Lena arches her posture. "I can assure you Lip won't be any trouble Fiona, right?" She glares over at him.  
"Right. Uh, uh, yeah..." he awkwardly looks away from her.  
"What the fuck's with the 'Lip,'"  
He's almost shocked to hear her speak, eyebrows going up and lips pressing together tightly.  
"Short for Phillip." Lena answers.  
"So why not just 'Phil'..."  
Lip scoffs. "I will _not_ be named after a shitty daytime TV ' _doctor.'"_  
"Like Lip is any better?" Fiona confusingly asks, and the boy is already growing impatient.  
" _Please_ just call me Lip. Speaking of so, where'd you get that shiner?"  
"Um, Lip, Fiona was freed of her sentence in Central Juvenile Hall," Lena answers for her in a manner of sophistication.  
"Holy _shit. Badass."_ He now puts two and two together about the jumpsuit on her body.  
" _Just_ go shower. You _smell_ " she orders, and Lip turns around with a sure smirk on his face.  
"I was at Karen's..." he sheepishly yells out, before sprinting his way up the stairs.  
"Of course you were..." Lena calls out with an intended roll of her eyes.  
Fiona's caught on to the deeper meaning by now, and is now uncomfortably circling her eyes across the floor tile below them.  
"Um..." Lena can notice her awkward sense.  
"How about you sit down? I was just about to get dinner started."  
Fiona slowly looks back up at her, with a new fresh pair of threaten-some eyes.  
"Alright..."  
Like the profile she declares to keep, her voice is nothing but low.

At dinner, so far it's just Fiona Lip. Until the meals consisting of chicken and green beans with mashed potatoes were prepared, Lena told Fiona she could watch TV in the living room. Instead, she asked for her change of clothes, so she could get out of that damn jumpsuit.  
"Oh, um, yeah..." Lena said, rushing to the laundry room and preparing the smallest sized clean outfit her partner has.  
"Here you go. Bathroom's down that hallway to the right." She pointed to the hall outside of the kitchen.  
She handed the jumpsuit back to Lena, who put it in a plastic bag to be sent back to the institute.  
Fiona locked the door behind her and took longer than usual, intensely sulking about what has to be done and steadily listening to the running water of Lip's shower upstairs.  
She sits next to him, discreetly observing the water continuing to drip from his hair, while he stares at Stef's borrowed outfit.  
"It's a little big on her." He says to Lena.  
"We can go to goodwill tomorrow" Lena says, witnessing Fiona's look of embarrassment.  
Stef returns through the front entrance of the house in her officer uniform, with gun in her holster and baby Liam in her arms.  
"Hi all," she sings when entering the kitchen. "Liam loved his art class!"  
Her eyes go right over to Fiona, and is taken aback by her facial injury.  
"Hi there," she's aware of her reason for being here, hesitantly looking over at Lena.  
"Stef, this is Fiona."  
"Yes, hi, hello..." She and Stef cross paths, handing Liam over to her and receiving a peck to her lips.  
Fiona sits up in her chair, in which Lip boldly shoots her a look.  
"Are you guys married..." she asks with a dark voice again, having Lip automatically relax from the homophobia he thought he was going to hear from her.  
"Oh," Lena chuckles and turns towards her, bouncing Liam simultaneously.  
"No, we're not. But we've been together since Lip was little," she walks over and sits Liam in his highchair next to her chair which sits across from the two teens.  
"Hey sweet boy," she kisses his head and returns to her chair. "Fiona, _that's_ Liam, he's two." She happily points over.  
Fiona waves to him, which triggers a blank faced response.  
She puts down her hand and looks away in defeat.  
"Is that my shirt?" Stef notices when sitting down next to Lena, and again her face flushes in more embarrassment.  
"She needed a change of clothes from her jumpsuit" Lena cracks the news to her, knowing she won't like what's being heard.  
"Jumpsuit..." Stef stares her down, which isn't helping the girl's situation. She looks away in shame.  
"Honey, it wasn't anything drastic. She shoplifted from a store and broke a few things." Lena elaborates.  
"'A few things'..."  
"Uh-" Lip blinks rapidly, knowing the subject should be changed.  
"I think Callie Jacob from my Math class is gay" he blurts out the first thought that came to mind, and Fiona's eyes grow wide.  
"Oh, really?" Lena adds on to the conversation.  
"Yeah. Hope she can come out but it sucks 'cause she's smoking hot."  
Lena grimaces and rolls her eyes in response to the second shit ass smirk he loves to give them. Stef is too busy giving Liam his food to engage.  
"Fiona?" Her girlfriend notices her picking around with her food while deep in thought.  
"Hm?" She looks up in a jolt, and Lip looks over in pity.  
"Something on your mind?" She's asked, causing the lump in her throat and lurch in her stomach.  
"Mm...No," she lies, when there's actually too much on her mind. One of those thoughts now being that a certain someone in her life is gay as well.  
Someone who she's going to find if it's the last thing she does.

A little while after dinner's been completed, Fiona still isn't hungry despite not eating anything at all. Leftovers remain in the fridge, and she doesn't know how Stef and Lena would feel if they found her frolicking around their kitchen at three a.m with a raging appetite.  
So she'll just have to settle until breakfast.  
Now all alone and bored to tears in the kitchen, her first instinct is to find a working phone.  
She grins and excitedly runs over when she finds a simple home phone in one of many home drawers she rummages through.  
She bites her bruised lip and almost slams it down in fury when discovering it doesn't work.  
She almost cries when charger can't be found.

"Are you sure we should be leaving her alone?" Stef asks Lena in their bedroom, the two already in their bed in hopes of a good night's rest.  
"What if she steals-?"  
" _I'm_ more worried about her running away" Lena flares, showing a quick scowl and sassily standing up.  
Stef flares her nostrils when watching her bunny slippers stomp out into the hall.  
But when Lena's made her way to the dark downstairs, Fiona's already made her way up, in a beeline for Lip's room.  
That's apparently also Liam's.  
She peeks her head within the doorway, watching him cradle him in his arms just above his crib, and coo quiet baby gibberish like it's his second language.  
"Um," she awkwardly steps inside, and he jumps around mouth gasping and his eyes popping.  
"Uh, sorry..." she says.  
"It's fine, uhhh, can I help you with something?" He offers.  
"Yeah, actually." She steps forward. "You got a phone I can use?"  
"A phone, uh..." he can't stop staring at her resemblance.  
"Yeah, uh th-there's my cellphone. But-"  
"But _what?_ " She scowls. "You think I'll put out for you because I need to make one fucking phone call?" She's already accusing him of pulling that card.  
"What? N-no...!" He defends uncomfortably.  
"Just-who are you calling?"  
"None of your business" she snaps, giving him another look and walking over.  
"Well, just, you're not gonna run away are you?" He makes sure.  
" _No. Not_ making that mistake again. That's how I ended up in Central." She doesn't want to recall too much of her time on the streets or in that place.  
"Oh, just checking-"  
"Like your Mom would _give a shit_ anyway. Her _girlfriend_ wants me gone."  
"You mean my _other Mom?"_ He sharply corrects.  
" _Sorry._ Your ' _other Mom'_ wants me _gone._ " She doesn't have time for these kinds of things.  
"Listen, uh..." he starts. "Don't think like that. She's just protective, okay? You're gonna stay with us for a bit, and I hope that wherever you end up after this isn't some juvie or on the streets. You, you deserve a good family, you know?" He expresses.  
"If you _really_ meant that you'd give me your damn phone-" her next round of sass is interrupted by Liam's simple touch to her palm, and she flinches but stares down at him tenderly.  
Lip chuckles.  
"Was I scaring him...?" She hopes she wasn't.  
"Nah. Trust me, there's been worse tension around him."  
"Okay...Good..." She grows strangely nervous at Liam's smiling expression up at her.  
"Hi..." she whispers softly, returning his gesture in the same manner.  
He ends up grabbing her fingers, releasing a laugh that she hasn't heard from herself in a long ass times.  
Lip smiles. "He adapts quickly."  
"Heyyyy Liam" she continues to whisper quietly, giggling at his tightened grab on her.  
Stef has no problem making her way in, loudly asking "You guys doing alright?"  
Fiona looks over with her heart in her stomach, squeezing onto Liam's hand with her free fist.  
Lip crinkles his brow, knowing she's already assuming the worst.  
"Yeah, Mom, we're fine."  
"Lena's looking for you. I'll let her know you're up here. Alright?"  
"'Kay..."  
"You can sleep in the guest room."  
Lip already knows that no one has to spell it out.  
"She's just saying hi to Liam."  
"I really think he should go to bed. It's getting dark. You too. School night!" She reminds on her way out, adding on that can help Fiona get settled. The door is left wide open.  
Fiona openly rolls her eyes, which Lip laughs at.  
"Sorry. She's uh, kinda always been like that."  
"Oh..." Again Fiona darts her eyes uncomfortably.  
"Don't you have a girlfriend?" She brings up.  
"Oh. Karen. She's not exactly a girlfriend, per-say..." he blushes, and she almost scoffs with realization.  
"We kinda just-"  
"Hook up?"  
"Right now, yeah. But, I wanna do more than hook up with her, now."  
"Aw," Fiona chuckles, and Liam's stepped up to grabbing her hair.  
"Owe!" They both laugh at him. "Silly boy," she comments.  
"He does that with Lena all the time. That's why Stef got hers short."  
"Seriously?"  
"No."  
They chortle.

Lena's resorted to the garage for her desperate search for Fiona, walking over to open so and check down the driveway.  
The last place she'd expect her to be is upstairs in Lip's room. She can tell that the kitchen was tampered with, and is trying to put the pieces together.  
"Fiona?" She assumes maybe she's in the pitch dark somewhere, just before Stef is following behind and almost giving her a heart attack.  
She lurches up at her gasp.  
"Sorry. Fiona's with Lip and Liam."  
"Oh, thank God." Lena heaves a sigh.  
"Not really," Stef turns bland.  
"What are you getting at..." Her partner frowns.  
"I don't want them being around each other so much. You know how Lip gets. A pretty girl in the house isn't easing his hormones. And besides, she's _obviously_ desperate for money and-"  
"I can't _believe you!"_ Lena bellows. "Lip likes _Karen,"_ she continues. "He _told_ me."  
"Karen who he's _sleeping_ with daily?"  
"Fiona is _lonely._ She has other siblings in the system _God knows where._ _Any_ company is good company."  
"Not when-"  
"I don't want to _hear_ it from you anymore. She's only staying for a short while. Don't worry. Your ' _problem_ ' will soon be gone."  
She gets the last say, leaving Stef alone and speechless to go check on the kids.

"Can I hold him?" Fiona asks Lip in hopes of Liam, and he kindly approves. Slowly handing him over, she make sure she knows how to do it correctly, and grins watching her achieve and break out into smiles.  
"Hi Liam..." she goes, having him face her and laughing when he goes for her hair again.  
"This is Fiona. Can you say 'Fiona'?" Lip asks the boy.  
"F--f--Fee-Fee" he gets out, and the teens laugh.  
"Close enough" Fee-Fee laughs, while Lena slowly makes her way to the entrance.  
She knocks twice to alert them, and lets them know "You guys should freshen up. School tomorrow, remember?"  
"Yeah," says Lip, noticing Fiona's instant panic and insecurity.  
"Fiona you can sleep in the guest room down the hall if you'd like," Lena offers, having no problem with her sleeping in here as long as it's not next to the boy in his bed.  
"Okay," she says, appreciating how much more laid back she is than Stef. It's nice to know that she doesn't think she's easy.  
"Getting to know Liam?" She smiles, and is ecstatic to see her return one of her own.  
"Yeah."  
Lena giggles. "Don't keep him up too late, guys. Night kids."  
She leaves the door halfway open.  
" _Damn,_ " Fiona whispers, looking over at Lip.  
"Yeah, she's more chill. Stef's a cop, so that's why she's more on edge about stuff."  
Fiona nods, looking down at Liam one more time.  
"Um..." she doesn't want to hand him over, but knows the kid needs his rest.  
"Here."  
Lip returns to his baby talk when carefully setting him down in his crib, and can hear Fiona's scoff which only makes him want to do it more.  
"Wanna see my box of secret stuff?" He decides to ask, not wanting her last moments of the night to be a bore.  
She cringes. "What the hell is _that_ supposed to be."  
"Don't worry. It's cool stuff." He knows that her mind is going to porn mags and condoms.  
"If you say so..."  
He retrieves the shoe box from under his bed, and they lay body first on the carpet with their legs folded together after it's been opened.  
"This is the super cool pocket knife my Dad gave me," he points to the weapon with all sorts of different blades and a shining silver coat.  
"And your Dad is..." She wants clarification.  
"Stef's ex-husband." He looks at her.  
"Ah. You guys close?"  
"Yeah. It's nice to see him. They both work together, so it's kinda weird, but, everything's cool at the end of the day."  
"That's good," Fiona wishes she say the same about her family.  
"Does Lena have an ex-husband? You know, with Liam, and..." She trails off.  
"She and Stef got a sperm donor, so that's how they had Liam." He explains.  
"Ohhhh."  
"Yeah. He's pretty great." He smiles over at crib in which the kid is already on his way to a deep sleep.  
"He's so cute," Fiona says.  
"I know. He seems to really love your hair though," Lip grins.  
Stef returns to the doorway just as the teens are laughing.  
She smiles to see their joy, and waits to knock after the laughter dies down. "Kids?"  
They look over in fear, but that's not her intent.  
"You should really get some sleep. Lip you'll help Fiona around the school." She's not asking him; she's telling him.  
"Yeah. Yeah, of course" he looks over at her, who nods in appreciation.  
"Yes you will. Goodnight. Fiona if you need anything Lip will get it for you."  
She snickers over at him.  
"Goodnight."  
"Goodnight," they say together, and Stef leaves the door open the same amount that Lena did.  
"Damn," Fiona repeats, standing up while Lip closes the box and returns it back under bed.  
"What'd Lena put in her drink?"  
He laughs, standing up next to her. "You can use the bathroom right there," he points to the one built into the room.  
"You got a toothbrush?" He wonders.  
"Why would I have a _toothbrush_ ," she laughs, having him smile over. "Fine, then." He sees how she is.  
"Wanna use mine?"  
" _Ew!_ "  
The two try not to laugh too loudly, but just can't help themselves.

Fiona slept on the floor in front of Lip's bed, with a handed down blanket and pillow. She didn't complain, considering she's slept in worse places at worse times.  
She slowly flutters open her eyes in the early hour of seven, yawning from her lack of sleep due to worrying and shivering about her misplaced siblings.  
She squints and cringes at the sunlight pouring through the sunlight; one of the things she really dreads about California.  
After regaining her full sight and remembrance of the past twenty four hours, the first thing he her eyes go to is Lip's cellphone plugged in on his nearby desk.  
She hopes her loud gasp doesn't wake neither him or Liam up, and makes sure the older boy is most certainly still asleep by poking his visible side a few times. "Lip..." she whispers, and smiles when there's no response.  
She gets up slowly and tip toes over to the desk, unplugging and unlocking it, trying to hold back a small groan when she learns a passcode is required.  
"Bitch ass," she whispers, but grinning ear to ear when she notices the emergency call option.  
Good thing she has that phone number memorized.  
She can't even dial the first number before Lip's scheduled seven ten a.m. In Da Club alarm starts blaring, causing her to shriek and cause a bang from the device falling back onto the wooden surface.  
" _Christ,_ Fiona!" Lip grunts while sitting up, blinking rapidly and scowling in her direction when he can sense where she is.  
"What the _fuck,_ Lip?!" She shout whispers, starting down at the phone in a sweaty panic.  
"Just _turn it off!_ "  
Unlocking the phone with a hesitant click to the home button as if it's incredibly fragile, she easily stops the blaring vocals.  
"Were you _touching_ my _phone?!_ " He's putting two and two together, fiercely sitting up higher and clenching the sheets.  
"No..."  
" _Yes!_ You _were!_ "  
She flips him off.

To the sound of Liam's wailing which they and 50 Cent had all caused, the teens are stomping down the staircase and all the way into the kitchen in full blown argument mode.  
They're yelling over each other so much, that Stef and Lena can't even tell what either of them are saying.  
Something about privacy, accusations of waking up Liam, something to do being overdramatic, blah blah blah blah.  
" _Hey!"_ Stef raises her voice once they've both unknowingly followed each other into the room.  
They both go silence at once and look over at them.  
" _What's_ going on."  
" _Fiona_ was _going_ _through_ _my_ _phone!"_  
"I _wanted_ to see what time it was."  
"Oh _bullshit-!_ "  
" _Alright!"_ Lena steps in. "Go upstairs and calm your brother."  
"Oh you mean my brother that she _woke_ _up-?!"_  
" _Lip!_ " She yells, while Fiona flips him off with both fingers.  
" _Go."_  
He groans all the way over to the staircase, and all the way up the staircase.  
Fiona doesn't like the hard looks she's receiving from the two women standing ten feet away from her, so she'll use any excuse in the book to get out of there.  
"Ummm, I'll be in the bathroom."  
Sighs are released when she's gone and locked herself inside, Stef stressfully sipping her mug of coffee as Liam is barely being calmed one floor up.  
" _Gosh,_ it hasn't even been twenty four hours why they're already fighting like _siblings,_ " says Lena.  
Stef almost chokes up the drink that's supposed to be calming her down.

When breakfast does come around, Liam is calmed down and being fed his food by Lena in his high chair, while Stef tries not to choke up more coffee and the teenagers are sitting next to each other but sneaking dirty glances.  
"Who was messing around in the kitchen last night?" Stef asks, and Fiona slumps down and fills her mouth with the eggs on her plate.  
Noticing all eyes on her, Lip sits up and clears his throat.  
"Uh, me. Was looking for a stapler for school."  
Fiona looks at him with pressed lips and embarrassed eyes.  
"Hm, alright."  
Fiona knows that they all know the truth, but releases a quiet sigh knowing that they won't corner her about it just yet.  
"Afterwards pack up your things so we can get going," says Lena.  
"She's the vice principal there." Lip shares.  
"Oh, cool..." Fiona shrinks down in her stool again.  
Air huffs out of his nose at her reaction.  
"Um, I'm gonna get washed up and stuff" Fi' announces, taking one last bite and standing up.  
"Do you have anymore outfits?" She stares down at the one she slept in that's now more baggy and all wrinkled.  
The women wish they could say yes.  
Lip almost laughs, and Fiona holds up her fist.  
" _Alright,"_ Lena has to lean over and set her back.  
Seeing him laugh at her now stomping away, the girlfriends scowl at him hard.  
"Be _nice_ to her, Lip." Demands Lena.  
"But not too nice to her," Stef adds, and this time Lena's almost the one spitting her coffee up.  
"I'm gonna leave..." he announces.

"Hey," Fiona calls out to him on their way to Lena's car. Both of them making their way across the lawn, he stops and looks over at her in his casual outfit and combed hair.  
"Why'd you take the fall for me at the table. Thought you were pissed at me."  
"Eh..." Lip considers. "You're not all bad."  
She smiles at him in her wrinkled draping outfit, and joins his side.  
"So since I'm not all _bad,"_ she starts as they're on their way to the curb. "This mean you'll let me have shotgun?"  
"You don't get it you gotta _earn it!"_ He's already taking off running, and she follows close behind with a holler.  
Despite him getting head start, Fiona makes it there first.  
Lena enjoys walking out onto the driveway to the sound of their foolish laughter.


	2. Up Down And All Around:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiona meets potential lesbian Callie Jacob on her first day at Anchor Beach High

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! (Or don't...)

When arriving at Anchor Beach Charter School, Fiona can't believe what her sight is offering.  
_Never_ in her life, has she seen a school so nice. Her mouth gapes open when she sees the beach shore and the ocean just a few miles down the property.  
"Holy shit" she expresses from the front seat, receiving looks from both Lena and Lip.  
Lip snickers at her language, keeping his promise and sitting in the backseat from losing the race for shotgun.  
Lena giggles at her. "Watch out, I'm your vice principle now" she teases, and Fiona's smile is a treasure to find.  
When the car parks, the ignition is cut and they all get out onto the parking lot pavement, Fiona insecurely notices the variety of different students from the ages of twelve to eighteen, in preppy clothes such flawless faces and perfect school supplies.  
"Um..." she stares down at her outfit before uncomfortably looking back up at everyone else's.  
"This is like, a really fancy school..." she says timidly.  
"It's a charter school" says Lip.  
"And you couldn't bother to mention that before you let me continue to wear this?" She's in a panic.  
"Don't worry Fiona; I'll make sure you have gym and that one of girls will give a change of their clothes in the locker room."  
"Okay...Thanks. Uh, where do I go? What are my classes..."  
"You can go to Lip's homeroom with him, and I'll assign you a schedule for the rest of your day and find you."  
"Okay...Thanks again." She looks at Lip.  
"Ready?" He asks.  
"I guess..."  
"I'll give you some of my things to work with," he offers to her when they've made their way over to the lawn of the building.  
"Thanks, Lip..." She tries to keep her head low.  
"Lip will guide you to my office if you need _anything!_ You'll do great!" Lena calls out to her, who's not so sure about that last statement.

"And those are the lockers," Lip gives her a tour of the hallways once they're inside the overcrowded halls.  
"No shit, Lip." And they laugh at each other. Despite students trying to file past one another left and right, Fiona's still stressing about someone sophisticated noticing her questionable appearance.  
"Relax," Lip notices. "You blend right in."  
"You sure about that?" Her voice reveals anxious laughter.  
"Don't worry. I'll introduce you to some people."  
"And say _what;_ that I'm your long lost sister?"  
"Why not?"  
The two scoff, as Fiona desperately follows the boy up to his locker.  
"Here." He opens it and takes out a few half filled notebooks. "Take these." Grabbing a few pens, he hands the items over to her.  
"Thanks..." she's hesitant.  
"No problem." He closes it shut. "You know how to use the lock?"  
"Why wouldn't I."  
"Just checking. The code," he makes sure she listens carefully. "Is seven five zero two."  
"Okay. Thanks..." She blinks.  
"Quit thanking me."  
She frowns. "So where's your homeroom."  
"It's down-" he goes to point in the direction of so, when Karen Jackson is popping up behind him and booing.  
"Oh, uh, hey Karen," he smiles, turning towards her and quickly glancing at an awkwardly standing Fiona.  
She is a mess right now, compared to tall blonde blue eyed Karen Jackson. She will never compare. Right now, she just wants to disappear into thin air right back to her siblings.  
"Uh, that's Karen," he says to Fiona, who's already gotten the bright idea.  
"And Karen, that's uh..." At first he has no idea what the hell he's supposed to say. The socially uncomfortable girl stares at him helplessly.  
"Someone I'm giving my notes to" he concludes, gesturing to his supplies in her hands.  
Almost dropping the books right onto the ground, Fiona scowls at him. He won't even say her _name._ Is he _that_ embarrassed to be seen with her?  
"Oh, well, hi..." Karen uneasily stares at the cut on Fi's lip.  
She's too humiliated to say anything back.  
"Um, we'll be right back" Lip says to her, taking Karen's hand and leading her down the hallway and disappearing for a place of privacy.  
Knowing that that's code for 'we're gonna ditch you to hook up', Fiona fumes in their direction.  
" _LIP! FUCK YOU!"_  
Able to tell that they're officially and really gone, Fiona sighs dramatically.  
Since Karen never gave him a chance to finish telling Fiona where their homeroom classroom would be, looks like she's just gonna have to find it all by herself.  
She searches down all the narrow hallways she can find, heads out and considers looking in the classroom trailers until she reads they're only for electives, and accidentally ends up in a bathroom where she thankfully doesn't find Lip and Karen hooking up.  
When she finds Lip she's gonna knock his fucking _teeth_ out.  
One hallway down another, and she ends up in a classroom that she didn't know was for seventh graders.  
Realizing so isn't the most flattering thing.  
Seeing all the looks all these prepubescent kids give her, make her want to hang from the nearest plugged in electrical chord.  
The dark redness flaring in her cheeks is the only light in the room, besides the bright slideshow being shown on the female teacher's computer.  
"Hello," she says. "Can I help you with anything?"  
"Ummmm..." Fiona wasn't aware that middle schoolers attended here. "Which grade is this...?" A plan forms in her head.  
"Seventh."  
"Alright, thank you..." Her eyes light up at the amazing possibility, and gets the hell out of there before she can cause any more confusion.  
Her jaw clenches at the sound of the kids laughter behind the classroom door she made sure to close, heart heaving with the humiliation she's seeming to feel a lot today.  
She can't ask the teacher inside the classroom what she so badly wants to ask because she wouldn't know such info, and God forbid she go back in there anyway, nor can she go down to the office-if she even knew where it was-because Lena would find out Lip ditched her and kill him, which Fiona doesn't want because she wants to kill him on her own behalf.  
Halls now being pretty much empty, she runs down them with buckling knees and and quivering voice that repeats his name.  
She knows it worthless.  
She knows he's not here.  
But she also knows all the seventh grade rooms are down the same hall. And there's always a possibility.  
Maybe just _maybe_ they got saved and were moved out of L.A. Maybe just _maybe_ he got transferred here, and the little ones are in a nearby elementary school.  
And maybe just _maybe_ she's losing her mind and filling her head up with delusional denial.  
Dropping to the ground she starts crying. The books Lip had given to her release from her arm's hold and onto the floor next to her.  
Knowing where they are is eating her alive. Sometimes she wishes she didn't know, so she could imagine that they're somewhere safe.  
But she knows the specifics of the environment. All too well. She also knows the rest of them knows the specifics of the environment, _all too well._  
Central Juvenile Hall was a better place to be than there.  
She flings herself into the nearest girls' bathroom she spots, eyes puffing and watering up even more when she sees a group of same aged girls standing against the sinks.  
"Where'd _you_ come from, the _junk yard?_ " One of the girls are already taking jabs at her, the rest of them laughing at the downgraded appearance she has compared to them.  
Fiona would _kill_ to look like them, but if looking like them means having _those_ shit personalities, then she'll pass.  
She'd rather be kind and average looking than hot and shitty.  
" _Juvie,_ where the fuck did _you_ come from?" Her posture straightens and her fists clench, taking a quick step forward.  
Hoping she's bluffing, the girls scoff and try to brush off their nervous murmurs to one another.  
"Yeah? Well you look like you came from the _street, rat."_ The girl that first spoke up again speaks out.  
"Nice scab. You got no problem getting into a fight, _bitch?_ " She walks over and gives a nice shoves.  
"It's a _cut,_ and I'll have no problem giving _you_ one." She slaps her right across the cheek, having the rest of the group jump and gasp.  
One of the seventh graders that was in the classroom Fiona accidentally walked in, strolls in at the perfect time, profile darkening when she actually gets a good look at Fiona's image, this time.  
She shrinks down at the angry eyes burning through her, and knows to rightfully move out of the way when Fiona stomps past her and shoves her away out the door.  
She almost forgets the books she left in the middle of the hallway.

Because students only spend a few mere minutes in their homeroom classroom unless that same teacher also lectures their first period class, most students including Lip are roaming the halls to get to said first class, where Fiona is just happening hunting him down for murderous intent.  
" _Lip!"_ She shrieks, flying over to him and slamming him up against the nearest locker, books falling from under her arm due to the need to violate with both limbs.  
" _Owe,_ _owe!_ " He yells at the locks sticking into his back.  
People have undoubtedly already taken notice, snickering and laughing at the sight all around them, in which some are already recording the moment on their phones for personalized entertainment.  
"You fucking _ditched_ _me!_ "  
"I-I had business to take care of...!" He defends with a tone of high strung awkwardness.  
"Oh _bullshit._ " She takes away her hold and steps back just after Karen walks over to the area and suspiciously crosses her arms. "I walked into a _seventh_ _grade_ classroom, you _dick!"_ Fiona yells to him, and fumes when he starts snickering.  
"It's not _funny!"_  
"Alright, alright." Lip picks up the books for her.  
"I'm sorry, okay? I won't leave you this time. Come to Language Arts with me. Freshmen kids won't recognize you."  
Except now she doesn't think he's so sure, considering the reputation she's already making for herself.  
"You're _not_ a sophomore?" She frowns.  
"No,"  
"Well I-I can't go to your _freshman_ class; what if people think I got _held_ back...?!"  
"You need to stop caring so much about what people think, Fiona. No one's gonna think that."  
"B-but I'm gonna eventually be in English for tenth grade so what if people put together I was firstly in a freshman class and wonder why-"  
" _Jesus,_ bitch. Take a _chill_ _pill_." The main girl picking on her from the bathroom had walked up next to Karen and was witnessing most of the conversation.  
Fiona scowls over at her. "You _first,_ bitch."  
Lip is flashing awkward facial expressions and giving signals with his hands, when noticing Lena confidently walking up to all of them.  
"Fiona...?" She asks.  
She shoots over a look of discomfort and another round of flaring redness.  
"Y-yes...? M-Ms.--Adams...?" She hopes she's getting that right.  
"Your schedule is ready." She hands it over, flashing a warm smile to both she and Lip who look back miserably.  
"How'd homeroom go?" She questions, and Fiona responds by giving Lip a fresh glare.  
"Fine..." He untruthfully answers.  
Karen and no-name continue to watch, even when Lena says a mismatched farewell to the certain teens, and walks away.  
"I'll see you after class?" Karen walks up behind Lip and speaks lowly but flirtatiously, kissing his neck and seductively strutring off.  
Fiona scoffs at the giddiness on his face, and the probable boner in his pants.  
"So what class do have first?" Lip asks Fi', who doesn't like the glare into the back of her head as she's walking off with him.  
"Uhhh..." she gives it a quick scan. "Social Studies."  
He nods. "Here's the books you dropped when you tried to kill me." He gives them back, and she snickers at him. "Need me to walk you?" He asks.  
"How would _you_ know where it is; you're not a sophomore." She frowns.  
"Well _excuse_ me," he jokes, triggering more laugher. They both slowly stop in their tracks.  
"I got it. Thank you...Um, that girl that told me to take a chill pill; she gave me a hard time in the bathroom. Do you know who she is?" She's wondering for revengeful reasons.  
"Oh. That's Talia. Yeah, that girl Callie Jacob I was mentioning yesterday, her brother used to get with her and he said she's bad news."  
"No shit...Callie's brother was hooking up with Talia and not Callie, correct?"  
Lip chortles. "She's gay, remember?"  
"And...You're sure?" She wonders hesitantly.  
"Just get to class, crazy," he jokes, patting her back and making her laugh.  
"Have fun hooking up with Karen in-between classes," she jabs back, walking off so she can get the last word.  
Lip sheepishly grins at the thought.

At the start of her said Social Studies class, Fiona ends up sitting next to Miss Callie Jacob, who she can't take her damn eyes off of.  
"Hey, you new?" She whispers over, and Fiona almost falls out of her chair.  
"Yeah..."  
"I'm Callie."  
"I'm uh, Fiona..." Apparently she's forgotten how to speak.  
"Nice name, Fiona."  
Fiona thinks about the compliment for the entirety of class, most specifically when Callie is kindly letting her look at her textbook.  
"Can I ask you something?" Fiona wonders, rushing over to her as all the students are filing out of the room, schedule almost slipping out of her hands.  
"Yeah," Callie turns to her, stopping her walk and letting Fiona walk fairly close over.  
"Um, this kid I know--Lip." She chokes on her words. "He told me you're in his Math class. He's a freshman."  
"Ah, uh it's advance Math." She clarifies.  
"Oh. You both must be pretty smart then," she didn't mean for a smirk to be added after that sentence.  
Callie giggles. "Yeah, Lip's intelligent. Why'd he tell you I'm in his AP class?" She chortles.  
"Uh-uh-" Fiona has no idea how to even explain how Lip was gossiping about her sexuality.  
"It's cool," Callie smirks this time, and Fiona's eyes dazzle.  
"He's hit on me a few times. I'm not really interested, though."  
"Really? Uh-uh why not?" She's testing her potential gaydar.  
"Eh. Seems kinda like a womanizer." Callie's lips fidget, which Fiona finds cute as all hell.  
"Well you're not wrong about that," Fiona laughs quietly.  
"He hit on you?" Callie asks, and she almost cringes off her face. " _God no_."  
Callie giggles at her reaction. "Really? Would have thought."  
Fiona smiles a little extra hugely, hoping her giggle doesn't sound too flattered.  
"How do you know him?" Callie assumes they have some sort of history before today.  
"Uhhh...Families. Families are close" she excuses, watching Callie nod and deciding to resume their walk.  
"You need a tour of the school?" She's offered, Callie walking next to her.  
"Uh-uh-" as much as she would love to spend more time with her, that's kind of what she fears most; not wanting to be more of a complete goof.  
"I kinda already gave myself one. Thank you..."  
Callie grins over. "Well if you any have questions, you can ask me. Been going here since sixth grade. I have two brothers and a sister who go here too." She explains.  
"Oh..." Fiona wishes she could relate to the whole brother aspect.  
"I like your outfit," Callie points out.  
" _You_ like _my_ outfit?" Fiona completely freezes.  
"Yeah. Everyone here is just so focused on looking all preppy and stuff, when you're more chilled and laid back. I like it." Callie stops and stands with her.  
While Fiona notices that Callie's outfit is more casual, it is nothing like her big baggy old hand me down.  
"Thanks..." she giggles out, and they resume their walk to who even knows.  
"What happened to your lip?" Callie asks her.  
"Uhhh...I was trying out for softball and got hurt."  
Granted she did play softball from twelve to fourteen.  
" _Ouch,_ " Callie smirks, but no more is she being paid attention to.  
Poor Fiona swears she sees the back of that said same brother's ginger haired head that she hoped was here, going into a full blown alarm and almost dropping her notes.  
It's not a possibility anymore.  
"Ian?! _Ian! Hey, Ian!"_ Every call turns her more frantically desperate, and each step away that the boy who isn't him takes away crushing her more and more; being one last stomp when she can finally see his profile.  
"You okay?" Callie notices the hurt in her eyes, and Fiona already has to swallow down the lump in her throat and hold back the tears in her eyes.  
"Yeah, uh...Just thought I saw someone I know..." It's not a lie, she's just not being specific.  
"Oh. What's your next class?"  
"Uh-uh..." Fiona can barely even read correctly now, from how much stress she's under. "Art." She's appreciative that Lena found it in her heart to do that.  
"Lucky. Math for me. I’ll tell Lip hey for you. When you got P.E? If you do have it."  
"Ummm..." Fiona finds the period right after art and right before lunch.  
"Third period."  
"Sweet. Me too. See you there Fiona."  
That same Fiona adores the smile the other girl gives her, right before adding on a wave and walking off.  
She sighs, watching her walk further and further away.  
Maybe in art she can paint out all her messy feelings on a canvas.  
_Jesus_.

Making sure to get in another one of their in-between class quickies, Lip and Karen kiss roughly up against the right handicapped stall wall with heavy breaths and restless pants.  
"Who's that girl that keeps following you?" She's almost breathless when pulling away for oxygen.  
"Her? Oh, uhhhh, she's new. Just tagging along with me."  
"She seems kinda _weird._ She acts like a lost puppy," she observes, scrunching her face.  
"Fiona's not _weird._ Okay sh-she _is_ but not in the way _you_ mean it." He defends her, too alert to move away,  
"Do you like her?" Karen accuses.  
"Karen I like _you_ " he expresses, and her face turns solemn.  
"Oh..."  
He sighs. "Trust me, okay? She...She won't be here for long." It pains him a bit to say that.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Don't tell anyone, okay?" His voice lowers. "But...My Moms are fostering her for a bit. She's troubled, and won't be with us for long."  
"So she _lives_ with you guys?"  
"Yeah but not for _long-_ "  
"So _what_ you're just gonna _crawl into her bed one night-?"_  
" _Jesus_ Karen, _no!_ Okay Jesus _what the fuck is wrong with you?"_  
"Whatever." She shrugs, giving him a glare. "I don't see why we're just gonna keep doing this when there's a _million_ other girls you could be hooking up with." She takes a few steps towards the door she plans to unlock.  
"Karen I like _you._ " He repeats.  
"Try saying that when you end up having fun with your new _toy,"_ she retorts, fixing the lock and slamming the door up against the wall when swinging it open.  
Lip cringes.  
When Karen's officially sassily strutted out, Lip kicks his foot against the stall wall so hard that he contemplates a broken bone.

No one informed Fiona that no one other than Talia would be in her art class, which takes away all the hopes of this class relieving her stress.  
She sits next to a boy of unfamiliarity, doing her best to keep up with the teacher's example of two black birds sitting in a tree during a night setting.  
Smudging a dab of the paint she's using on her white paper, causes her to grumble and shake her head.  
"Need help?" The boy offers quietly.  
"No no I'm fine" she claims hastily, doing what she can to cover up the mistake with more paint.  
Feeling Talia's cocky glare from across the room isn't exactly decreasing the girl's pressure.  
"You a junior?" He asks.  
"Sophomore" she corrects.  
"Ah," he nods, watching her continue to try and keep up.  
"I'm guessing you're a new sophomore?" His eyes pin her down.  
"Mm-hm..." she's really trying to focus on getting this picture right, shaking the brush around in her colorful cup of water, before changing her colors.  
She can't help but admit she's appalled a boy is actually trying to _keep conversation with her._ It terrifies her, even.  
And while it terrifies her, it most certainly envies Talia.  
It's not the right time for the teacher to excuse herself from the room.  
A few students start talking, while some focus on their painting like Fiona does, but unfamiliarity boy isn't giving up.  
"So where are you from?"  
"A _lot_ of places," she mutters, painting in her first bird with deep intent.  
She blushes at the sense of his smirk.  
Talia is already walking over with high posture and crossed arms.  
"Hey Brandon," she says to him, and he uncomfortably scrunches up and looks away.  
Fiona curiously looks at him.  
"Such a cute _drawing!_ " She fake beams to Fiona, unacceptably walking over by her side. She fumes, sending her look down at the paper.  
"It's a _painting_ " she snappily corrects, eyes refusing to look her way.  
"Talia, chill..." Brandon whispers to her.  
Instead of doing that, she takes the cup of blue paint and pours it across part of the artwork.  
" _Oops,"_ she forces eye contact with the girl, setting the container down right on the piece. Fiona is rightfully scowling.  
"You're acting like a _child_ right now, Talia" Brandon retorts.  
"I thought _you_ wanted nothing to do with me." She grows uptight with him.  
"Yeah well I have no choice but to get involved when you're _picking on people,_ " he defends.  
"I don't _need_ your _help_ " Fiona snaps to him abruptly.  
"See Brandon?" Talia asks with fake innocence, picking back up the container and smirking at him while clutching it in her fist.  
"She doesn't _need_ your help," she repeats, turning in Fiona's direction, and slowly but surely pouring the blue paint over her head, in her hair and onto the front of her shirt.  
Her eyes are closed and mouth dropped open the whole time, matching Brandon's look of fury with a popping vein.  
Kids around them gasp and exclaim, all attention turning towards them, which will stay there until the end of class.  
Fiona can feel paint dripping on the tips of her hair, not only on the front of, but also within her shirt, and most importantly all throughout the hair on her head.  
She does everything in her power to not slam that fucking cunt's head against the desk repeatedly, shove every utensil in this room up her ass, and force fifty gallons of paint down her throat.  
Instead of doing all those things, she gawks while stomping out of the room with the door wide open, sprinting her way down to the bathroom with tears on her face to add to the mess.

Crying alone in the bathroom hasn't exactly been Fiona's forte in a long time, but is getting right back to practice with the help of tissues that help wipe her tears, and the help of her cringing face that sulks at her messy reflection in the mirror.  
She reaches up and wipes a blob of paint from her head, groaning at it in the sight of her palm, angrily slabbing it on the wall next to her.  
She doesn't understand why she's wasting her time here instead of going out and looking for who needs her most. Except maybe they don't anymore. Maybe they're doing just _fine_ without her, and it pains her to think that she's no longer needed.  
Brandon enters for security and comfort, causing Fiona to frown at him after spinning around.  
"Get _out_ of here." She orders.  
"I wanted to see if you were okay." He walks closer to her.  
"Do I _look_ okay?" She croaks, spreading open her arms. "I'm a _human art project."_  
"A _good_ human art project," Brandon suggests.  
She scoffs with denial. "I already look _terrible_ enough."  
"No you _don't._ " He goes to focus on her cut lip.  
"What is that? Did she give that to you?" He lifts up his finger.  
"Don't _touch it"_ she retorts, slapping his touch away.  
"Sorry..." He feels bad.  
"She didn't do that to me but I betcha she won't have a problem _giving me_ one of her own since I gave her a fresh slap in here earlier for _giving_ me shit," she bitterly explains.  
"Good. She deserves it."  
" _Yeah,"_ she rolls her eyes at him with the intent of sarcasm. "Now I'm gonna get my _ass kicked_ for it."  
"I'll make sure that doesn't happen."  
"I can take care of _myself,_ thank you very much." Her eyes flare.  
"Okay, okay. Sorry."  
" _Quit saying that."_  
He has to stop himself from apologizing. "I'll help you wash the paint out and we'll get you back to class, okay?"  
"I _am_ not going back in there." She wipes more tears. "Might as well just _ditch_ this stupid class. I got more important shit to do anyway."  
"Like?"  
" _None of your business."_  
"Alright, alright." He jumps at her toned attack. "Well I'm sorry this happened to you."  
"Yeah. _Me_ fucking too."  
"Talia's a snake. I should know 'cause I dated her a while back. Gets obsessive."  
She takes a good look at him, matching his resemblance with Callie's.  
"Are you Callie's brother?" She remembers Lip telling her how Callie Jacob's brother used to hook up with Talia.  
"Yeah. I'm Brandon..." He waits for her to say something back.  
"Well what's your name?"  
"Who's asking."  
" _Me..."_  
"Just leave. I'll get this _damn paint_ out myself.  
Brandon has no choice but to obey her orders without sending her over the edge, and Fiona has slight trouble getting that 'damn pain out herself.'  
" _C'mon!_ " She grumbles, angrily untangling her knotted hair. Paint is splattered on the floor around her feet, blocking her mirrored reflection, and tossed and the walls surrounding her.  
The same middle schooler girl that had walked in in the middle of Fi' and Talia's brawl down, walks in again, this time staring at Fiona with more confusion than before.  
" _What._ " Fiona automatically assumes she's being judged.  
"N-nothing..." the brunette rushes into a stall and locks the door.  
Fiona sighs, whipping back at her reflection.  
She hears the girl's pants unbutton and pull down, before a groan releases from her mouth.  
"Oh, _no..."_  
"What."  
"It's nothing."  
"Just _say it,_ kid. I have paint in my hair this isn't exactly a place of judgment."  
"I got my period..." She can sense the girl's blushing then and there.  
"You got pads?"  
" _No...!_ " She hopes this would've been obvious. "I-I've never _gotten_ it before-"  
Fiona mouths a curse. Of _course_ this has to happen _now_. Then again she of course can't schedule the time _blood_ comes leaking out of people's vaginas.  
"There toilet paper in there?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Double ply?"  
"Y-yeah."  
"Good. Until you get some real protection, just stuff a bunch TP in there for the next few rounds."  
"'Rounds'...?"  
"You'll see what I mean. The nurse should have something with all the damn kids in this school. Just have the toilet paper in your underwear on the way there, okay?" She advises.  
"Okay..." She's now stuffing in as much toilet paper as she can. "Thank you. Thank you _so much."_ She buttons up and exits the stall.  
"No problem..." Fiona looks at her.  
"I like that paint in your hair. It brings out your eyes."  
The older girl can't hold back her slight laugh. "Thanks, kid..."  
"I'm Taylor. What's your name?"  
She hesitates. "Fiona..." She'd rather her know her name than Brandon.  
"Thanks, Fiona."  
Taylor gives her a tight hug which makes her feel somewhat strange but overall appreciated, and Fiona's grinning at the gesture she received once they're gone.  
Maybe she should keep the paint in her hair after all.

That decision is instantly taken back, when it's getting her bullshit from the 'popular girls' inside the locker room before gym class.  
"You become _more and more_ of a mess with each coming period, huh?" One of the bathroom girls are cornering her.  
"Leave her _alone,_ Emma." Callie has no problem sticking up for her, but instead of smiling at the fact, Fiona is blushing and trying not to slump down on the floor.  
"Where'd you get _that,_ " Emma points to her cut.  
"Why does it _matter,_ " Fiona scowls, contemplating on whether she should pull the juvie card again.  
"What, you looking for a fucking _fight?"_ Emma shoves her, having the back of her head hitting the top locker behind her.  
" _Jesus!"_ Callie exclaims, and Fiona shoves Emma back when storming her way out of the room.  
"That's _right!_ Just _walk away, bitch!"_  
She begins to run.  
"You have _issues."_ Callie coldly retorts to Emma.  
"Have you seen _her?_ " Emma almost laughs.  
"Yeah. And she's _stunning."_  
Callie jogs out of the room next to go find her.

Good thing Lip told Fiona his locker code, because the first thing she does after finding it is opening the damn thing up.  
And good thing he left his phone sitting tight in there; grin growing on her face and hand snatching it away.  
There may be a passcode required, but good thing there's an emergency call option for Fiona to dial the memorized phone number.  
And good thing there's an entryway for Callie to eavesdrop drop behind, watching her closely and carefully.  
_"Come on come on come on..."_ Fiona anxiously taps her foot with a hammering heart in her chest to the repeated ringing she hears on the other line.  
" _Pick up pick up pick up..."_  
Callie can't even begin to imagine the situation she's in.  
"Hello?"  
" _Ian? That you?"_ Fiona practically begs. The bad service is already breaking up the call, and Fiona decides to get out her message fast.  
" _Listen_ baby when you see Debbie and Carl _tell them_ I'm going to get you guys. I'm in San Diego but I _promise_ you I'll be there. I have the address. _Ian?_ "  
Despite all the static and weary chatter, she swears he can hear him mutter back an 'okay.'  
" _Good._ Good. _Ian? You okay?_ You at school...?" She knows the school he has him enrolled in is one of the worst in the district. The high school she was attending was a _shit-hole_ compared to where she's at now.  
"This isn't my phone but I'm gonna make sure to tell who it belongs to about the situation, okay? I'll give him your number."  
Another shy 'okay.'  
"I _love_ you Ian. Tell the others I love them too. Coming for ya. You _got_ this...!" It physically pains her to hang up the phone.  
She wipes away her tears when slowly setting it back down on top of the textbook it was first rested on, and carefully closes the locker.  
" _Hey,_ " Callie boldly speaks up, stepping forward.  
Fiona turns around so intensely that her shoulder makes a loud bang against the locker door.  
"Uh-uh--uh-"  
"Did you just _break into_ that kid's locker?" Callie squints.  
"It-It's Lip's and he gave me the code-"  
"Why would he give you the _code?_ "  
Fiona can't stand how pushy she's being. She will _not_ confess everything to a girl she barely knows.  
Callie's look shifts from interrogation to extreme compassion.  
Or maybe she will.  
"Lip's Moms are fostering me for a bit, okay? He gave me the code to help me out with my first day here and I have other siblings at the old abusive house I came from all the way back in L.A., and I'm _gonna_  go rescue them if it's the _last thing I do."_ Her tears are almost back in full effect.  
"Oh my God..." Callie knows she can't make that shit up. "And how are you gonna get there?"  
"I don't know; _train,_ maybe?"  
"Well you're _not_ going alone." Callie declares, her invitation not being an offer.  
"My older brother can take the both of us."  
Fiona cringes at the thought of good 'ol Brandon.  
" _Aw geez."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENT WHAT YOU THOUGHT PLEAASSSEEEEEE; IF YOU CAN LEAVE A KUDOS OR A BOOKMARK YOU CAN LEAVE A COMMENT!  
> IT GETS GAYER I PROMISE. (GALLAVICH....)


	3. Speed Bumps:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiona, Callie, Lip and Brandon all head for L.A. after school, but some complications get in the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is so fucking gay in this chapter

Fiona doesn't know how the hell she makes it through the rest of the day, but she does. She had washed the paint out of her hair at the end of gym, so that she wouldn't get anymore stares.  
She doesn't see Lip at lunch, so she assumes that she's hooking up with Karen somewhere, when in reality she's farthest from the truth.  
She does see Callie though, who happily offers to sit with her.  
Hearing that almost has Fiona drop her tray of food then and there.  
"O-okay...!"  
She can't even eat because she's focusing on her so much once they're sat down at an empty table; not like she would eat too much of that crappy cafeteria food anyway.  
"So should we just go to the train station after school?" Callie gets right to the point, opening up her lunchbox.  
"Like...Together?" Fiona's face automatically blushes.  
"If you want," Callie giggles. "My brother will drive us. He has a car."  
" _About_ that," she starts. "Are you sure you want to put him through that trouble-?"  
"Hey, guys!" Brandon calls out, speed walking over and sitting right next to Fiona. She glares.  
"Perfect. We need you." Informs Callie.  
"No we don't," Fiona blurts, and Brandon shows a goofy grin.  
"Yes, we do. Drive us to the train station." His sister orders.  
"Why the _train station?_ " He frowns.  
"Uh...We're doing a project where we need to take pictures of buildings..." She covers up.  
"Alright," he continues frowning. "That doesn't mean I'm gonna _drive_ you though-"  
Callie reaches into her lunchbox and tosses him a wrapped Twinkie.  
"Alright."  
Fiona grumbles.  
"You say something?" The other girl asks her.  
"What no..."  
"So you'll drive us?" She hopefully looks back at Brandon.  
" _Fine._ Where are you two even _going?_ "  
Fiona grows pale, but Callie has a lie in tow. "Coronado."  
"I can just drive you there _myself_ , then."  
" _No."_ The girls insist together.  
"Why would you need to take _train_ there-"  
"It's a _personal project, okay?"_ Fiona sasses, triggering a smile from him.  
"Since when do you _sit_ with me?" Callie catches onto his obvious feelings for Fi'.  
"I can't sit with my little baby sister and her new friend?"  
Fiona cringes.  
"You can _eat this Twinkie and shut up._ " Callie opens it for him and practically shoves it into his mouth.  
Fiona laughs, and Brandon smiles over at her again with white cream pouring down his chin. Callie rolls her eyes.  
From about ten feet away, Fiona notices seventh grader Taylor who gladly isn't leaking from the front of her pants, uncomfortably heading towards the double doored exit with her lunchbox.  
"Which grades eat with each other and which don't?" She quickly whispers to Callie.  
"It depends on which days,"  
That just be why she doesn't see Lip.  
"Hey, Taylor!" She calls out for the other two to hear.  
The girl almost drops her lunchbox due to jumping so hard, having Fiona awkwardly clench her bones.  
"Come sit with us!" She wants her message to be clear, and Taylor hesitantly makes her way forward with a wrenching heart and shuffling feet.  
" _Move over_ " Fiona snaps to Brandon, Callie giggling when he has no choice but to.  
"Guys, this is Taylor." Fiona introduces her to them, once they're seated next to each other.  
"Hi,"  
"Hi Taylor,"  
They both greet her nicely with waves.  
"Hi..." she shows a small smile before opening her lunchbox quietly.  
"Don't you think Dad's gonna be wondering why you're out in Coronado taking nature shots?" Brandon interrogates Callie.  
"There's this _thing,_ called an _explanation."_ She snaps to him, and Fiona leans over to Taylor privately.  
"Did I stop you from going to the bathroom for personal business?" She whispers for the life of her.  
"Not yet, but you were right back in the bathroom. I went down to the nurse and she gave me a pad," she whispers back in a lighthearted smile.  
"That's great," Fiona says, and they both giggle.  
"What are you guys talking about?" Brandon asks them.  
" _None-of your bus-iness"_ Fiona snaps again, and Taylor laughs.  
"So Taylor do you have any brothers or sisters?" Callie asks her.  
"Yeah. I have a twin brother Connor."  
"Oh, yeah, _that's_ him!" Brandon realizes.  
"But I think he's hanging out with Jude," she says.  
"Ah, yeah. That's _our_ brother" Callie says to Fiona. "Well I can't believe I've never met my little brother's best friend's twin sister," she smiles to Taylor, who giggles.  
"Um, I-I've talked to your sister a few times. She's in eighth grade. Sophia. She's nice."  
"Yeah, not when she's at _home_ " Brandon teases, and the youngest girl laughs.  
"Sh-she's _really_ nice..."  
"I'll have to tell her you said that, she'll appreciate that." Callie grins.  
Taylor blushes at the thought.  
"Um, why were you leaving, Taylor...?" Fiona hopes she won't be regretting that question.  
"Oh, uh...Mandy was making fun of me." She points over to the other seventh grade girl sitting a few tables down, laughing and being obnoxious with her group of friends seated around the whole table.  
Fiona cringes just a sight of her; in the skimpy clothes and the piercing in her nose.  
" _Ew."_  
"Milkovich?" Brandon asks, in which Taylor nods.  
"That family's a white trash tragedy," Callie is already feeling secondhand embarrassment for them.  
"Really?" Fiona wants the dirt.  
"They live on nothing but food stamps and Medicaid. Broke as hell. I would feel bad for them if they weren't such assholes." Callie quickly glances over at Taylor in apologizes for her language.  
"Then how do they afford to go here...?" Fiona doesn't get it.  
"Ask _them._ Rumor has it their crazed drunk Dad made them go at first, but basically stopped affording it after the first _month_ so now they scam their way in."  
"Damn," she mutters. "How many other kids are there?"  
"Four other boys. One's in my sister's grade-"  
" _Our_ sister. I'm here too," Lip interrupts, while Taylor is peeking up at the mention of her.  
" _Whatever,_ " she returns her focus to Fiona after quickly glaring at him.  
"And the other three are in the upper grades. One is in my Math class." Callie cringes at the thought.  
"Yikes." Fi' mutters, looking over at the girl again, watching her eat her fries and lick her lips.  
"I'm gonna go say something."  
"Fiona _no."_ Taylor's already begging with her life.  
"I wouldn't do that," Brandon chimes in.  
"Oh _come on._ She's a _seventh grader._ What's the worst she can do?" She stands up.  
"The Milkovichs are pretty crazy," Callie considers.  
"Yeah? Well _I'm crazier."_  
Brandon releases a dreamy sigh, watching her with dreamy eyes when she stomps in the direction of Mandy's table. Callie cringes at him.  
" _Leave,_ Brandon."  
" _No._ I wanna see this go down." He looks in their direction.  
So Callie and Taylor have no choice but to watch too.  
"Excuse me..." Fiona waits for the kids to stop talking over one another and look over to her.  
A few of the boys are grinning and smirking at her presence, but this is about Mandy, and not them.  
"Are you Mandy?" She asks the girl who Taylor had pointed at.  
"Yeah, _so what?_ " She raises her brows up and starts to glare at her.  
"Um...w-well I heard you've been having problems with uh-Taylor." She starts out slow.  
Mandy chortles. "What are _you_ , a fucking _counselor?_ " She smiles.  
"Y-you see I just don't want there being any trouble, and-"  
"There already _is, bitch."_ The delinquent steps up and steps closer, causing Fiona to tense up and anxiously back away.  
"I-I'm just saying that you've been _really_ rude-"  
The next thing that comes out of her mouth, is the yelp that Mandy causes when she slaps her all the way down to the floor.  
While Callie Brandon and Taylor are standing up gasping, the kids at Mandy's are snickering and whispering to each other.  
" _Ugh!"_ Fiona yells from the floor, laying on her side and sighting the ceiling that's turning blurry. She holds her hand to her red right cheek, feeling the blood release into her hand.  
" _You fucking bitch..."_ It hurts to talk, and even more so when she tries sitting up to see Mandy cockily smirking down.  
Refusing to stare at those evil eyes anymore, she purposely falls back over.

Brandon offers to hold the ice pack to her cheek when sitting inside the nurse's office, but  she slaps his hand away.  
" _I got it"_ she snaps, pressing it harder against her skin. "That bitch got me good."  
"Can I get you anything?"  
"Yeah. You can get _away_."  
He gawks. "You know, I'm just trying to be _nice."_  
"That's the _problem._ You're _too nice."_  
"That's not true! I-I can be _mean_...Your hair looked better covered in paint." He examples.  
"Fuck off, Brandon." Now she's just annoyed.  
Lip comes in, announcing to her "I heard what happened, are you alright?"  
"Oh, just got a little frozen blood on my face, you know, the usual." She's blunt.  
"I told you to wipe it off before-"  
" _Brandon stop talking,_ " she interrupts irritably.  
"Who's this?" He suspiciously points over to Lip.  
"We know each other. Problem?" Lip turns defensive at the concept of this older boy trying to make a move and take advantage on his physically hurting roommate-type-person.  
It's complicated.  
Brandon frowns. "How?"  
"Neighbors." Fiona blurts, and Lip shrugs casually at the thought.  
"Alright," Brandon slowly stands up. "Guess I'll be leaving then." He glares at Lip the entire way out, who rolls his eyes once the coast is clear. " _Jesus._ " He sits in his place.  
"You know you _don't_ have to be so protective, right." Fiona giggles.  
" _Don't I?_ Guy's a _creep._ "  
"Eh. I like to act like I can't stand him when he's actually not so bad. He's nice."  
"' _Nice'?"_ Lip scoffs. "You know how 'nice guys' can get." He's meaning the ones that grow so bitter from rejection that they end up becoming anything but 'nice guys.'  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was dealing with Elliot Rodger here."  
They laugh.  
"Who did this to you?"  
"Mandy Milkovich."  
"Isn't she like a _seventh grader?_ " Lip cringes.  
"If you laugh _you'll_ be needing this ice pack."  
"Okay okay." He holds up his hand. "Yeah, her family's insane. What the hell happened?"  
"She was making fun of this one kid Taylor." She starts.  
"Who's that," Lip asks, before the girl pops her head into the room. "Hi."  
"Shit, hey." Lip jumps.  
"Are you okay?" Fiona makes sure.  
"Are _you_ okay?" Taylor asks, walking into the room.  
"I'll be fine. Dealt with worse." Fi' admits.  
"Well you were really brave."  
She smiles. "Thanks...What if she just goes after you more, now? I feel bad."  
"It's fine..." Taylor claims, walking over to the set of drawers in hopes for another pad.  
"What are you looking for?" Lip asks.  
"Lip leave." Fiona starts.  
"But-"  
" _Leave!_ "  
"Alright! _Geez..."_ he whispers, getting up and doing what he should before his ass gets kicked.  
Taylor giggles over at Fiona, before resuming her look.  
"Dang it. There's just this," Taylor awkwardly holds up a wrapped tampon from the usual drawer.  
"Were you ever taught how to use one?" Fiona hopes.  
"No, I don't have a Mom at home..."  
"Well you want me to teach you?"  
"It looks painful...I'll just stick to toilet paper." She drops it back in the drawer.  
"Thanks anyway Fiona. Feel better...!" She walks her way out.  
Fiona scoffs, shaking her head and standing up. Walking over to the same drawer, she opens it and peeks outside of the room and down the hallway just to make sure. Just as she grabs the unused tampon and shoves it in her pocket, Lip comes walking back in.  
"Hey. You ready."  
"Yup," she's turning deep red.  
"They give those out for free now?" He notices what she's trying to hide.  
"Shut up."  
He laughs their entire way out. "It's still my lunch period. Did you leave class?"  
"Yeah, uh, teacher told Mom; Mom told me, and made sure I went to see you. Erm, Lena." He embarrassingly corrects himself.  
Fiona smiles warmly. "Well thank you."  
"Of course. Don't worry. You'll make it around here. You're tough. I should probably get back."  
"Okay. I'm gonna go sit back with Callie."  
"And not Brandon, I hope?"  
They start to laugh, and the sound of Lip's ringtone puts them to an almost instant stop.  
He retrieves it from his pocket, furrowing his brow at the unidentifiable number.  
Fiona's body shuts down completely; remembering that she forgot to tell Lip the situation of things if something like this happened. Her stomach drops at the number flashing on the caller ID. The ice pack falls from her cheek, and almost loses its grip onto the floor.  
"Hello?" Lip unsurely answers it, but Fiona snatches it from him. " _Give_ _me_ _the_ _phone,_ _Lip._ Hello...?!"  
By the static and mess of background noise on the other line, she can tell that it's Ian.  
" _Ian?_ Baby you okay...?!"  
"Wh-when are you coming..." he's barely comprehensible.  
" _Soon._ _Soon_ Ian I _promise._ I have people helping me."  
"Who..."  
"You can trust them. I _love_ _you_ Ian."  
Lip is currently watching in alarm and utter shock. His arms spread open and and mouth drops down.  
"Fiona what the-"  
" _Okay._ _Okay_ bye honey." She purposely ignores him, hanging up in a panic.  
"Who was _that,_ your _boyfriend?_ "  
"My _brother._ "  
At first he can't even respond with words. "H-holy shit. Where is he?" He automatically figures they've gotten separated within the system.  
"In L.A. Our other brother and only sister are with him."  
" _Jesus_ well-"  
"Callie and I are going after school to get them. She saw me talking to him so I had no choice to tell."  
"What, and you were just _not gonna tell us?"_  
"I was gonna _lie-_ "  
"Well I _have_ to go with you guys now; _no_ conditions-"  
" _Fine,_ _fine,_ just don't tell _anyone_ _else,_ alright?!"  
" _Fine."_  
" _Thank_ _you,"_ she sighs.  
"So Callie's driving you _where,_ exactly."  
"Brandon's driving. Train station. He doesn't know the real situation though."  
"What well you have to _tell_ him!" He yells.  
" _No;_ then he's gonna try and go all _hero_ on me." She cringes at the thought.  
"Wouldn't that be a good thing?"  
"I don't _know;_ just get to class and tell Mom--Lena...That we're gonna be studying somewhere after school..." She tries to keep the embarrassment from her slip up discreet.  
"Okay..." There's more tension in the air now, considering what she had said.  
"We'll meet up after last class, okay? Don't worry." He steps over and gives her a nice side hug.  
"We'll get them." He's surprised to feel her hug back. "Thanks..." She tries not to cry again.  
"See you later."  
"See you later."  
The farther away Lip walks, the more secure that Fiona is with crying.  
She throws away her ice pack, and stores the tampon in his locker for security.

At the end of the school day, Lip pushes the tampon Fiona had planted into the back of his locker, so that it's not the first thing people witness when walking by.  
"Hey..." Karen approaches him gently, walking up in his space with her hands folded.  
"Hi..." He studies the guilty look on her face.  
"Uh, what I said earlier...It was stupid. I was just getting really defensive, because, I like you too..."  
"R-really?" He asks, smiling greatly.  
"Yeah. If a guy I'm fooling around with is fucking another girl, then I don't care because it's just sexual, you know? But...I like you more than that. I wanna do more than fool around. I trust you."  
"I feel the same way..." Lip smiles. He can't believe it. His first relationship.  
"Wanna go somewhere?" She offers, and the lights in his brain flicker off.  
"I _totally_ would if I didn't have to do something _really_ important right now."  
"What is it? Do you need my help?" She sees that it's serious.  
" _No_ " he doesn't want her getting involved, yet didn't mean to sound so assertive either.  
She frowns. "What is it?"  
"Karen, it's _really_ better that you don't get involved." He gestures his hand.  
"I thought I said I could trust you."  
"You _can!_ " He worries. "I..It's just-" he's shifting around so much that he ends up knocking the tampon out of the storage and onto the ground.  
That's the last straw for Karen; weirdly staring down at it, before frowning back up at him and stomping away.  
"Karen wait! No I-! _Ugh,_ " Lip groans, snatching it up and dealing with the confused look he gets from passerby's.  
" _What."_

Speaking of menstrual products, Fiona and Callie giggle with adrenaline and ambition all the way into the junior girls' locker room, Fiona having to stop and shush her just in case someone hears them.  
"Who told you, again?"  
"Her brother. The one in my Math class. I gave him twenty bucks." They scan the right section of lockers.  
"There it is. That's the number."  
"How would he even know?"  
"He looked it up."  
Up they walk to Mandy Milkovich's locker.  
"Told you the code too?"  
"Yup," Callie opens it up, and cringes at the box of condoms sitting right then and there next to her gym bag.  
"You need one?" Fiona teases her.  
"Nah, I'm good." This has Fiona perk up. Maybe she's 'good' because she doesn't hook up with guys. Because she's gay.  
"Jackpot" Callie smiles, finding the box of pads within her bag and slipping them out. Fiona takes a stick of deodorant while she's at it, and Callie laughs out loud when zipping it back up and shutting the locker.  
"I'll put _this_ in my backpack." She shakes the box proudly, and they laugh their entire way out.  
"Add this while you're at it." Fiona tosses her the deodorant.  
More and more laugher each time.

"Taylor!" They find her packing up in the hallway, and she perks up when spotting them. "What's your locker number?" Callie asks, box of pads now in the backpack she wears.  
"The number on my locker or the number to get _in_ my locker?"  
"Both."  
" _What_ are you gonna do to me...?" She turns into a bundle of nerves.  
"It's a _present;_ we promise" Fiona insists to her, Callie grinning wide.  
"Okay," Taylor chuckles, figuring she can trust them.  
"Here..." She slowly reaches into her bag, taking out a pen and sheet of blank notepad paper.  
She scribbles down the info for them, and Callie puts that in her backpack as well.  
"Hey," an agitated Lip comes walking up. "We doing this or what?"  
"Yeah. What's wrong with you?" Fi' wonders.  
"Not important. Let's just go."  
"We gotta wait for Brandon," says Callie.  
Taylor wants to ask what they're up to, but she doesn't want to be an annoying middle schooler who gets in all the upperclassmen's business.  
"Ugh," Lip rolls his eyes at the mention of his name.  
"Yes?" He asks sassily, walking up to them and glaring at Lip. He says nothing and repeats his eye roll. "What, you apart of this project too now?" Brandon interrogates him.  
" _About_ that," Callie starts, but Fiona shushes her.  
Just when Taylor thinks she should leave, she finds an excuse to stay, when Callie and Brandon's eighth grade sister Sophia comes walking up.  
"Are we leaving?" She asks her siblings.  
"Get a ride from Taylor's Dad," Callie offers, in which Taylor shrivels at the thought.  
"I don't wanna go home yet." She blurts.  
"Then where are you gonna go?" Sophia wonders, and Taylor blushes at the fact that she's actually talking to her.  
"Taylor," Connor calls out, joining the group with the youngest Jacob sibling, Jude, close by his side.  
"You coming?"  
"I'm not going home..."  
"Just come with me and Jude. We're going to the batting cages." He advises, understanding why she'd say that.  
" _No._ I don't wanna be a third wheel." She didn't mean for it to come out so abruptly, causing the boys to blush and not move an inch of their bodies.  
"Um--" Lip wants to break the awkward silence. "Taylor how about you come with us-"  
Fiona glares at him.  
"I'll go with you guys," Sophia points to the boys, specifically smirking at Connor. He blushes in response.  
"I'll go too" Taylor now wants to go, and Fiona's senses heighten at what she sees going on.  
"Okay," Connor's not opposed to the idea of his twin tagging along. "About time I get you into baseball."  
Taylor scoffs, and tries not to scowl too much when she sees Sophia laugh over at Connor.  
"Okay, well, we're gonna go. Guys make sure they get home safe" Callie advises to Sophia and Jude.  
Turns out they don't know that they're only safe when they're anywhere else but home.

During the car ride to the train station, Lip sits in the passenger's seat, while Callie and Fiona sit together in the back.  
" _Why_ do I have to sit up front?" Lip complains.  
"Yeah, why" Brandon adds, clutching the steering wheel he drives with rage.  
"Quit _complaining_ ," Callie tells them, purposely wanting to sit next to Fiona, and Fiona wanting the same. Their calves slowly move closer together.  
"Seriously though, _why_ are you joining them on the project," Brandon asks to Lip.  
"I can't _help_ them?" He sasses.  
" _About_ that Brandon, we think you should know that we're not going to Coronado..." Fiona starts out.  
"But you guys _said-!"_  
"Just _hear_ us out!" Callie yells. "Listen...Here's the truth..."  
The siblings make eye contact through his rear view mirror.

Overwhelmed and breaking down, Brandon had parked the car in the nearest empty parking lot, now trying to escape through Lip's half open window.  
" _Let me_ _go!!_ _Let_ _me_ _go!_ " He yells, as Lip keeps his tight grip around his body to keep him from escaping.  
The girls are doing their fair share of making sure he doesn't leave, yelling at them both simultaneously.  
" _You're right we shouldn't_ _have told_ _him!"_ Lip yells to Fiona.  
"Yeah but I didn't think he was gonna be all _pussy_ about it!" She screams back, and Lip almost closes the window back up on Brandon's fingers.  
" _No! No!"_ He's spazzing around while Lip tries forcing him back in his seatbelt, accidentally honking the horn. The windshield wipers turn on by mistake, and Brandon's foot accidentally kicks the car into reverse.  
" _Shit. Shit!"_ Lip screams, pushing him back against the window and fixing the problem himself.  
Car resumed in park just a few inches back and the four teens are heavily panting, three of them giving Brandon nasty glares. He awkwardly turns the windshield wipers off.  
" _What_ _is the matter with you_ ," Lip demands deeply.  
"I'm _not_ getting involved in this!"  
"Then _don't!_ Just _drive_ us to the train station and let us to go L.A. from there; it's only twenty more minutes away." Callie tells him.  
"I don't want you guys going to L.A _at all!_ "  
"Do you _know_ how abusive this guy this?! They're my _brothers and sister!_ " Fiona yells.  
"Just _call the cops!_ Who _said_ you had to go over there yourself?!"  
" _I_ _did!_ And I _am!"_ Fiona refuses to put this in the hands of someone else.  
" _Fine..."_ Brandon puts his hands back on the wheel.  
"So," he glances over at Lip, then Callie. "You guys _aren't_ related?"  
"No," they answer together.  
"I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing." He considers.  
It wouldn't be wrong if they _did_ get together, but Lip would be more protective than he already _is_ if they actually _were_ related. Is he already protective enough because he _does_ like her?  
"Just drive," Callie snaps.  
"Wait. What are we gonna do when we get the kids? Just haul them back off to where you're staying?" He figures.  
"Would your parents allow that...?" Fiona desperately looks to Lip.  
"Uh, I-" He doesn't know what to say.  
"If I have to go so they can stay, then I'll do it. I'll go..." She'll do whatever it takes for them to be safe. "I just don't want to be in danger anymore..." She wipes the tears from her eyes.  
Everyone else in the car is stunned by her dedication, but aren't at all surprised.  
When no one else says anything, Fiona does.  
" _Drive. Now_."  
At one point during the ride over, Lip and Brandon are both declaring control over the radio.  
They're so focused on fighting over the dial, that Brandon almost takes his eyes off the road for too long.  
"Will you guys just _quit_ being so childish and focus on the _real matter_ here?" Fiona snaps.  
"Do your parents even _know_ that you guys are hitching with us?" Brandon asks, eyes returned to the road knowing it's not worth the fight.  
"I texted one of them saying I'm showing Fiona around town." Lip says.  
" _Stef's gonna lose her shit_ ," Fi' mutters.  
"Well she's gonna lose her shit even _more_ if she finds out where we're going. So we gotta hurry up."  
"Want me to get a speeding ticket or not?" Brandon snaps.  
"Uh, you know Dad's gonna be pissed if he discovers we're driving so far out" Callie reminds Brandon, counting on him to make sure that doesn't happen.  
"Then he won't find _out,"_ he murmurs in focus.  
"And that we let Jude and Sophia run off to the batting cages with their friends?" She adds.  
" _Relax,_ Callie. They'll be _fine._ "

At those same batting cages, Taylor depressingly sits out on the nearby outside bench while Sophia is having fun batting balls with Jude and Connor.  
"Come _on;_ don't be such a _wimp!"_ Jude smiles to the girl who shrieks and avoids the baseballs that come shooting out at them from their automatic machine. " _Shut_ _up!"_ She laughs to her brother, and Connor grins at her.  
"Hold on, hold on. Pause it for a second." And Jude does.  
"Grab a bat," he advises to Sophia, pointing to the one she left on the ground, and she smiles nervously. " _Grab_ _a_ _bat!"_ He repeats louder and smiling bigger, Jude forcing a snicker at his energy.  
It's great to see, but not when it's for a girl.  
Sophia grabs her bat, and it only gets worse for both Jude and Taylor when Connor is teaching her how to hold and swing it.  
"Okay so like this," he helps her swing it forward. Taylor doesn't know what hurts more-having to look at her smile, or having to look away.  
"Can I hit the button now?" Jude wants an excuse to sit.  
"Yeah, go ahead," Connor smiles. After Connor helps Sophia lift and straighten the bat more at a better angle, Jude hits the button and turns away.  
He walks over and sits down by Taylor's side to the sound of Sophia shrieking again, hitting the ball lightly down to the ground below their feet, and the bittersweet sound of their laughter.  
"Guys come on!" Sophia beams, turning in their direction.  
"Yeah Jude come on. You're _way_ better than me." Connor supports.  
"That is _so_ not true..." He chortles, showing surprised embarrassment with his flushing facial expression.  
"Yes you _are._ Here." Connor has his hand on Jude's back the entire time while leading him over.  
Taylor may be able to recognize the truth without a doubt in her mind, but Sophia is halfway past obliviousness.  
Connor doesn't need to help Jude line up his bat because he's already a natural at it. Connor grows more and more impressed with each ball Jude hits hard and sends fast; high fiving him when the round ends.  
"That was freaking _awesome,_ " Connor compliments afterwards. "You're seriously _so_ much better than me."  
"Connor, _stop_ " Jude giggles, and they're both grinning at each other from ear to ear.  
Taylor figures that if Jude can impress his crush, than she can impress hers.  
"I'll go." She stands up in an instant, and Sophia smiles over at her from across the short distance between them.  
The smile she receives gives her the confidence to walk over.  
" _Finally,"_ Connor says, handing her the bat.  
She has no problem holding the bat right, but hitting the first ball is a struggle.  
"Shoot," she says, the first ball flying past her.  
"It's okay, it's better than _freaking out and purposely avoiding them,"_ Connor grins over at Sophia, who laughs in offense.  
Growing more envious by the second, Taylor's jaw clenches, posture straightening and bat arched back higher.  
Her moment of confidence and ambition is ruined, when she can feel herself leaking and staining through her pants.  
The bat drops down and her face falls.  
"Taylor?" Connor asks, as they all notice her panic but not the situation below her waist.  
Sophia gasps loudly when she has to dodge from the second ball shooting over, and Jude rushes over to turn the machine off.  
It's then when her real problem is realized, firsthand and secondhand embarrassment making its way throughout.  
" _Taylor!_ " Sophia yells, sadly watching her sprint away from them and towards the nearest bathroom.  
Jude and Connor only stand there awkwardly, biting bottom lips and having no idea how to handle this type of situation.  
"I'll go save her," Sophia informs, leaving the boys and heading to where the younger girl scattered off.  
When resuming eye contact, the boys can't help but blush deeply.

Due to their lack of luck and remembrance of forgetfulness, the four teens have made it to the train station and requested their travel, only to find out that they don't have enough money.  
While a panicked Callie and Fiona frantically check the car for anything that'll resolve the problem, Lip and Brandon angrily sit next to each other on the far right bench outside of the station, with arms crossed and arms visible.  
"Man, I can't _believe_ this. I should've brought some money." Brandon actually speaks to him.  
" _Yeah._ You _should've._ " Lip glares over.  
"You know, _you_ could've thought about that too." Brandon tells him.  
Lip doesn't have a response to that, and Brandon smirks.  
He watches him stare into space, rubbing his temples and wringing his hands in stressful thought of the situation.  
"We'll figure it out, man. Don't worry."  
" _Don't act all sympathetic with me when you're nothing but a dick."_ Lip stops and scowls.  
" _Geez,_ dude. Calm down."  
"'Calm down'?! You want me to _calm_ _down?!_ " Lip's frazzling his hands.  
"Fiona's siblings are in danger and we're _running out of time._ We have, _no_ _money!"_  
"No, we just don't have _enough_ money."  
"Then _what are we gonna do_ to get the rest."  
"Listen...I know you're worried. I am too. _I_ _am_." Brandon starts, staring at him deeply.  
"If worst comes to worst, then we'll _drive_  the rest of the way to L.A. Fiona has the home address. We'll _be_ okay."  
" _What if we don't_ _have enough gas and-"_  
" _Stop,"_ Brandon interrupts, almost wanting to squeeze his hand.  
Lip sighs, looking back at their view with tears almost rising to his eyes.  
"Just, poor _Fiona,_ you know? I...I honestly don't _want_ her to leave. But she _has_ to be with her siblings, and they _all_ have to be safe."  
"Do you like her?" Brandon blurts.  
" _What?"_ Lip frowns over. "No, I _can't._ Don't _worry._ She's _all_ yours." He grows irritable at the thought. "You obviously like her."  
"Yeah, but..."  
"But what?" Lip wants to hear.  
"I...I don't know," Brandon honestly doesn't, wishing he knew what was holding him back.  
"Scared I'm gonna kick your ass?" Lip smirks, and they actually genuinely laugh with each other.  
"You _wish_ " Brandon jokes, having them both scoff and Lip grin.  
"But yeah, man, I'm already dealing with _enough_ girl shit." Lip looks away again.  
"Tell me."  
"This girl I hook with, I told her I like her more than that, but...She's playing all these games; thinking I like Fiona."  
"I had a girl like that. Talia. She poured paint on Fiona in art."  
" _She did?"_ Lip looks back over with a cringing expression.  
"Yeah. Tried to help but she wouldn't let me. I called the _bitch out._ Talia, not Fiona."  
"Oh, well...Thanks for checking up on her." Lip's glad.  
"Yeah, no problem...And, I'm sorry that happened with your girl."  
"It's fine..." Lip gazes down. "Maybe I'm just, not good with girls like I thought..."  
"Who said you needed to be good with _girls?_ " Brandon wonders, causing Lip to look back up at him slowly.  
"Uh, I meant-" Brandon realizes the potentially deeper context.  
"Yeah...I know..."  
But after gazing at him for a few more seconds, Brandon touches in chin and slowly brings him in for a soft kiss anyway.  
Lip does the opposite of pulling away; in fact, he nervously cooperates.  
Walking towards them and up the parking lot, the sight of them engaging in that kind of intimacy stops Callie dead in her tracks, face falling, the good amount of money she found dug down in the bottom of the glove compartment almost falling out of her hand to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz comment :)


	4. Come In Handy:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude and Connor grow tense with one another while Sophia helps Taylor clean up in the bathroom.  
> Stef and Lena find out the truth, and help Callie Lip and Brandon behind the scenes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh it's done :)

Releasing herself from her own world of shock, Callie has to remember that Fiona's footsteps are trailing not far behind her, and both of them knowing about this bombshell isn't very appropriate for the overall situation they're facing right now.  
So the boys who have now pulled away from their intimate gesture and gaze at each other awkwardly, don't see her, she spins around and skids in Fiona's direction.  
"Hey!" She blurts, grabbing her shoulders so she'll stop walking and not see the intimacy that could have possibly resumed between the boys.  
Fiona jumps at such touch being presented towards her, eyes that were shortly red and crying, growing wide in surprise.  
"Hey," she's taken slightly aback, but isn't complaining either.  
"Um, so-" Callie needs to stall just for a few more seconds.  
"It's a good thing I found extra cash," she brings up, which is truthful. "You need food or anything?" She offers, the cash being shoved against Fi's left shoulder.  
"I'm fine. I kinda just wanna get there before Lip's Moms flip." She doesn't think Callie's aware of the same-sex factor, but is glad she's looking as if Fiona never said anything at all, nodding and blinking her eyes.  
Then again, maybe she's taking it in so easily because she herself is gay.  
"Yeah, yeah, I get that..."  
"Uh, thanks for calming me down in there. I was just...Losing hope." Fiona recalls to the short period of time in the car during their money search, in which she broke down crying and Callie spent a good few minutes doing what she could to fix her damage.  
"Of course, yeah. We're getting there Fiona. Now let's go."  
"Attention travelers; transportation from San Diego to Los Angeles will stop accepting passengers in five minutes."  
"Like, _now,"_ Fiona smiles, and they laugh the entire way over to Brandon and Lip who are still sitting there in uncomfortable silence.  
No more eye contact was made than that one gaze Callie witnessed, and not another kiss was shared.  
" _Guys_ _guys_ come on we found cash come on!"  
"Guys _let's go!_ "  
The girls shake them both and get their attention frantically, blowing them from the new worlds they've found themselves in and getting up carefully.  
" _Move,_ _move!"_ Callie understands that they still must be in their own trances after what the hell just happened, but knows they need to get on that train _now._  
While the boys may be physically sprinting along with them to get inside the building as quickly as they can, their mentalities are moving slow as ever.

Back within the girls' bathroom of the Carlsbad batting cages, Sophia and Taylor now gladly sit next to each other, on the floor and in front of the stall door that Taylor plans to fix herself behind.  
Sophia texted Jude to leave her bag outside of the door, which she hastily snatched and brought inside with her, retrieving her tissues to let Taylor have to wipe her tears, and taking out her sweatshirt that she has no problem allowing Taylor to wrap around her waist.  
"Thanks, for...Not thinking I'm weird or whatever." She thanks her. "I'm kinda knew to this whole thing."  
"Are you _kidding?_ It's totally _fine,"_ Sophia giggles, making Taylor blush.  
"Um, here..." She reopens her bag and offers a pad. "Uh, unless you want a tampon I have those too-"  
" _No,_ no. Thanks..." Taylor would really rather not, taking the pad and standing up, opening the door and stepping inside the stall when Sophia makes sure to slide out of the way.  
"Ugh, I got your sweatshirt all stain-y" she expresses, once she's untied it from her body and gives it a good look.  
"It's _totally_ fine. I can just wash it; I rarely ever wear it anyway."  
"Okay...Sorry," she repeats, tossing the clothing under the door for her.  
"It's _really_ not that bad," Sophia looks over the cloth, witnessing the minimal amount of red stains throughout. "Um, do you need new underwear?"  
"What?"  
"I have some. Um, I'm on mine too-"  
"Oh, no no it's fine. I'll manage. Keep it. Then again I doubt you'll cause onto yourself what _I_ caused to happen to _me,"_ Taylor chuckles.  
"Seriously. Here." She takes out a backup pair and offers it from under the door, which Taylor hesitantly takes with redness not just below her waist.  
"Thanks. And you're _sure?_ It's not weird for you?" She cringes at the mess she sees in her own underwear, kicking them from her ankles and opening the pad.  
"Of course not. I'm not a _guy._ Guys' can touch pinkies and be like ' _oh w-whoa_ no homo dude ew I'm not gay.'"  
Taylor's glad she's already wearing the new underwear and pad when laughing at Sophia's deepened mock effects on her guy impersonations, because she swears it turns her flow automatically heavier.  
"True," she agrees, turning her still noticeably stained blue jeans back outside in. "Oh, _shoot._ You can still see the blood on the front of my pants." She tries not to act like it's much of a shock.  
"Shit, um..."  
Taylor blushes at her profanity.  
"I have another shirt with me. You can put it around your waist."  
"Really?"  
" _Yeah._ I mean you're kind of already wearing my underwear, so..."  
They giggle, as Soph' retrieves the shirt from her bag and hands it under; while Taylor has really no choice but to put her jeans right back on.  
"It's just, guys are like that _all_ the time; I don't _get it,_ " Sophia continues, as Taylor throws away the pad she made the mistake of keeping in for too long, at the bottom of the small halfway filled trash can that sits beside her.  
"Yeah, they are..." She agrees, wrapping up her messy underwear in two ply toilet paper.  
Not Jude and Connor, though.

"Hey, did you give her the bag?" Connor asks when Jude returns to him empty handed.  
"What do you think, doofus?" He teases him, and the two giggle as he approaches closer.  
"Is she okay?" Con' hopes.  
"She should be. Sophia's got her, so..."  
"Yeah," Connor smiles. "Good thing she was hear. We wouldn't know shit."  
"I know right," they're both laughing again, and harder this time.  
They return quiet, but that doesn't mean their hopeful thoughts can't be sensed throughout the air.  
Smiling with both their eyes and mouths, Jude hopes that the moment they previously shared will repeat itself, until Connor speaks up.  
"Um, hey listen Jude..." He starts, and the same boy's eyes dim away.  
"What happened at lunch, um--I didn't mean that. In fact uh, I...I was practicing, for, you know..."  
It's like Connor sensed the moment Jude wanted repeated, and stomped on it right in front of his eyes.  
"Oh, uh...Y-yeah..." he forces himself to agree, while his face are telling a completely different story. "Um, were you like, practicing for anyone in particular...?" He knows Sophia, his own sister, is going to be mentioned. Emotional prepare is beyond him.  
"Oh, uh, no, just--ya know, girls..."  
" _Yeah...Girls..."_ Jude knows that Connor's aware he's being seen right through, but neither would prefer any actual drama was publicly started.  
"Um, when they come back, I think I'm just gonna leave..." He brings up.  
"What?" Connor doesn't like what's being heard.  
"Yeah, uh...I have homework."  
"I can help you-"  
"It's fine."  
With his back now turned, Jude can sense Connor's pain the same time Connor can sense his hostility.  
The hostility that he doesn't blame him for having.  
Back in the bathroom, Taylor is standing next to Sophia outside of the used stall, holding on tight to the delicates she plans to later wash that currently stays wrapped in the same toilet paper. The shirt that Sophia had given remains wrapped around her petite waist.  
"Um, thanks for helping me."  
"Of course," Sophia's smile is one that Taylor will never get over.  
"I-I _really_ like the shirt you gave me. I'll give it back at school tomorrow."  
"Thanks! Uh, if you ever want me to teach you how to use a tampon, I can demonstrate. Well not demonstrate, but you know-"  
They're already laughing at how awkward that imagery would be.  
"Are you gonna throw those out?" Soph' points to the t.p wrapped underwear.  
"Oh, no. I'll just wash them best I can. I need all the pairs I can keep.."  
This brings a feeling of uneasiness in Sophia's stomach, which isn't only because of how Taylor insists on keeping the pair no matter how unhygienic.  
Right now she chooses not to pry.  
"Oh...Um, can I ask you something? Kind of important?"  
Taylor flinches, thinking her comment triggered the question Sophia is going to have about her home life, when in fact the question she has might as well be just about worse.  
"Has Connor said anything about me?"  
Trying to hide her visible pain, it's not the fact that Sophia's even hopefully asking in the first place, that kills Taylor.  
It's the fact that she'll have to lie almost as much as she has to when asked if things are okay at home.

Lena feels that she's still the only person working at Anchor Beach, finishing up paperwork alone in her office with a partially stuck out tongue and fast penmanship, until the knock on her midway opened door is brought upon by Stef, who's still in uniform.  
"Hi hon,'" she looks up and sets down her pen at the sight of her, heart sinking at the look she sees on her face.  
"Is everything okay...?"  
"I think Lip's helping Fiona run away."  
" _What?_ _Why?_ " Lena's forehead creases, and she stands up from her chair immediately.  
"He has his location kept on through his iMessage on his phone. It says here he's getting closer to L.A."  
" _What?_ Oh my God," she walks over and lets Stef help her look down at the device's screen that's proving Stef's theory.  
"Well we _gotta_ call him-"  
"No. _Not_ yet. Maybe we can find out where they're off to and follow them."  
"Follow them how. L.A is already far and if they've already left-"  
"I'll dispatch officers to the location once we find out exactly where they are."  
"Well how will we find _that_ out...?"  
"Maybe Fiona has something that'll tell us."  
"But if he's helping her run away like you say then wouldn't she have taken that something with her?"  
"Well we'll find out. Get the keys and lock up. We have to go _now._ "  
Lena swears she's never packed up and left the building so fast.

When they've returned to their home as fast as fast as they could let themselves, Lena remembers something once she and Stef have reached Lip's room, where Fiona was staying in.  
"How do we know she's running away if she doesn't have any stuff?"  
"Well we'll have to find _something_ to help us," Stef already has no problem rummaging through Lip's dresser drawers.  
"Stef I _really_ think we should just call him-"  
" _Lena._ We _can't_ find out anything for ourselves if we don't _look."_ Stef doesn't like having to snap at her, but knows that right now she needs to.  
Letting out an understood and needed sigh, Lena doesn't like having to help her participate in invasions of their son's privacy, but feels that right now she has no choice but to.  
After half of the room has been torn apart in a span of fifteen minutes, at the bottom of Lip's right bed side drawer, what's found a piece of ripped white paper with scribbled writing hasted on that isn't his.  
"Who's Ian," Lena blurts their thoughts.  
"A friend from school?" Stef estimates. "But that's not his handwriting." She adds on.  
"Look at the address," Lena points down to the writing near the bottom of the paper, which indicates the address being in San Gabriel of L.A.  
"Should we call the number?" Stef points to the phone number up at the top, next to what reads _'Ian's #:'_  
"I don't know, Stef-"  
"Didn't you say she has siblings in the system?"  
"Yes, two boys and a girl. But even if this Ian is one of her brother's, we can't trouble him by calling. Who knows how young-"  
"He's old enough to have a cellphone. She wouldn't be going to L.A for no reason. We _have_ to call." Stef's taking out her cellphone, but Lena snatches away.  
" _I'll_ do the talking," she asserts, and Stef returns her glare while watching her dial.  
She at least puts it on speaker like Stef suggests.  
"F-Fiona?" He answers after two rings.  
"This isn't Fiona, sweetie, these are the women who are fostering her. My name is Lena Adams and here with me is Stef Foster. Are you Ian? Fiona's brother?"  
"Yes..." He answers hesitantly after a few long awaited seconds.  
"How old are you, Ian."  
"Thirteen..." Static occurs, and there's the sound of a young female voice in the background.  
"Who's that, honey."  
"My sister...Debbie. She's nine. And our brother Carl is eight. Where's Fiona?"  
"She and my son are going to get you, sweetie."  
"W-well do you know how long it'll take before she's here...?!"  
"That's what we're trying to figure out, honey. You need to give us some information about the environment that you're in-"  
" _He hits us._ Orders us around. I have to hide my phone so he won't take it away."  
There's a shriek from little Debbie in the background, and they can practically feel Ian's jump.  
Stef releases an exasperated sigh of fear.  
"Well honey Stef here is a police officer and she's going to have officers in your area come and save you, okay?"  
"And Debbie and Carl too...?" He just might be trembling.  
"And Debbie and Carl too. Save this number, honey. It belongs to Stef and if you the need to, call. It's her own personal number, meaning it's not the one she uses for work."  
"Okay. I-I think I have your son's, too. Fiona's called me with it a few times."  
"Lip, yes. You have his saved too."  
"Y--yeah..." He waits to speak. "Th-thank you." "Of course, honey."  
"Does Fiona and Lip know you'll be calling over cops?"  
"We'll do our best to let them know. You'll be okay sweetie."  
"Wait," he senses she's about to hang up.  
"Yes?"  
"Where will we go...After this..."  
Not knowing what to say, Lena tentatively looks over at Stef.  
She grabs the phone. "You and Fiona are gonna be staying right here with us, sweetie. I _promise_."  
Tears of shock, fear, happiness and sadness altogether fill Lena's eyes, watching her partner agree to so much commitment in one promised answer.  
"Y--you mean that?"  
" _Yes._ We'll find a way. I'm gonna hang up now so I can send over the police. Make sure you keep you and your siblings safe until then, Ian."  
"I will...Thank you."  
"You're welcome. Save this number. Goodbye."  
"Bye..."  
Right after she's hung up, Stef is already reaching for the walkie talkie on her belt.  
"I have a code six-one-zero four at seven-zero-six-eight N Muscatel Avenue, San Gabriel; nine-one-seven-seven five Los Angeles. I repeat I have a _code six-one-zero four at seven-zero-six-eight_ N Muscatel Avenue, San Gabriel, nine-one-seven-seven five Los Angels." She lets go of the receiver button, and gives a good look to Lena.  
"Mike's on duty. I'll make sure he goes." Lip's Dad shares the same job as her.  
She can't help but focus on the tears now going down Lena's face.  
"What's wrong..."  
"I love you..." Lena's still astounded by her bravery.  
"I love you more..." She brushes back a strand of her hair.  
"Enough to take in all these kids?" Lena chuckles while wiping a tear.  
"I'm taking in these kids because I love them too..."  
Stef doesn't know what's been brought upon her within the past twenty-four hours, but what she does know is that it's not only making Lena cry anymore.  
Simply love.

Lip would be getting the calls from both his Moms who are urgently hoping to explain the situation to him right away, if the train he's sitting next in the middle of Brandon and Fiona on didn't have terrible service.  
"Are you getting _any?"_ Fiona's been on the verge of another breakdown for the past thirty two minutes of this ride.  
"No. I can't..." Lip doesn't know what to tell her anymore.  
"I-I gotta tell Ian that we're coming!" She's frantically running a hand through her sweaty and tangled hair.  
"It's gonna alright, okay? You _have_ the address; we're gonna get there and sort _everything_ out." Brandon assures lowly.  
While Fiona's the one having an actual anxiety attack, Callie's the one who's about to be sick.  
"I-I need a bathroom..." she gets out, shooting up and stumbling her way past passengers during her beeline for the one bathroom.  
"Is this her first time on a train?" Lip asks.  
"No. This usually happens," the boys didn't even realize they were speaking directly to each other, and flinch when eye contact is unexpectedly made.  
"I should go calm her down. It'll calm me down," Fiona stands up."  
" _No_ " Lip her sits her back in her seat, and she glares at him. "I-I'll go." He really doesn't want to stay alone with Brandon just yet.  
Catching onto his feelings, that same boy frowns.  
" _I'll_ go. I'm her brother." He demands.  
"No _I'll_ _go_." They're back to bickering.  
"Just _go,_ " Fiona pushes Lip along, who now walks along the train and over to the bathroom in agitation.  
While Brandon is scowling all away across the train at the back of his head, he has no problem admitting to himself that he'd kiss Lip again with no remorse or hesitation.  
You know, in a more private setting, of course.  
Except the setting where their first kiss happened wasn't so private, considering his sister saw almost the whole thing.

Finally walking back over to their spot in the cages, Taylor and Sophia are taken aback when Connor is now the only other one there, sitting on the bench and kicking the dirt below.  
"Where's Jude?" Taylor asks, keeping Sophia's gray floral tee around her waist.  
"He went home..."  
"Why," Sophia asks.  
"I don't know..." Connor lies, when he knows the full complete truth.  
Sophia sighs. "Well I should go too. I don't want him being alone."  
"Okay," Connor stares up at her. "Bye Soph'."  
"Bye," she flashes a bright smile and gestures a small wave. Connor does the same back.  
"Bye Taylor,"  
She's taken quite aback by her hug, but isn't complaining one bit. "B--bye Sophia..." She tries to not sniff her hair, or think too much about the fact how she brought them so close in physical contact.  
"Thanks for the shirt again."  
"Oh, of course!" Sophia pulls away a little too early for her despite their hug lasting almost a good ten seconds.  
"Keep it!" She encourages, turning away and starting to walk towards the property's exit.  
Making sure that she's out of earshot, Connor sits up and glares at his sister.  
" _Why_ is she telling you to keep her shirt? _What'd_ you tell her?"  
"N- _nothing...!_ "  
"What's _that?_ " Connor points to the toilet paper that bundles up her underwear.  
"I'm gonna wash my underwear when I'm home." She keeps her voice low.  
"Then go without me."  
" _Excuse me?_ " She frowns.  
"Things like _that_ are the reason why people can catch on to why we're so poor."  
" _Keeping something_ _to wash-"_  
"Just...Go home, Taylor. I'm staying here for a bit."  
Knowing it's best she leaves for his sake but keeping her feet implanted firmly on the ground, Taylor shoots him a scowl that says all the things she's thinking, and the things that she knows he's thinking too.  
"If he hurts me _don't_ bother to help." She snaps.  
His turned crushed facial expression shows full on remorse that came too late, which only sticks with him when painfully watching Taylor storm away.

In the locked away tight spaced train bathroom where Callie completed releasing and flushed down her vomit, Lip now kneels beside her, having no choice but to be sitting so close that he can smell her scent of hurl and perfume.  
"You okay?" He makes sure.  
"I will be. I kinda just wanna get out of here before I puke again..." She double checks her hair with a gliding hand.  
"Ugh, is there any in my hair?" She hopes not.  
"No, you have nice hair. It smells nice." He tries to better her mood.  
"I'm gay," she blurts, taking his compliments the wrong way.  
"Oh, um, I know..." he hopes she doesn't take offense to his knowledge.  
"Yeah, I do too..."  
They chuckle.  
"Sorry, um, I didn't mean for it to come across like that."  
"Come across like what?"  
"Like, I shouldn't have assumed you were hitting on me..."  
"Oh, um, I wasn't intending to, but..."  
"I'm gay. It's really fine." This time they giggle.  
"Uh, is there another reason why that wasn't your intention?" She tests out lightly in regards to what she saw.  
"What?" Something inside him plummets.  
"Erm, nothing." She instantly regrets her words. "I'm better now. Let's get back before we get in trouble."  
"No. What'd you mean."  
"I'm leaving-" she turns towards the door.  
" _No."_ He intensely pulls her back and stares intensely into her eyes.  
" _Tell."_  
Mouth now dry, Callie still knows that she has to confess.

"I hope she's okay," Fiona vents to Brandon in their seats, wiping away a quick tear.  
"She is. It just takes time for her stomach to settle..." Brandon assures.  
She nods quickly, sighing and wringing her hands.  
"It's _gonna_ be okay, Fi'. We're gonna get there, _go to_ the house, and things 'l be fine. We're _gonna_ get them."  
"Did you just call me 'Fi''?" She asks, chuckling lightly.  
"Sorry, was I being too nice?" He jokes, which she has no problem laughing at.  
"No, never. I'm just messing around with ya when I get all snappy. You're...You're really nice, Brandon."  
The two smile at each other just as Lip and Callie are walking back, and either of the two wish they could say they're not overthinking what they're seeing.  
"Hey. You okay?" Fiona smiles to Callie once she's sat back down.  
"Yeah. Thanks," she does the same, liking the feel of Fiona's touch to her wrist.  
Moment not lasting long, Fiona retreats her touch to turn over and look at Brandon.  
Fiona, Callie and Lip are now gazing at Brandon in quite different ways.

The longer the ride goes on, the more Fiona's anxiety worsens.  
The others are constantly having to reassure her that they're going to get there, that they'll get to the house, and the kids will be saved.  
Finally arriving to San Gabriel's train station almost two hours since Callie's sickness incident, Fiona's the first one off the train.  
" _Fiona!"_ Lip yells, he and the Jacob siblings having to stumble after her.  
"Slow _down_." They now stand with her inside the train station's lobby.  
"I _can't_ slow down," she's looking around at her surroundings desperately.  
"Lip gimme your phone. I need to see how long it'll take to get to the house from here."  
"We still have money. We can get a cab," suggests Callie.  
"My phone' dead" Lip informs.  
"Just use mine" Brandon hands his to Fiona, and she's typing in the home address to check its walking distance.  
"It says it's twenty two minutes if we walk. Let's go."  
"Can I have my phone b-"  
But she's already sprinting off without them.  
The remaining three look at each other in misery.

" _Fiona,"_ Brandon repeats in a chant, while she's walking ahead of them through a neighborhood that will lead them to the potentially dangerous one that Brandon's phone says it only takes twelve more minutes to walk to.  
"We _need_ to stick together," Callie reminds, having no choice but to catch up to her and the guys.  
"Should we just call the cops in advance?" She wonders, unaware that Stef's already on it.  
" _No,"_ she pants out, not taking her eyes away from what's ahead of her. "I'm _saving those kids-"_ she cuts herself short, coughing up air to take more breaths.  
"Hey. _Hey._ _Slow_ down. You're working yourself too hard." Callie rubs her back.  
"Normal pace, okay? _Normal pace_."  
Fiona takes a few deep breaths in and out, gulping down her nerves, and begins to walk normally after wiping away her sweat.

They knew the house wasn't going to be a charmer, but they didn't think it would look this bad.  
Fiona's noticed that it's gotten progressively worse since she was sent off. Moss growing throughout the bricks that aren't falling out and losing their place, roof practically coming apart, beer bottles on the tall grassed lawn...  
" _Jesus,_ " Lip whispers.  
"I _really_ think we should just call the police. They'll see how much of a dump this place is and know it's not-"  
"It's not that easy, Callie."  
" _Shouldn't_ it be?" You can hear the panic in her voice.  
"He'll recognize you. So you can't go in," Lip tells Fi'.  
"I'll do it." Brandon starts. "Ask for directions or something."  
"No. You two stay hidden with Fiona and _I'll_ go."  
"You're sure..." Fiona stares at Callie.  
"Is there a way you guys can sneak in around the back?"  
She gasps. "He always keeps the second garage door open."  
"But what about the door that actually leads into the house?" Asks Brandon.  
"There's tools and stuff we can use to pick it."  
"Okay. You guys go..."  
Callie releases a sigh watching the other three sprint up the empty driveway and behind the home's right side, mentally preparing herself for just knocking on his front door.  
She walks up the lawn hesitantly, shuddering as the grass tickles her ankles and are almost cut by the spotted pieces of broken glass.  
Her heart drops with each knock she sends to the door, feet now standing on the wooden porch that'll soon surely combust from under.  
"What." The white balding man is putting out his cigarette while opening the door and only peeking out halfway.  
"Um..." She's already trying not to tremble.  
"D-do you know where the nearest gas station is...?" She wings it.  
"Hm..." He's already forming his predatory ways.  
"Come inside and I'll give you the address."  
The blood from her face drains like never before.  
"N-no. It's fine. You can just write down the address and give it to me." She'll have to figure out something else that _doesn't_ involve going in there with him.  
Back up against the garage door they plan to pull open and standing in the middle of the people he hides with, Brandon is scowling at the dialogue he hears from the front of the house.  
"This is _bullshit._ Let's just _get in there_ before he _hurts_ her."  
"Ian's not picking up..." Fiona's worrying, bringing Brandon's own phone down from her ear.  
"Alright, that's even more of a reason for us to get moving. Come on." They all turn around.  
Lip and Brandon grab onto the handle together, trying to ignore best they can that their hands are without a doubt touching.  
" _Come on_ " Lip struggles, the two attempting to pull up the door.  
"I thought you said he keeps it open Fiona."  
"He _does_ it's just really tricky."  
This motivates the boys to pull harder.  
"Should we go in yet?" A voice asks through Stef's walkie talkie, police car she sits in parked discreetly down the street but still with a good view of the property.  
"Not yet." She speaks while looking over at her ex-husband sitting next to her in the driver's seat.  
"We ambush when I say ' _now.'_ "  
She releases the button.  
Taking out her cellphone, she makes sure to text Lena still waiting.  
"Um, so..." Callie asks back on the porch, hands mostly shaking.  
"Come inside real quick," he attempts to encourage, her stomach only knotting even more.  
The garage door is too heavy to lift open, and the boys end up letting go simultaneously, cringing in utter fear while witnessing it crash down shut onto the pavement.  
" _Guys...!_ " Fiona whispers in a complete panic, spreading out her arms and already sweating buckets at the knowledge that you-know-who could have heard.  
A pit forms in Callie's stomach, worriedly looking over in the direction of the noise.  
"What in the _living hell_ was that?" The man is about to step out, but she alerts him in a hurried pressure.  
"Wait! Um, I-I'll come inside..." She hates what she's doing, but knows that she has to do it.  
She's not flattered by the smirk on his face.  
"Alright," he holds open the door, revealing the inside of his house that's most certainly messier on the outside than it is on the inside.  
With two sacred steps forward, she's inside.  
With the help of his heavy hand, the door is shut closed.  
In that moment she declares to cling onto everything.  
"Foster. _Foster!_ _Go!"_ Stef is demanded to from the other line.  
" _Hold on."_ She keeps a good look on Brandon, Fi' and Lip who remain puzzled in the driveway.  
"If they're not in within the _next_ five minutes we approach them calmly and tell them to stay back. If they find a way in, we follow them and charge the owner." Mike grabs the walkie talkie from his ex and speaks into it fiercely.  
Stef nods at him with determined eyes.  
"Fine. _Four_ minutes." The head chief reasons on the main line.  
"Copied."

"Guys..." Fiona looks around to the front porch, seeing it's unoccupied and how the front door is closed.  
"Callie went inside..."  
" _What?_ " The boys ask in sync, fearfully looking over in her direction.  
" _Shit!_ " Brandon explains, now frantically trying his best to lift back up the garage door but with no luck.  
" _Dammit!"_ He kicks his foot against the metal door, causing Fiona and Lip to loudly shush over the noise Brandon caused.  
"We'll _find_ another way in, alright?" The girl sharply whispers.  
" _How?"_  
"The back! Shouldn't there be a door around back?" Lip brainstorms.  
"Yeah and _how_ are we gonna get in that?" Brandon sasses.  
"Your car keys!" Fiona points to the bulge sticking out of his right pocket.  
Knowing this is most likely their last chance, Brandon gazes down at the placement, as Lip heavily shrugs.

Inside the kitchen of the dreaded house that is certainly no home.  
When Callie is anxiously making eye contact with the ones that stare at her a little too deeply, she's looking up to the second floor for any sign of such tormented children. Not a sound comes from above them, and she starts to wonder if any of them know she's even here.  
"Um s-so-" she forces herself to look back at him.  
"So where do you need to be again?" He steps a little too close.  
"Ummmm can I use your bathroom?" She blurts.  
"Right down that hall." He grows unimpressed with her stalling, pointing in the direction in front of him  
"Thank you..." She scurries along.  
While counting down from ten within the bathroom that lacks a working light switch but overflows with empty beer bottles and put out cigarettes, she fears that despite the door being locked he'll sneak up on her and go through with his wants.  
' _Five, four, three, two, one_...'  
She practically shakes while opening the door and stepping back into the kitchen.  
"Um..." She greets, and he looks back at her with glowing eyes.  
This has her jump. "Th-there's been a problem so c-can I use the bathroom upstairs?" She hopes that can be her way up there.  
"What _kind_ of problem. There a problem?" He walks over again, trailing his fingers down her forearm.  
"Uh-uh I'm bleeding" she blurts, not intending for it to sound like menstruation.  
"That shouldn't stop us," he lifts up the right shoulder of her shirt, and tears already sting her eyes.  
Through those tears and through those eyes, she sees no one other than Ian, the ginger banged and freckle faced average sized pubescent with the metal bat that belongs to his little brother, clutched in his fist.  
She flinches, but he holds a finger up to his lips and takes slow steps down the carpeted stairs.  
She forces her eyes back to the predator, who has the nerve to touch her thigh.  
Causing her to have the nerve to shove him back.  
"What the hell-?!" He yells, turning to anger and planning her guilt trip before seeing Ian on the bottom step out of his right cornered eye.  
" _What the fuck are you doing down here, boy?!_ " He screams to him, causing the bat to almost drop out of the kid's hand while Callie watches in horror.  
The three teens that have refused to give up hear his shout right when the back door is picked unlocked and opened.  
" _HEY!_ " Fiona shouts, she and the boys making their way into the kitchen's entrance from the living room; Brandon's keys remaining in her hand.  
Callie and Ian both almost cry from relief.  
" _Fiona!"_  
" _You call her_?! _You call her back_ _here?!?!"_ He shouts, spinning around and stomping in his direction.  
" _Touch me before ever thinking about touching him_!" Fiona challenges him.  
Brandon and Lip both fail to hold her back. The first boys snatches his away keys, and pokes the man right in his eye when he gets too close.  
Callie gasps hearing him yelp, and cringes watching him cover his crying right eyed face in agony.  
Ian bravely steps forward and sends a whopping hit to the back of his ankle with the help of his bat, to top it off.  
Fiona grins, knowing that her brave and strong little brother, caused their sick abuser's fall to the ground.  
The break in from the group of police which includes Stef and Mike, storming through the front door and into the kitchen with multiple guns pointed towards the man who is now officially helpless, finishes it all.  
Although there's still confusion that comes along with the relief.  
" _Mom?!"_ Lip yells, and she points over to Ian while looking over at him.  
" _Hands in the air!"_ Mike screams, while the predator is cuffed by another male officer.  
" _You,_ _you_ _set me up,"_ he groans to Callie, scowling over at her while being stood up.  
"I didn't _have_ to." She snaps, running over and hiding behind Brandon, who makes sure her arms are wrapped around his torso.  
"Jordan Ortiz, you're under arrest for child neglect, physical abuse," the bruises on Ian's arms say so. "And psychological harassment." Officer Riggs announces firmly.  
Fiona quickly touches Callie's wrist all while keeping her eyes on Ian, who takes notice in eight year-old Carl, and nine year-old Debbie hesitantly making their way up to the top of the staircase.  
"Kids!" The oldest Gallagher yells, taking away her touch and sprinting up the weak steps to grab them both.  
After carrying them both down and over to Ian, she sets them down and hugs them all.  
"I'm here. I'm here and _I'm never going to leave you kids again. I promise_ I promise I promise I love you babies _so_ _much_ ," she cries into little Carl's shoulder, kissing a silent crying Debbie's head.  
Turning physically weak but remaining emotionally strong, Ian drops down the bat and cries with them.  
Carl's usually the one that stiffly bottles it all up inside, not that it means he's not happily overwhelmed to be reunited with his sister; his mentor, his hero.  
When Jordan is out of the house with Riggs and most of the other officers, the other individuals are all brought at peace. Fiona brings the kids over to Callie, Brandon and Lip, who sighs and runs over to Mike with a sigh.  
" _Dad,_ " he hugs him tight.  
"Hey," he whispers, bringing him closer.  
"H-how'd you _know?! What-"_ Fiona stutters to Stef.  
"I called Ian. He explained everything."  
"But _how_ did you get-"  
"Lip had his location on on his phone. We looked around in your room for anything to help us and we found the paper you kept hid."  
"Wait." Lip looks at her, bringing his attention from Mike.  
"You looked through my _room...?_ "  
Fiona laughs, and lights up at Debbie's small smile.  
"That's not the issue right now, Phillip."  
"So, both his parents are cops...?" Brandon whispers to Callie, and she smirks.  
"Yeah, _so?_ "  
"Nothing..." He looks away, and his sister smiles continuously.  
"Um," Fiona starts. "Ian, you've talked to Stef." She introduces them.  
"Thank you..." He looks at her with innocence, and she just might cry.  
"Carl, Debbie, that's one of the two ladies who took me in, and are going to take you and Ian in." She says to them.  
"We'll be living with a cop? Cool," is all Carl focuses on, and Fi' glares at his grin.  
Lip feels he should approach the children, doing so while scratching the back of his neck.  
"That's Callie and Brandon from school, who helped us get here." She points over.  
They all kindly wave to one another.  
"And this, is Lip. He's our...He's Stef and Mike's son." She gestures to Mike standing at their right.  
"He'll be in the same house as us."  
"Hi..." Debbie says to the both of them.  
"Hey there," Lip smiles, and offers Carl a high five which he smugly cooperates with. Fiona chuckles, wiping away more of her tears.  
"Hey Ian..." He looks at the insecure drained eyed boy.  
"Hi..."  
Despite his shyness, Lip still smiles at him which Fiona appreciates.  
Sounds of the police sirens coming from the car that drives Jordan away is music to everyone's ears, bringing sighs and exhales out of everyone in the room.  
"Are we going to see him again?" Debbie almost squeaks.  
"Whether he's sentenced or not, I can assure you children he will _never_ be fostering you again."  
"What do you _mean_ he might not be sentenced?!" Fiona screams. "H-he _doesn't deserve to walk. He's_ -"  
"I know, I know." One of the three other remaining officers calm.  
"It's a complicated system. _All_ of it. He'll get his fostering license taken away. He should've a long time ago."  
"Speaking of that, Stef and her partner are allowed to take in Fiona and her siblings, right?" Mike asks, and Lip looks over in hope.  
"I don't work in that exact department, but since Fiona's already legally allowed, then I don't see why not. Especially in an urgent situation such as this."  
Fiona cries and kisses the children's heads.  
Brandon brings Callie close and exhales along with her.  
"Is Jordan going to have a trial...?" Brandon asks.  
"It depends, but you'll be let known after further notice."  
"Would you children like a ride home?" An officer offers him and his sister.  
"Um, his car is in the parking garage of Poinsettia station." Callie answers.  
"We can drop you off and you can get home from there," says Stef, and the two don't see why not.  
"Thank you...Will we all fit?" Callie wonders.  
"We'll make it work." Stef smiles.  
That, they will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments please!!


	5. Tomorrow Starts Today:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayeee I'm alive :)  
> This is some long shit, hope u get something out of it

"Fiona!"  
The empowered and determined girl ignores the calls of her name from the people downstairs, being sure that she's damaging the wooden staircase more and more with each sprinting step that helps her run up to the second floor.  
Taking a right once she steps onto the second story carpeted surface, she makes her way to the room she and Debbie were forced to share.  
The one child sized bed is falling apart more than it was before Fiona left.  
Their dresser is still being used for filled ash trays and lines of coke Jordan had no shame snorting in front of them.  
"Holy shit," she notices the only visible things left in the corner of the room, being her duffel bags of things Jordan claimed he was going to burn once she was gone.  
She runs over, opening up and finding everything.  
Her unfolded clothes, supplies of makeup and toiletries, and the picture of her real Mom she always promised to keep with her. A tear rolls down her face and onto the one photographed long ago.  
She sniffles, wiping her nose and standing up the best she can despite her knees that had grown weak.  
"Fiona!" Lip's voice matches the footsteps running towards the room's doorway.  
"Shit..." He notices its surroundings, tongue turning dry and thoughts going awry.  
"What's wrong. What happened," he forces himself to identify her tears.  
"My stuff...It's still here. Before I went to juvie, at the courthouse he told me he was going to burn everything. Along with the kids' stuff."  
"Shit..." Is all he can repeat.  
She runs over to the two doored closet, flinging it open and growing content with the items and toys Debbie left scattered all over the floor. The things she _hopes_ Debbie put there, and not her abuser.  
She resumes to cry, harder this time, glad that the burden of having to rebuy all new things for  hopefully not just two out of the four kids, have been lifted.  
Happy that they're finally free, now.  
"Go check Ian and Carl's room up at the beginning of the hall to the right. See if their stuff is still there." She hastes to Lip.  
"Okay," his voice tries not to shake, and takes off running in the directions she gave.  
In Ian and Carl's room, it's a complete mess mostly thanks to Carl, with his things that are most surely still there all across his side of the room. Dirty clothes, trash, action figures that look melted, and last but not least weapons that are most certainly not toys, that consist of general building tools, lighters, and four pocketknives. Two of which are open in two different spots.  
Meanwhile Ian's side is mostly neat, a few books about joining the forces laid out on the floor, bed neatly made, and DVDs along with different stacks of photos all rowed neatly on his bookshelf.  
He checks the closet, which consists of hung clothes, and a hamper that only contains Ian's laundry.  
Spotting a soft core porno magazine on the floor, he smirks at the half naked woman seductively posing on the front.  
"Everything seems to be here..." he calls out, while Callie and Stef both walk into the room.  
"Geez, whose side is _that?_ " The woman points towards the mess.  
"Carl's."  
"Wow...Um," she points to one of the open pocketknives.  
"That's his? Where does he get that?" Lip walks towards the girls.  
"The garage and his white trash elementary school." Fiona answers.  
"Yikes," Lip mutters. "Um, I saw some more bags in the closet, we can just pack everything and throw away what we need to." He says.  
"Should I get the boys?" Stef asks.  
"Yeah, thanks." Fiona smiles. "Me and Debs' stuff are already ready."  
"I'll go see if there are any trash bags while I'm at it..." She exits the room, stepping down the staircase shortly afterwards.  
"Carl, Ian? Fiona and Lip want to help you pack your things." The two can hear her inform downstairs, and Lip roams his eyes around Ian's things again.  
"Ian's an army guy, huh?" He brings up.  
"Yeah," Fiona chuckles. "Been wanting to join since he was ten."  
"There's an ROTC program at Anchor Beach. You know, if..."  
He's hoping that they'll all get to stay, but is too scared to say anything if something suddenly comes about.  
They've gotten this far, though.  
Stef finds three black trash bags for them all, she and the two teens that remained upstairs helping Ian and Carl pack up; in which Fiona repeatedly scolds the youngest boy that he can't keep any items of destruction, and throws them out in a hot minute.  
Carl grins cockily as he gets away with sneaking the porno mag into his bag with no one looking.  
"Um, that stuff you're reading about sounds cool..." Lip tries to start some kind of conversation, while he's helping him pack the armed forces handbooks.  
"Thanks..." he hesitantly responds, flashing a smile and sensing Fiona's very own.  
Remaining downstairs and waiting patiently on the others, are Debbie, Brandon, Callie and Mike; Callie observing Debbie struggling to tie the laces to her right sneaker.  
"Need help?" She offers, glowing at the little girl's hesitant look.  
"Uh yeah," she answers, and Callie leans down in preparation.  
"First you make bunny ears, okay and then you make them into an X," she slowly demonstrates so. "You loop the bottom bunny ear through the top one, then you just...pull them together." She finishes, and Debbie smiles down while everyone else happily observes.  
"You wanna try?"  
"Yeah."  
Debbie unties the laces by herself, and slowly but surely ties them back together for herself to see.  
"Good job!"  
"There you go!"  
Everyone else in the room praises her achievement, Callie standing back up with a grin.  
Brandon offers Debs' a high five, which she proudly takes. The adult and two siblings all chuckle together.  
"Carl! Throw that out!" They hear Fiona from upstairs, while Callie does what she can to not mutter a curse when seeing that her Dad's calling.  
She declines the call after a few more vibrates, setting the phone back in her pocket. Brandon's phone will no doubt be ringing next.  
"You know, you're a very brave girl, Debbie." Mike informs her.  
"I am?"  
It breaks their hearts that it's something she has to question.  
"Yeah. I guess I am," it's great to hear her consider, and Brandon is smiling despite the hurt in his eyes, which Callie can spot fairly.  
Fiona, Lip, Stef Ian and Carl all come walking downstairs, the brothers holding their bags of belongings, and Stef holding three heavy filled black trash bags. "We all set?" She asks, firstly stepping down from the last step prior to the rest of them.  
"Callie taught me how to tie my shoes!" Debbie beams, and Fiona's smile is instantly in the teacher's direction.  
"Oh, really?" She smirks, walking closer.  
Callie chuckles quietly but is blushing deeply.  
"We'll give you and Brandon a ride home. I just gotta throw this away first." Stef informs.  
"I am _so_ sorry about that, Carl's a _messy_ boy." She glares at him, everyone around them giggling.  
While walking out of the house one by one, Callie is staring at Fiona, and Brandon is staring at Lip.  
Stef takes out the trash as Mike helps the kids put their things in the trunk, before getting into the front seat of her police car to watch Fiona, Lip, Debbie, Ian and Carl all get into the back.  
"I'll drive these two to the train station," Mike stands in the middle of Callie and Brandon, putting his hands on each of their shoulders.  
"We'll meet you there" Stef pipes up through her open window, the kids back left door still open with Fiona sitting on the nearest end.  
"Bye guys," she kindly waves to them, triggering smiles from them both.  
"Bye,"  
"See you in a bit."  
Brandon leans forward and pats a giggling Debbie's head.  
"Drive safe" Mike says to his ex, shutting the youngsters door.  
He leads Callie and Brandon over to his car as Stef's engine starts, and the teens decide to stay seated in the backseat together.

After receiving three missed calls from his Dad, Brandon has no choice but to shoot him a quick text saying **on our way home** so no strokes caused by high stress take place.  
"I texted him," he whispers to Callie.  
"'Kay," she hopes this dialogue will take her mind off Fiona.  
"What's wrong?" She adds on.  
"What?" He frowns.  
" _Are you okay._ You know...With everything..." She knows the guy on guy kissing is verbally off limits for now.  
"Yeah. Uh, I'm fine..." The boy quickly avoids contact.  
Though there's something else he's not fine about.  
The two cars meet in the parking garage of the train station Brandon's car is parked in, and Fiona and Lip get out to face the other teens.  
"Thank you guys...For helping. Seriously." This is Fiona's third time thanking them.  
"Of course,"  
"Yeah,"  
They respond, and Lip coughs out a quick 'thank you so very much Lip I really appreciated it.'  
She playfully hits his arm, and the four laugh in response.  
Mike stands by next to the hood of his car, chuckling at the scene.  
"Um, we should exchange numbers. I have my phone back, so..." It was left behind in Fiona's bag of stuff.  
She gives Brandon a bright big smile when they exchange each other's, which Callie enviously perks up at.  
The response of redness on Brandon's face doesn't exactly help Lip's spirits, either.  
Callie gives Fi' a weak smile as they exchange info, in which Fiona's couldn't be more satisfied.  
"What is this, I see? I thought you guys hated each other," she teases the guys, whose numbers are stiffly and nervously given to one another.  
Lip just about died when Brandon hesitantly offered out his own phone for him to do the obvious.  
Callie tenses up, biting her bottom lip at the thought of telling Fiona what she saw. It was already hell confessing to Lip, and she doesn't want to imagine telling her own brother.  
Lip is already giving her a helpless glance.  
"Uh-uh we all gotta band together now, right?" She pipes up to Fiona, who chuckles. "Amen."  
Mike pays close attention to the look his son is giving to the other boy.  
"We should get back. Uh, thanks again," Lip not only thanks the siblings, but Mike too.  
"Of course."  
"You ready?" He asks Fi'.  
"Yeah. Bye!" She beams, giving Callie a tight squeeze, and she almost jumps.  
Lip chuckles seeing her anxiously return the gesture, as she's doing what she can to not sniff her hair or have it last too long.  
"Bye," Lip gives Callie a short hug from the side, who understands when there's no exchange between him and Brandon besides an awkward wave.  
Fi' and Lip get back in the car to Carl and Debbie bantering, Ian already having his noise exiting earbuds in to block out the noise.  
"Seat belts," Stef reminds, in which the resumed passengers obey.  
After watching their vehicle drive off, Mike asks to Callie and Brandon "You two got it from here?"  
"Yeah, um...Hold on..." Brandon shortly walks to and unlocks the car, climbing into the passenger's seat to retrieve his lighter and box of cigarettes that was next to the money Callie found and used to finish paying for the train ticket.  
She wasn't happy when she saw them then, and most certainly is not happy when she sees them being carried fifteen feet away from her to be smoked in private.  
"Sorry," Callie feels to apologize to Mike in a mutter.  
"As long as it's just a bad habit," he affirms.  
"It seems to be..." She can't seem to remember him doing this too frequently.  
But two cigarettes later, and she's losing her patience.  
"Brandon! We gotta go Dad's gonna lose it!"  
Angrily throwing his occupation to the ground, he stifles a loud cough and returns into the driver's seat with a door slam to express his fury.  
"Jesus," Callie doesn't want to waste her time with this. "Thanks for staying with us," she looks at Mike.  
"No problem. Get home safe. I'm sure he's just coping."  
Callie thinks extra carefully before she speaks.  
"Um...I think he likes Lip." She recalls what she's seen.  
"I've seen the way they've been acting around each other. I'm still debating about whether I'm gonna talk to him-Lip-about it it or not." Mike's been so exposed to Lip's lust for girls that he never took guys into the matter.  
"You're a good officer. And you seem like an even better father..."  
"I do my best."  
"Um...Bye." She thinks of mentioning the kiss to seal things together, but not with Brandon still waiting.  
"Bye Callie."  
On their way home, Callie and Brandon know not to say one word to each other, while on Mike's way home, he almost bursts into tears reliving everything that's happened tonight.

Due to lighter traffic and having the shorter route home, Callie and Brandon get home before Fiona and the others can.  
The moment they walk through the back door leading into the kitchen, their father is already demanding answers.  
"Where the hell _were_ you kids?! Do you know how late it's getting?! One text saying you'll be back isn't going to cut it." Donald starts.  
"Uh-uh Callie will explain everything..." Brandon's already pinning it all on her, walking across the one story house to his own room.  
A noise of offense can only escape her mouth, scowling in his direction.  
She's never seen Donald stare her down so much before, which isn't helping her helplessness.  
"Dad we weren't getting into trouble..." She can't exactly tell if that's a claim or not. Yes the cops came but not because _they_ were the ones behaving illegally.  
"He smells like smoke." He retorts, sounding to her like she's to blame for that.  
"That's on _him_. He doesn't listen to me about that stuff." She defends.  
" _Where were you."_  
She heaves a sigh. "A new girl at school; we helped her get out of trouble."  
"What _kind_ of trouble?" He raises a brow."She's being fostered at Lip Foster's house. Remember him? He was at the block party last summer?"  
"I think so."  
"That's where she's staying. She had siblings stuck at an abusive home in LA that she got separated from. We helped her get there, the cops got involved, the guy got arrested..." She doesn't want to go on.  
"So all the kids are alright?"  
"Yeah..."  
" _Jesus_ never get involved in something like that without telling me." He brings her in for a hug, letting her head rest on his chest.  
"I know. The situation was just really urgent." She rests against him for a few more seconds before pulling away.  
"I'm proud of you both for helping. But...Don't pull stunts like this again, okay? Promise."  
"Okay...I promise." She blinks.  
"I just worry about your safety Callie. Especially after what happened with-" he bites his tongue, and her eyes flicker with traumatic sadness at the name that was about to leave his lips.  
She wishes she didn't have to say that history almost repeated itself tonight.  
"Um...Did Sofia and Jude have a fun time at the batting cages?" She assumes they at least told him where their time was spent.  
"Sophia seems to be enjoying herself. But Jude, he won't tell me why he's upset."  
"Oh..." That's not a good thing. "I should check on him. Maybe he'll tell me." That's usually the case.  
"Sit down with me first," he insists while going to prepare her favorite tea. She knows it's anything but a request.  
Not knowing if she should text Fiona to see how's she doing, text Lip about her so she doesn't have to worry about bothering her, or not text either of them so she doesn't have to bother anyone at _all,_ she sits down at the table she knows she'll be having to share a chat at.

Brandon's not in the mood to talk to anyone right now, Callie's being talked up by her Dad, and Sophia's alone in her room with music blaring, meaning Jude has no choice but to go to her.  
They haven't said much to each other since she followed him home from the batting cages, their only dialogue being Jude not wanting to talk about his problem and Sophia understanding, which turns the knocks he sends to her door mostly hesitant.  
"Come in," he hears her call out, and he opens the door slowly.  
"Hey..."  
She's doing her makeup to the music that plays from her stereo.  
"Hey," she sees his reflection through her mirror.  
"Can I come in?"  
"Yeah. I'm just doing my makeup." She lowers the music, and he walks over next to her at her dresser.  
"You okay? You haven't talked much." She looks at him, and he almost jumps about how different her face looks from before.  
"What."  
"Nothing, um, I just haven't seen you wear so much makeup before."  
She scoffs. "Why'd you leave the batting cages..?"  
His face flushes. "I just wasn't feeling well..."  
her eyebrows arch.  
"Do you like Connor?" He can't help but blurt, and this time they're both blushing.  
"Yeah..?" She smiles weakly, brushing her hair back behind her ear.  
"Oh..." That makes two of them.  
Watching him gazing away, she sighs at him, and Jude's pupils almost bounce back up.  
"It's okay, Jude. I know what's going on..."  
"You do...?" He's losing track of his breathing.  
"Yeah. I know it's weird for you for your sister to like your best friend. But,"  
His own sigh is full of relief.  
"I doubt he likes me back. I mean, Taylor _says_ he does, but...She was probably only saying that to be nice." Jude can sense the hurt in her eyes, and it just pains him even more.  
"Is that why you're wearing all that makeup?"  
"What?" She frowns.  
"Because you think it'll make him like you? You...You don't need to do stuff like that. You're already really pretty, Sophia."  
He brings out her warm smile. "Thank you..."  
He slightly smiles back, eyes focusing on the drying hot pink nail polish she wears on her on her right hand.  
"I like your polish."  
"Thanks," she smiles. "I'm still practicing a bit."  
"Well, it's...It's nice."  
"You wanna wear some?" She asks.  
"What?" He blinks.  
"It's only nail polish. It's not permanent," she can tell he wants to do this, reaching for her box of different colored bottles and sitting on the floor next to where he stands.  
He hesitantly kneels down next to her.  
"Pick any color you want." He's observing the multiple different bottles and shades of colors.  
"Uhhh..." He points to a dark shade of blue.  
"That one?"  
"Yeah."  
"Okay," she takes it out and carefully opens it up.  
Jude's right hand shakes when he holds it out towards her.  
"Don't be nervous. I won't mess up _too_ much." Her pink gloss coated lip smirks at him, bringing out the same warm smile that he brought out of her. They're both given their peace of minds.  
His hand stills.

Connor quietly and hesitantly-like always-returns home to his dreaded household, muscles still sore and bones now aching from the hours of training he put himself up to at the batting cages.  
The only release he can seem to get from the train wreck he calls his life, and the only way he can seem to make his father proud.  
That same father who's been sitting at the kitchen table sternly waiting for his arrival.  
Connor jumps when he enters the room.  
"Where _were_ you."  
"Um-um-" the fearful eyes he gives to his own son drop down to the beer bottle held within his fist.  
"I was--at the batting cages."  
"You _left your sister?"_  
Neither twin understands when Adam uses Taylor as an excuse for Connor's poor treatment. It's like he never gives a shit about her anyway.  
"She left on her _own-"_  
"Then you _should've went with her!"_ He slams down his beer, and slams in his chair after firmly standing up.  
"I-I've gotten better..." The boy trembles. "I practiced my swing--" he's backing up closer to the wall, knowing he's going to be slammed up any second now.  
Instead of that, he's clutched and grabbed inches away from the man by his own shirt.  
" _Quit. Flinching."_ He grunts when seeing Connor is doing just that.  
" _What were you really doin'. You're always gettin' into trouble. I know it."_  
He loves to fill his kids heads with lies that will never become the truth.  
"I was practicing!" Connor's voice only raises out of high strung panic.  
" _Now_ you'll be practicing how to fight!" He declares, smacking him so hard that he's wincing on his way to the ground, hand on the wounded cheek while seated helplessly on the tiled floor.  
He knows if he admits how physically weak he already feels then he'll just become more of a target.  
"Room. _Room!_ " Adam responds to Connor's sudden emotional state.  
He doesn't want him sticking around if he's gonna be crying the entire time.  
When the twins are demanded to their shared room during an incident like this-whether it's separately or together-they've never been more happy to be dismissed.  
This time it's no different with Connor scattering away almost faster than the last time.  
Which unfortunately wasn't too long ago.

Taylor's entire body tenses up within her bed, hearing Connor desperately speed into the room and locking the door after closing it behind him.  
"Did he hurt you?" Is usually the first question asked.  
"One smack..." he admits, knowing it's no use to hide the shakiness in his voice, legs still trembling on his way over to her.  
"I-I'm sorry I made you leave. I was being a jerk..." His seating placement is adjacent to hers.  
"It's okay...I forgive you."  
For the second time, he almost cries, just from hearing that.  
"I'm all sore from all the practicing I did."  
Baseball used to be a thing that Adam pushed on Connor so hard, it was Connor's only hope to impress him with.  
Adam couldn't be impressed, and was so angry with him that he forced him to quit; making Connor feel like more of a fool than he already did.  
Now Connor playing baseball is something that Adam resents, no matter how good Connor's been getting.  
Instead of harsh demands and anxiety triggering pressures, he just needed a few years of practice alone to himself.  
Connor thinks that maybe the more he brings up his skills, his father will grow at least somewhat proud of him. It used to be a hit or miss, watching Adam consider his thoughts, except now it's a total miss.  
Adam hates the fact that Connor succeeded something on his own.  
Maybe it's not so much bringing up the baseball to hopefully make Adam proud like he used to do, anymore, but to now turn him envious.  
As a witness, Taylor doesn't want her brother desperately and helplessly trying to get on their father's good side, or knowledgeably getting on his bad side.  
Either way, none of it is a good thing.  
"You're _still_ not trying to impress him with that, are you?" She checks.  
"No-"  
"If you're not doing that then you're just bringing it up to make him _angry_ because you both know you've gotten better without him. Which he _hates-"_  
"I didn't do it on purpose this time! Honest. I was just telling him where I was. What I was doing." He knows it's a partial lie. If that was the case, then 'I've gotten better' would've never left his mouth.  
"Well _anything_ but that would've been better than the truth."  
In response he sighs. "I know...Hey, um," he chooses to look at her.  
"I'm sorry about what happened today. I'll never know what's that's like, but, I know I wouldn't want that happening to me."  
"It's okay. At least it was just around you guys, ya know?" She's changed and cleaned herself up since she got home.  
"Are you feeling okay? Like, you got any stomachaches or anything?" He asks.  
"They're called cramps," She smirks. "And no, not right now."  
He chuckles. "Have you eaten?"  
"Yeah, there's still waffles and mac 'n cheese left."  
"'Kay, thanks. And you're _sure_ you're feeling alright?"  
"I think you're the one that needs more medical attention than me, due to those sores."  
"I'll just take a shower if there's any hot water left."  
"There should be. I'll just use dry shampoo again."  
He nods.  
She waits a bit before continuing with the question that's popped into her head, but has always been on her mind for the past year and a half.  
"So, um, can I ask you something?"  
"Yeah what's up."  
She knows he'll be caught way off guard, causing her to pause with hesitation.  
"Do you like Jude?"  
Connor's eyes might as well be popping out of its sockets. Despite knowing there's no way to deny it, he still asks--  
"Do _you_ like Jude?"  
Although expectant of this behavior, she still frowns.  
"No, that would kinda be setting myself up for failure, don't you think?"  
Now he's blushing. "W-what?"  
"I mean, he's _totally_ into you." She decides to smirk, figuring he's aware of her knowings by now.  
"Not anymore..." He turns sour, face draining of color and sulking off into the distance.  
"Why would you say that?"  
"Isn't it _obvious?_ He _left._ Because of _me_."  
"Why..." She's still not catching on.  
"Because, I uh--"  
Pausing, he bites down on his lip and wipes away his sweat.  
"I kissed him at lunch today. Jude..." He still loves the way that name his name leaves his lips.  
"Why would he hang out with you afterwards if he _didn't_ like that..." Taylor thinks Connor got shot down.  
"That's the thing. He _did,_ and I _lied_ at the batting cages trying to act like it didn't mean anything so he left."  
" _So,_ that means he likes you. Just talk to him at school, and tell him how you obviously _really_ feel." She's smiling at the thought of everything working out nicely.  
"I'll try..." he's smiling weakly, and she chuckles.  
" _Kinda_ off topic, but, I kinda told Sophia that you _kinda_ like her..." She brings up.  
" _What?_ Why would you do that?" He panics.  
" _Because_ ," she starts. "She _really_ like you, and, I _want_ her to be happy, because...I like her."  
"Oh. Really? I just thought you like, really wanted to be her friend." Connor expresses.  
"I thought the same thing about you and Jude," again she smirks, and Connor glances away embarrassed but chuckling.  
"But, she likes you, so..." Taylor returns to the subject in misfortune.  
"That'll pass."  
"You sure...? I mean, she's an _eighth grader._ She's _cool_ , and _popular._ I doubt she'll even want people knowing we're _acquaintances_."  
"Oh, _come on._ Sophia's _nice._ Just because she hangs out with the popular kids doesn't mean she's one of them. It's better than hanging out with Mandy Milkovich," Connor explains.  
"Yeah. I hate her." Taylor grumbles.  
Connor rests his palm onto her back.  
"Don't worry about her. She's cruel, unintelligent, and a psycho. Betcha she'll get held back. Or scam her way into the eighth grade like her scary Dad scammed them all into the school."  
"Connor Dad _cannot_ find out about this..." Taylor ignores everything he had just said, now focusing on the real problem that walls among them.  
His lips fidget. "He won't..." This times he brings her closer with the help of his still sore arm.  
She scoffs. "Two queer kids? If he finds out all hell will break lose." She comments.  
"Well we _are_ twins after all." He smiles cheekily, and Taylor laughs until her stomach hurts which Connor happily observes.  
"We're gonna be okay..." He predicts, bringing her in for a hug which probably lasts longer than it should.  
The two twins intimately sit there in silenced harmony, heads filled with thoughts gayer than ever, while their father sleeps passed out in his bedroom, thoughts full of hatred and unlikeliness even during sleep.

Around ten at night, Stef brings Fiona, Lip, and three newly fostered children through she and Lena's front door like she promised.  
Lena was sitting on the living room couch waiting patiently and anticipating with excitement, letting Liam innocently play in his jumperoo contraction.  
"Hiii!" She beams once Stef first steps through the door with Fi' and Debbie's bags in tow, standing up and setting down her book.  
"Hey," Stef smiles warmly, making way for Fiona and the other children to walk inside.  
Lip and Fiona greet her with smiles, while Ian, Debbie and Carl wave casually and nicely.  
"Hello there...!" Lena approaches the three that band together.  
"Um, kids, this is Lena. Stef's girlfriend." Fiona introduces.  
"Hi,"  
They greet her, waving again. Ian's blushing deeply.  
"Hi there, what's your names?" She asks.  
"Ian."  
"I'm Debbie."  
"Carl," he smirks.  
"Well it's so incredible to meet you kids."  
The children smile appreciatively.  
"We all got our stuff back. Carl and Ian's stuff is still in the trunk."  
"Oh, I can get that." Stef insists, walking back out the open door.  
"That's _Liam,_ " Lena points over to her playful baby boy.  
"Aww," Debbie's already jogging her way over, Fiona giggling lightly.  
"Hi!" She holds out her hand to the toddler, who gazes down in curiosity.  
Ian chuckles, leading Carl over.  
"This is Ian and Carl, Liam. I'm Debbie!" The girl's overjoyed.  
"Liam can you say 'hi'?" Lena asks.  
"Hi," he blurts, and the rest burst into laughter.  
"What's up little man." Carl asks him, and Ian continues to smile at the innocent sight.  
Stef walks back inside with the boys' things, and a big smile on her face from the noises of enjoyment she heard coming from inside.  
"I see you've met Liam," she smiles to the older kids, Ian and his younger siblings smiling at her.  
"Yeah." Carl and Debbie beam together, their duffels being put down by Stef onto the floor.  
"You all must be pretty tired; should we figure out room arrangements?" Lena decides to bring up.  
"I call Fiona!" Debbie smiles, tightly hugging her waist and making her laugh.  
"We can share a room." She doesn't see why not, wanting to be as close with her siblings as she can, unlike most teenage girls who'd rather have their scalps ripped off than share a room with their teenage sister.  
"You're sure?" Stef checks, knowing she'd want some privacy to a certain extent.  
"I'll be cool. She'll probably be declaring her exit long before I'll _want_ to kick her out," she teases the girl, and grins at her giggles.  
"Ian and Lip, do you mind rooming?" Stef asks them.  
The redhead practically shrinks down, growing more insecure than he already feels.  
"Yeah, that's cool." Lip doesn't mind. "What about Liam though?"  
"I can stay with him," Carl offers.  
"Okay! We're just gonna have to move his crib. Debbie and Fiona, do you mind sleeping in the same bed for now?"  
"No," Fiona looks at her, pulling her close with a smile.  
"You can sleep in my bed. I can just sleep on the floor or at the end." Lip says to Ian.  
"Okay..." He's still flushed.  
"I have a sleeping bag," Carl brings up.  
"Perfect. We promise we'll get separate beds. It'll only be like this for a little while." Stef tells them.  
"Okay," they agree.  
"Is Liam adopted?" Debbie asks out of the blue.  
"Oh, no. He's Stef and I's own baby," Lena answers.  
"How'd you have him?"  
"Oh..." She automatically thinks Debbie is asking about how babies or made, but that isn't the case.  
Debbie understands how a man and woman can create a baby together-although doesn't know the specifics-but has never heard of two women doing the same.  
"Like, whose belly was he in?" She expands.  
"Mine," Lena answers. "But a daddy still has to be involved if two women want to have a baby." She'd rather not explain too much, and hopes this is all the information Debbie needs for now.  
"How?" Carl butts in.  
Lip scoffs.  
"If two women want to have a baby together, then a piece of the daddy's DNA, and the first mommy's DNA have to be inside the second mommy's belly so she can have it."  
"So Stef's DNA and the Dad's DNA were in you with Liam?" Debbie clarifies.  
"Yes."  
Fiona smirks. "Let's go upstairs before you ask too many questions." She touches her shoulders and leads her up the first step.  
Both Ian and Lip chortle at the girl's curiosity.  
"Do we have to go to school tomorrow already?" Carl asks.  
"No, not tomorrow. We still have to enroll you. Fiona isn't officially enrolled yet either."  
" _Sweet!_ " He smiles, already grabbing his bag and sprinting up onto the staircase.  
Lena giggles, while Debbie rolls her eyes at his behavior.  
"What school will they be going to?" Fiona wonders.  
"Anchor Beach Elementary. It's charter as well."  
"What does that mean," Carl asks.  
"Like, really fancy." Debbie says.  
"Cool! But that doesn't make me hate school any less." He starts his run up, and Debbie chases after him.  
"Wait for me!" Fiona calls.  
"What about me? Where am I going?" Ian asks anxiously.  
"With me and Fiona. It's a sixth through twelfth grade school." Lip shares.  
"Okay...Good." He's glad he won't be alone.  
Lip smiles. "Come on. I'll show you to the room." He still doesn't know whether he should be calling it their room now, or just still his own.  
"Okay," Ian smiles, getting what he needs and following him upstairs.  
The rest now upstairs and finding their rooms, Fiona smiles over at the couple.  
"You're a very brave girl, Fiona." Lena starts.  
"Thank you..." she chuckles.  
Swallowing the small amount of pride she has despite all the good she's done, she steps over and gives them each a hug one by one.  
First Lena, and then Stef.  
"I'm sorry Debbie got a little personal," she giggles awkwardly.  
"Oh, that was nothing. Lip didn't even fully understand the science behind it and he was thirteen." Says Lena.  
The teenager chuckles.  
"I'm just glad all you kids are alright." Stef expresses, her partner nodding firmly.  
"Yeah...Me too." Fiona promised she wouldn't tear up again, but here she is doing just that.  
"Um, I'm gonna go check on Debs' and Carl. Bring Liam up to him when you'd like."  
The ladies watch Fiona wiping away her tears on the way up to the top floored hallway.  
"I found Liam's room!" Carl declares, already set up on the floor in his sleeping bag.  
Head peeked in the entrance, Fiona chuckles and hopes her moist eyes aren't so visible. "That's good Carl, he'll be up in a minute."  
Within the fairly empty looking ironically labeled 'guest' room, Debbie playfully pops up and shrieks at her sister who walks inside.  
" _Gosh, Debbie!"_ She gasps, still smiling afterwards with a pounding heart.  
The youngster laughs.  
"Let's get you some sleep." She picks her up and slides her under the right sided covers inside their bed.  
"But we still need to unpack-!"  
"We can do that tomorrow, miss hyperactivity." She kisses her forehead. "I love you."  
"Love you too, Fi'."  
She giggles. "I'm gonna get my things and wash up." She heads towards the exit.  
"Fiona?"  
"Yeah snuggle bug." She looks back in her direction.  
"Are we gonna be staying here...?"  
Mixed emotion crosses her face. "I...I'm almost positive."  
What she is positive about, is that she'll make sure everyone else permanently stays, even if she has to go.

Sitting down on the floor in his makeshift sleeping bag beside the bed he lets Ian lay in and comfortably read his book, Lip continues to blankly stare at his phone, still having no freaking idea what to text to Brandon.  
He must admit he's glad Ian sits above him, because without Liam the room already feels quite empty.  
Ian observes Lip, noticing the phone might just slip out of his hands and onto his face, until the boy perks up and regains his focus.  
"You okay...?" He asks.  
Lip looks at him with conflict and a desire to be struggling with anything else but the thing that's burning into his mind.  
"Um..." He scratches the back of his neck. "I will be, yeah. I'm just...Glad I won't be going to school tomorrow."  
"Yeah. What happened tonight was a lot. Um...Thanks for helping Fiona."  
"Yeah, no yeah." Lip doesn't need him to even mention it. "Not that she wouldn't have been able to do it alone, ya know. She's...Very determined."  
Ian nods. "Very." He repeats. "Thanks for letting me sleep in here. Sure you don't wanna switch places?" Ian feels rather strange taking than giving.  
"Dude. It's fine," he looks back at his phone screen that's faded away. "Thanks for helping us...Move the crib and stuff." He shrugs. Ian's quite strong for his age, which just further proves his passed on ROTC ambitions.  
"No problem, yeah. Are you sure that what happened tonight, isn't the only reason you don't wanna go tomorrow?" Ian eyes him deeply.  
"A lot of things happened tonight," Lip mutters. "I'm just...Dealing with a lot of feelings."  
"Me too." Ian sets down his book and decides to turn over, before Lip glances at him.  
"When we're both going to the school, I won't let anyone give you any crap okay? If someone does something, tell me."  
"Okay..." Ian shyly smiles in his direction. "Thank you."  
"Don't mention it." He says it aloud this time.  
After the lights are out shortly afterwards, Lip chooses to climb into the other end of the bed with a composed text on his held phone.

At his home, Brandon is suffering from the exact same problem; feeling like the eyes are going to burn out of his sockets if he stares at his bright phone screen any longer. His thumbs are aching to type something, _anything,_ to Lip, but his brain is shutting down every single idea in his path.  
**Hope you guys are good** he finally almost sends, until he receiving a text from someone also sleepless with Brandon on their mind.  
**Hey B, it's Fiona. Just wanted to say thx for everything.**  
This time his eyes almost pop out entirely.  
Back in that same growing home, Lip had almost convinced himself to send to Brandon,  
**Your sister knows.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback appreciated <3 *cough* desperately needed


	6. Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get complicated between Sophia, Connor, Taylor and Jude. Mandy’s brothers are introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mainly focuses on the Stevens’s and Jacobs, although Fiona and the other kids have a quick scene.  
> Hope you enjoy :)  
> Sophia can be really unlikable here so just a quick warning

That next morning doesn't start off very lightly for Donald Quinn like he hoped it would, when Sophia walks out into the kitchen with a face full of makeup and an outfit one size smaller than what she usually wears, along with Jude still wearing the same dark nail polish that might as well be a 'kick me' sign displayed on his back.  
"And _just_ what do you think this is?"  
"I already gave her my opinion..." Jude knew who she was dressing for the moment he saw her, and still isn't very happy.  
"What the hell _is_ that?" Brandon dazedly blinks himself away, standing next to Callie at the coffee maker and holding the mug they share together.  
"It's _just_ an outfit."  
"No, it is _not_ just an outfit, it's an inappropriate outfit, that _you_ are too young for." It's never too early in the morning for Donald to scold his children.  
"Oh, so if _Callie_ wore something like this it'd be okay?"  
The oldest girl perks up, frowning at how Sophia's bringing her into this.  
"Callie's not _stupid_ enough to wear something like that, let alone at your age."  
"' _Stupid'?!"_ Sophia gawks.  
"Yeah. _Stupid._ " Jude agrees in a whisper with helpful avoided eye contact.  
"Shut up" Sophia glares at him.  
"You are _not_ going anywhere like that!"  
"It's _just_ a bellybutton!" She yells to her father. "What are you gonna do, _keep me_ from going to school?" She laughs bitterly.  
"If you think you can dress like that than you're not allowed to go _anywhere._ You'll be grounded."  
" _What?!_ Oh my God this is _so-"_  
"Unfair, I know. If you're gonna complain about how terrible the rules I set for you are, then you should sound less predictable."  
" _Fine_. I'll change my shirt."  
" _And_ your shorts. And wipe off that makeup; it's like you don't have a face."  
" _I'll make sure my bellybutton is covered."_ Sophia snaps.  
"Cover every _inch_ of your body and you can keep the makeup. Or you're without a doubt grounded." He lays out an ultimatum  
"Fine. _Geez."_ She holds back a curse.  
"Sophia at first you may think you'll like the attention but eventually it'll become unwanted and inappropriate."  
"It's just about _one_ guy, _Jesus."_ She doesn't care about the vulgarity anymore, turning away and stomping her foot.  
Jude's jaw clenches, hating how the 'one guy' happens to be his _best friend,_ who kissed him right on the lips yesterday only to lie about his obvious motive.  
"He's not worth it if you feel the need to look different for him, sweetie." Donald states.  
"Mm-hm..." She blandly lets out, walking back up the staircase to her room.  
"I love you..."  
"Yeah, I know."  
Brandon tries not to snicker too loudly. Jude's reaction is quite the opposite, deeply huffing and pointlessly walking over to the kitchen table.  
"And you," Donald points to him, being looked back at with a face of nothing but redness.  
"What...?" Jude knew this was coming.  
"I don't want you wearing that to school. You know how kids are and kids are mean."  
"This shirt looks fine to me..."  
"Not the _shirt,_ Jude. You know what I'm talking about. The nail polish."  
"It is a masculine color..." Brandon tries to stay positive.  
"I don't _care_ about the color. I _care_ about my kids having a safe environment to learn in. And it's not going to be safe for Jude if kids are making mean comments."  
"Who said they _would?_ " The boy wonders.  
" _I_ say."  
"It's a pretty laid back school Dad. The vice principle's a lesbian."  
"And have people made comments about her before?"  
"Not to her _face..."_ Jude shyly remembers a few kids saying things in the hallways on various occasions.  
"Whether it's to your face or behind your back it's still wrong. I don't want you going through that."  
"Aren't you supposed to _encourage_ me? To take risks? To be myself, and to stand my ground?" The kid tests.  
Callie arches a brow.  
"It's too risky." Donald decides.  
"That's just what _you_ think." Jude declares, facing away from his direction and rightfully stomping off.  
"Jude!" Don sighs.  
"Just let him do what he wants, Dad." Brandon murmurs.  
He and Callie exchange awkward glances when nothing is said back.  
"Will your friend be at school today?" She's asked after he father's long take of silence.  
"Oh...Uhhh..." She's already tongue tied at the thought, blushing hard.  
"No. They're relaxing today. She texted me earlier." Brandon answers with casualness.  
"Fiona texted you?" There's a peek of jealously in Callie's voice, eyes blinking hard.  
"Yeah..."  
"Oh, um..." She skeptically looks around.  
"I'm gonna go get ready" she concludes, patiently walking upstairs and leaving the two men alone.  
"Anything you want to talk about, son?" Don asks his boy.  
"No..." He gulps down a sip of coffee before he can even finish his answer.  
"Alright..."  
The hard look Brandon's currently getting isn't shooing away his lie in the air right between them.  
"We're ready," Sophia announces, returning down in an appropriate outfit but still occupied  face, standing next to a proud Jude whose fingernails remain the exact same.  
" _That's_ better," Don observes Sophia's outfit consisting of a long sleeved shirt and gray sweat pants, trying to ignore her distracting face.  
She bitterly chuckles. Brandon reacts by nodding his head.  
" _You,"_ he points to a cross armed Jude. "I'm not going to argue with you anymore. But if anything happens, _tell me."_  
"So you can say I told you so?" Jude tests with a raised eyebrow, just as Callie walks downstairs in a lazy outfit and messy ponytail.  
" _No,_ so I can _help you."_ He grabs onto his shoulders and kisses the top of his head.  
"I _love you._ "  
"Love you too," though not as mad as he was before, there's still irritability within his tone while walking over to his oldest sister.  
" _Hey._ Get ready." Callie boldly instructs to a messy haired Brandon who continues to sip coffee in his white tee shirt and lack of pants.  
He glances at her, before looking at Donald.  
"I don't have to go today do I..."  
"What's been going on with you?" He knows this isn't usually like Brandon.  
" _Nothing!_ " He turns high strung. "We just, kinda had a long night last night you know?"  
"Do you want to talk about it? Did something happen that you need to talk a-"  
" _No._ No. I j...I'll get ready." He walks past his siblings and forces himself up the stairs just to avoid the conversation.  
"Is he okay?" Don asks Callie once he's upstairs.  
"Yeah..." She's hoping she's doing her best at believability. "He's still just conflicted about last night."  
"What happened last night?" Jude curiously pipes up.  
"Had to help a friend out of a bad situation."  
"You have friends?" Sophia jabs, receiving well deserved scowls from everyone else in the room.  
"Yeah and _you_ won't if you keep up the bratty attitude-"  
" _Okay._ Girls. Stop." Don tells them just before Brandon sprints back down in a plain clean outfit, with hastily brushed teeth and somewhat combed hair.  
"Okay. I'm ready." He already wants the day over with.  
"C'mon Jude," Callie pokes at him.  
"You're really gonna wear _that_ to school?" Sophia continues to her.  
"At least people can recognize my face."  
Her eyes roll. "And you're gonna wear nail polish?“ She looks at Jude. “Like Dad said you're gonna get your ass whooped."  
"That is _not_ what I said-"  
"Can we just go? _God,"_ Jude purposely shoves past Sophia while walking in her way.  
"I think I'm gonna bring my coffee with me..." announces Brandon.

At the Stevens', Taylor and Connor know to stay quiet while sitting beside each other at the breakfast table every morning, when Adam's still drinking his vodka as a replacement for coffee.  
'Do you need some,' they've recently resorted to mouthing conversation, this time Connor asking Taylor if she needs some of the unexpired ibuprofen he found in the back of their bathroom's medicine cabinet.  
She simply nods her head, taking an uncomfortable bite out of her cereal bowl.  
He nods back, getting up and quietly retrieving the white bottle from the junk drawer he decided to stash it in.  
Next to the cigarettes, lighters, spare beer can top covers, and failed lottery tickets that Adam has stashed up that God forbid the kids try to throw away.  
He sets it down on the table for her, and she takes three pills with her glass of milk.  
"The _fuck_ you taking about?" Adam notices, once Connor has returned seated.  
"Nothing you'd be interested in..." He answers, not afraid to be blunt.  
"Gimme that," Adam grunts, his temper not being helped with the use of Connor's comment, snatching up the bottle and ignoring the flinch brought from Taylor.  
"Hm..." He reads the label while suspiciously rubbing his chin.  
" _Bullshit_ " he declares, slamming it back onto the table's surface where this time both his kids jump.  
" _What's_ bullshit..." Sometimes Connor likes to give into his rants because it's fun.  
Meanwhile Taylor simply thinks it's annoying as ever, rolling her eyes with a noticeable grimace.  
"This! The companies! They _sell you_ shit they claim is gonna fix you up. Gonna work on ya. Only to _poison you_ with bullshit side effects and to steal your bullshit money."  
"Why'd you buy it then..." Taylor keeps her voice flat.  
"Don't get _smart with me,_ brat." There's nothing more he hates than being proven wrong. Especially by his own children.  
" _Criminy_ ," He grunts, rolling his eyes and stomping back over to his stainless steel held drink.  
Connor lets out a soft chuckle, causing Taylor to grow concerned at the sight of Adam's back freezing, but contagiously scoffing back at her brother anyway.  
" _What's_ so damn funny..." they're asked with Adam's head turned; bodies stilling and hearts dropping.  
"Nothing..." Connor fibs.  
"Alright, then..." He turns back around and takes another slow sip.  
Despite what they say about Adam having eyes in the back of his head, the twins smirk at each other anyway.

On the way to simply the car, Sophia and Jude are arguing about who'll get the front seat.  
"It's _mine!_ "  
" _Stop!_ No!"  
Brandon and Callie trail behind them gruesomely, exhaling at the tweens trying to outrun each other far ahead of them towards the vehicle in their driveway.  
When Sophia ends up tripping and tumbling onto the grass, Jude turns towards her and fires "good thing you weren't wearing heels. Or are you gonna start wearing those too?"  
"Shut _up!_ What about _you,_ huh? What's next, a _bra?"_  
"Sophia!" Brandon yells, and Callie holds back her gasp.  
Jude knew he was going to get bullied in one way or another for his choice. What he never would have expected was his first bully being his very own sister.  
"I'm _not_ sitting next to her." He asserts to the older ones.  
" _Fine!_ I'm getting the front seat anyway!" Soph' butts in.  
" _Neither_ of you are getting the front seat. The only person that's getting the front seat, is _me_." Callie's had it with them, tone blunt and eyes dark.  
To prove it, she angrily seats herself in the exact spot for everyone to see.  
"Just get in the car you guys," Brandon tiredly tells the youngsters who are looking at him helplessly, swinging the keys and getting next to Callie.  
In the back, Sophia and Jude leave the middle seat wide empty for one's taking.

When they arrive, the four go their separate ways in pairs, in which Sophia gives Jude one last harsh snap before planning her way over to find Connor.  
"When you get bullied, which you _will_ get bullied, don't come running to me."  
"I can stand up for myself, thank you very much." His posture straightens.  
She gasps, once noticing Connor walking in their direction. "There's Connor. Go."  
"Yeah, Connor, _my best friend_ who _I_ need to talk to more than you do." Jude snaps.  
"You can do that later!"  
"You're just acting this way because you _like him!"_  
Except Jude can unfortunately say the same for himself.  
Connor's now in front of them after Sophia's sharp shushing-as if Connor doesn’t already know about the girl’s obvious crush-eyes unable to shy away from look of Jude's nails.  
Jude, who fears he's going to say something harsh out of spite, just like Sophia did.  
The colored anxiety on his face brings sorrow to the other boy's eyes.  
Jude should know he would never judge him, right? Even if their friendship-if that's what you can call it-is experiencing tension right now.  
"Hey Jude,"  
Sophia tries to keep her patience, waiting for a greeting.  
"Uh, that's really cool, what you did." He points over to the stood out fingers.  
"Oh, um, thanks..." He still smiles weakly, still wondering if this is Connor's way of rekindling things.  
"So, we cool?" That said boy just wants to make sure.  
"Yeah...We're cool." Jude grins, and Connor chuckles with a brightened face and huge eyes.  
Jude feels a pinch of jealousy when focus is now on his sister.  
"Hey Sophia," he's doing multiple double takes.  
"Hey," she smirks.  
"You look...All glammed up." He doesn't exactly know how to compliment her without sounding too straight.  
"Thanks," to her that's better than nothing.  
"You know um, _I'm_ the one that actually did Jude's nails."  
He blushes deeply again, but is also angry that she's just using him for a useless conversation.  
"Oh, really? Wow. No wonder they look so good."  
"Yeah," She giggles.  
When Jude figures she's not going to stop babbling on about her morning anytime soon unless war is suddenly declared, he takes one last hopeless glance at Connor who looks like he's trying his best to stay, let alone look, interested, and shamefully walks over to Taylor.  
Who is still waiting for her to stop talking to Connor from across the hall, so she can go up there herself.  
While she can't stand the fact, she also can't be surprised that Sophia would _much_ rather talk to Connor than talk to her.  
"Sophia seems to really like him..." She hates to say it.  
" _Yeah,_ I know." Jude rolls his eyes.  
"She looks really pretty. Prettier." Taylor corrects herself.  
" _Hm,_ " is all Jude can mutter out, not very impressed.  
Taylor's lip twitches in response.  
"Um, has he like, said anything about me...?" She's asked by the socially awkward boy scratching his neck with a polish painted hand.  
"Yeah, actually..." She tries not to grin too wide, not wanting him to grow aware of her knowings.  
"He's not mad at me anymore, right? I mean, he just complimented me back there."  
"I know. I saw. He has something to tell you later, by the way." She smirks.  
" _What?_ " He's automatically blushing.  
She giggles happily at the look on his face, before looking down and touching his blue coated finger nail.  
He flinches, giving a defensive look.  
"Sorry, uh.."  
His muscles relax.  
"I think it's cool. You know, that you don't care what anyone else thinks..."  
"Believe me. I care _way_ too much."  
Both looking over simultaneously at the two teens who now seem to finally be separating, neither are happy to see the smiles on their faces in regards to each other.  
Taylor bites her bottom lip, knowing it's better to see Sophia happy with someone else than to her not see her joyed at all.  
Except the boy that's making her happy will only be able to feel so much.  
While Jude is aware of that, seeing Sophia kiss Connor's cheek pushes him over the edge.  
He should feel bad for her. She's putting herself out there for a boy that's crushing hard on her brother.  
But with all the things she remarked to him this morning swarming around in his head, he doesn't.  
"Um, so I'll see you..." He starts off, and finishes with a long peck to her lips that he makes sure both Connor and Sophia see.  
Despite wanting both of them to be unimpressed with they see, Connor's the one appalled, while Sophia's just plain shocked by his bold move.  
"Bye..." Jude waves to Taylor, who's displaying a bright but an upsetting embarrassed face. Knowing exactly what he's doing while getting his hint that he's the one that wants her to walk off first, she gives one last misplaced look before exiting off.  
He can feel Connor's scowl all the way from across the hall, making awkward eye contact with both him and his sister. Sophia's still blinking in wonder.  
"Um," She nervously chuckles back over to Connor, now playing with her hair out of anxiety.  
"I-I should go."  
"Has Jude said anything about her? Taylor?" Connor can't help but fear that Jude's 'switched over' all of a sudden, just like Jude is fearing about him.  
"Ummm, no, but, I guess he's been crushing..." Sophia concludes.  
Jude sighs heavily at how oblivious his sister actually is.  
"I'll go talk to him and see, alright? I'll talk to her too."  
That's when Jude ditches away to homeroom.  
"Yeah, um, okay. Thanks..." Connor forces a smile.  
"You alright?" She notices, watching Connor now searching around for Jude.  
"Yeah. It's just...Taylor—she's my sister, you know?"  
And Jude is _way_ more to him than just a _brother-like_ best friend.  
"I totally get it. That's probably why he's so weird about us."  
"Yeah..."  
"Well, I should go...I'm on the case." Sophia weakly giggles one last time, and shuffles herself away within the sea of children.  
Connor exhales.  
"Man, she's clueless..." he whispers under his breath.  
That indeed.

On their way to first period, Brandon's getting quite sick of Callie's accusations.  
"I'm fine."  
" _Clearly_ you're not. What happened last night?"  
"What didn't happen last night?"  
"To you. Personally. Something you're not telling me." She just wants him to say it.  
"Just because you're my sister does not mean I have to tell you _everything. Goodbye,_ Callie." And with that he walks off without her, leading her to stop walking entirely and curse under her breath.  
" _Christ_."

Before the tardy bell can even ring, Taylor's already being ganged up on in class.  
"Taylor. Is it true that Jude Jacob _kissed_ you?" A girl seated nearby teases.  
"Yeah, so what...?" She's already growing hesitantly offensive.  
Students around her laugh, and she cringes. "What's the big deal?"  
"Oh my _God_ Taylor, you're like, the _perfect_ coverup." Mandy pokes fun from the back rows.  
"I'm what...?" Of course she has to add in.  
"Isn't it obvious? I mean isn't Jude like _totally_ gay?"  
Taylor isn't laughing like the rest of them.  
"What makes you think that..." She would never dare out someone, especially him.  
"I mean he wore nail polish."  
"So? _I_ wear nail polish, does that make me gay?"  
No, but her attraction to other females certainly do.  
"Yeah, but, he's a guy." Someone pipes up.  
At that point she knows to keep her mouth shut for the sake of her sanity.  
Meanwhile, in Brandon's class, the seductive stares he receives from Karen's twenty feet distance, are pretty hard to ignore; considering the bubble of gum she's blowing from her mouth grows at the same rate of what's sizing in his pants.

Because Taylor's too busy still fuming about the dialogue that took place in class, she doesn't expect Sophia to happily pop up behind her while walking down the hall.  
"Hey!" She chirps, and Taylor jumps up, blushing deeply and heart plummeting down even faster once eye contact is made.  
"Sorry!" Sophia giggles.  
"Oh. Hey..." Her smile is weak, the two now standing together while Taylor nervously plays with her hair.  
" _So,"_ Sophia's grinning ear to ear.  
" _Sooo..."_ Taylor doesn't see what she means, chuckling awkwardly.  
"I saw you and Jude in the hallway. Tay'! He likes you!"  
Taylor forces a blink, unable to believe that Sophia just gave her a sudden nickname.  
"Oh, um..." She's forcing light laughter.  
"I- _I_ don't know..."  
"He literally _kissed_ you!" Sophia's almost squealing.  
"Yeah, well, I-I wouldn't call that a _real_ kiss..." 'Tay' is scratching the back of her neck. "Are you sure he's said anything about me...?"  
"No, but he's _really_ shy. Well maybe not anymore," Sophia smirks.  
“Um-I-I really think he just did that to make you jealous. Mad, I mean. Both you and Connor. Since you know, you guys...”  
“Why would he kiss you just to piss me off? I’m not pissed off. Yeah we argued this morning, but, I’m over it and I’m _especially_ happy for you.” She’s grinning.  
When the other girl is purposely looking downwards and anxiously shuffling her feet with another phony grin, she knows something is wrong.  
"You okay...? Oh, are you nervous? About going out with him? 'Cause you have nothing to worry about. Just be yourself. You-"  
"It's not...That..." Taylor looks back up with a solemn expression.  
"Oh."  
"I’m...I'm not really..."  
"Not interested in him?" It suddenly dawns over the older one.  
' _Or into any guys at all. More like girls. Specifically you.'_  
"Mm-mm..." she nods shamefully.  
"Oh, well, well that's okay. I mean, I thought you only looked at him like that after the kiss because it drew attention."  
"People now probably think we're dating and stuff..." Taylor's muttering, coldly gazing down at the floor.  
She can't stand how he's trying to avoid the feelings he has for her brother through _her._ Or how that _same_ brother is leading Sophia _on_. A girl that does _not deserve_ to be led on.  
"Should I talk to him for you?"  
"Um...Maybe," she doesn't want Jude being put through the pressure of having to lie about his feelings again. Specifically to his own sister.  
"I should probably talk to him anyway about what happened before school," Soph' shrugs.  
"Okay, um...Thanks."  
"I'll see you-"  
"Yeah. _Yeah,_ you will, ahaha." Taylor can't help the nervously emphasized and energized tone she speaks in.  
"I-I gotta go. Bye..."  
Sophia doesn't like how quickly it seemed like Taylor wanted to get out of her sight.  
Suddenly spotting Connor, she rushes right over to him before he can make it to second period.  
"Hey...!"  
"Hey..."  
It's already grown uncomfortable between them.  
"Um, so I talked to Taylor."  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah. She uh, doesn't like Jude."  
"Yeah, uh, I expected that."  
"Is he okay?"  
"Don't know. I don't exactly want to talk to him."  
She twitches her lips, somewhat understanding. "Has he ever talked about her in that way before?"  
"No. So I'm kinda pissed."  
But not in the way she'd expect.  
"Oh. Well I can understand how weird and sudden it feels. You don't want your sister getting hurt."  
"Yeah..."  
“Taylor says she thinks he only did it to make me feel weird since him and I were fighting. Or maybe ‘cause you guys were fighting, but that would be silly since you guys _just_ made up right before he did that.”  
Connor says nothing.  
"I really think you should talk to him. I know it feels strange, but, now you know how he feels."  
"How?"  
"I think he's mad about...You know, us. Taylor’s right about that. And I can understand." She shrugs.  
"Oh...Yeah..."  
"I'll see you later, okay?" She lightly touches his shoulder with a warm smile, planing to go right to Jude after class when going her separate way.  
Connor suppresses a heavy sigh, watching her until she's gone.

Brandon's been making out with Karen in the janitor's closet since meeting up during the five minutes they're given between classes, and second by second his guilt is weighing down on him.  
"Mm. So Lip really started talking shit about me?" She asks him between breaths.  
And then there's that one little lie.  
"Um, yeah yeah." He catches his breath.  
"I didn't know you two talked."  
"Uhhh overheard it."  
"I heard that new girl Fiona is fostered at his house. He's probably sleeping with her."  
"Uh-uh I _don't_ think she'd let something like that happen. I got to know her yesterday."  
" _Ugh._ " Karen rolls her eyes.  
"She's so fake. Acting like she's so special just because of her background. Bet she'll get booted off to the next family that won't want her in no time-"  
"I should really get to class." He doesn't want to hear her talking smack anymore. "I'm already late."  
"'Kay. _Bye_ you." Karen tongues him farewell.  
Late on his way to class full of massive guilt, irritability and shame, Brandon adds physical disgust to his list of feelings when he swears Karen transferred her bubblegum into his mouth.

Waking up by struggling to flutter his eyes open in the AM hour of eleven, Lip is now definitely and instantly awake when he notices Debbie staring up at him while have been standing in front where he sleeps at the end of the bed, for who knows how long.  
Lurching up under the covers and trying not to hit a now slowly awakening Ian with his foot, Lip gasps loudly at the sight of her.  
"How long have you been standing there...?"  
Realizing what's going on, Ian softly chuckles and looks at Lip from the bed's beginning.  
"She does that a lot."  
He looks at his sister. "Let's go Debs," he joins her side.  
"Wanna go downstairs? I think Stef and Lena are up," faded clamoring can be heard from what sounds like the kitchen.  
"Yeah." She looks at Lip.  
"Hi."  
"Morning," Lip's undoubtedly amused by her.  
Had been searching for Debbie, Fiona notices the bedroom door left open, and steps inside the doorway.  
"Hi," she whispers, bringing them to her attention.  
"Debs' do it again?" She asks Ian.  
"Yup."  
"Er. Stef and Lena are downstairs." She fully enters the room.  
"It's almost noon." Lip concludes, getting out of bed.  
"Carl up yet?" Ian wonders.  
"Last time I checked-"  
Liam most certainly is, now wailing and squealing from his crib, making sure to wake Carl up with him.  
" _AW JESUS!"_ The kid is heard cursing.  
" _CARL! LANGUAGE!"_ Fiona shouts all the way over.  
Stef and Lena uncomfortably squirming from downstairs.

Jude and Connor have been giving each other glances full of mixed emotions all throughout class, so Connor feels it's best to confront him on their way to their last class before lunch.  
"Hey." He makes sure to start conversation when there's no one else around them in the halls.  
At first, Jude can't believe not just the voice he's hearing, but what it's saying to him.  
He turns around at an intended slow pace, body uptight and bleak suspicious eyes.  
"Hi..."  
"Why'd you kiss my sister."  
They stand a good fifteen feet apart.  
"Why'd _you_ kiss _my_ sister?"  
"I didn't..."  
"Yeah so if you're thinking about it don't."  
Connor giggles lightheartedly.  
" _What's_ so funny."  
"Nothing." He walks several footsteps closer.  
"You're leading her on." Jude declares.  
" _You're_ leading people on, having other people think you like Taylor."  
" _I..._ " He can't figure out what to say.  
" _Do_ you?" Connor's shy tone wants clarification. Just in case. He gulps, beads of sweat running down his skin faster than ever.  
"I don't like your sister, idiot. I like _you._ " Jude didn't mean for it be spoken so aggressively, but the smile on Connor's face doesn't mind.  
With a sinking heart, Jude does the same.  
"Good. B-because she doesn't like you back, ya know..." Connor's smile creeps wider.  
"Yeah, _that's_ the good thing about it." Jude plays along, smirking lightly.  
Connor's smile cant wipe away. "Um—I-I don't like your sister, by the way..."  
"But _she_ still likes you."  
"I know..." Connor doesn't like thinking about it.  
"Your same sister that is unknowingly being crushed on by my sister." Jude might as well just know.  
" _What?_ Oh _shit._ "  
It grows quiet.  
" _Well..."_  
"Well?"  
"This is the part where you tell me Sophia is bi or something so Taylor might have a chance."  
"I..Don't know" Jude admits. "I've only ever seen her like dudes. I can try to talk to her about it without outing myself."  
"That shouldn't be a problem. No offense but she is _really_ oblivious to all this." Con' points out.  
“I know," Jude shrugs. "You should...Really talk to her later." He adds.  
Connor shrinks. "I-she-she's gonna be crushed. That's _why_ they call it a crush!"  
It's one thing to tell the girl who likes you that you're gay, but it's _another_ thing to reveal that you like her brother, who just so happens to be your best friend who likes you back.  
"Listen. If she's mad, she'll take it all out on me. Okay? We're already kinda beefing."  
"But I _don't_ want that."  
"It'll be fine. So...Maybe we shouldn't, be so obvious about this whole thing until...She knows."  
"Okay." Connor wants nothing more than to endlessly show Jude off, but not as much as he wants nothing more than for things to _not_ turn messier than they already are.  
Despite the situation, the two still can't contain their smiles.  
"Um, wanna sit together at lunch?" Jude offers.  
"Yeah. Yeah I'd love that."

At that particular lunch, Taylor had finally opened her locker for third period, and paces up to Callie eating lunch by herself.  
"Did you and Fiona put those pads in my locker? Was that my 'gift'?"  
"No..." Callie's smile breaks her cover.  
"Then where did they _come_ from? The _period_ fairy?"  
Callie chokes up her peaches.  
"Ummm...More like Mandy Milkovich's gym locker."  
"What? Well we gotta put them back before she finds out-!"  
" _CALLIE!!_ " But she already has, ferociously making her way over to the two girls who are now trembling.  
"Did you and that Fiona bitch steal my shit?!!?"  
" _No_ , what makes you think _that?_ " She spikes.  
"Iggy told me you paid him."  
" _Shit."_  
" _Where are they."_  
"Nowhere you'll ever find them!"  
"My locker..." Taylor wants to be truthful.  
Callie looks at her desperately fearing that Mandy will now hurt her, but instead the girl just laughs.  
"Oh, _makes sense_ she'd give them to _your_ poor ass."  
" _You’re_ poor too!" The two remind her.  
"Whatever."  
"At least she's not poor enough to where her Dad has to scan their way into the school!" Callie snaps.  
" _Oh_! You are all _fucking_ dead! Make sure you tell your little pad stealing friend that!" She declares. "Maybe you can get your _boyfriend_ to protect you." She retorts to Taylor, before storming out of the room like never before.  
"Jude is _not_ my boyfriend!"  
"Then _why_ did he _kiss_ you?" An eavesdropping girl from her class brings up.  
Taylor's got nothing on that one, and Callie's shocked eyes aren't helping.  
"I don't _know_ , okay?! _God."_ But she does know.  
When she uninvitedly sits down next to Callie and the eavesdropper classmate is gone, she can't stop looking at her.  
"Jude kissed you?"  
" _Literally_ only because he wanted to make Connor jealous."  
Callie's eyes shrink. "So I was right..." She realizes.  
" _Yeah._ " Taylor nods in regards to the boys' feelings.  
"I was too."

Knowing just who to go to for revenge, Mandy finds her brothers where they always are-smoking cigarettes outside under the bleachers.  
"You fuck up that girl yet?" Iggy, the tenth grader Lip and Callie's advanced Math class asks.  
"You guys are gonna do it for me." She retorts.  
"Why..." Jaimie, the eleventh grader asks carelessly.  
" _Because!"_  
"You deserved it." Twelfth grade Joey says, after exhaling the smoke.  
" _Mickey!_ " She alerts the eighth grader who prefers to stay quiet and not get into her drama.  
"What." His mouth still contains the cigarette.  
"Callie's sister Sophia, she's in your Language Arts right?"  
"How the fuck should _I_ know. I don't even know who these damn people _are."_  
"The Jacobs! You know, Callie? Sophia? Jude?"  
"Just shut the fuck up, Mandy."  
" _Threaten her. Threaten_ Sophia."  
"I don't even-!"  
" _THREATEN HER!"_  
Mickey's eyes roll over in his head once she's gone.  
" _Great_. Now because of her I have to go to _class._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fiona, Lip, the moms etc will be more focused on in the next chapter I promise <3


	7. Gay Situations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lip opens up to Mike about his feelings.   
> Sophia and Taylor deal with Mandy’s antics, and Connor protects Jude from Mickey’s torment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sooo gay

Mickey Milkovich has been giving Sophia irritable glances all throughout the Language Arts class he hasn't actually showed up to since the first day, making her cringe, squirm, and look away with a nauseated face.  
Once the final bell rings she's the first one to bolt out of there, which still doesn't stop him from catching up to her.  
"It's Sophonie, right?"  
" _Sophia. What do you want. Thought you were dead._ " She snaps, continuing her stomps and purposely lacking eye contact.  
"You'd enjoy that, wouldn't you?" He sticks behind her with newly crossed arms.  
" _What do you want"_ she repeats in a retort, finally spinning around and facing him.  
"Little Miss California stole my sister's pads."  
"Callie? _Not my problem."_ She doesn't understand why he's approaching her because of this.  
"Well you _see,_ sunshine, she's pissed-"  
" _Not_ my problem."  
" _So,_ " he'd like for her to just let him fucking finish. "She told me to 'threaten you.'" He displays air quotes.  
"Why _me_ I didn't do anything."   
"Personally, I think she's being a bit overdramatic."  
"A 'bit' overdramatic?! Tell her to _stop!"_   
"You don't think I'm tryin'? Don't get mad at _me_ , sweetheart. I'm just the messenger."  
She rolls her eyes. " _Whatever_ , sleaze ball."  
"Excuse me, but I coulda just waited for you outside of class."  
"Class attendance or not you and your family _still_ shouldn't be here." She's already on her way off.  
"Whatever you _say,_ princess!" He calls out, and he grins at the grumbling she sounds before disappearing from his view.

Everyone now downstairs in the kitchen, Debbie and Carl are fighting over a steaming strawberry pop tart they were both desperately waiting for to pop up.  
"It's _mine-! Owe!"_ They're both yelling out together after Debbie's exclaim, letting go of the piece of burning food at the same time and letting it drop back into the toaster slot.  
"Alright- _hey,_ that's enough. You're burning yourselves."   
Stef steps over and leads them away from the appliance placed counter.  
Lip and Fiona are scoffing and smiling at each other in response to what's taking place.   
Lena is smiling over at Ian,  standing next to Liam's occupied high chair where the middle schooler stands in front of and displays to the two year old his goofy facial expressions.  
"How about, _instead_ of fighting over junky breakfast food, we actually go out to eat somewhere." She brings up a solution.  
" _Can_ we?" Debbie can't remember the last time she had that type of experience. She swipes away Carl's red colored cheek poking fingers.  
"Is this the part where none of you agree on a place?" Stef pokes fun at the kids.  
" _Yes,_ " Fiona glares at her younger siblings.  
"I don't care where" Ian brings up, simultaneously grabbing Liam's right hand and smirking.   
"I don't like sea food." Debbie blurts, and Lip snickers.  
"Good 'cause I was thinking more of a little bit of everything place." Stef brings up.  
"That's fine" Says Ian, and Lip and Fiona nod their heads.   
"There'll be burgers?" Carl makes sure.  
"I'll call the place myself and request all the burgers specifically for you and only you." Stef smirks, and the others laugh while Carl smiles sheepishly. "Really?"  
" _No_ , now go get dressed." Fiona pushes him forward, in which he and Debbie loudly banter all the way back upstairs.  
"Wait up!" Ian yells, his barging participation causing the kids to yell plenty more.  
Fiona chortles, rolling her eyes and head slowly nodding. "I apologize in advance for all the craziness."  
"Oh _please_ , Fiona, when Lip was younger he was louder than all of you combined," Lena teases, and Fiona laughs directly at the head shaken boy.   
"You're sure?" He asks, the shrieking, giggling, and loud bangs able to be heard through the ceiling.   
Mike invites himself in, his closeted son being the first person to catch his eye.   
"It's lunch break, so I decided to stop by." He looks at Stef.  
"You tell 'em I was sick?"  
"Of course. Where are the others?"  
"Upstairs," Lip points up to the continuously noisy messy floor.  
He chuckles. "Shouldn't 've asked," he considers. Fiona giggles.   
"You eat?" Stef asks him.  
"No, not yet."  
"We're gonna grab a bite if you wanna join," she offers.  
"Sure!" He chirps. "It's my turn to pay, anyway." He smirks at Stef, who rolls her eyes. Both Lip and Fiona grin along with Lena.  
The three remaining and hastened readied kids come sprinting together downstairs, Ian being the first one to touch the floor.   
"I win." They're all playfully shoving one another.   
"Show off." Carl accuses.   
"Hi again," Debbie smiles to Mike, once she notices he's there.   
"Hey there, you doing good?"  
"Yup," She reveals a toothy grin.   
"Still know how to tie those shoes?"  
" _Yup!_ I tied them just now," She points down to her currently worn and neatly tied running sneakers.  
"Ian had to untie the knot though" Carl butts in, being irritably nudged in the arm by the girl.   
Ian scoffs in wonder.  
"Are you coming to eat with us?" She asks him with hope.  
"Depends, is that okay with you?"  
"Yeah!"  
"So, you were married to her?" Carl asks, finger pointing to Lena.  
"Nope. _She_ was the lovely bride" she corrects, pointing at Stef who's smiling and nodding.   
"Yes and that marriage came to an end due to certain—complications." Mike's already laughing at an irritably grown Stef.  
"It was more than my orientation, I'll tell you that" she jabs, and the older ones laugh.  
Though he's laughing at what he genuinely thinks is funny, Ian has to stuff the true thoughts about himself down into his system that's too used to draining emotions.  
Meanwhile, an in-denial sexually terrified Lip, has already beat him to it.   
Finally something they have in common.

Mickey actually decided to go to his next class after Language Arts, where he found out that actually focusing on learning about things-interesting or not-is much better than smoking under the bleachers all day and hating every form of life. He figures he should report back to Mandy about his conversation with Sophia, and try to talk her out of blowing up her house, or whatever it is she has planned just because of a couple pads.   
Just because he's actually decided to start going to a few classes, doesn't mean he won't pick on the seventh grader he spots wearing blue nail polish taking place in the hall.  
"You turning into a drag queen or something?" He targets an innocent eyed Jude who's just trying to walk to his next class.  
" _Huh?"_ He jumps up at the sight of a hatred filled Milkovich.   
"What's next, lipstick? A _skirt?"_  
This is _exactly_ what Don was talking about. And this was exactly what _Jude_ was talking about, in terms of sticking up for himself. It might be more easy said than done, but he might as well still give it a shot.  
"You're just picking on me because I'm a _boy."_   
"Yeah, queerbo, a boy wearing _lady polish."_  
" _Exactly."_ He clenches a fist. "Pick on a girl for wearing some. I _dare_ you." He tests out.   
_Got him.  
"What'd you say to me?"_ Mickey corners him against a locker.  
"Hey!" Connor steps in, approaching from around the corner.   
"Go do something _else_ useless that's not picking on someone for choosing how to decorate their body." He faces Mickey.  
"Who are _you,_ his boyfriend?" He nastily accuses.  
"No, and you're lucky I'm _not_ you asshole 'cause I'd kick your _ass!_ "  
" _Watch yourselves_ " is all Mickey retorts, before giving them both one last scowl and walking past a wide eyed Taylor on his way out.  
"You guys okay...?" She checks, protectively holding her books against her chest.  
"Yeah..." The boys stressfully answer together.  
She sighs.   
"I was looking for you." She brings up to Jude, in which his eyebrows raise.  
"I'm sorry I kissed you..."   
Connor chortles.   
"It's not about that. That sister of his isn't the jolliest right now either."  
"The Milkoviches?" Connor asks.  
"Yeah. Callie and her friend put Mandy's pads in my locker."  
"That was nice of them," Connor figures.  
"Yeah well Mandy's not so happy about it. Her other brother ratted Callie out, and so now she's seeking on some sort of revenge." Taylor explains.  
"Because of pads?" Jude asks.  
"She's very dramatic."   
" _Clearly_ ," Connor mutters.  
" _So..._ Now she's after Callie?" Jude asks.   
"More like _all_ of you guys."   
" _What?_ " The boys ask.   
"What about her friend?" Connor continues.  
"Her name's Fiona. She's super nice. But I hear she's being fostered by the vice principle, so I doubt Mandy will get too far before she gets in some serious trouble."  
Connor grumbles.  
"So..." Jude asks.  
" _So,_ I'm gonna give Mandy her pads back in hopes of saving your family." She concludes to Jude.  
In terms of utter confusion, he and Connor watch his sister strut away  
"Good luck...!" Connor calls out awkwardly, and it grows quiet for a few short seconds.  
"I'm sorry that happened to you. Those Milkoviches are probably the worst people in this school." He turns back to Jude after Taylor's fully disappeared.  
"Yeah, uh..."  
He can see through his lies.  
"I'm gonna go. We're already late enough as it is..." Jude displays a weak smile.  
Connor exhales. "Don't worry, okay? If he hurts you again...I'll hurt him."  
Jude chuckles. "I'll see you later."  
He watches in sorrow, as the boy who he wishes could be publicly called his boyfriend, depressingly stumbles off.   
Loneliness doesn't creep up on Connor quite kindly.

Meanwhile, the news that Mickey passed on to Sophia isn't sitting with her very kindly.  
" _Really_ Callie?" She confronts to her sister, who's shutting her locker in perpetration for next class.  
"What." She asks her, quickly scanning through her notebook before setting it under her arm.  
"You just _had_ to mess with Mandy Milkovich. Her asshole _brother_ told me she told him to 'threaten us.'"  
"You don't think I _know_ that Mandy's pissed? Of _course_ she is! She's _always_ pissed! Is her brother on her side?"  
"No, she says she's being overdramatic, but just because he's right doesn't mean he's less of an _asshole._ "   
"Hm. Yeah, okay, uh I gotta get to class." Callie can't bring herself to worry about this right now.  
"What did you _do_ with Mandy's pads anyway?"   
"Put them in Taylor's locker."  
" _What?! Why?!"_  
" _Relax._ We weren't doing it to be mean, we wanted her to-"  
"She _slapped._ Your _friend,_ Callie. Right?!"  
"Yeah, Fiona. But-"  
" _Soo,"_ Sophia's spazzing. "Mandy's _already_ mean enough to Taylor as it _is_. She's gonna _kill_ her!"   
"Taylor didn't _do_ anything! If Mandy wants to mess with _someone_ it should be _me_ , and Fiona. Who is luckily not here today."  
"It's _Mandy Milkovich!_ Why _wouldn't_ she mess with Taylor?! She's _so-petty!"_ Soph' yells.  
"See what happens when you try to do the right thing?! _Dammit!_ "  
Unfortunately, Taylor is already trying to patch things up with good 'ol Mandy.  
"What the hell is _this..."_ She asks to a creepily smiling Taylor, who awkwardly holds out to her her box of pads in front of her locker.  
"Your pads. Or, as _I'd_ like to call it, a peace offering."  
The bitter one cringes. "A _peace offering?!_ You think that's gonna undo what your sister and her _pussy friend_ did?!" She knocks the box out of Taylor's now shaking hands.  
"I-I figured you would react this way, _so,_ I have another offer..." Sweat leaks down her forehead.  
" _What."_  
"Uhh...You can take anything you want from my locker. _Anything!_ Here. I'll give you a tour right now." She swings out her arm as an offer to lead the way.  
"You think I wanna _steal_ from _your poor ass-?!"_   
" _Hey!_ Hey hey hey." Sophia stressfully jogs up to them with her sister joining right behind her.  
" _You_ bitches." Mandy spins around and points at them. "You're dead."  
"Listen Mandy. I know you have _a lot_ of personal issues, and such, but Sophia or Taylor  _didn't_ do anything. _I'm_ the one that stole your pads. So if you're gonna be mad at someone, be mad at _me!"_  
" _And_ Fiona."   
"You kinda already hit her. So maybe you can hit _me_ and we call it even-?"   
" _Gah!_ "   
"Ah!" Callie shrieks on her way down to the floor, lifting up her head just before it can hit the tile.  
It's bad enough that she contemplates whether or not she broke her butt.   
" _Owe!_ " She carefully palms her newly bruised right cheek, sitting up on her slowly numbing ass cheeks.  
A shocked and dazed Sophia and Taylor participate in helping her up, and they all cringe when seeing that Mandy is already stomping away.  
"So uhhh...Are we even now?!" Callie's voice shakes.  
Her only response is the sound of her boots. After a few more steps she stops and does a double take, turning around only to walk back to the box of pads on the floor and swipe them up.   
"These are _mine_ , by the way."  
And off she walks.  
The three remaining girls can only exasperatedly sigh and gaze at each other with angst.  
" _Christ._ " Callie repeats.  
Sophia and Taylor look at each other, speechless, thoughtless, and lacking any ideas that can be considered solutions.

Seated around the table with everyone at the four star restaurant that has all the burgers Carl could eat, Stef starts to him and Debbie "So are you kids gonna be okay at your new school tomorrow?"   
"Yeah. It's only the fourth grade. It can't be as bad as our last school where it looked like everyone wanted to die." Debbie overshares a bit, focusing down on coloring in the pictures on her kids' menu.  
"And I'll just hurt anyone who stands in my way," Carl adds, seated in the middle of her and Ian.  
"Oh, um...Sounds defensive, Carl," Lena skeptically looks over at her girlfriend.  
"I'll make sure to appoint a counselor meeting with both of them..." Stef whispers, referring to their school.  
It grows awkwardly quiet for a few moments, until Lip clears his throat.  
"So, um, Ian," Lena looks at the boy focusing on his attempted patty cake game with Liam.  
"You feeling okay about school?"  
"Yeah," he looks over. "Fiona and Lip will be there, so..."   
"I made a friend who has a brother in your grade. We can introduce you to him," Fiona suggests.  
"Oh, okay, cool..." He's already feeling anxiety at the fact that it'll be a boy.  
"Don't be nervous, Ian. You're a nice kid." Fiona assures.   
"Yeah," Mike supports. "Don't worry, kid, you'll have a girlfriend in no time."  
Ian's eyes dart down to his open and unread menu, just as Stef glares at her ex.  
"Mike! He's _thirteen._ "  
"Alright, alright! I'm just sayin', _you_ were into _me_ at thirteen."  
"Yeah and look where _that_ got us."  
Everyone laughs, and Ian admits it brings his spirits up, but not for too long.  
"What about you Fiona? Any boys been giving you trouble?" He asks.  
"There was this one kid Brandon who _was_ really annoying at first, but now I guess I kinda like him." She shrugs.  
The first thing Mike does is look over at Lip, who's forced his eyes down to his menu that contains unreadable jumbled words due to the anxiety taking over his thoughts.  
"Hm, wasn't he the kid I drove home last night? I recall him keeping us up with his cigarette smoking." Mike focuses back on Fiona with a tone of teasing.  
This has Lip curiously and somewhat worriedly lift up his head.  
"What?"  
The teenaged girl grins in surprise, scoffing and shaking her head. "It's probably just a bad habit..."  
"And if it's not then he's not getting _my_ approval," Mike smirks.   
Ian laughs at his sister, whose smile has turned even bigger and who’s now too speechless to laugh.  
"Oh, yeah, like _you've_ never smoked" Lena jabs, making everyone else but Lip and Liam laugh.   
"Um, I'm gonna be outside real quick..." Lip excises, getting up and leaving through the nearest exit.  
"Alright, hello, should we start out with some drinks?" Their fairly young waitress comes approaching them with a plastered smile.   
Everyone but the inattentive toddler is shining Mike in the headlights, waiting for him to speak up.  
"Um, just a water." His tone is practically uncooperative, staring away from everyone lacking any kind of facial expression.   
Stef frowns at him.  
"Um-um an iced tea," she answers, as Mike gets up and leaves the same way as Lip, except this time unannounced.  
"Mike...?" Debbie watches every step he takes until he's no more.  
Fiona and Ian are already aware that something isn't right.

Mike finds Lip sitting on the front bench right outside of the building, sulking into his view of the half filled parking lot with a matching blank expression.  
"I was gonna ask you next." He brings up, approaching him from behind.  
It takes Lip a moment to recognize his voice and look over.  
"Ask me what?" His hands rest on the wooded seating.  
"You still seeing that girl?" Mike walks up in front of the empty seat. "The blonde?"   
Lip's eyebrows knit together. "Karen...Uh, we weren't so much 'seeing each other' as much as we were hooking up."  
"You being safe?"   
"I said _were._ And _yeah_ I'm not an idiot. Or maybe I am,” he considers, looking back into space.  
Mike sighs, sitting down with him. "What happened to her?"  
"Well, we said we liked each other but, things are just too complicated right now when she has no idea what's going on. Kinda clingy. She got jealous when I told her about Fiona."   
"Hm..." He nods. "And, you're sure this isn't about someone else? Someone that's not Karen?"   
It's Lip turn to sigh, now practically glaring through him.  
" _Who told you..."_  
"The boy's brother. What's her name. Callie."  
It's no secret that 'the boy', is Brandon.  
"Oh, so since she saw us it's suddenly her _God given right_ to _tell_ everyone?" He snaps.  
"Saw you doing _what...?_ " Mike wasn't informed about _that_ part.   
"What did she tell _you?_ " Lip grows confused.  
"She told _me_ that she thinks Brandon likes you."  
"Why would she think _that?_ "  
"I don't know Lip why _would_ she think that?" He wants to hear the answers from Lip himself.   
"Because he...He kinda kissed me...That's what she saw us doing..."  
" _Saw_ or caught?"  
"She told _me_ she saw. I have no idea if she's told Brandon. But...He likes Fiona, anyway. And now _she_ likes _him._ "  
"He must like _you_ too if you got a kiss."  
Lip exhales. "I'm getting PTSD from sitting on this bench. That's where it happened. On the bench outside the train station."  
Mike nods and stands up with him. "Here..." He takes the pack of Marlboros out of his pocket, offering Lip a cigarette before retrieving the lighter.  
He scoffs at the sight. "Mom know you still smoke?"  
"Nope." Mike lights it up for him and Lip steadily inhales the smoke into his lungs.  
"And now you're gonna get _me_ into it while criticizing Brandon for doing the same _thing?"_ He asks, after exhaling.  
" _Yup,_ " Mike quickly inhales. "Now you guys can go on smoking dates together, or whatever you must call it."   
"Pretty sure Fiona's gonna beat me to it," Lip mutters, inhaling a bit more before pinching the cigarette between his fingers and gazing off dramatically.  
"You don't _know_ that." Mike assures. "And you know it's _possible_ to have feelings for two different people at the same time."  
"Two different people that happen to be future foster siblings?"  
"Well, ya know, it's a small world..." Mike shrugs.   
Lip scoffs and throws the cigarette down. "Well it seems like Fiona's starting to really like him. I don't want her to go through more crap than she already is just because of some _dumb guy_ who can't get his _feelings_ figured out." His anger is expressed.  
"Hm. You mean the dumb guy that can't get his feelings figured out that _you_ like?" Mike asks.  
"I do _not-_ "  
Ian is walking out over to them, forcing them both to suddenly turn nonchalant.  
The younger boy snickers when he sees Mike's cigarette.  
"So _you_ still smoke when you were _just_  ranting about Fiona's boyfriend doing the _same thing?"_ He smiles.  
"He's not her boyfriend." Lip blurts. "Why are you saying that did Fiona say he was?"  
Mike scowls at him.  
"No, I dunno. She never tells me about that stuff." Ian shrugs. "Were you smoking with him?" He notices the cigarette left on ground.  
"Don't tell Mom." Lip didn't mean for it to come out that way, and especially not in such a haste.  
"Which one?" Turns out a smirking Ian is taking this whole thing more naturally than anyone thought he would.  
Mike perks up at their dialogue.   
"Neither of them" Lip smiles, and the two of them laugh while Mike softens up at their lightheartedness.   
Back inside, the boys sit next to each other now with their newly arrived drinks, while Mike purposely sits as far away from Stef as possible.  
"You two smell like smoke..." she suspiciously observes.  
"Uh the people around us were smoking." Mike claims.  
" _Mm-hm..._ "  
Despite a shake of her head, Lena still smiles.  
"Hey. _Dude."_ Lip taps Ian's shoulder when everyone else is participating in their own different conversations, discreetly pointing over to the girl sitting two tables away from theirs.  
"That girl is _totally_ checking you out." His voice is kept low.  
Ian takes one glance at the attractive girl that definitely looks to be around his age, who's staring over and smirking at him weakly, before _he's_ blushing deeply out of humiliation instead of attraction and instantly looking away.  
"Oh, haha..." He couldn't be more unbelievably awkward about the situation.  
"Don't worry man. When we're both at Anchor Beach, I'll teach you all about how to pick up girls."  
"What was that?" Fiona's left brow rises.  
"Nothing," Lip smiles, looking at her quote on quote innocently, in which she grins and leans over, giving his shoulder a good punch.  
"Oh _really? That's_ how you wanna go?" He smiles, leaning over and punching her back. They laugh, snicker and grin while getting up in each other's faces; tossing fake punches and pushing each other lightly.   
Ian laughs softly, while Stef keeps a close eye. "Four star restaurant, people." Lena kindly reminds, and the two sit back down in their seats while calming themselves.  
When eventually waiting for their food that takes a good twenty five minutes, they give each other silly looks with raised eyebrows and stuck out tongues.  
It's hard for Lena not to notice how Stef is unnecessarily keeping an eye on Fiona and Lip's almost constant interactions; for the rest of their time there.

Connor doesn't have time to catch up with Jude, until the very end of the day.  
"Hey..." He's all smiles, approaching the focused boy retrieving supplies from his locker.  
"Hey..." He doesn't look at him.  
Instantly getting a bad vibe, Connor's smile drops.  
"Are you okay? Did Mickey try anything again-?"  
Jude turns around with books tucked under his left arm.  
"No...It's not just about what he said to us. It's about what _you_ said about _him."_  
" _What?_ " Connor doesn't understand.   
"You didn't tell him the _truth,_ Connor." He's now whispering. "About _us._ "  
"Why would I have done _that?_ He would've _destroyed_ us!"  
"Well, just...Is he the only person you'd deny it to..?"   
"You haven't been telling people have you?"  
"What would be the big deal about _that?"_   
"Your Dad may be all free spirited and stuff, but _mine_ is the kind of the exact _opposite._ Same thing with Mickey. And every _other_ homophobe there could be." Connor keeps his tone harsh to get across his point.  
Jude sighs. "Just—just because we're gonna have to keep our distance doesn't mean I don't wanna be _seen_ with you."  
"I know. Do you...Do you think I don't wanna be _seen_ with you? _Jude-"_  
"Forget I said _any_ of that stuff I'm sorry I-I'm being stupid-" Jude turns intensely regretful after jumping to conclusions like those.  
"Jude. It's okay," Connor's back to smiling. "It's...It's okay. If it weren't for people like my Dad, trust me I-I would show you off to the whole _world._ As my boyfriend and everything."   
Jude grins warmly, almost on the verge of tears, even. He's speechless for a few long moments.  
"Want to go to the batting cages?" He finally asks.  
"I'd love that."  
The lovestruck boys continuously exchange back and forth wondered smiles.

Speaking of Connor, Sophia is in another world wondering and worrying about him, while standing in front of a currently observant and concerned Taylor's locker.  
"I don't get it. Was hitting Callie Mandy's ' _revenge'?_ Or is having us constantly waiting for her next _move_ her revenge? I'm confused."   
Worriedly around for any sight of her, Taylor just doesn't understand.  
"Do you think he _really_ likes me?" Sophia's a bit too worried about something else at the moment.  
"Huh?" Taylor practically jumps. She knew Sophia would eventually catch on. She just didn't think it would happen so soon.   
"Connor. Like, he's acting distant..."  
Taylor's uncomfortably squirming down at the thought of breaking the ice.  
"You're his sister. Hell, you're _twins._ Do _you_ know his deal?" Sophia's desperate; her words panicked and her tone on edge.  
"Ummm...I...I..."  
The poor girl waits.  
" _I_ just don't think he's ready for a girlfriend right now."  
Or ever. Because he's gay.  
"Does that mean I'm not worth it?" Sophia looks at it in the worst way possible.  
" _No! No. Heaven's sake no._ You're _totally_ worth it, Soph." She's trying her best to eagerly reassure her without sounding too gay.   
"Some guys are just—not emotionally ready you know? I mean Connor, he's a seventh grader." Her snicker is forced. "You know?"  
"Yeah, that's true." Sophia smiles, shrugging it off. Her eyes are returning to appear brighter.  
Taylor smiles at the sight, despite there being much more stress and bundles of nerves below the surface.  
It's not that Connor isn't emotionally ready. He's just emotionally ready for a different _person._ The _right_ person and Taylor _prays_ that Sophia will be able to understand that. Jude's her _brother_ for God's sake.  
"Like, I've _liked_ guys before. In my grade. But they've always been so... _douchey_. So I guess I figured a seventh grader would work out better. They may be nicer but like you said they're just not really ready." Soph' explains.  
'But I'm ready. _I'm ready!'_ Taylor screams in her head with a look of self pity stuck to her face.   
"What about seventh grade girls?" She asks curiously. "Like, do you think _I'd_ be able to handle...Dating?" She had to stop herself from either saying 'a boyfriend' which would be complete falsehood-she knows she won't even _try_ to pretend to like a guy like Connor's trying and failing to come across as interested in Sophia-or 'a girlfriend', which would be a _complete_ and utter outing.   
"You? _Yeah_! _Totally._ You're mature Taylor. More mature than _any_ other seventh grade girl _I've_ encountered around here." Sophia praises.  
"Really?" Tay' is blessed, her smile hopeful.  
" _Totally._ " Sophia's hand rests on Taylor's right forearm, who swears they can feel literal electricity at the touch.  
She forces herself to dial down the giggling.  
" _Speaking_ of seventh grade girls who you're way more mature than..." Sophia whispers in response to the one and only Mandy carelessly walking in their direction.  
"Enough with the _dyke fest_ , losers" she criticizes, making Taylor set away Sophia's touch in embarrassment.  
Sophia cringes in disgust. "Back _off,_ Mandy."  
Taylor steps away in shame, too terrified to speak up.  
"I'm _watching you,_ freak." This just gives Mandy more of a reason to target her, practically trapping the poor girl.   
"What happened to 'getting revenge' on Callie and Fiona instead of giving a girl who didn't even _do_ anything a bunch of crap?" Sophia interrogates.  
"Oh don't worry." Mandy backs off from Taylor and stares down the other girl. "Fiona's next. So tell your sister to tell _her_ to watch out."   
With that last threat of the day being said, she walks off with the content of getting the last word.  
Taylor exhales, stepping back closer to a confused Soph'.  
"Did she just threaten Fiona through Callie _through_ me?" She can't put two and two together.  
"No idea. But what I _do_ know is that I hate that girl."  
"You and I both. I'm glad we're friends. We hate the same people." Sophia jokes.  
"We're friends?" Is all Taylor got out of that.  
"Hell _yeah!_ " This time she touches her shoulder. Taylor's eyes pop.   
"Ready to go? I wanna find Connor and see how he acts around me."   
"Okay..." Despite how she's still being touched by her crush, Taylor's smile is still forced.

Sophia then realized, that neither of them could find Jude anywhere after minutes of searching around, so they both figured the two boys went off together.   
_This_ , gives Taylor incredible anxiety, considering that if they _do_ find them, then they'll be acting like the couple they are, which will be the truth staring Sophia in her face.   
So, right here and right now, she is _excruciatingly_ hoping that Jude and Connor are _not_ at the batting cages, where Sophia suggested they could be. And honestly? She's probably right. In fact, she _is_ right. Taylor's betting on that.   
She's already texted Connor numerous times demanding to know his location; same for Sophia with Jude in which they both have yet to respond.   
"So, um, are you _sure_ they could be here...?" They're just walking out of the parking lot and drawing closer to the purchase stand which is far in front of the actual cages.  
"They come here like, every day, so I don't see why they wouldn't be." Sophia shrugs.  
Taylor's top teeth tug on her bottom lip. Could she be any more _foolish?_ The batting cages is just about _all_ Connor saves up for. She assumes the same with Jude, unless his father gives him the money.   
"You know what? Even if they _aren't_ here, who cares." Sophia notices the sign announcing the sale for two or more batters. "You wanna bat?" She stops and looks at the other girl.  
"Bat together?"  
"Yeah," Sophia smiles.  
"Ummm I-I don't have any money-"  
"It's okay. I got some. Plus it'll be cheap."   
"Ummmm okay. But don't pay yet hold on. I gotta go...Check myself." Taylor still needs to find out if what she's most fearing is true. Her period feels fine.  
Sophia nods, aware of what Taylor is-what she doesn't know is pretending to-get at.   
She giggles at the sight of Taylor hurriedly sprinting away, which she doesn't know is for Taylor to see whether or not Sophia could unexpectedly spot both her brother and crush intimately together.  
That sprinting is for the sake of both their sanities.  
Standing outside the third batting cage that Taylor is currently checking, Taylor sees them. It's both heartwarming and heartbreaking. Heartwarming for her, but knowingly heartbreaking for Sophia. She can act like she doesn't care about how Connor feels for her, but Taylor can see right through her.   
"Stop!" Jude's uncontrollably giggling at how Connor's ruthlessly assisting him at holding his bat.  
The boy standing behind him and refusing to let go of the sports gear they both hold, is grinning ear to ear.  
"Connor I _know_ how to hold a bat." Jude gives a playful glance.  
"You _sure?_ " Connor teases, and they both laugh so hard that the bat drops to the ground. Their laughter is so loud that neither of them probably heard the clanking noise.  
Connor lightly touches Jude's right arm and pulls him closer. Jude returns the contact with both his hands placed on Connor's sides. Their smiles could practically melt off their faces, eyes looking as if they've forgotten how to blink.   
Behind the cold hard metaled fence, Taylor is joyously lighting up.  
She never thought she'd get to witness her brother falling in love up front and first hand. At least that's how she likes to interpret it. She's honestly not even worried about being seen by them because by the way they're staring into each other's eyes and just holding each other; it's like there's _nobody else_ in the world.   
Like they don't want anyone else to be.   
It's like she's witnessing a world that she's not even supposed to be in; where it's just the two of them. It's a world that she finds to be endlessly beautiful.  
She knows that _she's_ happy for them. But will Sophia be?   
Taylor could easily get the boys attention and ruin their perfect looking moment; alarming that Sophia's here and how they need to struggle to act like they're anything but boyfriends.  
But she doesn't need that right now, and she knows that _they_ don't either. Why have them hide from the people that don't understand, when the people that understand can just hide from _them?_  
Not that Sophia will misunderstand in an intolerant kind of way. She's just especially _not_ emotionally ready to handle this kind of information. To find out that the she'll never have a a chance with the boy she wants because he's gay? Gay for her _brother?_ That her brother is _also_ gay?   
Right now it would just be too much.  
So when Taylor returns to her standing near the purchase stand, she comes up with what she sees as the perfect excuse to why they can't be here right now.  
"Mandy's brothers are here."  
"What? _Ew._ " The girl looks like she's going to just about gag.   
"Yeah so we should bounce."  
"That include Mickey? 'Cause I wanna give _him_ a _piece_ of my mind-"  
"No no. _No_ no." Taylor stops her from taking another step. "Let's not...Get involved with that."  
"So where you wanna go?"  
"Huh?" Tay' was caught off guard.  
"Like, what now? You gotta be home?"   
"Ummm, not yet, no."  
"Well you just wanna walk around?" Sophia suggests.  
"Okay, sure."   
Taylor can't believe she's suddenly abandoned the whole Jude-Connor-goose chase. So she's _not_ just using Taylor for her brother like she secretly discreetly worried!  
On their way out to the parking lot with dialogue consisting of jokes and giggling, Connor finally texts Taylor back on his Motorola phone to the same branded mobile device she uses, saying **at batting cages with Jude.**  
"Yeah _now_ you tell me," she mutters in a breath, now walking along the right sidewalk beside the main road with Sophia.  
"What was that?"   
"Nothing, hahaha..."  
Little do either girls actually know is that Jude texted Sophia the almost exact same explanation.

At the Foster-Adams-Gallagher household, Lip is laying in his Ian-shared bed, sulking at his phone in debate of whether he should text Brandon or Callie.  
 **Did u tell B that u saw us?** His burning eyes melt into the composed text intended for Callie, which he finally decides to delete.   
His eyes then burn into the name that happens to read Brandon.  
Brandon.  
Brandon.  
 _Brandon.  
Fucking Brandon._  
His thrown phone smashes against the same wall the entrance and exit door is connected to, at the same time Ian just happens to be opening that same door.  
"What was that?"  
"Uhhh...Nothing. What's up?" Lip sits up for better direction.  
"M—Stef and Lena wanna know why you aren't coming down."  
"Eh. Kinda just focused on something..." Lip stares at the wall nearest to him.  
"Anything I can help with?"  
"I don't think it's something _anyone_ can help with..." Lip admits.  
Ian frowns. "You _sure...?_ " He approaches the bed slowly.  
"Yeah..." Lip's gone sour.  
"I've been meaning to ask you something..." Ian brings up, and Lip looks over with knitted brows.  
"What is it?"  
"Well..." Ian quickly steps over and closes the door. This lets Lip know this is surely serious. If he has to wait any longer for Ian to speak up he swears he's gonna throw _himself_ against that wall next.  
"Do you like Fiona?"  
" _What?_ " Lip can't believe what he's hearing.  
"Don't freak out I-I'm just asking; it's just that you seem pretty jealous about—the guy she likes." Ian's pace slows down.   
Lip can either say he has a crush on the girl that has a ninety nine percent chance of becoming his future foster sister, _or_ again admit to his once in a lifetime same sex attraction.  
It’s his pick.   
"I... _I._..I like the guy she likes, okay?"   
While it's still a suddenly intense situation that Ian did _not_ expect, he still feels a weight lift off his shoulders.  
Someone in _this_ house, someone _his_ age, understands him. Understands what it's like to _feel_ this way!   
But while Ian's known about his sexual orientation for as long as he could remember, for Lip, this is a _whole_ new ballgame.  
" _Whoa_. So basically what you're saying is that you and Fi' _both_ have a crush on the same guy?" Is how he starts out.  
"Am I bad person...?" Lip's face scrunches up.  
"No _way_ , man." Ian walks closer in his direction. "You can't control your feelings."  
"I wish I _could._ "   
"I _totally_ get it, Lip." Ian now stands above the bed. "I...I'm into guys too." He puts it out there.  
"Shit, you _are?_ Now I feel bad for the comments I made at Bistro-"  
" _No_. No. _Don't_...You didn’t know...”  
It grows quiet.  
"Uh, I'm not just into guys. I don’t even think I’m into _all_ guys I’m pretty sure it’s just _him,”_ henervouslychuckles at the thought. “I—I still like girls. I lost my virginity to one."  
"So, bi?" Ian shrugs, trying not to think too much about the loss of virginity comment.   
"I guess so..." Lip sighs.  
Ian waits for him to speak again, knowing he's trying to figure out the right way to continue.  
"I just feel bad about Fiona. Out of _all_ guys I like it's the guy _she_ _just_ _has_ to start liking? I swear I wanted to _beat_ him when we first met. Fiona did too. Is there some sort of _charm_ that I'm unaware of?!" Neither of them were expecting a full blown rant.   
" _Is_ there?" Ian’s eyebrows raise.  
" _Yes!_ There _is_ and I _hate it!"_ Lip cries, flopping back down onto the mattress.  
Ian can't help but chuckle.  
" _Stop laughing man it's not funny."_ The condition of Lip's voice is nothing but muffled, mouth now face down into the bed.  
"I know, I know." Ian walks over and sits down next to Lip's tensed up leg.   
"At least now we have something common," he suggests.  
He can hear Lip's laugher, and the comment has him sit up to face him.   
"Yeah, that is true. I-I'm glad we can tell each other this stuff."  
It might not be the entire situation, but it's enough for Lip to know that Ian's trustworthy.  
"You're pretty cool."  
"You're cool too," Ian smirks, and both boys laugh.  
"And hey," Lip starts. "I can tell you're nervous about school tomorrow. Don't worry—Fi' and I got your back. Lemme know if there's any cute guys."  
"For _you_ or for me?"  
Again they laugh.  
"In _your_ class."  
"I will. Also, I think I should check out this guy you and Fiona are going so crazy about. See if he deserves my approval."  
"Okay, man," Lip's snickering, and Ian can't seem to control his laugher's intense volume.  
"Guys?" Fiona calls out from within the hallway, not too far from the door.   
"You coming out?"  
"Not just yet," Ian mutters, and this time Lip's the one laughing loudly.  
Smirking contently with hand placed hips, Fiona gets the feeling that they're gonna be getting along just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! :) I got a lovely comment from mckeymlkovch06 and I’d like to let them know that Gallavich’s story will begin in the next chapter. It might be a while, so I gave you guys a 5k chapter to stick with until the time being. Hugs!!


	8. What Else Is New?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude’s lies have consequences; Lip grows jealous of Fiona, and Brandon realizes he could lose both her and Lip because of Karen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun keeping up with all the bs

Getting back home at a reasonable time much unlike Sophia will be doing, Jude enters the Quinn-Jacob house with a wide smile on his face.  
"Have you seen Sophia?" Is Donald's first concerned question.  
"No..." Jude's grin is now rather inappropriate. "Um," He irrelevantly clears his throat, forcing a plain look with needed casualty. Fearing Donald would judge his children for being anything but straight is the most unnecessary thing in the world; hell, Jude's lucky to have such an accepting Dad unlike Connor's or Mandy's, who he can only assume is a complete train wreck considering the way his kids are turning out.  
"How were the batting cages?"  
"Good."  
The main reason being that he was there with his friend turned boyfriend, but he'll mention _that_ when the time is right.  
Which, according to him, is a long long time in the future.  
"Alright, let me ask you a more challenging question. How was _school?"_ Donald knows something must've happened in relation to the color of his fingernails.  
Jude frowns. "Fine..."  
"You sure?"  
" _One_ guy made comments, okay? But he's Mickey Milkovich. You know, the _Milkoviches? That_ family?"  
"It doesn't _matter_ what family whichever kid that makes fun of you comes from, Jude. That's no excuse."  
"I'm not _saying_ it is!" His overwhelmed tone pitches. "I stood _up_ for myself."  
"You _still_ got-"  
"So _what?!_ The point is I'm _fine._ I'm _fine,_ Dad!" Jude laughs slightly. " _Seriously!_ In fact, I've never been _better._ Never felt _more_ like myself."  
Donald can only stare grimly.  
"But you're not _proud_ of me...Are you..."  
Jude marches his way up to the hallway, past Brandon's room where he continues to sulk, and past Callie's room, where the sorrily over listening bed seated girl's phone is beginning to ring.  
Fiona.  
"H-hello?" She makes sure to wait after a few rings.  
"Hey, what's up?" Fiona's tone is nice and warm.  
"Nothing, really. It was pretty boring without you in school today."  
' _You know, besides Mandy Milkovich slapping me fresh across the face.'_  
Fiona laughs genuinely. "I doubt that. How did things go?" She's currently pacing around the room she and Debbie share.  
More appropriately titled: their room.  
"Well, Mandy Milkovich went on a witch hunt. She found out about the pad stunt. She gave me a nice fresh slap."  
" _What?! Jesus!_ Are you okay?!"  
Callie giggles at her extra supply of concern. "Yes, I survived. The worst part is that she's still giving Taylor crap."  
Fiona freshly groans. "If  she lays a _hand_ on that poor girl then we'll know what to do." At least she hopes it was that easy for them to get away with something like that.  
" _Would_ we, though?" Callie smirks, and the two girls laugh.  
"This shit's _crazy_ though. Mandy's brother, the eighth grader, was an _asshole_ to Sophia. And I just heard Jude downstairs saying how _he_ had to deal with him too. I can't keep up with this damn family."  
" _Fuck!_ " Fiona yells out a little too loudly, cringing intently.  
"Not so loud, Fiona." Lena reminds through Fi's open door and all the way downstairs.  
"Sorry." She closes it shut. "Ugh," she goes back to the conversation.  
"I _swear_ if he-or _anyone_  in that family-says anything to Ian, I'm _really_ taking matters into my own hands."  
"Oh yeah. I assumed he was gonna join us there."  
"Yup. Lip and I got 'em. Kinda wanted to talk to you about that. Ian, he's—a pretty shy kid. Do you think, maybe you could tell Jude to acquaint him? They'll be in the same grade."  
"Oh, yeah no problem!" Callie chirps. "They should get along."  
"Yeah I-I was hoping Jude and his friend—Connor?"  
"Yeah..." Callie's automatically taken aback by the mention of him. Them. _Both_ Jude and Connor.  
"I was hoping maybe they could talk to him, or something."  
"Yeah..." Callie is currently trying not to let her voice shake.  
"Um, Fiona? Could I tell you something? Something that you can't pass along to anyone?"  
"Yeah, what's up...?" Fi' can hear the emotional intensity in her voice.  
"Um, Jude and Connor...I'm pretty sure they're...More than friends."  
" _Really?_ " Fiona's eyebrows raise. "Well that shouldn't be a problem for Ian."  
Like, at _all._  
"Well they're not exactly 'out' yet. Jude apparently kissed Taylor today, and Taylor told me that he was just trying to make Connor jealous."  
"Oh _shit..._ " That can only mean one thing.  
"Taylor's gotta know, she's Connor's sister right?"  
"Yup. What sucks though is that Sophia? She  _really_ seems to like him..."  
"Ah _fuck..."_ Fiona never thought she'd miss so much drama in one day.  
"She and Taylor are _really_ getting along though."  
" _Good._ They both deserve a friend."  
"Yeah..." Callie smiles warmly. "Enough about this. How was your day with your...?" She doesn't exactly know how to end that sentence.  
"Good!" Fiona painfully ignores the slip-up. "Uh, we went out to eat. Stef-one of the Mom's-her ex husband tagged along and Debbie seems to really love him."  
" _Awww,_ "  
"I know. Lip and Ian are getting along. I'm _so_ happy about that."  
"I am too." Callie means it.  
"We just got back from shopping for clothes for tomorrow."  
"Well I'm sure you'll look great in whatever you wear."  
Callie feels that she's been damned with that _stupid fucking_ comment she made, until Fiona giggles in pride.  
"So will you."  
Callie chuckles. "I'm...I'm _really_ glad things are working out with all you guys."  
"Me too. I...I really think this one's gonna be it." And Fiona means that in the best way possible.  
" _Good._ Because...Because I want you to stay. All of you guys."  
Fiona grins. "Me too."  
" _Fiona!_ We're playing scrabble!" Debbie reminds from downstairs.  
"Shit. Gotta go. Umm, have a nice night alright?"  
"You too," Callie chuckles, had been able to make out what Debbie was saying.  
"I'll make sure Jude tells Connor that they're gonna talk to Ian, alright? And, if I see him around...I'll say my heys too." She assures.  
"Thank you. A-and about that—"  
Callie waits, deciding to stand up before the edge of her bed.  
"Umm...He's gonna really appreciate it." Fiona bites her tongue about the _one_ thing Ian surely has in common with Connor and Jude.  
"Of course," Callie smiles, now standing next to her twin sized bed's right side.  
"Sleep well, okay?"  
"You too! And oh, tell Brandon hey!"  
This causes Callie's eyes to flicker and for her smile to turn weak. It's starting. She knew it would, and she didn't expect to grow so hurt by it this early on. Not only is this about her feelings, but...Well, Brandon has feelings _he_ needs to sort out too. Specifically with no one other than _goddamned_ Lip.  
"Will do. And—tell Lip hey."  
Like _that's_ gonna make a difference.  
Lip, who's pining for Brandon, and Brandon, who's pining for Lip.  
Things couldn't be _more_ complicated. Unless _Callie_ was pining for _Fiona._  
Which, in fact, she is.  
" _Totally._ Have a good night Callie."  
She hangs up first, and Callie slinks back down onto her bed with whining gibberish and an ended phone call still stuck to her ear.  
The phone that that conversation was so greatly had on, slides from Callie's hand and onto the wooden floor.  
God _fucking dammit._  
God fucking dammit indeed.

Almost two hours later Sophia returns home with an uncharged phone in her pocket, and a demanding Dad waiting right in the kitchen.  
"Dad-" she knows she's gonna get it just by his facial expression.  
"Where the _hell-"_  
"The _mall,_ okay? With Taylor. This _really_ nice seventh grader-she's Connor's sister! Connor's _twin_ sister..." she can't believe that wasn't the first thing she mentioned.  
"Connor wasn't the boy you were dressing so—nicely for today, was he?"  
" _What?_ " Sophia cringes at his ability to conclude to the truth so quickly.  
" _No_ , Dad. H-he's my brother's _best_   _friend._ He's a _seventh grader..."_ She avoids eye contact the entire way to the staircase.  
" _Why_ didn't you call me."  
"My phone was dead."  
"Then why did my call go straight to voicemail?"  
"Because that's what happens when it's dead, Dad..." she makes her way up stressfully.  
"Alright...How much money did you spend?"  
"Wasn't spent on me."

Taylor sits perched knees first on her bedroom floor, nervously observing the three shopping bags filled with sixty dollars of clothes and makeup Sophia had no problem buying for her.  
Connor sits on his bed behind her, asking "why do you look so guilty?"  
" _Because,_ Connor, she bought all this _stuff_ for me! She's _too_ nice."  
"It's not _her_ fault her Dad's rich."  
"That's _not_ the problem. The _problem_ is that I _don't_ deserve all this stuff. I mean _look at it!_ " From one of the bag takes out a shirt way of her league.  
" _So?_ I say wear it. Live a little."  
"I _can't,_ though. What's gonna happen when Dad _sees_ this? When _Mandy_ sees it?"  
"Say a relative died. And that they left money for us in their will."  
Taylor sighs. "You're no help at all." She throws back inside the piece of pricy clothing and looks over at him.  
"Sophia and I went to the batting cages looking for you."  
She continues before Connor can have a full on freak out.  
"But I _knew_ you and Jude were there so I made an excuse for us to leave."  
Connor hasn't let out a sigh this large in a long time.  
"So she didn't see us..?"  
"No. But _I_ did," she smirks, and Connor's blushing momentarily.  
"So what?" He smiles.  
"Oh, you know, nothing..." Taylor grins, and the two giggle together for a short while.  
Tension resumes lingering throughout the air, when Taylor says to him "You gotta tell Sophia, Connor..."  
" _Me?_ Why can't _you?_ _You're_ her best friend."  
Taylor blushes at the thought. _Best friend._ Jude and Connor were best friends, and now they're nothing but _more_.  
The thought of that happening with Sophia sounds like nothing but a widespread fantasy. Connor notices her sulking.  
"I told Jude-"  
"Jude _knows?_ "  
" _And_ he's gonna try and talk to her about it."  
"Talk to her about _what?"_  
"About, ya know, liking girls."  
"You can't _convert_ someone's sexuality with a simple conversation."  
"I know..."  
Now instead of sulking, an overwhelmed Taylor is sighing and tensing. "Connor I _swear_ if Jude tells Sophia that I-"  
"He _won't!_ He won't."  
"He _better_ not..."  
At the perfect timing, Adam comes stumbling in, slurring his words and coughing up his lungs.  
His children are unamused.  
"What the hell is _that..._ " The bags on the floor are pretty much just jumbles.  
He's not going to remember any of this in the morning. For Taylor and Connor, that's what makes it okay.  
"Stuff..." Taylor answers sophisticatedly.  
"Where'd you steal it from?"  
"I didn't _steal_ it Dad they're still in the bags."  
"I know _that,_ where'd you steal the _money_ from?"  
"Go to bed, Dad." These are the only times she can be blunt with him. When the word sobriety is simply another language and he'll never remember the wasted times in the morning.  
He grunts, coughs, and takes a good thirty seconds to actually make his way out of there.  
Connor shuts the door once he's gone.  
He and Taylor both laugh after an incident like that happens, and they can't tell whether it's either really funny that they can laugh about it, or really _sad_ that it's something they've grown used to.

Jude and Sophia still haven't exactly talked about what actually happened between them this morning, despite Sophia letting him hang around in her room while she wipes off her makeup.  
Sitting shyly in the corner, Jude studies her reflected facial expression tensely.  
"Does this look okay?" She checks with him, face now spotted with light water stains instead of the makeup she just rid of.  
"You look pretty either way, Sophia." He wants her to know that. Instead of taking the compliment she just shrugs, turning back to the mirror.  
_"This is the part where you tell me Sophia is bi or something so Taylor might have a chance."_ Connor had said to him.  
Jude gulps. "So, um, how was the mall with Taylor?"  
"Good!" Sophia beams, making full eye contact. "We picked out clothes for her. It was nice."  
"She really had no problem with you buying stuff for her?"  
"Well, of _course_ she did, but, she's just gonna have to live with it." She smirks. "We didn't go to the expensive stores. It was just—a lot of stuff at the regular priced stores. Only seventy five dollars. I think." She explains.  
"Oh _shit,_ can I ask you something?" She remembers.  
"Y-yeah, what's up?" Jude's upper lip sweats.  
"You were at the batting cages right?"  
"Yeah I texted you..." He sweats.  
"Yeah I got it when my phone turned on. But, Tay' and I went there to look for you guys-"  
" _What?_ "  
"She looked around and told me you weren't there."  
"Oh..." His tension lessens. _Thank God._  
"W-well, maybe you guys went to look before we got there."  
"But the time you sent me the text is when we were leaving."  
Jude's sweating heavier at the silence dawning over in the room.  
"Why would she lie?"  
"Huh?" Jude jumps, cover ups quickly flowing to mind.  
"Maybe she just didn't wanna be around Connor. A-and I'm sure _you_ didn't wanna be around _me_. Right?"  
Sophia blinks. "I'm sorry about what I said this morning, Jude. You're...You're really _brave_ for wearing that nail polish. I'm sorry you had to deal with freakin' Mickey _Milkovich."_ She rolls her eyes, and Jude chuckles. "It's fine...Um..."  
' _Bring it up.'_  
"So, um, you still into Connor?"  
"Eh. Not really. I'm kinda done with boys." She's gone back to sorting through her makeup.  
He grins. It's working!  
"I _swear_ I'm not gonna start dating until like, college."  
That same smile drops.  
"Isn't college where everyone just sleeps around, though?" He figures.  
"Mm, not _everyone."_ She shrugs.  
"Okay, so, you're not really looking to date right now?" He wants clarification.  
" _Nope_. And I hope you aren't either."  
His laugh lacks comfort.  
Too late.  
"So, like, when you get to college..."  
"Yeah?" She looks to him.  
"Would you ever experiment?"  
" _What?_ " Knowing what he's getting at, she laughs lightly.  
"You know, with a girl."  
"Jude, don't a _pervert._ " Still laughing uncomfortably, she's started to frown.  
"I-I'm _not._ You're my _sister._ I just mean like...Would you _date_ a girl?"  
"In college?"  
"Like, _anytime."_ He's sweating at the suspense.  
"Eh."  
Before either of them can continue, a skeptical continuously overhearing Callie pushes open their door.  
"Dinner."  
"Okay." Sophia gets up and makes her way past her. Jude stays behind to take out his phone.  
" _What...?_ " He doesn't like the look Callie's giving him.  
" _Nothing..."_ She wants to bring up his sexuality so badly but she knows that right know isn't a good time.  
"Okay, whatever. I'll meet you at the table..."  
Jude waits for Callie to leave so he can text Connor.  
**The good news is Sophia's over you but it's not looking too good with the same sex dating.**  
Still sitting within his bedroom with Taylor seated near him, Connor gasps at the message received.  
" _Yes!_ Sophia's _over_ me!"  
"Well did he _talk to her_ about possibly dating a girl?" Taylor's a bit too eager.  
"Oh yeah he had no luck with that."  
She jumps across the room to attempt to strangle him.  
" _Stop! It's not my fault it's not my fault!"_  
The noise isn't helping Adam's hangover from across the house.  
" _You goddamn kids be quiet!"_  
They freeze right when Taylor's about to choke Connor's neck.  
It grows awkwardly silent, and,  
"Get off of me."

At the Quinn-Jacob dinner table, the family of five mostly eat in complete silence besides asking who wants what and if someone is willing to pass something over, until Donald brings up to Sophia "Well I'm _glad_ to finally see you took all that ridiculous makeup off your face."  
She almost scoffs out her chicken. "Okay, Dad."  
"Ya _know_ Dad, Sophia told me she's not gonna date until college." Jude smirks at the attention it's going to bring her.  
Brandon's already beat Donald at speaking his input. "Good luck with _that."_  
Sophia glares at him.  
"What made you decide _that?_ " Donald asks her.  
"Boys are stupid."  
While Jude grins, receiving some hope that Sophia might consider starting to lean towards girls, Brandon grows offended.  
Callie snickers at his expression of dissatisfaction.  
"Indeed they are. But you _must_ know Sophia, and you too Callie," Donald glances at her.  
' _I'm gay. I don't need this.'_  
She knows he's going to mention something about boys, which will be completely irrelevant to her queer ass.  
"While middle and high school boys can be bad, _college_ boys can be even worse. _Running_ around on a campus unsupervised with _all night every night_ parties?"  
He shakes his head.  
"You've seen that kid's name in the news. What's his name? Brock Turner. Disgusting."  
Brandon cringes.  
" _Yikes._ " He stuffs another bite into his mouth.  
"So that's why, _all_ of you, will be going to college somewhere safe nearby."  
"Juilliard's in New York, Dad." Brandon reminds.  
" _Mm-hm."_ Don doesn't like to think about it. Brandon displays the classic eye roll, and quickly shakes his head.  
"What about _you?"_ Don continues focusing on him, which Brandon would prefer he don't.  
"What..." He shrinks down.  
His entire family has grown aware that he hasn't exactly been himself lately.  
Which is because a certain boy has made him realize an undiscovered _part_ of himself.  
"You're a junior, you think _you_ could wait to date until college?"  
If in some crazy world, Lip gave him the opportunity to commit, then that answer would be a big fat _no._  
But _this_ is reality.  
"Yeah." He shrugs. "I mean, I _am_ gonna be heading to New York in almost two years, so why would I settle down?" He said that purposely to get to him.  
Jude scoffs in amusement.  
" _Brandon._ "  
"What makes you so _cocky_ you'll get in?" Sophia teases. "I mean, you haven't played in _months._ "  
"Doesn't have to be Juilliard, Soph'. There _are_ farther schools." He makes dead eye contact with Don despite answering his sister's question.  
His father sighs. "I just _always_ need to know that you kids are okay. This is why I get so _angry_ when you leave without telling me or are out and don't call me back. The world is _dangerous._ After what happened to your Mom, and with what happened to Callie-"  
" _Alright. We don't talk about that..."_ Callie's made it her job to make sure that they never discuss what she had to go through last year ever again.  
Their mother has turned into a casual subject. Jude and Sophia were young when they lost her, but Callie and Brandon were still seven and eight years old. While their memories of her were nothing but fond they can still only remember so much.  
"It was a _car crash,_ Dad. It's not like it was a murder."  
" _Yes,_ but car crashes are _extremely_ common. That's why I'm so worried about _these_ two getting on the road." He motions to Jude and Sophia, who just giggle.  
"When are you gonna take me for my actual road test, by the way? I'm tired of having no choice but to drive with you where all _you_ do is spazz out." Callie, who right now only has her learner's permit, sasses.  
"Do you _want_ to end up like your mother?"  
She scowls. " _Thanks,_ Dad."  
" _Let's_ change the subject." Sophia brings up. "For example—how about _Brandon_ making out with Karen Jackson." She looks at him and sheepishly smiles.  
" _Where did you hear about that."_ The snickers from Jude are not helping.  
"She's a blabber mouth, Brandon, and word gets around."  
As if Brandon needed more across-the-table glares from his father.  
"I thought she hooked up with Lip Foster." Word gets around for Jude too.  
Brandon almost chokes up his own spit.  
_Lip._ He'll be _back_ tomorrow, and if _Sophia_ knows, then _he_ will definitely without a doubt know.  
"Wait. So, this _really_ happened?" Callie crosses her arms.  
" _Kinda,_ yeah. N-not for too long..." Brandon's in desperate need of saving his own ass.  
" _Interesting..."_  
Brandon and Callie are now murdering each other with their eyes.  
"You know what? I think I'm gonna excuse myself."  
Without asking for permission or wanting access granted, he storms away from the family with no thank you, push in of his chair, or clean up of his plate.  
Besides Sophia's scoffing, it's grown darkly quiet around the table.  
" _Someone's_ grumpy he didn't go all the way," Sophia finally comments.  
" _Soph'"_ Donald scolds, while Jude laughs and Callie stares into space.  
_'Yeah. With Lip.'_  
"So, Jude, what about you?" Don looks at him.  
" _Huh..."_ He doesn't know what he's getting at.  
"Would _you_ be able to not date until college?"  
Sophia smirks, but both Jude and Callie tense up.  
"Ummm, I-I don't know..." Like _hell_ he's going to reveal that not only is he already dating someone, but that someone is his _best guy friend._  
"What about Taylor?" Sophia isn't encouraging him, but simply wanting to know his side of the story.  
"Oh, um, no..." He clarifies, shrugging weakly.  
"Taylor as in your friend Taylor?" Donald asks.  
"It-it's _nothing..."_ Jude tells Soph', while Callie, who already knows most of the situation, is widening her eyes and leaning closer.  
" _What's_ nothing?"  
" _Nothing!_ " Jude blurts to Don.  
"I-it's _stupid_ I _don't_ wanna talk about it."  
"The girl he likes doesn't like him back." Sophia shares.  
Callie painfully scrunches up her face. She _hates_ this. She _hates_ seeing her little brother be trapped in his own world of heteronormativity.  
_Hates it hates it hates it._ The eyes she gives him from across the table are sincere.  
"I-I _don't_ like her..." Jude panics.  
"Why would you _kiss_ someone you don't like."  
To cover up your sexual orientation that's digging a deeper and deeper hole for you by the second.  
"You kissed a girl?" Is all Donald focuses on.  
"I'm not _talking about it,_ okay? It's _embarrassing."_ He looks at Sophia.  
Even more embarrassing when it turns out you're not straight.  
"Alright, sorry. I was just-"  
"Can _I_ leave now?" He begs with interruption of her understanding mellow tone.  
Knowing that there's no stopping him, Donald sighs while Jude gets up, but actually takes his plate to the sink unlike Brandon.  
After a few more seconds with him now out of the room, Callie decides, "I'm gonna go talk to him." She _can't not_ address this anymore.  
In the end, Donald is left seated down with his youngest daughter.  
Awkward eye contact is drawn on and shifted.  
"Love you daddy..."  
"Love you too, sweetheart."  
Between her decision not to date for a good five years and with everything else going on with the other kids, right now Sophia is Donald's favorite.  
They continue their meal.

Before he can shamefully return to his room, Callie grabs Jude by the arm just outside his door.  
" _Jude."_  
He gasps, ridding of her touch. His heart jolts while his body forms goosebumps and he looks at her with hungry eyes.  
" _What..."_  
"I need to ask you something."  
"What." He repeats.  
"Um..." she knows to start off mildly. "Before I told you and Soph' dinner was ready, I heard you asking her...All those questions..."  
"Oh..." Jude wasn't aware.  
"Why?" Callie's thinking it's because he's ashamed of his own sexuality, and is craving for someone in own family to be dealing with the same thing.  
And there _is. Her._  
"Oh, uhhhh..." ' _Trying to get her together with Taylor, no biggie.'_  
He might as well just tell the truth before it gets worse than it already is.  
"Because Taylor likes her."  
" _What?_ " Callie wasn't expecting that.  
" _Callie."_ The other sibling dealing with his sexuality boldly calls out from his doorway across the hall.  
She exhales, knowing what this is going to be about.  
"We'll talk about this later, okay?" She keeps her voice low. He nods, entering his room and closing hisself off from all of the other drama.  
**Callie knows that Tay likes Soph** Jude texts to Connor.  
**Who's next, the pope?**  
" _What._ " Callie whispers to Brandon, standing outside of his room now.  
" _Why'd_ you make those comments at the table, Callie?!"  
" _What_ comments."  
" _'Interesting. Very interesting.' What's_ so interesting about me and Karen Jackson?" He interrogates.  
Looking past the railing and hearing Sophia and Donald deeply engaged in their own conversation, she looks back at her brother.  
"It's just _not like you_ to make out with Karen. _Why_ her of all people. In fact, don't she and _Lip_ have that thing? You trying to piss him off? You need to _get over yourself-"_  
"I _don't know,_ okay?"  
Except he _does._ At the dinner table he was freaking out about how Lip would soon know, but maybe that's what he _wants._ To get his attention. Good _or_ bad.  
It's not very hard for _Callie_ to figure out, either.  
" _Fiona says hi, by the way."_ Her shrill tone is from her pure jealousy.  
Despite it not being Fiona's business at all, Callie wants to tell her about the guy on guy kiss _so badly._  
She sees how bad the boy in front of her is struggling with this, so she can't _imagine_ how Lip is taking it either.  
" _Good!"_ Brandon strikes a look of phony intimidation.  
"She seems to _really_ like you Brandon. I wonder how she'd feel if she _knew_ about your little fling with Karen."  
"Callie, I _swear to God-"_  
" _Fine."_  
"Guys! What's all the tension." Donald can easily hear the tones of their voices.  
Callie ignores him, and enters inside her bedroom with a nice fresh slam.  
Brandon has to hold back every fiber in his body to not break his own door down.  
He enters inside, shuts his door quietly, and lands face first in his pillow with a muffled scream.  
**My family is nuts.** A fully aware Jude texts Connor, rightfully locked away in his own room.

Evening quickly turning into night, Lip and Ian now lay in their temporarily shared bed clothed in their pajamas, Ian on the the top and Lip at the bottom.  
"You asleep...?" Lip's toes curl inside his white socks that sit right almost next to Ian's face.  
"No..."  
The crickets chirping outside overlay their empty dialogue.  
"You nervous...?" He continues to whisper.  
"Yeah..."  
"Me too."  
"Because of Brandon?"  
"Yup," Lip exhales. "Tomorrow's gonna _suck._ Not for you, though. You can just join JROTC and impress all the guys." He smiles up at the ceiling.  
Ian was about to protest until Lip finished his sentence, and is now guffawing along with him.  
While the two smile themselves to sleep, Ian wishes it could be that simple.  
He knows better than to set himself up for false hope.  
When the morning rolls around, Lip isn't in the mood to deal with anyone and that includes himself.  
Lena and Stef are having Fiona, Debbie, Carl and Ian all try on their new clothes to model, and he hopes oh so dearly that they don't make him do the same.  
He'll stick to his plain white t-shirt and plaid boxers.  
"Oh, how _cute!"_ Lena beams, flashing pictures of a smiling and twirling Debbie inside the kitchen, where Fiona stands next to her and laughs.  
She knows that this is what normal little girls do. She's finally doing what a normal little girl does.  
By God she wants this to mean she's finally normal.  
"Let's see the both of you" Stef insists, gesturing that Fiona steps in the frame with Debbie.  
" _Perfect!"_ Lena gets the shot, just before Mike walks in in uniform.  
The youngest girl gasps. "Mike! Look! I have new clothes!" She gestures her hands in the direction of her outfit.  
"Oh my _goodness,_ you girls look so _beautiful._ " Mike hypes up the tone of his voice for her.  
She and Debbie both smile.  
" _Whoa,_ looking _sharp,_ boys!" He watches an awkward Ian and bored Carl making their way downstairs in their clothes.  
" _Oh!_ Boys, boys. Come on let's get a picture." Lena aims her camera.  
"C'mon let's go change." Fiona grabs Debbie's wrist, and they pass the boys on the way up the staircase.  
In the multiple pictures taken, Ian's smiles are uncomfortable, while Carl's smiles are nothing but forced.  
Debbie may be enjoying this, but he, is not.  
Speaking of Debbie, "Debbie's a little held up," Fiona smiles, walking downstairs wearing her new outfit and makeup.  
"That looks _so_ pretty! Doesn't she look pretty, honey?" Lena turns to Lip, whose eyes stare enviously in her direction.  
"Yeah...Pretty..." He walks back upstairs without a hello to his Dad.  
That Dad follows him upstairs, passing by a suspiciously frowning Stef.  
"What's wrong?" Ian takes notice.  
"Oh, _nothing._ " She forces a chuckle. The kids are pretending not to see right through her, while Lena is having no problem subtlety expressing her knowledge.

Mike peeks inside Lip's room, to see him opening his dresser drawers and finding a pair of jeans to wear.  
"I come in?" He asks.  
"Yeah." Lip looks at him, stepping right into the pants and pulling up the zipper.  
"You okay...?" Mike steps inside.  
"Close the door." Lip buttons up.  
Mike does. "What's the matter? Is...Is it Fiona?"  
"Not in the way _Mom_ thinks it does." Lip could feel her scowl all the way up the staircase. "She just—She looks _too_ good. Brandon's gonna be all _over_ her." He throws off his shirt and observes his torso.  
" _Ugh._ I need to work out." He witnessing his skinny but flat smooth stomach.  
"You don't need to impress _anyone,_ Lip." Mike's never seen him get so insecure. Lip may not have any problems with getting sex, but he never would've thought he'd get so worked up over a crush. Neither did Lip. It wouldn't be _this_ complicated if it were a _girl._  
"Why the hell did you guys _name_ me that?" He's at it again.  
"You need to not be so hard on yourself."  
" _Yes_ I _do!_ Fiona comes in and is like this _perfectly nice and pretty girl_ , and all _I_ am is smart." He reaches for a shirt from his drawers and angrily pulls over his head.  
"You're not just 'smart', Lip. You're _intelligent_. _So_ intelligent. You're the _brightest_ kid I know." Mike watches him put his arms through the sleeves.  
He sighs. "Yeah. That's why when I graduate I'm going to college somewhere far away."  
"Lip don't _say_ that. You _know_ we all love you."  
"Yeah well right now you're the only one that seems to." Lip grabs his school bag and slings it over his shoulder.  
Mike's sour expression turns worse, watching him open the door and step into its way.  
"By the way," he looks at him. "When Mom asks, and I _know_ she's gonna ask...Can you just tell her the truth? 'Cause I don't wanna hear it from her."  
"Yeah...Sure bud."  
Mike is left standing alone in the room that's not just Lip's but Ian's too, intensely sighing. He's been doing a lot of that, these days.

"Guys," Callie announces to a Sophia with no makeup and Jude wearing no more nail polish, who are sitting at the table and eating breakfast downstairs in their kitchen.  
She stands in front of the stove, ready for the day in her pink and black plaid shirt with blue skinny jeans to go along. Her posture is sophistically straightened for effort, and arms thinking about crossing.  
"What." Sophia looks at her.  
Dressed and ready to go like his daughter, Don enters inside, pouring himself one last cup of coffee.  
"Fiona's brother is starting school at Anchor Beach today. His name is Ian and Jude he's in your grade. I want you guys to be nice to him and make him feel comfortable."  
"Okay. I'll tell Taylor." Sophia figures it'll be easier for them to interact since she's actually a seventh grader like Jude and-  
"What's his name?"  
"Ian." Callie doesn't exactly know what his last name will be put down as in the system.  
"What's he look like?" Jude continues the questions.  
"You know," Callie does her best to remember.  "Red hair. Freckles. Kinda pale skin."  
"So a ginger?" Jude grins, and Sophia leans over to pinch his shoulder.  
"Owe!"  
"Jude don't _judge._ " Donald speaks sternly, giving himself another sip.  
"You doing okay with your lady issues?" He asks once he says nothing in return, walking over and patting the same shoulder that Sophia pinched.  
His face falls away, turning to the shade of, well, a ginger's skin.  
"Yup..."  
Callie snickers, before Brandon comes down from the second floor.  
He and Callie say nothing to each other.  
"Hey. You two." Donald walks into their space.  
They glance at him.  
"What was the problem last night?"  
" _Well,_ if you _must_ know, Brandon is crushing on my friend who _still_ doesn't know that He made out with Karen Jackson."  
He gawks, giving her a good glare. " _Thanks_ , Callie. I _really_ appreciate it."  
"Does this friend of Callie's like you too?" Don asks Brandon.  
"I dunno-"  
" _Yes._ She _does."_ Callie returns the scowl.  
"Well Brandon, I think you should be honest with this girl." Donald proposes his usual advice.  
"As long as you and her both know you're not going to 'make out with Karen Jackson' again, things should be alright."  
"That's not _all_ though, Dad." Callie continues.  
Brandon frowns.  
"'Cause I saw him kissing an _entirely_ different girl the other night."  
Brandon's entire figure turns numb. Sophia's snicker turns faint.  
" _Wow,"_ she's smiling.  
"You two go finish getting dressed." Don points to them freshly.  
Although wanting to hear more about all this drama, the youngest of his children obey him anyway.  
"Now Brandon who was _this_ girl?" He asks him once the tweens are gone.  
"She-she's _no one,_ okay?" He's making dead fury eyed contact with Callie.  
"Callie, can I talk to you for a second...?"  
" _Sure."_ Her hands fly to her hips.  
"These damn kids," Don takes another caffeine laced sip after witnessing Brandon violently drag Callie into the dining room.  
" _He tell you? Lip tell you?_ " It's practically a growl.  
" _No,_ I _saw_ you guys,  _idiot."_  
"He _know_ you saw us?" He's trying to multitask by living with that information and continuing to interrogate her at the same time.  
"He was on to me. I had to tell him."  
"I _swear_ if he tells Fiona-"  
"He _hasn't_ , if she's still all jolly about _you,_ asshole. And so _what_ if he does? They're gonna be foster siblings so _God forbid_ he's _honest_ with her." She retorts.  
Brandon groans. "Things with...Things with Lip aren't going to last long when he finds out about Karen."  
"Well he's _hooked up_ with her; doesn't that make you guys even?"  
"Yeah that's kinda the reason why I did it...What about when Fiona finds out about Karen?"  
"She might not." Callie shrugs.  
"Well if Lip finds out he's no doubt gonna be telling her if he _knows_ she likes me." Brandon can't find a way out of this.  
Callie twists her lips. "I'm sorry..."  
"It's fine..." Brandon's eyes are sincere, now lacking contact.  
"Hey...If you're like, struggling with this whole sexuality thing, you can talk to Jude..."  
"Really?" His eyes meet hers.  
"Yeah."  
_And me, who's gay and also likes Fiona._  
"He and Connor are kinda like, a thing. But they're not public so don't tell anyone else." She turns hasty.  
"Okay...Thanks."  
"Yeah. Um, again I'm sorry..."  
While two of the Jacob siblings are hugging downstairs, the other two are upstairs in one's room, the boy standing next to the girl who's finishing her small amount of makeup.  
"You okay?" She checks.  
"Yeah..."  
"Okay, um, I wanted to ask—about Taylor."  
"Yeah?" He sweats.  
"Do you really—not like her like you said?"  
"What?" He jumps.  
"It's just that you don't really seem to care that she doesn't like _you_ , and you told Dad that you don't like her. Was it just to get him off your back, or, is it true...?"  
She patiently waits.  
"Well, uh-uh-" he'll feel bad if he admits it.  
"Why'd you _kiss_ her if you don't like her?"  
"Ummm..." None of this is helping at all.  
"You guys ready?!" Callie's yell from downstairs rightfully saves him.  
But Sophia still arches a brow.

"My brother paid him to and _that's_ why he did it." Mandy Milkovich is getting her revenge by lying to the group of kids surrounding her in the hallway, before homeroom starts.  
Those same kids all erupt in laughter along with her.  
Poor Taylor who's happening to walk into the school's entrance right now, doesn't know the day that lies ahead of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays! I hope you enjoyed :) leave some comments!


	9. For Now:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian befriends Taylor on his first day at Anchor Beach, who’s dealing with the rumor that Mandy spread about her.  
> Sophia is told something by Mickey that makes her rethink everything, and Fiona is caught between Lip and Brandon’s drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been getting the nicest comments from UREDDIE4THIS, and I don’t know if they’ve gotten to this point in the fic, but when/if they do, thank you so much you’re the best <3  
> Chapter is extra long gay and dramatic like usual

Fiona to the left and Lip to the right, they both want to make sure that Ian is safely tucked between them when they first walk into Anchor Beach.  
"Guys. It-it's fine I can find my way to the seventh grade hall myself." He responds to the older ones placing one hand each on his back.  
"Okay, well, _just_ remember: Lip's a freshman, and I'm a sophomore."  
"Yes I know that..." he finds that information rather unnecessary.  
"You can _always_ go see Lena. You know where the office is, right?"  
"Yup."  
"And Callie has a brother your age! His name is Jude he might be in some of your classes!" Fiona desperately calls out while the boy is walking away.  
" _Okay..."_  
Fiona has to hit a distracted gazing around Lip, who's looking around for Brandon just like she will be doing soon.  
She frowns at his obliviousness.  
"Good luck buddy...!" He calls to Ian, giving an awkward thumbs up.  
"Why are you acting so off?" Fiona asks him, while making sure Ian's walking in the right direction at the same time. Her eyes are constantly shifting back and forth.  
His faces flushes. "Nothing, um uh..."  
Fiona's facial expression shows both concern and impatience.  
' _Say the name of someone who's_ _**not**_ _the guy she's crushing on.'_  
"Karen. Yeah. Karen."  
"That girl who sticks her tongue down your throat?”  
He repeatedly scoffs, showing a series of tiny smiles which she returns as giant grins.  
" _Shut up._ I'm uh, gonna go see her."  
"'Kay. Have a romantic time."  
Lip chortles and shakes his head. "Bye douche bag."  
Fiona helps him walk away with a quick playful shove to his back, grinning the entirety of his entrance from her sight.  
She now can't decide whether her next stop should be Brandon or Callie.

Instead of going right to the assigned homeroom classroom that's printed on the assigned schedule sitting in his bag, or maybe even hanging around the halls for Jude to recognize and walk over to him, Ian speeds right into the seventh grade hall girls bathroom, where Taylor's in the middle of putting on makeup in front of the sink mirror now wearing one of the new outfits Sophia had bought her.  
"Oh!" She jumps, almost dropping the brush she's using to put on eyeshadow.  
" _Sorry.._.I, I wasn't paying attention..." Ian couldn't be more humiliated, his pale skin turned bright red.  
"It's okay." She can tell Ian means no harm.  
"I-I was just meaning to..." Ian weakly points to the door.  
"I get it. Um..." She sets down the brush, separating her gaze for a second.  
"I haven't seen you around here." Eye contact resumes.  
"Oh, um, yeah...I'm new." He states shyly.  
"I'm Taylor." She introduces.  
"Ian..."  
She smiles. "Who's your homeroom?"  
"Oh, _uhhhh..._ " He hastily opens his shoulder bag and snatches out his schedule.  
"Ummm Jenkins." He reads the information allowed.  
"Who's your first class?" She hopes they'll have something together.  
"Porter." He finds the name.  
" _Cool,_ me too!" She smiles. He weakly returns the gesture.  
"I, uh, have a twin brother I can introduce you to. He'd wanna be your friend," she knows Connor's open to befriending really anyone, so Ian is no exception.  
"Okay, cool..." His shy but happy expressions stay the same.  
He wants to say goodbye and leave before someone walks in, which is exactly what happens; case in point Sophia.  
" _Um—"_ her first instinct is to furrow her brow at the boy in the girls bathroom.  
That boy automatically shrinks down. The last thing he needs is a reputation as a peeper on his first day.  
"Oh, ummm..." Taylor wasn't exactly ready to see Sophia yet. In fact she was getting ready just for her.  
"Sophia, this is Ian. He's new. He walked in on accident."  
He makes no sound.  
"Oh!" She figures this was the kid Callie was talking about, but doesn't want to mention anything about it. Then he'd know Fiona told Callie to tell her and Jude to look out for him. And Ian doesn't seem like he wants to know that. Which he doesn't.  
"Hey, um, I'm Sophia. I'm a grade ahead of you guys." She holds out her hand.  
He shakes it merely, causing them all to giggle.  
"Holy crap Taylor you look _awesome!_ " She exclaims to the girl with only half a face of makeup.  
She giggles yet again, heart skipping more than a few beats.  
"I-I'm not done yet. I didn't want my Dad seeing."  
Not that he'd _remember_ anything that happened last night. But that would mean twenty questions all over again.  
"Either way you look _great_ ," Sophia praises. "I have to do that with my Dad too. He's _ridiculous."_  
Ian lowly snickers, despite already feeling like a third wheel.  
"Um-I'm gonna get going. Before anyone else walks in..." He's pointing to the door again.  
"Okay! I'll see you after homeroom" Taylor grins, and Sophia smiles at Ian bit by bit to back him up.  
"Okay..." He smiles directly at Taylor, glances once more at Sophia, then gets directly the hell out of there.  
"He's nice," Sophia smiles.  
"Yeah..." Taylor suddenly feels awkward for not having a finished job of makeup.  
"Callie told us Fiona has a brother who's new here. He matches her description."  
"Oh, _really?_ _Wow,_ cool." Tay's surprised. "So, Fiona's back." She assumes.  
"Would think so."  
"So that means she and Callie have to face Mandy together."  
Soph' snickers. "Maybe. Want me to finish your makeup?" She picks up a brush.  
"Oh, sure!" Taylor knows she herself is professional, but by the look of Sophia's own self-done makeup, Taylor knows she's a natural.  
"Cool. I'll be quick but not too quick."  
So, Sophia finishes up the right side of Taylor's face in a good two and a half minutes.  
"Oh my _gosh, thank you."_ Taylor looks at her what feels like completed mirrored reflection in awe, gawking at Sophia's artistic talents.  
"Of _course!_ I love doing makeup. It's like, art on your face."  
"Sophia you should be a _makeup artist!"_  
"Oh, I don't know..." she begins her nervous laughter whenever someone brings something like that that up.  
"It's _true!_ Thank you..." Taylor can't stop looking at himself.  
"Yeah...Um—you know you don't need to look like that, right?" Sophia checks.  
Taylor's taken aback. Holy shit.  
"Uh, y-yeah! Haha..." She might as well be starting to sweat off all the makeup.  
"Because you _don't._ You're beautiful..."  
"You're beautiful too, Sophia..."  
Taylor wishes the passionate eye contact could go on forever, except it unfortunately doesn't, one of the best moments in her short life ending when Sophia proposes "Can I ask you something?"  
Tay' sweats even harder. It's _happening._  
"Y-yeah what's up...?" Her vision is almost blurry.  
"When we went to the batting cages last night, you said you couldn't find Jude and Connor."  
She freezes.  
She _knows._  
"Y-yeah...?"  
_Dammit_.  
"Well, Jude told me he was there, with Connor, when you happened to be looking for them. Did you really not see them?"  
Taylor can't take the look Sophia's imprinting into her eyes. She doesn't want to lie again.  
"No..." she sighs. "I did..."  
Sophia's lips twitch. "Why did you say—they weren't...?" She's genuinely not mad; just confused.  
"Ummm, oh gosh uh..." Taylor's second sigh brings concern to Sophia's expression.  
"Is everything okay?"  
"Yeah, um, I, I did see them but...I just didn't tell you. Because..."  
She _cannot_ rat the boys out.  
"Because I wanted to spend more time with you. I—I didn't—want more people around..."  
Hey, it's _part_ of the truth.  
She waits for Sophia to respond in any way shape or form.  
For one of the worst moments in her life to happen shortly after one of her best-  
" _Ohh!_ _Taylor!_ " Sophia's squealing and jumping right in for a hug.  
Taylor swears she almost has a damn heart attack.  
"Taylor that is so _sweet!_ Oh you could've just _said_ something! It wouldn't have really mattered to me anyway!"  
Taylor hugs back hastily before it's too late.  
"We wouldn't have spent too much time with them. I _really_ just wanted to see how Connor acted around me. Which I'll do later." Sophia explains now standing inches away from the younger girl.  
"Oh, um—so, do you not like him anymore?"  
"Nah. I don't really think I wanna date until I'm older."  
While Taylor can understand what she's saying, it hurts to know she'd have to wait to get what she so desperately dreams of.  
"But I gotta say, with Ian, it's gonna be hard to to wait because he is _a-dor-a-ble."_ She smiles quickly.  
Taylor's heart breaks.  
She'd rather it still be her brother. Then at least he could break her heart, and she'd have a reason to go to her.  
Taylor then realizes how much of a selfish thing that is for her to say.  
There could be a chance with Ian. He could make her happy. At the end of the day, Taylor wants Sophia happy.  
Except Ian isn't going to happen, because he is _extremely fucking gay._  
A chuckle is finally forced out of her.  
"Oh, d-do you like him?"  
" _What? Me? Nooo..."_ Taylor feels she should cool down with her emphasis before she outs herself.  
"Okay, well, if you do, you can tell me."  
She doesn't have to worry about it.  
"Oh, haha..." Taylor laughs uncomfortably.  
"We're already late. I'm gonna bolt." Soph' brings up.  
"Oh, me too. I'm just gonna pack up my stuff."  
"Okay. Oh, you look so _good!_ " Sophia praises once more, touching Taylor's cheek for a quick second-the moment Taylor's life is flashed before her own eyes-before taking it away and leaving her behind.  
With all the mixed emotions making their ways around, Taylor has to promise herself that she _won't_ cry off all that perfectly done makeup.  
It's only a few tears.

Since he told Fiona that he would, Lip figures that after homeroom, he's going to go talk to Karen in the halls.  
Unluckily enough for him, she's too busy trying to get Brandon's attention.  
"Hey silly," she smiles, ruthlessly following the poor guy just trying to get to class.  
" _Listen."_ He didn't mean to sound too rude when spinning around in her direction.  
She freezes. " _Geez..."_ She frowns.  
"Sorry, just—Karen? I wanna just stay friends." He can't have her messing up things with Lip or Fiona.  
"We are friends." She smirks.  
"Yeah, but..." That he's not so sure of. "I think we just be friends who _don't_...Meet up in janitor's closets..." Sensing Lip witnessing from afar and trying to overhear everything would put on a lot more pressure.  
"Why? Is there something wrong with me?"  
"No! _No_ Karen you are a _beautiful_ girl. It's just...I was in a bad place, and..." that's really all he can say about it right now.  
"Yeah. Seems like _all_ the guys only seem to go to me when they're 'in a bad place.'..." She lets the words hang in the air, which stings like hell for Brandon.  
Lip can surely tell that something painful was just said.  
"Karen..."  
"I should get going..."  
With a few more shameful exchange of glances, Brandon gets the feeling he should leave first, and hesitantly does so.  
Once he's out of sight, it's Lip's turn to swoop in.  
"What was that? He like you or something?" Him being jealous wouldn't be the most surprising thing.  
"What do _you_ care." She retorts.  
"Karen, er...Can we just forget about the thing that happened between us the other day? Maybe like, take a break from-?"  
"Oh first _you_ now him?" She's on the verge of tears.  
"What...?" His heart drops while hers is in the middle of breaking.  
"This because of _Fiona_ or some shit?"  
"Karen _no_. _What_ were you just talking about..."  
"Brandon and I _made out_ in the janitor's closet yesterday. But you know what _fine_ I guess _no one_ wants to be with me in _any_ way shape or form anymore." She's begun to storm off while Lip's still numbly in the middle of processing everything.  
"But that's where _we_ make out!" That part of the situation is not his biggest problem.  
"I make out there with _everyone, dickhole_." Karen grabs a cigarette out of her purse on the way outside.  
The fact that Lip happens to like Brandon is _not_ his only problem.  
It's that _Fiona_ likes him too. Fiona, his _future foster sibling,_ is _crushing_ on the guy that _kissed him,_ made out with _his_ old fling, and is _still_ claiming to like her.  
Automatically, his younger brother overprotectiveness powers through him.  
Fiona is his next stop, but what he doesn't know is that Brandon's already there.

"Hey Fiona..." He stands with her at her newly assigned locker.  
"Hi..." She didn't expect to be giddy when he started a conversation with her again. But here she is, all smiles and blushing over the actual blush she wears on her face.  
"You um, look really nice."  
"Thank you, haha..." her hearts skyrocketing. Two days ago she 'hated' him, and now she'd kiss him without hesitation.  
Too bad Lip already beat her to it.  
"So uh, you doing okay with everything? How's your family?"  
"They're good. My brother's a new seventh grader here-"  
Seemingly out of nowhere, Lip is storming up through the crowd of kids, and impatiently pulling Brandon away with a grip of the wrist.  
" _Wha-Lip-hey!_ Stop!" She yells, cringing at what's happening and trying to follow as fast as she can.  
Lip pulls Brandon out the nearest exit, which is the same patch of grass where Karen happens to be smoking.  
"You _kiss_ me," he shoves him to the ground.  
From fifteen steps away, Karen almost coughs up the smoke. Such entertainment.  
This is when Fiona walks out in a frenzy.  
"You _make out_ with Karen,"  
That girl awkwardly resumes her smoke, knowing they have no idea she's standing right there.  
She and Fiona make jarring eye contact.  
"And then you're just gonna _flirt with my sister_ like none of it ever happened?!"  
Fiona's heart almost completely stops.  
Suddenly, Karen figures that Fiona and Lip developing feelings for each other is not something to worry about.  
" _Guys!_ S-stop...!" Fiona's trying to handle the situation and not cry tears of joy at the same time.  
She freshly walks over and helps Brandon up. Their hands separate after two short seconds; two seconds where Lip was eyeing the contact sternly.  
He wanted to punch Brandon _so_ bad. Punch him, kick him, _anything_ that would show him how much trouble he's gotten them all into with all his recent goddamn decisions.  
But he could never bring himself to actually physically hurt him.  
Yet in terms of emotions, he’s hurt him all too well.  
"Guys, I don't _care_ about what happened with Karen." Fiona expresses.  
Is she a _little_ jealous? Maybe. Hell Karen's this beautiful girl that God forbid she ever look like. But what happened between them was _just_ a fling. And in the future,  _she_ wants _more_ than just a fling with Brandon.  
But she's not looking to jump into a relationship right away.  
And with what happened involving Karen, she hopes Brandon is thinking the same way.  
"You _really_ shouldn't" the blonde brings up, and both the boys jump at the sound of her voice.  
" _Karen..."_ They speak together, witnessing her stand where she does with the used white cigarette pinched between two of her right fingers.  
"Hi boys."  
Now knowing what she knows, for her, this whole thing is gonna be fun.  
Except not so much fun for the two boys involved.  
Fiona sighs. "Lip, I _understand_ you're being protective. But _please_ control yourself." After looking directly at the boy whose eyes show shame, she now looks at Brandon.  
"I'm uh, not mad at you. Guys I would _really_ try to make it to my homeroom without having a _heart attack._ Lip _just_ because you're jealous that what happened was with Karen _doesn't_ mean you guys gotta keep fighting. I mean _Jesus!"_  
Karen almost guffaws, and the boys shut down at that comment.  
"I'll see you guys." She looks at Karen.  
"Bye Fiona." She knows her grin towards her won't sit well with the boys.  
"Sorry for the confusion, love."  
"It's fine," Fi’ chuckles.  
One last glance at the guys, and she's gone.  
Karen looks at the boys with a mischievous grin.  
" _Karen,"_ they're both starting.  
" _Who else knows._ " She can only assume.  
They both glare at how well she's already figuring this out so accurately.  
"Callie..." They sour out together.  
"She tell you she knows?" Lip assumes.  
"Yup."  
"Your sister." Karen states.  
"Yes..."  
"What, she _see_ you or something?" She grins.  
They don't respond.  
Throwing the done with cigarette to the ground, she scoffs at them.  
"Idiots."  
She's frowned at. "Karen _don't_ tell Fiona." Brandon begs.  
" _Why,_ so you can have a _chance_ with her?" Lip's bitter.  
Karen's laugh is a perfect mix of evil and sweet.  
"Oh this is _awesome._ "  
" _Shut up Karen."_  
"I _won't_ tell Fiona." She flashes a dirty look.  
"You _promise?"_ Lip asks.  
" _Yeah yeah, whatever."_ She rolls her eyes. "Here." She gives them each a cigarette and gives Lip her lighter.  
"You could each use one." She walks over to the entrance.  
"And boys?"  
They look up from their cigarettes and back at her.  
"When's the the threesome?"  
She giggles at their scowls. "Have fun. If you're gonna lock lips again I _suggest_ you do it somewhere more... _Private."_  
She walks back into the school, and the angsty boys smoke their cigarettes together without a word.

Taylor had no idea a new outfit and some makeup would make so many people act so differently towards her, but it's proven right to her face within her homeroom classroom.  
"Hey Taylor. Um I heard about what happened with Jude, but, just know that I would _never_ do that to you."  
" _Kiss_ me?" She's quite glad one of the most annoying boys in class is saying that to her.  
"No. Get _paid_ to kiss you."  
"I have _no_ idea what you're talking about..."  
Mandy sits up in her chair from the back row.  
"Didn't you hear, Taylor? My brother _paid_ Jude to kiss you, and that's why he did it." She smirks.  
A few kids quietly laugh.  
Taylor slowly sits up, frowning in her direction.  
" _Which_ brother, exactly..."  
“Mickey.”  
Taylor frowns. “With _what_ condition?” She can see right through her.  
" _I'd_ kiss you for free." The same boy continues talking to her, going as far as to stroke her hair.  
She smacks his hand away. " _Dude."_  
"Where'd you get those clothes Taylor?" Mandy crosses her arms. She knows that that's the only reason people are giving her such attention.  
"Ummmm my grandma died."  
Two years ago.  
" _Awww,"_  
This lie only puts more focus on her.  
Taylor's content with knowing that the girl whose revenge attempt backfired, is miserably fuming in her chair.  
She's not the only one that's heard about this rumor in homeroom.

"Is it true?!" Sophia is tracking Mickey down on her way to the Science class that they share. The Science class that she's used to him being absent from.  
"You pay my brother-?!"  
" _Whoa whoa whoa._ Calm _down,_ sweetheart." They now stand in front of each other with petty eye contact.  
"I didn't _pay_ your brother to do _anything._ My _bitch_ _sister_ started some _fake ass_ rumor."  
"Then _tell people_ that. The _only_ reason I believed it for a sec was because Jude _hasn’t been_ telling me why he did it-"  
" _Ever_ think your brother's just confused?" He frowns at how freaking oblivious she's been.  
" _What?_ "  
"Has he said _anything_ about liking this girl Mandy hates so much?"  
"Taylor-n-no. He told me he _doesn't_ like her. So that’s why I thought maybe he could've gotten paid-"  
"He's gay."  
" _Excuse me?"_  
"Your _brother's_ a little faggot."  
If only Mickey knew that about himself.  
Sophia's first instinct is to slam Mickey up against the bulletin board on the wall behind them.  
" _My brother wearing nail polish does not give anything away about who he's attracted to, you piece of shit."_ She's already crying.  
"And _whether_ he does like boys or not gives you _no right_ to call _anyone_ _something_ like that-!"  
" _Hey!_ " Callie's taken notice. "What the _hell_ are you saying to her?!" She stomps her entire way over.  
Mickey carelessly pushes Sophia off of him.  
"Seriously? _I'm_ shoved up against the wall and she's the innocent one?"  
"She's _crying,_ asshole."  
" _Not my problem."_ He snaps, just before Sophia's walking away and crying harder.  
"Sophia-!"  
She doesn't listen to Callie's plea.  
The girl is gone completely, leaving Fiona to stare into Mickey's debatable soul.  
"What the _fuck did you say to my sister."_  
There's a chuckle and a small smile, before Mickey follows in Sophia's direction.  
Callie's forehead vein pops right out. "Oh, you _fucking-Milkoviches!"_  
"I heard my last name," Mandy sing songs, happily walking up but being told to fuck off.  
" _Fuck off,_ Mandy, your brother's a _fucking asshole."_  
"What _else_ is new?" She snickers. "But listen." She starts. "Taylor _may_ have nice clothes, now, but I am _not_ done with her." She threatens, then leaving Callie almost completely alone.  
"I have _no idea_ what the _hell_ you're _talking about!"_ Her arms spread wide.  
“ _Jesus,”_ she sighs out, going her separate way.

Had been looking for him, Connor finally figures that Jude is in the bathroom putting on what seems like his new daily routine of blue nail polish.  
"You totally ditched first period. They're gonna mark you as absent. Why didn't you put it on before leaving home?"  
He asks, watching Jude steadily paint the fingernails on his right hand that's rested on the sink, tongue stuck out and trying to focus.  
"My Dad would give me a hard time again. Think of it as war paint." He doesn't look up at him.  
"Well have you heard the rumor that's been going around? Mandy said that Mickey _paid_ you to kiss Taylor and people are believing it."  
Jude almost knocks over the bottle.  
" _What?_ " He looks over with a cringe.  
"I know. It's B.S."  
"Well Mickey isn't going along with it is he?"  
"No idea. But you should try to clear it up in class."  
" _Ugh,"_ Jude sighs. "I hate those Milkoviches."  
Connor chuckles. "We all do." He walks closer and touches his wrist.  
"Looks good." He observes the polish Jude's completed on his right hand.  
"Eh. Sophia does it _way_ better than me.”  
They both giggle.  
After staring at the body art for a few more seconds, Connor praises "I wish I could be brave like you."  
Jude scoffs nervously. "What are you _talking_ about you _are_ brave. You can't help that your Dad is the way he is."  
He hates seeing the blatant pain in Connor's eyes.  
A long pause overtakes the air. "Uh, I won't have time to do the other hand." Jude brings up.  
Connor chuckles, waiting a few seconds to ask "Do you think you can do _my_ right hand? Like really quick?"  
Jude's eyes pop up. "Y- _yeah_ are you sure?"  
"Yeah..." Connor's prideful grin slowly grows across his face.  
"I-I don’t care what anyone has to say." Jude smiles at him.  
He sets down his right hand on the sink, palm face down for Jude's viewing.  
"You gotta be quick so you don't miss another class" he teases, and they laugh some more.  
"Go faster we're gonna be _late!_ " Connor giggles, when Jude's taking his precious time detailing Connor's first fingernail with the polish.  
Jude can barely focus on correctly finishing Connor's nails because he's too busy laughing the entire time.

In Taylor's first official class of the day, she has no hesitation when deciding to sit right next to Ian in the second to last row.  
"Hey...!" She starts.  
"Hi..." He's smiling on instinct.  
"Umm,"  
She was going to mention something about how Sophia's showing an interest in him, but she doesn't think that's a very good idea because of well, the obvious.  
"What?" He asks genuinely.  
"Oh, uh, nothing I-I just forgot what I was going to say" She fibs.  
"Oh. I do that too." He smiles, his words having them giggle together.  
Sitting to the right of the current empty chair that's behind Ian, an enviously overhearing Mandy is _not_ going to let Taylor ruin each goddamn class they're forced to share together.  
She leans over to an angle where she can tap on Ian's shoulder, and does exactly as so.  
He's automatically taken off guard the second he makes eye contact, nervous that a girl like her would be talking to a guy like him.  
Knowing exactly what Mandy is up to, Taylor frowns into space.  
"You have a pen I can borrow?" Mands' smirks at him on purpose.  
"Um, y-yeah here..." Ian stutters, and his sweaty palms haste through his pencil case for one he so kindly gives to her.  
"Thanks..." She flips her hair, and Taylor tries to roll her eyes with subtlety.  
Ian chuckles before making his eyes back to her.  
Now that Taylor thinks about it, Sophia possibly crushing on Ian _doesn't_ sound so bad anymore. Es _pecially_ if it means he'll end up with her and _not Mandy._  
While the kids in her homeroom were sensitive towards her, these kids aren't going to change their ways so quickly.  
"Wow Taylor, not surprised you needed your _grandma to die_ to finally get some nice clothes." One nearby, jabs.  
Taylor sinks down in her chair. She _really_ shouldn't have told people that part.  
Ian's not laughing, yet neither is Mandy. Taylor knows _damn well_ that if she wasn't trying to impress him so badly _she_ probably would've made the comment in the _first place!_  
After hearing that, Ian eyes her. "What was that about?"  
"Umm," she sits up and looks over. "I—I usually don't have a chance to dress up like this."  
"Oh me neither. I just got this." Ian smiles at her, pointing to his own outfit.  
She chuckles. "And um, people are just saying things. The stuff I regularly wear is, uh, pretty cheap."  
"Same here."  
Taylor smiles.  
"Well, uh, either way it really wouldn't matter to me." Ian compliments.  
Taylor grins. _Damn_ he's nice.  
"Alright class, let's get started..." Their male teacher walks inside.  
Taylor can feel Mandy's angry eyes burning through the back of her head.  
The same head where these thoughts are taking place in her mind:  
Getting revenge on Mandy Milkovich is right now a blessing; but will soon become a curse.

After class is over, Karen's first stop is at Fiona's locker, where the girl is focused on exchanging her things.  
"Hi, Fiona."  
"Oh. Hi Karen." She might as well smile.  
"I just wanted to make sure: things aren't gonna be weird between us right?"  
"Oh, no. I-I don't care about what happened between you and Brandon."  
"Okay good. I don't even like him like that anyway."  
Fiona awkwardly chuckles. "Well right now he and I are just friends." That's how she wants to it to be.  
Karen smirks. " _Speaking_ of friends, I don't think I ever got a chance to properly introduce myself."  
This has Fiona genuinely smile.  
_Perfect._

Turns out Sophia can't get awat from Mickey enough, but she _can_ try by storming away from him after class as fast as she can.  
"Hey! You need to _wait up!"_ He demands, catching up with her.  
" _Don't_ talk to me" she demands, face still red from the previous crying.  
" _Listen_. I _know_ what I said back there was _kind of_ insensitive."  
" _'Kind of'?!_ You're a freaking _jerk!"_  
"You say that like it's something I don't already know."  
She scoffs. "You know, it's _not_ too late to go back in there and beg Ms. Marsh we switch partners."  
" _Not_ happening. We'll start the thing at your house."  
"You mean the _experiment?"_ She sasses.  
" _Yeah. That_ thing." He emphasizes.  
She rolls her eyes with a good groan escaping from her mouth.  
"Hey. We can either do it at _your_ place, or _my_ place where my brothers will be stoned off their asses and my _Dad'll_ be walking in drunk."  
She glares. Everyone knows the Milkovich home life isn't the most fabulous.  
" _Fine."_

Taylor and Ian can't even make it out of the classroom together without Mandy biting into their space.  
"What's your name again?" She smiles to the boy.  
"Ian..."  
" _Awesome._ I'm Mandy." She smirks again. "I should get going." She flashes a phony smile to an unhappy Taylor, and struts off as seductively as a thirteen year-old can.  
" _Ummmm sooo..."_ Taylor starts to him, as they're officially walking out into the hall.  
"Remember my friend Sophia from the bathroom?"  
"Yeah." He looks at her.  
"She thinks you're _totally_ cute."  
He almost flinches. "Oh, really?"  
"Yup..." At this point her hatred for Mandy Milkovich is eating her alive.  
"Oh..."  
"So do you have any brothers or sisters?" She changes the subject in a heartbeat, part of her still not wanting to set him up with her one and only crush.  
"Yeah, uh, my sister Fiona goes here she's a tenth grader-"  
"Oh Fiona? Dude I _know her_ I met her when she first got here! She's friends with my sister!" She suddenly remembers the connection that Sophia talked about.  
Ian laughs at the such possibility.  
Jude and Connor are standing standing nearby them in the distance.  
"Did you tell people Mickey never paid you?" Connor asks.  
"Yeah. Don't really think it made a difference..."  
Connor bites his bottom lip. "Well at least our nails look nice."  
Jude looks over and laughs.  
"Guys!" Taylor notices them and they're instantly being motioned over.  
"This is Ian." She introduces the boys now all standing close together.  
"Ian, this is my twin brother Connor, and, uh, that's Jude." She can't introduce him as Connor's friend _or_ boyfriend.  
"Yup that's Jude."  
"Yeah."  
The couple themselves are _terrible_ at acting natural.  
"Hey..." Ian takes a liking to the fact that they're both wearing nail polish. They have to be accepting in some way, right? Which they are _very_ accepting. He remembers Fiona mentioning how Jude is Callie’s younger brother, earlier this morning.  
Jude.  
Sophia says that same name, walking right up to all of them with Mickey, who's purposely continuing to follow her for the hell of it.  
Right now she's doing her best to ignore the confrontation she had with him earlier, so she can at least look her brother in the eye without crying. She can't help but notice the nail polish he wears on one hand, and the same about Connor. But that doesn't mean _shit._  
"That thing about Mickey paying you is _not_ true, right?" She doesn't want to mention Jude kissing Taylor in front of Ian, having to explain everything to the poor kid right now.  
" _No."_ Jude and Mickey answer together.  
"Get _out_ of here!" She yells to him.  
"You're not _telling_ people you did, are you?" Connor makes sure to Mick.  
"Don't _talk to me fag._ And _no._ I'm _not_ telling people that. _Jesus_ it's like I need to put Mandy on a _goddamn leash."_  
" _Please_ do." Taylor speaks.  
"Mandy from class?" Ian asks, having no idea as to what the hell is going on. It'd be best that he don’t.  
"Who's _this_ fag." Mickey was waiting for Ian to say something so he could publicize his notice in him.  
Everyone but a newly shrunken down Ian is yelling at Mickey to leave.  
He actually listens.  
" _Why_ was he with you." Connor asks Soph.'  
"He's my home  _Science partner."_  
In response everyone but Ian is already complaining.  
"You're not going to his _house_ are you?" Connor asks.  
"No he's coming to mine."  
"That's even _worse!_ " Jude cries. "I don’t wanna _see him!”_  
"Just stay locked in your _room._ I don’t know when it’s happening. I'll see you guys around. Nice seeing you again." She gives Ian a quick smile, who returns one back. She walks away with the stress returning back throughout her.  
"So that was your sister?" Ian asks Jude once she's gone.  
"Yeah."  
"She's nice."  
Taylor smiles. She _better_ fucking be.  
"So, um, I'm gonna go." She alerts the boys. "Later."  
"Bye..." Ian goes from smiling to her to smiling directly at Jude.  
He does the same back, meaning it a hundred percent.

Callie catches up with Taylor just in time. "Hey, Taylor!”  
"Oh. Hi." She stops walking and smiles at her sight.  
"What's up? You okay?" Callie walks over.  
"I'm alright I guess. Mandy's trying to spread some _dumb_ rumor about me how Jude was paid to kiss me."  
"' _Paid'?"_ Callie cringes.  
"Yeah. By _Mickey_. He's not _saying_  it’s true but he’s not bothering to tell people the _truth_ either." She rolls her eyes.  
Callie frowns. " _Wow._ I saw him being a _dick_ to Sophia earlier. Is she okay?"  
"They're science experiment partners."  
" _What?"_ Callie's back to cringing. "Ew."  
"I know. I'm gonna talk to her later. But it doesn't stop there with Mandy. She's _flirting_ with Fiona's brother."  
"Ian? Taylor _keep them apart._ " Fiona told Callie about how shy he is.  
"I'm _trying._ She's _ruthless._ She probably thinks _I_ like him which I _don't._ Been trying to set him up with Sophia out of spite."  
"Sophia? But..." She trails off.  
"But what..." Taylor doesn't see the problem. "Should I not be? Do you not want that-?"  
"No. Ian's not the problem. It's just..." She exhales. "Jude told me that... _You_ like her." Her voice is kept low.  
Madly blushing, Taylor's eyes almost pop out of her head. " _Why_ would he tell you that..." she's not denying it.  
"Because h-he kept asking Soph' all these questions about her sexuality and I thought it was just because he’s insecure about his own, but—is it true-?"  
"It's _true_ alright?" Now muttering roughly and refusing eye contact, turns out Taylor's more insecure than she thought, rather than Jude.  
" _Whoa whoa_ Taylor do _not_ get worked up about this..." Callie tries to keep them both calm.  
“ _Look at me."_  
She does with her turned broken eyes.  
"You wanna know who _I_ have a crush on?"  
Instead of having to say her name, all Callie has to do is point at Fiona passing casually passing them by.  
Taylor does a double check, having to make sure that Callie pointed at the right person. Specifically, the right _girl._  
" _Whoa..."_ She looks back at her in awe.  
"Yeah. _Whoa."_  
Taylor just can't help but smile. "Thank you for telling me that..."  
Callie smirks. "You're not alone, Taylor. No matter how much you might think you are."  
These are the words that give Taylor hope for not just her future, but the future in general as well.

Fiona unknowingly walked past Callie and Taylor, and is now knowingly walking up to Brandon, to talk to him about what had happened.  
"Hi Brandon..." She shows a nice smile.  
"Oh. Hi Fiona." He wasn't expecting for her to appear.  
"So, about what happened earlier—I'm sorry Lip acted like that. He's just grown _really_ protective of me, and, is probably jealous because he still likes Karen."  
Brandon couldn't feel more guilty because that is _so_ not the case.  
“Oh. Um, it's fine. I just feel bad that you were brought into it."  
"I don't mind. And hey I'm not—'jealous' that you shared that time with Karen. It'd be pretty ridiculous of me if I were,” she chuckles, and he warmly smiles.  
"Yeah I-I don't want Lip thinking that I was just gonna sweep you off your feet this morning, or something." He explains.  
"Yeah, haha. I know you weren't trying to...So, for now: just friends?"  
He can live with that. "Yeah. Friends." He smiles.  
The _friends_ platonically shake hands.  
"Well well well, _speaking_ of friends," Karen, who was eavesdropping the whole time, breaks out her new favorite saying while appearing in front of them with a smile.  
"How 'bout I walk you to class?" She offers to Fiona.  
"Yeah!"  
Brandon frowns, hazily pointing to the both of them. "Wait. _You_ two are friends now?"  
"Yeah," Fiona smiles.  
"Well I would _hope_ so!" Karen beams.  
"And looks like _you_ guys are too! Isn't this _great? Lovely,_ lovely! _Bye_ Brandon. Let's go Fiona."  
Fiona smiles at Brandon once more, and Karen makes petty eye contact with a smile of her own, before joyously leading the girl away.  
Despite already having a headache about what the hell he just witnessed, Brandon walks all the way over to Lip with a weight lifted off his shoulder.  
" _What..."_ Lip wants to know what the _hell_ is so important that he had to come to him in the freshman hallway.  
"Fiona and I are just friends..." Brandon raises a brow.  
It takes a few seconds for Lip to get the hint.  
" _Oh..."_

Brandon swore that the first time he kissed Lip, it would be the last. Not that he wanted it that way. Right after it was over he instantly wanted something more.  
Fast forward to today, only two and a half days later, planning on skipping his entire second period to get ‘more of him’ in the janitor’s closet.  
He knew Lip’s hooked up with a few girls here and there in the past, but Brandon still wouldn’t have thought Lip would be so aggressive towards guys, especially considering their two year age difference. So far, making out for a good three minutes has given Lip’s mind an opportunity to wander.  
Arms tightly wrapped around Brandon who’s practically forced against the back wall, Lip separates their lips with a few breathless pants that have him wait to speak.  
“So,” he takes a deep breath. “You and Fi’ y-you guys are just friends...”  
“Yeah.”  
“Like, for _good?_ Or for _now...”_  
“For good, I guess.” Brandon tries to end the conversation by resuming the rough kisses to Lip’s neck.  
“Mm-“ Lip tries to continue, back arching while his eyes fumble close and mouth drops open.  
“W- _wait.”_ Lip has to lift up Brandon’s chin to force more eye contact.  
“Do you not like her anymore...?”  
“I’m making out with _you_ in a dirty janitor’s closet what do you think.”  
“But—she _probably_ still likes you. What if she thinks you guys are just starting _out_ as friends-“  
“ _Stop worrying._ ” The hot temperature whisper in Lip’s ear sends goosebumps to his skin and shivers down his spine.  
“ _No_ ” He refuses, unwrapping his arms and stepping away.  
“I _don’t_ wanna do this if Fiona still likes you. I-I’m sorry but _her_ feelings come first-“  
“ _Lip...”_  
He leaves, but not without returning for a long kiss.  
When walking to class he debates with himself whether it was needed or wanted.  
Brandon does the same, still up against that same wall with a big grin on his face and a both dreamily dramatic sigh exiting his mouth at the same time.  
His eyes drop closed, only to fly open after a few short seconds when the words he forgot that Fiona had said, hit every factor in his body.  
‘For _now.’_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the craziness :)  
> Leave comments below!!


	10. Who Knows What:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is suspecting that Ian already has a crush on Jude; Fiona and Callie become closer to Karen all while shutting Brandon out; Mickey, who’s sticking around Sophia and taunting Ian, won’t stop pressuring Jude and Connor about their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXTRA LONG AND COMPLICATED

Since Lip walked out in 'fear of jeopardizing Fiona's feelings', Brandon has no choice but to walk in late to his second class, which is art.  
Art, which Fiona thought would be a peaceful time, if it weren't for Talia threatening her with her brown eyes from all the way across the room.  
"Sorry Miss Rodriguez. I was held up in the front office."  
"Just grab a paper and go to your station, today's topic is written on the board." She distractedly advises from her desk.  
" _Feel_ the emotions, people!" She adds, while focusing on filing her nails.  
"Where have you been?" Fiona teases to him with her tone hushed, when he appears next to her with a copy of white construction paper and observes his choice of paints.  
Despite paying attention to what she's finishing painting on her own paper, Fiona can tell he skipped to get some just out of the corner of her own eye.  
He scoffs. "And you care, _why?_ "  
" _What,_ I can't know? We're _friends,_ right?" She stops her hand movements and looks right into his panic displayed eyes.  
"Of course we are..."  
Fiona would love to continue the conversation, if Talia's eyes burning into her profile weren't bothering her so much.  
"Have things been okay with her?" A now muttering Brandon can't help but notice.  
"She's been _creeping me out._ Won't stop _staring_ at me..." She whispers. "So scared she's gonna pour paint on me again."  
"Yeah, kept doing that to me yesterday too..."  
"Let's not talk about it." Fiona knows Talia can hear them.  
"Maybe we can change the subject to _who you hooked up with,"_ she smirks.  
Not only could Talia hear what they were just saying about her, but she can hear this. Hips going right to her bony hips, she decides to take action.  
"Was it Karen?" Fiona's craze for needing to know is motivated more by curiosity than jealously.  
Not that knowing he's still hooking up with Karen wouldn't hurt a little bit. But at least she's a nice person-  
"It was _me_ " Talia blurts, making her way over to the stunned girl standing beside the boy who's on the verge of feeling sick.  
" _Right_ B'?" She's calls him by his old nickname, even grabbing his head and giving his cheek a good unneeded kiss.  
For her, the look on Fiona's face is priceless.  
"Um...Y—Yeah..." at this point it's not like Brandon can say the truth.  
But for Fiona, this is worse than the truth.  
"Talia get back to your chair" the teacher can tell she's not where she's supposed to be.  
Talia walks back to her station while giving Fiona a good expression consisting of a cocky smirk, and an evil light shining in her eye.  
The expression that Fiona looks at Brandon with is one that she can't keep straight.  
" _Her...?"_ She makes sure it's a whisper.  
It would be different if Talia didn't pour paint all over her forty eight hours ago.  
Or maybe it _wouldn't_ be. Maybe Fiona would _still_ be jealous no matter what. No matter who it was. Talia, Karen, _whoever else._  
Meaning that _knowing_ it was Lip would be the most hurtful and confusing truth of all.  
"Fiona..." Brandon really doesn't know how to continue himself. He can't say the truth, and he can't deny it either. Even if he tried to he doubt she'd believe him.  
There's no going back. Maybe not for _him,_ but there _is_ for Fiona, who's angrily piled up her stuff and is storming over to a completely different part of the room.  
Away from both Brandon _and_ Talia.  
She doesn't return the desperate eye contact Brandon tries so badly to maintain, but Talia has no problem showing him a deceitful and manipulative smile, which he has no problem returning with a glare.

Meanwhile, in Lip and Callie's AP Math class, it's not too hard for her to notice that he's just gotten some action either.  
The only difference here, is that she knows exactly who it was with.  
"Nice _hair_ ," She comments, sitting right next to him like usual.  
Like Brandon did with Fiona, he scoffs, and darts his eyes onto the binder below him.  
" _Shh_. We're supposed to be _learning,"_ He looks back at her with a whisper, pointing to the teacher lecturing at the front of the room.  
She scoffs this time, shaking her head at him. " _Whatever,_ dude."  
"We're pretty _lucky_ to be in this class, Callie. How many freshmen and sophomores are in classes designated for seniors?"  
" _Uh-huh."_ She knows he's just trying to change the subject. "Can't _wait_ to sit between Brandon and Fiona at lunch acting like I don't know anything."  
"You know, how come _I_ don't have lunch with you guys; I do _not_ think it's fair that ninth graders, sixth graders, and twelfth graders have to share lunch period after second period, but seventh, eighth, tenth and eleventh graders _all_ get to share it after third period."  
"You should be _happy_ that you get it earlier. Besides-you just _wanna_ have lunch the same time as Brandon so you can _sneak off together."_ She smiles mischievously.  
"Miss Gokey Callie won't stop talking to me." Lip complains purposely and loudly.  
"Callie no talking." She's told.  
The lesson automatically resumes, and Callie rolls her eyes when Lip smiles at her with pride.  
' _Ugh.'_  
She doesn't know how she's going to make it through the rest of the day.

After second period is up, Fiona won't respond to Brandon no matter how many time he calls her name, or how fast he speed walks after her.  
"Oh Fiona _come on!"_ He yells, trying his best to keep up with the girl storming off with her still undried art piece.  
" _Fiona."_ He has no choice but to snatch away the paper so she'll have to face him.  
" _Hey!"_ She snatches it back.  
" _Talk to me."_  
She holds up her painting of nothing but black tree branches for him to see.  
" _This_ is what you're making me feel right now! _Anger!"_  
"Okay I _get_ the black but what do tree branches have to do with any of it?"  
"I don't _know!_ " She's nothing but flustered.  
" _Why_ Talia. Of _all_ people! I get you guys used to do that but, _what_ can I say? She _hates me!"_ She cries.  
"Oh _come on_ don't you think that's a _little_ exaggerative?"  
"There's still a strand of paint buried in my hair somewhere that I _can't get out._ " She snaps.  
"It _won't_ happen again-" He might as well go along with this. Talia has no problem lying about it.  
"Oh _sure-"_  
"It _won't!_ But, maybe we _can_ get Talia to not—despise you..."  
" _How?_ " Fiona doesn't see that happening.  
"Karen."  
"Oh so _Karen's_ friends with her too-?"  
" _Used_ to be. Like, _best_ friends. Now they don't talk much but, I'm sure Karen would have no problem getting you all together, since, _you two_ seem to be such good friends now."  
He knows Karen's only befriending Fiona to get under his and Lip's skin, but it's not like Karen would publicly humiliate Fiona or betray her trust.  
_Fiona's_ not the one she's out to get.  
Whether Karen's feelings are genuine or not, she's still getting what she wants by pissing the boys off.  
But of course Fiona can't know about this possibility because it _all_ leads back to the _truth._ He's starting to realize how tiring this is already starting to become.  
Fiona cringes. "I don't think that would work..."  
"Just _try,_ okay? Hell, I'll go _talk_ to Karen right now."  
"You might as well go hook up with _her_ too if it means staying out of Talia's pants."  
"I'll think about it— _okay that's not funny"_ he decides, seeing Fiona's tiny scowl.  
He's starting to wonder if this _isn't_ just because Talia openly dislikes Fiona so much. Lip was _right. Her_ feelings are just as important in the long run. _She's_ the one being lied to, not by just them, but _Callie_ too.  
And _Karen,_ who's _probably_ going to end up telling her in one way or another to ruin everything in the end.  
Trying to get Talia and Fiona on good terms isn't the _only_ thing he's gonna talk to her about.  
"What, all the girls you hook up with have some sort of _club-?"_  
"Alright alright. I get it, okay? I'm sorry..."  
"Brandon I wouldn't _care_ if it was _anyone_ else." That's kind of a lie.  
His eyebrows shoot up. " _Anyone else..."_  
That includes Lip, right?  
"Just _not_ when they hate me."  
"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize I needed _your_ approval for whoever I choose to hook up with-"  
He wants to scream 'how about your brother?!' In her face.  
"It's _not_ like that. Just—friends don't hook up with _other_ friends enemies, alright?" She just wants to finish this conversation.  
He scoffs. "Alright, Miss Dramatic."  
She snickers. "Whatever. Go 'talk' to Karen."  
Another scoff. "Uh-huh. Don't get too pissed."  
She laughs, throwing the paper back in his hands.  
"Just _go_."  
"Can I keep this?"  
She grabs it back with a soft giggle. "Bye."  
" _Bye_ " He deepens his tone for mock effect, and knows he's being watched by her while walking off.  
Knowing when he's out of earshot, Fiona sighs dearly.  
'I wouldn't be mad if it was _anyone_ else' she had told him.  
"Yeah. Anyone else _including_ me" she mutters to herself, holding on tight to her painting when turning around and walking off.  
She would _totally_ go for it, if it weren't for their shared 'just friends' declaration. And she doesn't wanna be _that_ girl who completely goes after a guy that doesn't want her. Whether it's for the time being, or never ever.  
She doesn't want to be that girl _again._

After that, Brandon goes right to Karen, to confront her about her intentions with Fiona and why she's suddenly taken such an interest in her, especially after finding out what he and Lip did.  
" _What's your deal with Fiona."_  
" _Excuse me?_ " She laughs, popping a piece of mint gum inside her mouth, stood in front of her locker.  
" _Fiona. Why_ are you suddenly deciding to become friends with her. I mean _come on_ Karen! You're _only_ doing this to piss off me and Lip. And it's _working."_ He lets it all out bluntly.  
She only giggles.  
" _Karen. Come on._ The _last_ thing she needs is finding herself in a fake friendship. She's _already_ going through enough."  
"You mean with you hooking up with her future foster brother?" She hits him hard.  
"And my feelings are _totally_ genuine." She interrupts him from speaking.  
"I think Fiona is a _really_ sweet girl. And I know _you_ do too."  
Brandon groans quietly. "She thinks I hooked up with Talia."  
Again, Karen laughs at such a messy situation.  
" _Why-"_  
"Because it was _obvious_ I just got some and Talia just _had_ to open her big fat mouth."  
She snickers.  
"Now she's _still_ kinda pissed at me because she doesn't want me hookomg up with people who ‘don't like her.’ Even though it didn't really happen. But she doesn't know that."  
"Oh _what kinda bullshit is that? Dumbass,_ she's _jealous._ She _doesn't_ want you hooking up with anyone but _her._ But _you're_ already hooking up with her kind of sort of brother. _Aren't you."_ She mocks.  
"Thanks for making me feel shittier than I already do."  
She laughs. " _C'mon._ I'm just teasing."  
"So Fiona _isn't_ gonna know about me and you know who. Correct?"  
" _Yeah, yeah._ But know this: if it _ever_ gets too out of hand; she's _knowing._ 'Cause I'm _not_ gonna let you two idiots turn her crazy." She gives her ultimatum.  
"Fine. But I _promise_ it won't get to that point."  
"You sure?" She teases.  
" _Yes._ And _one_ last thing." He stops her from making her way off. "If you and Fiona are gonna start hanging out, and all that stuff-"  
"We _are."_  
"Do you think you can rekindle with Talia? Fiona's uneasy about how Talia dislikes her so much." He requests.  
"I'll see what I can do. It's hard to get through to her. Lots of issues, that girl." She should know; had being her best friend throughout all of middle school.  
" _Thank you. Bye."_  
Karen laughs and shakes her head, watching him rush off so needfully.  
"Idiots," She whispers under her breath.

Callie knew that Brandon was going to have to lie to Fiona about his obvious hookup; but she had no idea he was going get himself into _this much of a mess._  
"I mean _seriously!_ " Fiona's still ranting about it to her in the gym locker room before class has actually started.  
"Out of _all_ the girls, that _include_ me, it's the girl that uses _paint as a weapon."_ They both stand there in their uniforms-one of which Lena personally delivered to Fiona this morning-in front of Callie's locker.  
"Yup sounds pretty wild..." A mentally distracted Callie is still trying to wrap her head around this whole thing.  
"I mean do you have _any idea why-?"_  
"I'm sorry, just, don't you think you're getting a _little_ obsessive about this?" Callie interrupts, mostly jealous by how Fiona is suddenly taken away by no one other than her brother.  
"He's just some guy." He finishes.  
"That ' _some guy'_ isyour brother."  
"I know," She snickers, the two of them giggling.  
"It's just so _confusing."_ Fi' clarifies.  
" _Believe_ me. I know..." Callie still can't figure out Lip got himself into this. "But, uh, you're sure this is— _true?"_  
"Why _wouldn't_ it be?" Talia pushes her way over to them.  
Callie scoffs. "So you guys started hooking up again. _You and Brandon._ " She suddenly realized that Talia is unnecessarily going along with this for her own little game.  
" _Yeah!"_ She shrugs. " _Why,_ you _jealous_ Callie?"  
"He's my _brother."_  
Fiona cringes, and Talia's entire expression goes blank. "I forgot..."  
Fiona snickers.  
"Quit _laughing_ bitch." Talia snarls to her.  
" _Kick her ass, Talia!"_ Emma, the other girl that was giving Fiona shit the other day, cheers her on.  
" _Ladies, ladies!"_ Karen takes this as the perfect opportunity to get Fiona and Talia to settle their differences.  
"Can't we _all just get along?_ " She asks, walking over and bringing the two closer together.  
"Says _you,_ you haven't talked to me in _years!"_ Talia says to her.  
" _I've been busy."_ She emphasizes. "How about this," her tone resumes bright. "Since _Fiona and I_ are friends-"  
" _Wait. You two?"_ Callie almost can't believe it, holding back a laugh of denial.  
"Why does _everyone_ keep asking that?" Fiona questions back.  
Callie can think of a few reasons why.  
"I was thinking that we could all get together. Have a girls night. Feel free to join us Callie." She lets go of Fiona and Talia's shoulders, walking off with satisfaction.  
Beginning to cringe, Callie sighs about everything that’s going on.  
"I'm gonna head out..."  
Fiona and Talia are already uncomfortably staring at each other.  
' _Ugh.'_

In Jude and Ian's Science class, Jude was nice enough to let Ian sit next to him. But Ian still can't but feel that Jude’s only being nice to him because he feels like he has to. He doesn't _want_ to be pitied.  
So, in the middle of class, after exchanging many back and forth awkward glances, Ian taps on his shoulder.  
"Yeah?" Looking over at him, Jude makes sure to whisper.  
"Um...You didn't have to sit next to me."  
"Huh?" He's automatically taken off guard.  
"Like, I know I'm new and stuff. And you're just probably trying to be nice. Which I totally appreciate, but, if you don't wanna be friends with me, you totally don't have to."  
Ian frowns. "I'm not gonna fake wanting your friendship...Of course I want to be friends with you."  
"Oh..." Ian believes him, which he should. "Uh, thank you. Sorry."  
"It's okay. I get it. Uh, wanna sit with me and Connor at lunch?"  
"Yeah. Awesome." Ian's grin is spread all the way across his face."  
"Cool." Jude smiles at him for a few more seconds, before looking back at the board and trying to focus on the class.  
Ian continues to stare at him for maybe a bit too long.  
Already fallen in too deep, he had known this would happen; he just didn't expect it to happen so soon.  
For him the rest of the class is spent by brutalizing himself.

Before Brandon heads to lunch, he makes sure to catch up with Lip in his grade's hallway, to give him a quick update on everything that's going on.  
"Just because it's your lunch period doesn't mean it's mine."  
"I know but just listen real quick-"  
"I said we need to _stop-"_  
"Fiona thinks I hooked up with Talia."  
" _Why."_ Lip wants no time for this.  
"She could _tell_ I got action-"  
"So _that's who_ you said-"  
"No Talia was _right there_ overhearing me refusing to tell Fiona who it was so she stepped in..."  
"Doesn't sound like she saved the day." Lip analyzes Brandon's haste body movements.  
"She _didn't._ Because she happens to _hate Fiona so much,_ Fiona's _pissed."_  
"So just say it was with Karen."  
"I can't I already ran with it too much."  
Lip sighs. "Maybe she's not _just_ mad because she thinks you hooked up with the girl who _hates her._ She'd probably be jealous no matter _who_ it was. See-I _told_ you she likes you-this is _exactly_ why we can't continue this." Lip stressfully makes his point.  
"You don't _know_ that. Karen's gonna try to get Fiona and Talia to make amends. Karen and Fiona are friends now."  
Lip cringes. " _Why,_ so Karen can _tell her about us_ with no remorse? Or to _use her_ for who knows what? The _last thing_ Fiona needs is some _phony friendship._ Her crush-that's _you_ -is already _hooking up_ with her _practical brother._ Oh I'm sorry- _was."_ He glares.  
Brandon's entire expression falls away.  
"Lip-"  
"Brandon I can do what we just did earlier with _anyone else._ Meeting up and making out is _nothing special,_ alright?"  
"What if it was more than that..." Brandon lays it out there.  
" _Don't say that,_ okay? Just _don't."_ It pains Lip to even consider that factor.  
" _Who's_ in our way _besides_ Fiona."  
"Just let me get to class, Brandon."  
If Brandon won't, then Lip lets himself walk off all the way on his own, for a turned broken-hearted Brandon to witness—all on his own.  
The only reason he makes an appearance in the cafeteria is to get another cigarette from Karen. Once it's given to him along with her lighter, he makes his way out and doesn't plan on coming back.  
"Callie look!" The beautiful sight that Fiona's witnessing from her and Callie's usual seats is distracting her from what's going on with Brandon just for the moment.  
"Ian's sitting with Connor and your brother!"  
Seen with her own eyes, is Ian sitting in the middle of Jude and Connor, Jude to the left and Connor to the right, sitting alone at their table thirty feet away from her own.  
Callie giggles at at her excitement. "Don't be too loud, they'll hear you" she smiles, causing the other girl to laugh.  
"Hey guys," Taylor and Sophia come walking up to the girls' table.  
"Hey, sweet girl!" Fiona happily greets Taylor, wanting to know that she still cares despite not have being able to talk all day.  
"What about me?" Sophia jokes.  
"Yeah yeah."  
The girls all laugh.  
"Fiona your brother is _so nice."_ Taylor compliments.  
"Yeah he's _cute too,_ " Sophia adds, before Fi' can say anything.  
Hearing that, she can only force a laugh.  
Ah _shit._  
"Let's go sit next to them" Sophia brings up, so she and Taylor have no problem walking over.  
"Yeah there was no time to finish before class so we both just did one hand." Connor's nicely explaining his and Jude's nail polish to Ian, who chuckles in response.  
"You should like, join the tradition."  
Ian laughs, not knowing whether or not if he's serious.  
"Hey guys," Sophia greets, now standing before the boys' seats with Taylor.  
"Hey," Ian's happy to see both of them, but still worried with the knowledge that Sophia possibly likes him.  
"We sit here?" Sophia asks.  
"Oh so now that we gotta new friend you _care_ all of a sudden?" Jude plays, in which they laugh. "Yeah whatever" he doesn't see a problem.  
Sophia sits on the far left next to Jude, and Taylor on the far right next to Connor.  
"So you and Connor are twins?" Ian asks Taylor.  
"Yup," they answer together.  
"That's interesting 'cause for fraternal twins you don't look so much alike" he points out.  
"Yet we're still forced to share a birthday" Connor teases Tay', and the table erupts into giggles.  
"And you and Sophia are sisters." Ian says to Jude.  
"Yup. That's our older sister Callie sitting over there, and then there's Brandon who's around here somewhere. He's a junior."  
Ian's profile darkens. Brandon, the boy that has a thing with _Lip._ _That_ Brandon. Who he's _met._ He doesn't think that that's exactly the best thing to share on the first day.  
"I think it's cool that our sisters happen to be friends" He brings up, observing Fiona and Callie engage in their happy looking conversation.  
And it is a happy conversation. A conversation that's interrupted by no one other than Karen.  
"Hi ladies," she smiles, walking up with her food.  
"Oh. Hi Karen," Callie's too nice to tell her that she doesn't exactly want her here right now.  
"Mind if I sit?"  
"Yeah."  
"Sure," Fiona smiles.  
Karen sits right next to her.  
" _Why_ is Karen Jackson sitting with them..." Jude asks, becoming a witness as well.  
"Who's that" Ian asks.  
"A girl our brother made out with yesterday" Sophia says.  
" _Where'd_ you even hear about that?" Jude asks her.  
She shrugs. "You know, people." She can't really explain any further.  
"She used to hook up with Lip Foster" Jude expresses his knowledge about that specific fact once more.  
' _Figures.'_ Ian isn't surprised to hear that.  
"Have you seen Brandon?" Fiona happens to ask to her, back at their table.  
Callie angrily eats her fruit cup.  
"Yeah, actually. He asked me for a cigarette then left." Karen answers.  
"Shit," Callie mutters, swallowing her food with a sudden uptight body.  
"I should go find him." She sets her things down and stands up.  
"Is he okay?" Fiona asks.  
"Yeah he should be. I'm just gonna go check."  
"Should I come with?"  
"Uhh n-no it's fine..." Callie tells her, not wanting them to see each other again just yet.  
"I'll be right back..."  
She walks off, and Fiona is left flashing another awkward smile to Karen.  
"It doesn't look like Callie likes Karen..." Connor observes, all of the kids now joining in on eavesdropping.  
"Yeah, she's kinda shady." Sophia says. "What do you think she wants with Fiona?"  
"So I _really_ think you and Talia should sort out your differences." Karen smiles to her.  
"Oh, um, I don't think she wants that..." Fiona tries to shut it down.  
"Don't worry. I can make it happen. She's just _really_ overdramatic. Like, she _says_ she hates me. But-" She starts to laugh. "I _know_ she doesn't."  
"Yeah..."  
Fiona really doesn't see this whole forgiveness attempt working out. Not that Karen _doesn't_ mean well.  
Right?  
"So uh, how long have you been going to school here?" She changes the subject.  
Karen obliges.

Outside, the same place where Karen had him smoke with Lip, is where Brandon's second smoke break is interrupted by his sister.  
" _Again?"_ She crosses her arms.  
He releases his final exhale, huffing at her interrogation and throwing the cigarette down.  
" _Yes,_ again." He doesn't look at her.  
"What happened? Was it really that bad that you needed a cigarette?" She continues. Sometimes she feels like the Mom she barely knew was passed down into her for these reasons.  
To scold her siblings when they do something-or a lot of things-stupid.  
He sighs.  
"Maybe." Their directions meet.  
"Tell me about it." She steps closer.  
It takes him some time to actually get it out.  
"I brought up...Maybe going somewhere further, with Lip. Like— _more_ than just making out once in a janitor's closet or kissing on a bench."  
"Like—" Callie raises her eyebrows. " _Dating?_ "  
"Maybe..." His heart drops at that one word.  
"And you suggested this. To _him."_ She needs the full story.  
"Yes. Before I came out here. And—he shut it down."  
"Because of Fiona?" She assumes.  
"He didn't say much. That's what he was trying to make it sound like, but, he probably just doesn't see it going anywhere. I'm getting all worked up because of a fucking _freshman._ " He expresses.  
"So...You _don't_ like Fiona anymore."  
"No, not exactly. Who _of course_ now _really likes me._ But now _I_ like her _brother_ who wants _absolutely nothing to do with me."_  
"You don't know that...Now that your crush on Fiona has officially died down, can I tell you something?"  
"Yeah, sure."  
" _I_ like her. Fiona..."  
Again it takes Brandon time to process things. Callie can see by his series of facial expressions that it's taking him on some sort of acid trip.  
" _You?_ "  
" _Yes,_ me."  
"D-do you think that she could ever like _you?_ "  
" _No_ she likes _you."_  
"Yeah well the other day she didn't."  
" _So?_ "  
" _So_ her feelings could change again. For the _both of us._ You _gotta_ distract her from me."  
" _How_ do I do that?!" Her arms spread.  
"She's friends with Karen all of a sudden-"  
" _I'm aware."_  
He snickers at the envy in her tone.  
"So, plan a girls night or something.”  
“Karen already did that.”  
“Perfect! _Or_ I could make her unlike me. I can go in there and pretend to have terrible table manners, or _really_ unpopular political views—"  
"I _really_ think you should stay out here."  
"I can hide. Spy on you."  
"That's _weird._ And Brandon you're _only_ getting so eager about this because you _want her_ to stop liking you so _you_ can keep trying to get with Lip." She snaps.  
" _Nooo_. It's not _just_ that!" He unnecessarily strokes her hair.  
"I'm doing this for me _and_ you. You _deserve_ a meaningful relationship."  
She rolls her eyes, despite failing to keep in her laughs.  
"Let's go."  
He exposes a dorky grin.  
"By the way, that whole lie about Talia you got caught up in: _what did you-"_  
"I can explain! She-"  
"Actually never mind I don't want to hear it."  
She figures it's what's best for her sanity.

When Callie re-enters the lunchroom, she finds that Fiona and Karen are actually engaged in a positive looking conversation.  
She glares over at Brandon hiding near the entrance, who gives nothing but a thumbs up. She groans, walking forward towards the table.  
"Hey, guys," she forces her smile, sitting back down specifically next to Callie.  
"Hey! You find Brandon?" Karen asks.  
"Ummm..." Her eyes fumble back over to him, who's now trying to hide closer towards them with a better view.  
"Nah, can't find him. I texted him and he says he needs alone time."  
"Oh..." Fiona grows insecure. It's a good thing to know that Talia's sitting a few yards away.  
Speaking of Talia, Callie brings up, "So Karen I think you're right about how Fiona and Talia should set their differences aside."  
Fiona shrinks down.  
"So, we should have a girls night like Karen said. Maybe this Friday?" Callie purposely suggests.  
Karen gasps. " _Yes!_ I love it! Fiona will you be available?!" She practically begs her.  
"Ummm I-I'll have to check my schedule..."  
Callie flashes a quick smile towards her, to hopefully ease the pressure.  
Which it does.  
"Hey, Sophia! _Ayeee_ what up lab partner!"  
Mickey's call interrupts Ian, Jude's, and Taylor's conversation, along with Sophia's separate one with Connor.  
They all frown, watching him walk over without a care in the world.  
"Oh _God..._ " Sophia starts.  
" _Why_ is he becoming so clingy..." Connor whispers to her.  
"Maybe he likes you," Taylor suggests.  
"Don't make me _barf_." Sophia pushes away her tray.  
Mickey sits right next to her. "Oh. It's _you_ guys." His tons is glum when noticing Ian, Jude, and Connor.  
They scowl at him, deciding to awkwardly glance at each other.  
"You the girl my sister hates?" Mickey asks Taylor.  
"Sure..." Talking to him is already giving her anxiety.  
"Mickey _why_ are you sitting with us." Sophia dares to ask.  
"I can't sit next to my lab partner?"  
" _Experiment_ partner."  
" _About_ that, when do you want me to come over?"  
"Well, I _would_ say never, but, since we _have_ to do this, I'd say tomorrow evening."  
Taylor and the boys snicker at their dialogue.  
"I get a ride or some shit? I live pretty far from that _rich neighborhood_ of yours." Mickey pretty much lives in the exact opposite type of location.  
Try Fiona's last abusive foster home bad.  
"I don't _live_ in a _rich people neighborhood,"_ she grows embarrassed by how he's putting her on the spot.  
"Okay," He laughs lightly.  
"Also, _please_ learn how to actually begin your sentences."  
"The hell you talking about."  
" _That's_ what I'm talking about!"  
The four others at the table continue laughing,  
" _See_ Sophonie, _they_ think it's funny, why can't you?"  
"You _know_ that's not my name."  
"It _should_ be your name."  
"It's not an _American_ name-"  
"Alright!" Connor claps his hands together. " _How about_ , we talk about something else. Ian!" He looks at the boy already considering running over to Fiona and using her as a shield.  
"Where were you and Fiona before all this?"  
"Ummm..."  
He hates how everyone's looking at him.  
"We're actually foster kids."  
Mickey scoffs. "I _wish_ I was a foster kid."  
Sophia shushes him. "Shut up Mickey!"  
"Oh so I can't make a comment?!"  
"Just _let him_ speak!"  
"Uh it-it's alright I've shared enough..." Ian shuts it down.  
"Is it true? About Lip?" Taylor's heard the rumors ever since Fiona got here.  
"How we're staying with him? Yeah. H-he's cool."  
"That nerd?" Mickey asks.  
" _Cute_ nerd," Sophia smiles. Taylor can't tell whether her eye roll is playful or the God honest truth.  
"You think _everyone's_ cute." She smiles.  
"'Cluding me?" Mickey asks.  
" _No, blockhead,_ and _finish your words."_  
"Don't you mean _start_ your words? Because technically, I _finished_ the word, I just didn't _start_ it."  
While Sophia's rolling her eyes, Ian's genuinely laughing, which Mickey makes quick eye contact in the middle of.  
Ian erases his smile, spinning his head in the opposite direction for damage control.  
Surprise of all surprises, Mandy comes walking up.  
" _Why_ are you sitting with them, asshole..." She asks her brother.  
"I can't _sit_ with my semi irritable experimentation partner?" He tests, purposely wrapping his arm around Sophia and bringing her close.  
" _Please_ don't say it like that..." This time she just might actually barf.  
He lets go of her, nudging her back to where she just was.  
Mandy sits down with them, and the rest all groan.  
"Oh _shut up."_  
"Get _out of here,_ Mandy. You're nothing but _hateful_ towards me and Taylor." Sophia says to her.  
"'Taylor and I'" Mickey corrects.  
" _Whatever."_  
"But _yeah bitch_ get out of here." He agrees.  
Mandy flips him off.  
" _You too Mickey."_ Sophia says once again.  
"So what's Brandon like?"  
' _Besides the fact that he's canoodling with Lip...'_  
Ian asks Jude, really wanting to tune out the rest of the dialogue with his own conversation.  
“He's eh."  
The two laugh.  
"What's Lip like?" Jude wonders.  
"He's eh," he repeats him, and Connor grows insecure about how they're both laughing.  
"Brandon used to play a lot of piano."  
"One of my old foster Mom's used to play. She wasn't very good. But she thought she was."  
"Yeah, Brandon has his moments." Jude's comment has them both giggle.  
"Lip has a baby brother, right?"  
"Yeah Liam. He's _super_ cute. And his Moms are really nice."  
"Dykes," Mickey says under his breath, and the other kids grow pale as their hearts drop with discomfort.  
"Oh _fuck off Mickey. Jesus!"_ Mandy cringes in anger.  
"Like you're _not_ a cunt?!"  
"I'm a _cunt_ but at least I'm not _homophobic!_ "  
After a few more cruel exchanges between the siblings, Connor gets Jude's attention.  
"Uh, Jude? Can you show me where the extra sauce is?"  
"Uh, sure..." He knows something is up, eyes squinting while standing up and leading them both away from the other's earshot, to Brandon's near eyesight.  
"What's wrong? You don't need sauce." Jude says to him.  
"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"  
"What..." Jude doesn't get it.  
"Ian's _totally_ gay."  
"You think so?" Jude cocks his head.  
"I _know_ so. Can't you tell from your gaydar?"  
"I...dunno." Jude blinks into space, starting to really think about it. He's never really thought about having a gaydar.  
"Why are you telling me this?" Jude looks at him. "This some sort of gay update?"  
" _Can't_ you tell he likes you...?"  
" _What?_ " Jude almost laughs. "Connor _just_ because he _might_ be gay doesn't mean he likes _me. Why_ do you even—oh my _God_ are you _jealous?"_ He begins to grin.  
"What- _no._ " Connor denies it.  
"Yes you _are!_ " Jude giggles.  
"Shut up" now Connor's smiling as well.  
For an eavesdropping Brandon, this is the best thing to happen to him all day.  
Back at the table, Taylor, Sophia, Mickey, Ian, and Mandy all sit in uncomfortable silence.  
"So Sophia..." He looks at her, and she frowns.  
" _What._ "  
"Jude and Connor have been gone for a while."  
"It's been thirty seconds."  
"What do you think they're talking about?"  
Able to see what he's getting at, Taylor fumes.  
" _Shut up_ Mickey."  
"Oh ex _cuse_ _me_ , brat."  
Taylor cringes. "Screw you!"  
" _Leave,_ jackass!" Sophia demands to him.  
"Everyone just _shut up"_ Mandy snaps, before looking over at Ian.  
"So how you like it here so far?" Her tone is automatically flirtatious.  
Mickey rolls his eyes. "Shut _up, skank,_ he _doesn't_ _want you._ "  
Ian's entire body flushes up, hating that he's been brought into the middle of this.  
"Uhh-"  
"Hey guys," Connor makes his return, Ian exhaling with thanks as he sits back down in his chair.  
"Hey Connor. What were you and Jude talking about?" Mickey's already prying.  
Taylor rolls her eyes. "Not _everything_ is your business, Mickey."  
"Yeah well not everything is _your_ business either, so, quit getting in _my_ business."  
" _Where_ is Jude." Sophia asks.  
"Dude! Dude!" Brandon won't let go of the poor kid just trying to get back to his table, grinning ear to ear and forcing eye contact.  
"Oh _God Brandon stop-"_ he couldn't be more embarrassed that he had heard the conversation that took place with his boyfriend.  
"I'm _so_ happy you-"  
"Yeah yeah now let me _go,_ dude!"  
"I mean Callie _told_ me but to actually _see it in person_ is-"  
"Callie _told_ you? Who told _her?"_  
"I don't know."  
Jude groans his entire way over to Callie's table.  
" _Who_ told you about me and Connor." He pulls her away so Karen and Fiona won't hear.  
"Well yesterday Taylor said something-"  
" _Oh!_ " He lets go of her arm and stomps back to his original table.  
"What was _that_ about?" Fiona asks after Callie sits back down.  
"Him and Connor." She looks at Karen. "My little brother and his friend are a thing."                                               “But you _can't_ tell anyone" Fiona makes sure to remind. “I won't, I won't." She puts up her palms while her eyes trail throughout the room. "Is that _Brandon?_ "  
Callie bites her bottom lip.  
"Brandon! _Hey,_ Brandon!" Karen yells out for him, and the boy uncomfortably makes his way over.  
"Hello..." He avoids eye contact with everyone.  
"You know, I just wanted to say how you must _dearly_ regret hooking up with _Talia._ " Karen has her own fun with this.  
" _Yeah_ Brandon" Callie decides to butt in, and the two girls are giggling together.  
Fiona gives him a phony glare.  
"B-but everything will be okay soon, right, because you're gonna get Fiona and her get along, correct?" Brandon asks Karen.  
" _Yes_. The four of us are having a girls night. Right Fiona?" Karen looks at her.  
"Ummm..."  
Callie might as well be begging her with the expression on her face.  
"Sure."  
" _Perfect! You're_ not allowed." She glares at Brandon.  
He does _not_ like the vibe he's getting from this table.  
"Message received..."  
"Were you _smoking?_ " Fiona suddenly remembers how Karen informed her that he had asked her for a cigarette before making his departure.  
"You know I just find smoking _so_ unattractive coming from a man" Karen brings up.  
Callie holds back her guffaws. "Me too..." She's grinning.  
Fiona laughs with them.  
Brandon knew how Callie was going to try and stop Fiona from liking him, but he didn't think it would mean the girls _teaming up_ on him.  
But that doesn't mean he still can't try to get Callie and Fiona together.  
" _So:_ Fiona, Callie, what is it that you two exactly have in common?" He wants details.  
Karen becomes invested.  
"We both like The Vampire Diaries," Callie remembers.  
"Me too!" Karen gasps.  
Brandon is left entirely out of their excited and overdramatic conversation.  
Throughout this healthy and interesting talk, Callie begins to realize that maybe Karen _isn't_ so bad after all.  
Yet Brandon still thinks quite the opposite.

At the table filled with middle schoolers, everyone else has to painfully listen to Mickey rambling on.  
"I'm _just_ saying: _you_ were there, _he_ was there," he's still going on about Jude and Connor.  
"So I _beg_ the question: _what_ were you guys talking about?"  
Not knowing what else to do, Jude embarrassingly glances over at Ian.  
Mickey instantly makes the connection.  
"Oh _I_ see. Was it about _him?_ Were you _gossiping?_ 'Cause that's not very _nice."_  
Ian already feels like he's going to have a panic attack.  
"We weren't _gossiping_ about _anyone, jackass."_ Connor says to Mick. "And you're one to talk."  
Everyone else agrees, including Ian.  
Mickey looks right at him. " _Why_ are you so mindlessly agreeing with them."  
"W-what?" Ian's face flushes dearly.  
"I mean you don't even _know_ me; you just gonna be a _mindless sheep_ that agrees with _everything_ you hear?"  
"Well y-you weren't very nice to me earlier, so-"  
"So that means you're just gonna _give into peer pressure_ and gang up on me?"  
"I'm not meaning to gang up on you-"  
"Mickey _you're_ the one doing the peer pressuring by trying to convince _him_ to like you. So _stop it."_ Mandy puts an end to things.  
Ian quietly sighs, and Mickey scoffs. “ _Fine_. Now if you _excuse_ me, I’m gonna get some ketchup.”  
“You’re not _eating anything._ ” Mandy points out.  
“So _what?”_ He gets up and walks away anyway.  
Sophia irritably sighs. “Is he _always_ like this?” She asks Mandy.  
“Usually, yeah.” She shrugs.  
“Wow I actually feel _sorry_ for you,” Sophia jokes, making Taylor laugh.  
“ _Funny._ ” Mandy blunts out. “Usually when Mickey won’t stop irritating someone it means he actually wants to get on their ‘good side.’”  
Sophia cringes. “Why would he want to get on _my_ good side?”  
“Why _not?_ You’re in his classes, you’re lab partners, and you’re not— _terrible looking._ ”  
Sophia frowns. “Experiment partner...” She insecurely corrects.  
When Mickey returns with three packets of ketchup, Sophia takes a good long look at him before finally switching her seat.  
He frowns. “ _What’d_ I say?”  
“What haven’t you said?” Taylor makes a point to him.  
“True.”

After lunch is done and over with, Taylor goes to confront Mickey.  
“Hey.” They stand in the middle of his hallway.  
“ _What.”_ He closes his locker and looks at her.  
“ _Why’d_ you pull that crap at lunch.”  
“I pulled a _lot_ of crap. You’re gonna have to be specific.” His arms cross.  
“With _Jude and Connor.”_  
“I _just_ wanted to know what they were talking about,” he shrugs casually, though his tone is condescending.  
“ _Why._ ”  
“Answer me _this: why_ did Jude kiss you?”  
“ _What_ does that have to do with anything.” She frowns.  
“ _Answer me.”_  
She sighs. “I-I _don’t know...”_ She pretends.  
“So he _kissed you_ but he doesn’t _like you?”_  
“ _So?_ I don’t _care.”_  
“ _Maybe_ he kissed you because he’s _confused_ because he’s _gay.”_ Mickey finishes.  
“I don’t know _shit_ Mickey, and _neither do you.”_  
“Why so defensive?” He pretends to turn innocently curious.  
“I’m _not_. Just leave me alone, okay?”  
And with that, she storms off.  
Mickey cringes. “ _You_ came up to _me!”_  
He sighs heavily, before catching up with Sophia who also happens to be on her way to Language Arts.  
“ _Why_ are you walking with me.”  
“We share next class.”  
“Doesn’t mean you gotta walk with me.”  
“Your _friend_ was acting pretty suspicious about your brother’s sexuality.”  
She stops at full speed.  
“ _What_ are you doing asking Taylor about Jude.”  
“If I _recall, she_ came up to me asking why I was being so difficult towards Jude and Connor at lunch.”  
“Yeah why _were_ you? Oh _wait. I_ know. Because you’re a _smug asshole_ who _likes to make things difficult.”_ She squeezes her hips.  
“I’m not allowed to _suspect things?”_  
“ _What_ things.”  
“That maybe they’re _discussing things_ behind all our backs.”  
“What would _Taylor_ know about that.” Sophia’s gonna lose her head.  
“I don’t know what _would_ she know about.”  
“I’ll ask her about it and _not_ report back to you, after _class._ Where I should get _going to,_ by the way.”  
“Not if _I get there first.”_  
From then on, simply getting to class is considered a competition between them.

After that class, the two go their separate ways. But not until Sophia makes sure Mickey hears her demand “ _Be nice to my brother.”_  
“ _We’ll see.”_  
She knows it’s hopeless.  
Except Mickey has no intent on targeting Jude.  
Instead, his one and only focus is _Ian._  
Not only is he walking with the other boys, but he is also wearing blue nail polish on one hand.  
He scoffs, making his way up to them.  
“So what, _you’re_ apart of their fag club now too?” He asks him.  
“Go _away_ Mickey-“  
Connor is roughly shushed.  
“Why, you wanna join?” Ian asks, both Jude and Connor almost falling over at the response.  
It takes Mickey a few seconds to respond, which Ian is proud of himself for.  
“ _Fuck off,_ no-soul.”  
Ian rolls his eyes. “Very funny.”  
“I don’t get it...” Connor whispers to Jude.  
“It’s because he’s ginger.”  
“Oh.”  
“ _Stay out of my way”_ Mickey tells the apparent no soul, knocking the books from his arms and leaving them alone.  
“What about _us...?!”_ Connor asks.  
There’s no response.  
“So what-he’s only gonna bully _me_ now?” Ian doesn’t like the sound of that.  
“That _won’t_ be the case. He’s gonna bully _us_ whether he likes it or not.” Connor declares, beginning to help Ian pick up the books.  
“Maybe I should take this off...” Ian considers, staring at his blue fingernails.  
“ _No_.” The couple asserts.  
Ian stops what he’s doing to blink in wonder.  
“Alright...”  
What _ever they say._

Before she can get to class, Sophia makes sure to grab onto Taylor.  
“Taylor!”  
Taylor gasps when being spun around and forced to make eye contact.  
“Hey, sorry; you scared me...” Her heart slows down.  
“Sorry.” Sophia lets go of her arm. It was nice while it lasted.  
“So, Mickey told me that he stopped by to talk to you.”  
“He did?” Taylor didn’t that that would happen.  
“Yeah.”  
“What’d he tell you?”  
“Um...” She pauses. “That you got mad at him for how he was acting at lunch. Towards Jude and Connor.”  
“I was.” Taylor confirms.  
“Why, though...”  
“Why what-why was I getting mad?” She needs to understand.  
“Yeah...” Sophia waits for the truth.  
“Well _first_ of all—Mickey kept making accusations about Jude’s sexuality.”  
“He’s done that to me too...”  
The girls let it linger through the air, avoiding having to look at each other or to speak.  
“Um...Do you—know anything about it?” Soph’ finally asks her.  
“Why would I...” Taylor heats up.  
“It’s just—Connor is his best friend. So maybe he knows something, and told _you_  the something he knows. _Has_ he? Do you know anything?”  
The look in Sophia’s eyes are sincere, and Taylor swears she could start crying at any moment.  
“Um...I have to get to class.”  
She walks off in a bundle of insecurities and guilt, because the broken tearful eyed look Sophia’s still giving her that states how she knows about the lies being told.  
Tears stuck to her face, Sophia watches Taylor rush her way into her classroom crying tears of her very own.  
Connor, here she comes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))) <3 leave comments


	11. Pact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiona’s crush on Brandon officially ends. Taylor makes an unexpected friend who’s name ends with Milkovich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))))))))

There's three more classes left throughout the day, and Sophia doesn't even feel like she was physically there within her next one.  
She surely wasn't there mentally or emotionally.  
With no time to visit Connor beforehand and have the conversation she plans on having, she's one of the first people into the hallway after the bell rings, and she races out of the hall so she can finally meet up with Connor.  
After a haste minute of searching, she finds out through a quick text conversation that he's by himself in the library.  
Perfect.  
"Hey..." She whispers, speeding up to him in the biography section. No one else they know seems to be around.  
"Hi, you okay?" He tenderly checks.  
"Um...I've been wanting to ask you something pretty important."  
"Yeah...?" His heart is already dropping, and the fear is seen in his eyes.  
"So, um..." Sophia pauses, looking down at her folded hands and clicking her tongue.  
This furthers Connor's worry.  
"You're Jude's best friend." She looks back at him with that statement.  
"Y-Yeah that's me..." he blinks, scared she's going to continue with something like:  
"But _are you,_ though?" Or perhaps: "Are you _sure_ you aren't more?"  
Except: "So, you must know personal things about him."  
Connor can see it coming from a mile away.  
"Yeah, of course..."  
"So, maybe you can answer me this..."  
They both wait intensely.  
"Is he gay?" She's already blinking away tears.  
Despite his tongue turning dry, Connor still knows he has to answer her. With the truth.  
"Yeah...He is." He nods, and Sophia's now officially crying.  
" _Oh,_ Sophia..." He touches her shoulder.  
"I'm so _stupid_. I-I'm his _sister_ I should be a _ware_ of this stuff, you know?" She looks at him with her red broken face and tear dripping eyes.  
"Sophia it's _okay_. I _promise._ You're...You're gonna be okay. And he is too." Connor promises. "C'mere." He brings her in for hug, which she's too weak to return.  
He wonders how hard she'd cry if he decided to add on 'I am also gay and and his boyfriend', but he knows to keep his mouth shut.  
One thing at a time.  
" _Thank_ you, Connor." She squeezes him back and presses her nose against his shoulder. He lets her stay like that for as long as she needs to.  
"Uh, next time you see him, can you tell him that we had this talk?"  
"Yeah. Yeah..." He was going to do that anyway if she didn't have time to get to him first.  
They separate, Sophia looking at him with less tears.  
"Thank you Connor..."  
"Yeah..."  
"I should get going. Um..."  
She touches his shoulder. "Thanks."  
"Of course..."  
The smile she continuously gives to him doesn't sit with him well, giving him no choice but to force one back.  
"Bye Soph'."  
"Bye Connor." She smirks, turning away and feeling joyously relieved her entire walk out. Her sigh is nothing but relaxed, and the smile on her face makes a return.  
She walks to class in peace.  
Knowing that she's gone, the next one out is Connor; on his way to Jude as fast as his legs will take him.  
"Why'd you _tell_ Callie about me and Connor? I could've done that myself, you know." Jude just happens to be confronting Taylor in their grade's hall.  
"I didn't ' _tell her.'_ I said that you only kissed me to _make_ Connor jealous because that's what she was _asking_ about. The _kiss."_  
"And you _couldn't_ have said anything else?" He snaps.  
"She _always_ had a feeling, okay? So chill out. Is _that_ why you were keeping your distance from me near the end of lunch? Because you were mad?" She asks him.  
"Kinda..." he mutters.  
She scoffs. "What's so _bad_ about Callie knowing?"  
"Nothing. It's just that she _already_ told Brandon, and I don't need anyone else knowing."  
Connor comes rushing up to them, their attention automatically grabbed.  
"Hey" Jude greets him.  
"Sophia knows you're gay."  
"She finally figured it out?"  
" _That's_ what I was just gonna talk to you about." Taylor points at Jude, bringing his eyes to hers.  
"Mickey was confronting me. About you guys. But mostly you." She points to Jude again.  
"What'd you tell him?" Connor asks.  
"I denied everything. But I guess he was interrogating Sophia too, so she started asking me questions about Jude. She figured since you're his 'best friend' that you'd know something about it, and you would've told me."  
"Sooo she _still_ doesn't know that me and Connor are dating?" Jude asks her.  
"Nope." Connor answers. "She asked me if you were gay and I said yes but said nothing about us. She was already pretty emotional."  
Jude sighs. "Crap."  
"Why can't you just _tell_ her?" Taylor questions.  
"She was acting kinda...Flirty with me. I dunno." Connor shrugs.  
" _What?_ " This crushes Taylor's spirits.  
"It was probably nothing. Ask her about it." He advises.  
"Wait. So...Mickey was confronting you about...Whether I'm gay or not?" Jude asks Taylor.  
"Yeah. He's...He's onto you guys. Couldn't you see how _nosy_ he was being at lunch? About you guys talking? What were you guys talking about?" She casually crosses her arms.  
"Don't say this to anyone..." Jude starts quietly, and she nods.  
"But Connor's _super_ jealous-" He begins to smile, and Connor laughs "oh _shut up!"_  
Taylor laughs with them.  
"He _thinks_ Ian likes me."  
"He _might!"_  
The girl laughs. "You think he's gay?" She asks Con'.  
"Am I the _only_ one who has a gaydar?" Connor asks.  
She scoffs. "Well you guys can discuss that, while I get to class."  
A long pause fills the air. "Wait a minute..."  
"See? I told _you._ See Jude I'm _not_ the only one who thinks it-"  
"Not _that_ " she interrupts him. "What if Mickey's—dealing with his sexuality?"  
"You really think so?" Jude asks.  
"Yeah. I mean, _think about it._ He _never_ talks about any girls. He's _only_ ever talked about all the guys he's threatened and rants about how he's gonna kill them. He only goes out of his way to _taunt_ them..." She adds it all up in her head.  
" _Or_ he could just be an asshole." Connor shrugs; Jude quietly laughing.  
"Oh _come on. Ian's_ on your gaydar but Mickey _isn't?_ " She asks Connor, suddenly putting two and two together which almost gives her whiplash.  
"Oh my God..."  
No time for a farewell, she walks off with no intention of attention during class.  
"Where are you _going?!_ " Jude asks.  
She ignores him.

Awaiting for her final class of the day, Sophia sits at the bottom of the indoor staircase within the main hall, focusing on the drawings she designs in her sketchbook, with the help of her colored pencils.  
What she doesn't know, is that Ian is both slowly and hesitantly making his way over to her.  
"Hi, Sophia..."  
"Oh!" She beams at the sound of his voice, looking up at him almost instantly. He chuckles.  
"You need help with something?" She asks.  
"Well I couldn't find Jude or Connor anywhere, so..." he shrugs with another chuckle.  
Sophia's heart tramples at the sound of Jude's name.  
"Whatcha up to?" He offers conversation.  
"Oh. Just this" she giggles out of embarrassment, quickly flashing him the almost completed sketch.  
"Whoa. That's—that's _really_ good" he compliments, just as Mickey comes walking by from a hearing distance, arms crossed with jealously and eyes intended to spy.  
"Thanks i-it's just something I do." There's still undertones of nervous giggling in her voice.  
"Artsy _bitch_ " Mickey says under his breath.  
Taylor jogs up to him, standing by his side. "Hey..." She takes notice at his view.  
" _Shhh._ I'm _spying."_  
"Why _is_ that?" She turns suspicious. Again she's shushed, and a smirk grows across her face.  
_Jackpot._  
"You can sit down," Sophia kindly offers to Ian, and he does.  
"You okay?" He observes her face.  
"Oh." She remembers. "Yeah, I just—found something out earlier that kinda—made me emotional."  
"Oh, well, are you okay now?" He doesn't want to pry.  
Mickey gives Taylor a bold glare, which she chooses to ignore.  
"Ummm...You're gonna like, become good friends with Jude and Connor, right?" Sophia checks.  
"Yeah..." Ian blushes at the thought of one of them.  
"Well, I don't know if I should be telling you this, but..."  
A pause.  
"Jude's gay."  
Mickey steps behind Taylor, makes a gloated expression and purposely spreading out his arms as of way of saying 'I told you so.'  
Taylor rolls her eyes, grabbing him and forcing the boy back to her side.  
He scoffs.  
"He is..." This revelation sends Ian on a series of emotions. _Yes yes yes yes yes..._  
"Yeah, uh, I figured that wouldn't be a problem for you, 'cause you're so nice-"  
"No, no. It isn't at all..."  
_At. All._  
"Okay. Cool," she smiles, laughing out of nervousness again.  
He does the same back.  
"Can you not tell him I said anything? Connor like, just told me, and I haven't had a chance to talk to Jude himself about it yet."  
"Yeah. I get it...Could I tell Connor though?" Ian's not the best secret keeper.  
"Sure." Sophia feels that if Connor knows, then Jude will know next; being his best friend and all.  
But she doesn't want to come off as any kind of negativity.  
"There. Jude _is_ gay. _Happy?_ " Taylor snaps to Mickey.  
He's scoffing-  
"And you're _not_ gonna tell anyone, you know why?"  
" _Why,_ 'cause you're gonna blackmail me?" He makes fun.  
" _No,_ because I know _you_ wouldn't like it if anyone outed _you."_  
Mickey scowls, entire body going on lockdown.  
"The _fuck did you just say to me?_ "  
"You heard me."  
"I'm not _fucking gay."_  
"Then _what's_ with the spying," she gestures over to Sophia and Ian continuing to talk.  
"I happen to think your best friend is... _Super_ hot, okay?" Mickey lies, but stares at Ian the whole time.  
Taylor scoffs. "This is ex _actly_ what I wanted to talk to you about."  
" _What,_ bitch."  
Her giggle turns into silence, beginning to really think about what Mickey goes through on a daily basis, and has gone through for his whole fourteen years of life.  
"I'm gay too, Mickey..."  
"Shit, really?"  
"Yeah...So...Don't tell anyone."  
"I won't. Would be kinda hypocritical of me, so..."  
"So you're admitting it?"  
"Don't _tell_ anyone."  
" _Not_ if you don't say anything about me _or_ Jude."  
"Deal..." Mickey goes back to sighting Ian, who's having a pretty nice time with Sophia, laughing and making jokes.  
Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Taylor doing the same to Sophia.  
"You like her?" He brings up.  
"Not gonna tell her, are you?"  
"Fuck no. She another queer here?"  
"Doubt it. She used to really like Connor."  
"Maybe she's started liking you."  
"Nah...I'll just have to live with the fact that she'll never like me back..." Taylor's Sophia filled eyes begin to gloom.  
"Make her gay just for _you."_  
" _What?_ " She looks over and cringes.  
"Just because she doesn't like any _other_ girl doesn't mean she won't like _you._ Whoo her."  
"I-I don't know _how_ to do that...!" She panics.  
"I'm getting to last class" she excuses herself. "Wait." He holds her up. "Is Jude...He with Connor? And is Connor gay?" He lowers his voice. "You know I don't give a shit." He tries to convince the truth out of her.  
"Yeah..." With a lowered voice, she waited a few beats to answer.  
"But don't say anything 'cause Sophia _still_ doesn't know."  
"Why."  
"Because she liked Connor."  
"Well not any _more_."  
"Maybe not! Connor told me she was all touchy feely with him!"  
" _So-"_  
"Just _don't_ say anything."  
"Alright. I don't see why not, though. She clearly looks to be all over _Ian."_ He sounds nothing but jealous.  
Taylor snickers. "By the way, Connor thinks Ian's gay." She grins.  
" _What?" That's_ good news to Mickey.  
"Yup. Thinks he likes Jude."  
That's _not_ such good news.  
"Again don't say shit. Bye!" She sprints away to class with a huge smile.  
Mickey takes one last glare towards Ian and Sophia talking while getting off the step and walking in his direction.  
"Oh hey," Sophia notices him when they're in his space.  
Ian knows to bolt. Mickey would love to let him know that he doesn't have to run from him, but unfortunately with the way his life is going this is just the way things have to work right now.  
"Talk later...!" Sophia yells to him, looking back at Mickey's blank stare.  
"What..."  
"You don't _like_ him _do_ you..."  
"What if I _do?_ " She grows defensive. "That a problem for you?"  
" _No..."_ That's a lie.  
" _Okay. Move_ I'm trying to get to class." She pushes past him and continues walking.  
"Artsy _bitch_ ," Mickey repeats under his breath.  
"What?"  
"Nothing."

When the day is finally over, Jude and Connor are happily walking down the main hall.  
"I'll meet you at the batting cages?" Connor smiles.  
"You _better,"_ Jude teases, spawning fits of giggles between them.  
Arriving to ruin their moment, is no one other than Mickey.  
" _Fuck you._ " He throws Jude's bag off of his shoulder.  
" _Jesus_ , Mickey." Connor comments, while Jude scowls and picks up what was so rudely knocked out of place.  
"What the hell did _I_ do..." Jude asks Mickey, knowing there must be some reason he's suddenly turning against him once again.  
" _Fuck off."_ He flashes his middle finger directly at him, and angrily stomps off. " _Fucking fuckhead_ " he mutters to himself.  
"What about me?!" Connor asks, sort of missing the attention whether it's good or bad.  
Jude continues to frown. "Whatever. He's just being a dick. You wanna just head there now?" He looks at Connor.  
"Yeah." He shrugs. "We can just text the girls. You wanna say bye to Ian first?"  
"Why, so you can get all jealous again?" Jude jokes.  
Connor scoffs in denial. "Whatever."  
Had witnessed that entire encounter, Taylor snickers while walking to Mickey, who didn't make it very far out of the hall.  
"What."  
"You are _so_ jealous."  
He scowls. "Fuck _off, bitch_ , no I'm not." His arms cross.  
She guffaws. " _Yes_. You _are._ And you know what, so _what_ if Ian _does_ like Jude? Maybe he _does_ because, Ian's _nice?"_  
They both watch Ian make his way up to the other boys, smiling his goodbyes and high five-ing them both.  
"Ugh." Mickey watches the grin Ian gives to Jude and Jude only.  
Taylor chortles.  
"You wanna come to the batting cages with us?" Connor offers to Ian.  
"Oh, uhhhh, I don't think I can. I'm probably wanted home."  
"Okay," Jude understands but is still saddened.  
"Bye."  
"Bye..." Ian's found himself much more nervous around Ian now knowing that he's gay. He walks off to find Fiona, the couple scoffing at each other once he's gone.  
"He _likes_ you" Connor insists.  
"Quit _flattering_ yourself."  
Taylor smirks at Mickey as the boys laugh, hastily walking over to them.  
"Hey."  
"Hey, we're going to the batting cages."  
"'Kay. I'll tell Soph.' Bye."  
Jude and Connor are gone, and Taylor is back leaning against the wall behind her standing next to the local bully.  
"You know, it's _not_ too late to find Ian and apologize."  
"Fuck off, smurf."  
Now it's the both of them who laugh.  
Mandy comes rushing up, demanding " _What_ are you doing hanging out with her."  
"Fuck _off,_ skank, I'll be there in a minute."  
Mandy flips him off.  
Next up is Sophia, confronting Mandy in the blink of an eye.  
"Not _everything_ is about you Mandy."  
"Thank you, bitch." Mickey says to her.  
Mandy's eyes flare.  
" _Bitches."_  
And off she walks.  
"Hey..." Sophia sighs, looking at Taylor. "Connor told me 'the thing.'"  
"Oh..." Taylor still fears that Sophia's mad at her for so obviously keeping Jude's sexuality a secret.  
" _What_ thing." Mickey butts in, although he already knows what 'the thing' is.  
"Can you _leave?_ So we can talk in _private?_ " Sophia snaps to him.  
"It's fine, Soph'. He knows." Taylor tells her.  
" _What? How?"_  
"For your _information, sweetheart_ , I happen to be _quite_ smart."  
She scoffs. " _Barely._ "  
"Alright" Taylor shuts it down. "Have you talked to Jude yet?" She asks the other girl. "He's on his way to the batting cages with Connor."  
"Oh, _Connor huh-"_  
Taylor elbows an obnoxious turned Mickey.  
"No," Sophia squints at him. "I'll talk to him when he's home."  
"Okay. Well he knows you know."  
"Alright. And listen...I'm—not mad that you kept this from me. It makes sense. Connor knew, and he told you. And he's Jude's best friend, so..."  
Taylor smiles weakly.  
Mickey opens his big fat mouth again. "Yeah. _'Best friend-'"_  
"Shut _up_ , Mickey!" Taylor yells.  
"Wait...Does Jude _like_ Connor?" She almost figures it all out.  
"Ummm..." A flushed Taylor is batting her eyes over at Mickey as if he'll have the answer. He cringes.  
"Yes..." She looks back at Soph.'  
She gasps. "Oh my gosh! It all makes sense! Now I feel _totally_ bad for liking him when I did! And I tried to _flirt_ with him earlier! _Crap!"_  
"Oh no no Sophia don't feel bad..." Taylor starts. "D-do you still like him?"  
"No, I think I like Ian."  
Taylor almost laughs, seeing Mickey's face heat up.  
"By the way, the only reason I _really_ know that Jude is gay is because I heard you _telling_ that freak. Why does _he_ have to know?" Mickey retorts to her.  
Sophia gawks. "He's a _nice_ kid."  
"He's a fucking _lil bitch."_  
" _Fuck off,_ Mickey. By the way you better not say _shit_ about any of this."  
"I _won't._ In fact, I think I'm gonna _help_ Jude."  
" _How_ " the girls ask him together.  
"I have my ways. And _by_ the way, I'm gonna need directions to your rich neighborhood for tomorrow." He looks at Sophia.  
"It's _not_ a rich neighborhood."  
"Yeah yeah, whatever."  
She sighs again, before announcing, "I'm gonna find Callie and Brandon. Bye."  
She smiles at Taylor.  
Mickey snickers, seeing how comfortable Taylor looks during their hug.  
"Where's my hug?" Mickey asks, as she walks off.  
"You _wish_ " she calls back, and Taylor laughs.  
"You looked pretty happy during that hug" She's teased by Mickey once Sophia's gone.  
She scoffs. "And _you_ really think Ian is a 'little bitch'?"  
" _'Lil_ bitch'" he corrects.  
"Okay," she smiles, looking back into space and sighing.  
"I have _no_ idea what to do about Sophia. I'm not good with girls."  
"You think _I_ am? I'm a fag." Mickey asserts, and Taylor almost cries laughing.  
Mickey smirks.  
"Why don't you just _tell_ Sophia that Jude and Connor are already dating. She already knows _half_  the truth anyway."  
"Jude's probably gonna tell her the truth later, alright? I'll just...Pretend to be shocked.”  
"Yeah. We _all_ will" Mickey mutters. "I'm gonna go find my bitch sister. Later."  
Two minutes after he's walked off, Taylor is still trying to comprehend the fact that he fist bumped her.  
She's still trying to comprehend everything that's freakin' _happened_ today.  
" _Jesus,"_ She whispers.

Lena is still working when all the children have returned home, so Mike is currently in her place, asking with Stef how everyone's day was.  
"It was good!" Debbie smiles, all of them standing around the centered island in the kitchen.  
"Alright. My teacher's annoying." Carl informs. "How?" Stef asks him, and Fiona knows this will be good.  
"She just like, makes us do stuff. It's annoying."  
"Carl she's a teacher..." Ian says, standing right next to him.  
Debbie rolls her eyes.  
"That's Carl's way of saying he hates school" Fiona's tone is slightly bright in an attempt to joke.  
"Eh, school's not so bad, kid. Ian Lip and Fiona have it a lot worse, and one day you will too but not today."  
"Yeah, that's true."  
The three older ones scoff.  
"I like your nails Ian" Debbie points out. "Oh, yeah." He observes them.  
"My friends put it on me."  
"Oh, really, who are they...?" Fiona tries to sound nonchalant.  
"Jude and Connor."  
"Are they nice boys?" Stef asks.  
"Yeah" He grins, Fiona unable to contain her very own.  
"And there's this really nice girl named Taylor. Jude's sister is nice too. Sophia."  
"Really? Don't get into trouble with them, now," Mike jokes, and Stef lightly elbows him.  
"No worries..." Ian scoffs, his tone partially bland.  
"Yeah, Jude's other sister is nice too." Fiona brings up Callie.  
"What about that other brother of hers?" Mike brings up, and Lip, who hasn't been saying anything this entire time, already wants to make a run for it.  
"Brandon?" She shrugs. "I dunno."  
"What happened, he do something?"  
"No, not really, I'm just, kinda back to square one with him." She chuckles. "He's weird."  
"Sooo...You don't like him anymore?" Lip blinks.  
Fiona scoffs. "In your _dreams_ ," she jokes. "Don't worry Lip I won't be dating your arch nemesis."  
Mike gazes at the son of his, witnessing him uncomfortably shrinking down and darting his eyes against the floor.  
His Dad quietly exhales  
"You _better_ not, Fi'" Lip sounds his last words as a tease, but he and Mike both know the deeper meaning behind them.  
He leaves the room, making sure to have his phone with him.  
**I come over?** He texts Brandon from the living room.  
**Thought you wanted nothing to do with me** he texts back in a matter of seconds.  
Lip's brow raises up.  
**Fiona doesn't like you anymore.  
I can tell. ** Brandon responds.  
**So, is that a yes?** Lip bites down on his bottom, well, lip.  
This time it takes Brandon a few seconds longer to respond.  
**Make it quick.**  
Lip grins.  
"I'll be right back!" He yells into the other room.  
"Where you going?" Stef asks, when he enters back inside and is reading the address that was just sent to him.  
"Karen's."  
"Can I come?" Fiona requests with a grin.  
"No because there is a very specific reason I'm going over there."  
Mike and Stef glare at him, while Ian laughs, Debbie frowns, and Carl grins.  
Fiona rolls her eyes. "Tell her I said hi anyway."  
"Okay..." Lip still finds it weird how they're actually seeming to get close despite Karen's mischievous reason for befriending her in the first place.  
On the way out the door, he makes sure to text Karen so that Fiona doesn't think he hooked up with Talia too.  
**Hey if Fiona talks about how you and I hooked up the next time you see her just go along with it.**  
Down the road, he rolls his eyes and scoffs at her response.  
**OK. He's not gonna be as good as I am, is he?  
We'll see. ** He sends.

When Donald Quinn answers the door to Lip Gallagher, he's already glaring right through Lip's terrified eyes and tightened sweaty body.  
"You're not here for Callie, are you..." Donald's arms cross.  
"No..." Lip's heart resurfaces.  
Donald opens the door wider and motions him inside.  
"Um..." They're now awkwardly standing five feet across from each other in the kitchen.  
"Brandon, uh, he-he kept my notes..." He finds his excuse.  
"You're a junior?" Donald knows he's not.  
"No, but um, I'm a freshman in his junior class, so..." He might as well sound impressive.  
"Ah. Impressive. You're pretty smart, eh? I've heard about you. Your parents have spoken very highly of you when I met them."  
"K-kinda..." Lip shrugs, wanting nothing more than to go up there and get laid.  
"Good for you."  
"Thanks..." Lip tries not to look to hasty when making up the stares.  
He can feel Donald's eyes melting into him his entire way up.

"Dude. Dude. _Stop._ "  
"What? Sh-should I not-"  
"No stay _in me_ you idiot you're just going _way_ too fast. It's not a fucking race."  
Brandon smiles, grabbing back onto Lip's forearms and making sure to keep his pace steady.  
"Your Dad kinda scares me," Lip breathes out, rushing to catch his breath and face growing more sweaty.  
He kind of always predicted he and Brandon would be the type to casually talk during sex.  
"Really?" Brandon tries to keep his focus.  
"Yeah." Lip finally starts to put in some effort to return pleasure. "Kept talking about how smart I was."  
"You are smart."  
" _Shut up_ Brandon," Lip whispers, grabbing his torso; telling him that the conversation is over.  
"You started it," Brandon smiles, panting a bit, grabbing onto him more and strictly focusing on not just the boy who's across from him, but what he's trying his best to do to him.  
It's nothing near exciting, and it just _barely_ counts as getting off, but it's enough for Lip to go soft and have something to clean off of him.  
Their panting turns into laughing, as Brandon moves up next to him with a big smile.  
"Hmm," Lip hums, resting his cheek into Brandon's shoulder.  
"What." He looks at him.  
"Nothing. Just...You said make it quick, and, well that was quick."  
Brandon laughs along with him. "So," He easily slides off the condom and places it on the bed side table next to them.  
"Did Fiona like, tell you she's over me?"  
"Basically announced it to the whole family. Says 'she's back to square one' and that you're weird."  
Brandon blinks. "Do you think—do you think she truly meant it? Like, what if she's just trying to make herself think that but she actually does?"  
Lip scoffs. "You need to check your ego." These words make Brandon grin ear to ear, Lip playfully pressing their noses together for a quick second.  
"Who else is here?" He questions.  
"Sophia and Callie are in their rooms. Jude's our with his boyfriend."  
"Shit, he has a boyfriend?"  
"His best friend. Don't tell anyone though. Supposed to be a secret."  
Lip giggles at how Brandon had no problem telling him, despite the fact that it's ‘supposed to be a secret.’  
"I won't..." Eyes trailing down Brandon's right forearm, Lip considers asking him what their status is.  
If it's more than just...  
_This._  
"You okay?" Brandon feels Lip's fingers tracing his skin.  
"Yeah." Their eyes connect. "Um...I kinda told your Dad I was just getting notes. So I should probably get going."  
"Okay." Brandon isn't happy about it but he understands, observing Lip getting up and wiping himself off before he puts on his boxers and jeans.  
"We _are_ doing this again, right?" Lip checks, throwing the messy tissue next to the filled condom on the dresser top and fixing his shirt.  
"Yeah. Where's my kiss." Brandon pulls Lip by the shirt he finished putting on.  
Lip surely gives him one that's nice, long, and full of smiles in-between.  
"See you tomorrow." Lip pecks Brandon's lips, and enjoys how he's being watched exiting the room.  
Brandon's eyes stay in the same place even when he's gone.

Lip takes two steps down the Jacob-Quinn hallway, right before Callie comes walking out of her room at the perfect timing.  
"Lip?"  
"Oh," he almost grows startled at both the sound of her voice and her presence. "Hey Callie..."  
She snickers, shaking her head at his appearance. "I take you were with Brandon?"  
"Shut up."  
This only has her laughing, which he watches with a pleased smirk on his face.  
"Does _Fiona_ know you're here?" She asks.  
"No. Thinks I'm at Karen's."  
She giggles. "Would be a _shame-"  
"Callie."_  
She chortles. "Didn't even know you were here. Thanks for being quiet enough that I could focus on my shit."  
"What're you working on?"  
She motions him into her room, where he obediently follows.  
On her carpet a few footsteps from her bed, is a few feet sheet of paper where she's glued and decorated pictures of her and the family.  
"It's just something I'm working on."  
"Whoa, cool. Can I be up there?"  
"We'll see," she says, and they both laugh. "Was that your Mom?" He points to a picture of her and Brandon at the ages of six and seven, smiling with Colleen Jacob, not too long before her death.  
"Yeah. She was great. From what I remember."  
"I'm sorry you guys lost her,"  
Callie shrugs.  
"Me too. I don't grieve over her too much, but, it's just weird to think about what my life would be like now if she never died." She explains, eyes pinned to Colleen's photographed figure before looking back at him.  
"Yeah I get that. I couldn't picture what my life would be like if my parents stayed married. Be pretty brutal."  
Callie chuckles at his smile.  
"I should _really_ probably go now. When you're Dad answered the door he automatically asked if I was here for you."  
She laughs. "Of course he did. Old man _still_ has no idea that I'm gay."  
"Yeah..." Lip weakly smiles at the mention of that.  
"Well I'm gonna go..." His eyes slowly fall back to the picture of a young Brandon and Callie, studying both their figures individually.  
"Need to me to walk you out?"  
"Nah, you're Dad would just get suspicious."  
"Okay. Bye." Callie flashes a nice smile.  
"Hey, um, if you ever wanna hang out or something—you know where you can tell me about your collages—"  
Callie giggles.  
"Then, hit me up..." Lip shrugs.  
"You mean you'd actually have a reason to come to my house that _isn't_ to bang my brother?" Her tone is pure mockery.  
" _Yeah. Whatever."_  
After a few more laughs, Lip leaves her room despite not wanting to, and makes his way back down.  
"Bye Mr. Quinn..." He farewells, practically running out of the place as Don is focused on the stack of papers in his hands.  
The closing of the door is heard, causing him to awkwardly look up into the center of the room.  
"Bye..."  
Upstairs, Sophia is just making her way out of her room, and into Callie's open doorway.  
"Hey. Jude home yet?"  
"Nope, not yet." She's rolling up her paper and stacking it on top of her dresser.  
"Oh. Okay." Sophia's sweaty hands nervously intertwine together.  
"Things are gonna be okay, Soph.'" Callie has to remind her, facing her direction.  
"I know...I just want him to know that."  
"Do you think he and Connor are dating?"  
"Soph' it's so _obvious._ They just _didn't_ wanna tell you-"  
"Because I liked Connor."  
Callie smirks at her. "But, you don't anymore right?"  
"No," Sophia sighs at her lack of knowledge. "Callie _why_ am I so stupid..." she discourages herself.  
"You are _not_ stupid, Soph'. You just need a better _gaydar_ , that's all." Callie walks closer to her with a smile.  
The younger girl giggles lightly. "Who was just here?" She remembers to ask.  
"Lip."  
" _Foster?_ "  
"Only Lip _I_ know."  
"Why? He like you or something?" Sophia could hear them talking, but couldn't exactly make out his voice.  
Callie makes sure to close the door. "I am going to tell you something _super top secret,_ but you cannot tell _anyone_ so it doesn't make its way around to Fiona."  
"Okay..."  
"Lip was here to see Brandon..."  
"Okay..." She waits for her to go on.  
"Because they have a fling."  
Sophia gasps. " _Really?!_ Like—that kind of fling?" She doesn't have to say it.  
"Yup..."  
"Holy _shit_. And Fiona can't know because she likes Brandon?" She catches up.  
"Well, she _did_ , you know; how you liked Connor? But, I think it was just a phase."  
"So why can't you tell her now?"  
"We gotta know for sure. And plus I have no idea how she'd react."  
"Wow...So, Brandon's into guys?"  
"Bi, I guess." Callie's shrugs.  
"And Jude's gay."  
"Yup, and so am I." Callie's gone back to her dresser to retrieve her roll of tape.  
"You are?"  
"Yeah I kinda like Fiona." Callie looks at her.  
"Oh my gosh! _Aw!_ " Sophia smiles. "Callie since she doesn't like Brandon anymore you should _totally_ go for her!"  
"I do _not_ know for sure yet-" Fiona strictly points at her, causing Sophia to laugh.  
"Is it okay if I tell Taylor all this?"  
"She already knows about me liking Fiona."  
"How?"  
_'Because she likes you and I was trying to comfort her about it.'_  
"Just slipped out."  
Jude is finally heard returning home, causing Sophia to suddenly prepare herself. Fiona frowns, watching her push her hair back and dust off her shirt.  
" _Jude_!" She exclaims, the moment he's seen walking past Callie's doorway.  
He grunts at the pressure and intensity of the hug Sophia's attacking him with.  
" _Ew_. You're all _sweaty"_ She lets go of him and steps back with a furrowed brow.  
"Yeah I was kinda just at-"  
"I'm _so_ happy for you and Connor." She purposely interrupts.  
"Oh...Thanks, haha." He'd rather not be having this conversation. He knows Sophia has this big speech prepared for him, but all he wants to do is shower and put on some deodorant.  
"Th-the only reason we weren't telling you-"  
"Is because I liked him. I know. But don't worry. I like Ian now."  
"A _nother_ one of my friends?"  
Who Connor thinks is gay and has a crush on Jude?  
The sisters giggle, and their brother heavily sighs.  
"Jude, we want you to know that we love you no _matter_ what. And it's okay because Callie likes Fiona and Brandon is hooking up with Lip!" She supports.  
" _Whoa, whoa thanks_ for letting it get _around_ Callie." Brandon had finally gotten dressed and out of his room, on his way to the bathroom to shower off his stench.  
"You smell worse than _Jude_ ," Callie responds, crinkling her nose.  
"I wonder _why_ " Sophia pipes up, she and Jude laughing.  
" _Ta-ha,_ very funny." Brandon's tone is blunt. "So, is Lip, like, your boyfriend?" Jude asks him.  
"I don't _know_ , is _Connor_ like, your boyfriend?" Brandon shoots back.  
"Yes..."  
Callie scoffs as Brandon realize his faults.  
"What about you and Fiona?" Sophia asks him.  
"She doesn't like me anymore, and I don't like her so..."  
" _Yeah_ because you like _Lip_ " Jude blabs, and laughs when he's roughly shushed.  
"She's all yours." Brandon says to Callie, who snaps back with "I don't need your blessing."  
The siblings all turn quiet and stiff when they can hear Donald walking up the stairs, uncomfortably waiting for what feels like eternity.  
"What are you kids talking about?" He asks his four suspicious looking children, finally standing above the stairs and across from them who are either in the doorway of or outside of Callie's room.  
"Nothing..." It's said in a combination of four voices.  
They're informed that dinner's ready.

Back at the Foster-Gallagher house, Lip returns to Lena and Stef already preparing dinner together.  
"Hi baby." Lena's about to kiss his cheek, but recoils and states "Uck. You smell. _Shower."_  
He snickers cockily, knowing that she knows exactly why he smells.  
"Fiona have a good day?" Lena asks him.  
"I didn't see her much but that's what she told me. She's friends with Karen."  
"What's going on between you two?"  
" _Huh...?_ " Lip thinks she means him and Fiona; not him and Karen.  
"You and Karen."  
"Oh..." his face cools down. "Uh, we're just gonna stay friends."  
"With benefits?" Lena's brow arches.  
He scoffs. "Yup..." He shrugs.  
"How does Fiona feel about that?"  
"Ex _cuse_ me?"  
"Meaning that they're apparently _friends_." Lena clarifies, but Stef is still quite suspicious about them.  
"Oh. Fiona doesn't really care. Guess Karen can tell her how bad I am so _she_ won’t try anything."  
" _That's not funny Phillip._ " Stef snaps sharply.  
"It was a _joke. Jesus..."_ He takes that as his cue to walk away, making his way over to and up the staircase.  
Lena glares at Stef once he's gone.  
"What?"  
"Can you _stop that. Why_ are you so worried about them growing attracted to each other."  
"Are you _justifying-"_  
"I'm not _justifying_ anything. I'm just _saying:_  it’s  _not_ going to become a possibility. They're al _ready_ like regular brother and sister."  
Stef slowly shrinks down and away, which Lena knows is highly out of character.  
"What's wrong..."  
Mike is just now entering in through the garage, Stef's image being the first thing that catches his eye.  
"You ladies need some help...?" He slowly closes the door.  
"Yeah." Stef sighs exasperatedly. "Just—let's help with dinner." She rushes up to the nearest counter.  
Despite being unable to crack her sexuality for over the ten years of being married to her, can still read her mind because of the one secret they share together.  
Lena can too, except for this particular moment where right now the only thing she can seem to figure out is that Lip is telling them anything _but_ the truth.  
Speaking of _that_ specific truth, Mike figures he should tell Stef like Lip requested him to, before the woman completely loses her mind.

Upstairs in their room, Ian's now sitting rather far from Lip, considering the stench that's he's been doing nothing about.  
"I'm guessing you just got with Karen?" Ian asks from fifteen feet across the room.  
"Not Karen..." Lip flashes his eyes at the door to make sure it's completely closed.  
"The _guy?_ That _Fiona_ likes?" Ian's eyes almost pop out of his head.  
"She doesn't _like him anymore._ _Didn't_ you hear her?" Lip roughly recalls back to the kitchen conversation.  
"But does _he_ like _her?_ "  
Lip scowls. "Why would he like _her_ when he's hooking up with _me,"_ he grows defensive.  
"I'm just _saying;_ you can like someone while hooking up with an entirely different person."  
"Yeah but, I don't like _anyone else_ besides Brandon...And maybe his gay sister."  
" _Yes, Lip, please_ make things more complicated." Ian grows fresh because how much crap Lip is getting himself into.  
"I _know,_ okay? I know. You remember her though, right? Callie. Fiona's friend."  
"Yeah, she's pretty. But she's _also_ gay like you said."  
"I-I don't like her _that_ much. And I don't like _Brandon_ that much. Let's just talk about _you._ You like anyone yet?"  
"Yeah, actually. Brandon and Callie's brother. Jude. He's nice."  
In that moment, Lip's conversation that he had with Brandon during their time of sex, comes into play.  
' _Jude's out with his boyfriend.'  
'Yeah his best friend.'  
'Boyfriend.'_  
"Oh...! Uhhhh is he the one that gave you the nail polish?" Lip tries to hide the nervousness in his tone.  
"Yeah. He and Connor. They're like, best friends."  
' _The boyfriend'_ Lip thinks. "Oh, th-that's nice..." His thumbs twiddle out of a need for movement.  
"What's wrong?" Ian asks.  
"Nothing. It's just—are you sure you should be dating?"  
"Who said anything about _dating?_ What, am I not allowed to like someone?" Ian defends.  
"No, just..." Lip gazes off into space, his mind switching back to this whole Callie and Brandon situation.  
"Sorry. I'm just... _Really_ confused...About what's going on with me."  
Ian grows pitiful. "I'm sorry...You'll figure it out."  
" _No_ , I _won't_." Lip moves closer in his direction.  
"Don't come _too_ closer, now," Ian chuckles, causing them to both chortle.  
A pause stretches throughout the room.  
"What are you confused about?" Ian asks.  
"I dunno, just—I'm not sure about  _who_ I really like and _how_ I like them. Yeah I slept with Brandon and I liked it, but..."  
"Have you kissed him?"  
"Yeah, it was nice, but...And then there's Callie who I'd date but _she's_ gay, just..." He sighs. "What about you? You ever have a boyfriend?" Lip wonders.  
"No. I had a girlfriend in kindergarten though. Got over her pretty quickly." Ian shrugs.  
"Hm," Lip amuses.  
"How do I get him to like me?" Ian lays back on the floor, eyes flying to the ceiling.  
" _Who?_ "  
"Jude."  
"Just be yourself" is all Lip can say, not wanting to have to tell that him Jude is already taken. He can't tell what would hurt more. The truth or lack thereof. Brandon just _had_ to tell him that stupid piece of information during of all things sex.  
"You're gonna have to do better than that." Ian sits back.  
"You don't _need a boyfriend Ian you're thirteen"_ Lip snaps a little too quickly.  
" _Okay. Geez._ " Ian's face scrunches up.  
Lip sighs. "Just be happy with your friends, dude."  
Ian nods at him in agreement.  
"And hey...Could you _not_ tell Fiona about what I said?" Lip asks her. "She may not like Brandon anymore, but it'd still be weird if she knew."  
"Touché..." Ian responds.  
"You don't want her to know you're gay?"  
"I know she already _does_ know, but...We just haven't really gotten a chance to talk about it..." Ian looks into his lap.  
"Well I don't think anyone here will have a problem. This is a very accepting household."  
This has Ian smile.  
"True that."  
"Never say that again" Lip says; and the boys burst into laughter.

At dinner, all seated around the table together; Lip, Lena, Stef, and Mike are all interested in hearing the other kids' conversations.  
They've never been in an environment that's never felt more natural; lovable. They might as well have been living with these adults since birth.  
"Can we play Yahtzee?" Debbie smiles to Mike, who sits in the middle of the girlfriends.  
"With all _this_ food? We'll play after dinner." Lena smiles, and the youngest girl giggles.  
"Debbie remember when I beat you in Yahtzee and you had a fit?" Ian's happy to bring up.  
" _Ughhh,_ quit reminding me of that! I'm over it!"  
Everyone else but the unfocused toddler in his high chair laughs at her reaction.  
"Oh, excuse me" Lena announces, in response to the phone call she's receiving from work. After she's left the room with her phone to her ear, the conversation resumes.  
"I bet I could beat you in Yahtzee" Lip jabs at Ian.  
"You _sure?_ " He grins.  
"He's pretty hard to beat." Fiona brings up.  
"Fine, I'll beat you then."  
"In your _dreams!_ " Fiona laughs, already playfully pushing him from across the table. The siblings around them laugh as the teasing continues, but Stef doesn't make a sound.  
She instead makes a move, getting up from her chair and walking into the hallway that leads into the laundry room and garage.  
Mike exasperatedly follows her.  
"You need to _stop_ getting worked up over every interaction they have." He states boldly to her; conversation from the kids being heard in the next room.  
They're all so invested each other that they barely notice anyone is gone.  
"They _can't_ develop feelings and you know _why."_  
Mike huffs. "Lip's been wanting me to tell you this because he knew this is how you'd get. He _likes_ someone from school. A _boy."_ He reveals to her.  
Her heart just about plummets. "Really...?" She asks, palms pouring sweating  
"Yes. _Not_ Fiona. A _boy_. So _that_ case is closed."  
" _Shit..."_ Stef whispers, messing a hand through her hair and gazing off.  
"How'd you know this?"  
"He _told_ me."  
"He _could_ have told me...I should've had intuitions—I feel _terrible."_ She stares back at him vulnerably.  
"Stef. _So_ much has been going on. It's _okay._ " He assures her, and a sigh breaks from her mouth.  
"I just..." She looks away for another second. "What if _Fiona_ develops feelings."  
"When is _Lena_ going to figure out why you're getting so suspicious about this." He blunts.  
"You think I _want_ to keep things from her? From _Lip?_ I mean _what_ are the odds that-"  
He shushes her. "Go back to the table. Put on a brave face. And you act like nothing's wrong...Got it?"  
"I don't need to take orders from you," She finishes, flashing a look of impatience before facing away and entering the kitchen.  
Lena's seated back down, Stef sitting back in her chair and forcing a smile when Lena gives one of her own.  
"Everything alright?" Lena checks.  
"Yeah...Perfect." Stef continues to fake her gesture.  
The kids are bursting into laughter in the midst of their random conversations.  
Lena joins them, but Stef and Mike aren’t laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <333333333333333333


	12. Everyone Leads Me Back To You:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Fiona still isn’t aware of the obvious; Lip and Brandon think they can focus on other people all while continuing to hook up; and Sophia thinks that Mickey likes Taylor which is farthest from the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <33333 thank u for the lovely comment thatoneweeb

The next morning, a Thursday; Ian's decided to wear another fancy outfit Stef and Lena had bought him from the other day.  
"Where'd you get a _comb?_ " Fiona asks him, cringing while watching him steadily walk down the stairs and focusing more on combing his hair correctly, rather than walking down the stairs like a normal human being.  
"That's _mine_ " Lip yells from the centered counter where he eats a mouthful of cereal.  
" _Ian_. Give me that and _walk down the stairs_ without getting a _concussion_." Fiona retorts.  
The boy sighs, taking the comb from his hair and walking down the last few steps.  
He throws Lip's comb over next to him on the counter, who cringes.  
"Keep it."  
Ian grins and snatches it back. "What's the big _deal?_ We live together now."  
"Just 'cause I live with you doesn't mean I want _lice."_   
Fiona chortles, just as Stef and Lena come walking down both dressed for work.   
"Hey Fiona I ask you a question?" Lip asks her.  
"What."  
"Can I start hanging out with you and Callie?"  
" _Why._ "  
"'Cause I like her."   
If he can't tell her about his sexual feelings for Lip then he might as well tell her about his new confusing ro _mantic_ feelings for her best _friend._  
She frowns. " _You're_ the one that told me she was gay."   
"Aw, don't worry Lip; now you know how _I_ felt when I had a crush on a straight girl in high school" Lena smiles.  
"What girl was _that?_ " Stef smiles to her, and the couple grin at one another.  
Ian smirks over at them.  
"So you're gonna hang out with us only to fall for her _more?_ " Fiona doesn't understand.  
" _No_ , I'm gonna hang out with you guys and slowly de _tach_ myself."  
"That makes no _sense!_ "  
" _Yes!_ It does! _Then_ I'll slowly accept the fact that she's a homosexual and will _never_ love me because I'm a male."  
"Whatever you _say..._ " Fiona thinks what he's up to is utterly ridiculous, crinkling her brow and grabbing her bag of lunch off the counter.  
"So you like Callie but you're _still_ hooking up with Karen?" She asks.  
"That stops today."  
It won't. And by 'with Karen' he _actually_ means 'with Lip.'   
But _Fiona_ doesn't have to know that.  
She scoffs. "Good luck with that-"  
"Speaking of her family you don't like Brandon anymore?"  
" _No_ , tool. How many times to we have to go over this."  
Ian smiles over at Lip, which is quickly motioned away.  
"Lip can I talk to you for a second?" Lena brings up, pointing over into the dining room.   
"Okay..." He figures she's going to give him some sort of 'advice' about Callie, but it'll turn out to be a more serious manner.  
When the two of them are gone, Stef brings up to Fiona and Ian "I'm surprised Liam's hasn't woken up yet."  
"Sure Carl hasn't done anything to him?" Ian's question earns him a smack to the head from Fiona.  
" _Carl! Stop it!"_ Debbie's shriek from upstairs causes the toddler to start wailing in his crib.  
"Seriously?!" Fiona yells, and Stef heads up the stairs with a dramatic sigh.  
After Liam's crying stops and the grade schoolers have been swept up, Fiona notices that Ian's trying to listen in on Lena and Lip's conversation.  
" _Ian._ " She doesn't want him butting in.  
"What..." He innocently looks back at her.  
She frowns at him, and he takes a quick bite of Lip's cereal, in which Fiona shakes her head.

"So," Talking to Lip, Lena finally gets to her point; sitting across from him at the centered dining room table.  
"I was talking to Mom last night, and she said your Dad told her that you have a crush on a boy at school?" She knows to lower her tone.  
"Ummmm" He shrugs, knowing that word would have gotten around between the three adults. " _Kinda_ , yeah."  
"Is he the one that you've been messing around with instead of Karen?"  
"Yeah..." _Now_ he's blushing, resisting the urges to sink down in his chair. "I'm being safe" he makes sure to add, before she can mention anything about it.  
"And is it _really_ his sister that you like, or is that what you’re just telling Fiona?"  
" _That's_ the complicated part. I _am_ starting to develop feelings for her, but she _is_ gay. And knows that I'm hooking up with her brother. Brandon..." It feels weird to say his name.  
"So you like Callie but are hooking up with her brother anyway." Lena doesn't understand that.  
" _Like_ I said: she's gay. If I _did_ have a chance yeah I would stop doing it with Brandon, but, nothing I can do it about it, so..." he shrugs.  
Trying to act like he's not crushing on a gay girl by screwing her brother as much as possible sounds like the best option right now.  
"Did you ever like Brandon, or was that just a code of yours?" Lena's brows raise for a quick second.  
"Yeah, but, Fiona liked him too."  
"She doesn't anymore."  
"That doesn't make a difference anymore. _I_ don't like him anymore either."  
"It's okay to have a crush on two people at the same time, Lip." She advises him in a light tone.  
"Well I don't." He stands up and pushes in his chair, signaling that he's done with his conversation.  
"Do you think that Brandon might like you?"   
"I don't care." Lip breezily lies on his way out of the room, back into the kitchen where Ian's noticeably eaten a small amount of his cereal.  
"Get your _own_ cereal, Ian." He snaps to the boy now innocently sitting in one of the bar's stools.  
"Sorry."  
"Where'd Fiona go. She didn't hear any of that did she?"  
"No but I did. You're _really_ gonna go for the gay girl and not her brother who you're al _ready_ sleeping with?"  
"I'm not gonna _'go for'_ Callie. I'm just gonna let it go. It's _not_ a big deal" Lip claims; as a newly dressed Fiona comes walking back down the stairs, and Lena re-enters from the past room.  
"Want me to tell her so you guys can talk it out?" Fiona offers.   
" _No._ " That's the _last_ thing Lip needs in his life.  
Everyone else watches him, as he runs back upstairs to see how he can get away from his problems this time.  
"And stop looking at me!"

At Taylor and Connor's, the twin girl has again decided to dress up in the nice clothes Sophia had no problem buying her.  
This time, her father notices.   
"The hell you wearing?" He asks, drinking his usual vodka out of his usual white coffee mug as she enters the kitchen in her get up.  
Connor uncomfortably sits at the table, finishing what there is for him to eat now with an eye on her.  
"Um..." She doesn't even know how to start, face flushing and body moistening out of anxiety.  
"Go take that shit off. We dress like normal people around here."  
Connor cringes at his attitude, which really isn't anything new.  
Taylor frowns. "Fine..." Irritated, she still obeys, muttering a quick " _Jesus_ " on the way to her room.  
"And quit bitching!" Adam responds to her comment.  
Not so hungry anymore, like usual when his Dad acts up in the morning, Connor stills in his chair and tries to resist a lack of eye contact.  
"What." Adam can smell fear on his kids.  
"Nothing..."  
Connor takes a quick last bite out of his food anyway.

Lastly, at the Quinn-Jacobs', Don's children are planning on seeing how long they can keep a piece of the secret information they found out about one another yesterday, from the man himself.  
"Everything alright?" He asks them in the kitchen; once noticing that neither of them are saying much as they sit around the table.  
"Yeah..." The four answer all at once, remaining their eyes on their breakfast.  
"Alright..." He squints from where he stands in front of the counter.  
"Everything go okay last night with your friend, Brandon?"  
The eldest son flinches, growing pale and practically spitting out his cereal.  
Sophia snickers, which gets her a hard glare from her older brother.  
"Yeah..." He finally speaks.   
"He wasn't bothering you, was he Callie?"   
" _No_ ," she rolls her eyes.  
The silence uncomfortably resumes, until Don notices the nail polish Jude is still wearing, that he probably should have noticed when the boy first got back home yesterday evening.  
"You're gonna wear that again?"   
"Yeah, I wore it yesterday-"  
" _What?_ "  
He huffs. " _Nothing_ _happened_ Dad, calm _down_. Can you stop hounding us for _one_ second?" This causes him to stand up and push in his chair.  
"That's _my_ polish, by the way. I'd like it back." Sophia says.  
"Yes, Jude, it's Sophia's so I _demand_ you give it back." Don thinks he's found his loophole.  
"I guess I'll just have to get my _own_ nail polish, then." Jude scowls at Don before angrily storming his way upstairs.  
"What'd I say?" The man calls up to the second floor, and his three remaining children cringe at him.  
"Is he still involved with that girl he kissed?" He asks them.  
" _No."_  
"Alright, alright." He can sense their annoyance. "You guys never tell me anything anyway, so..." He purposely walks into the laundry room next door.  
Those same three remaining children gaze at each other simultaneously, taking in a long pause.  
"I mean it's _true..."_ Brandon says.  
Callie rolls her eyes. "Well I'm sick of it."  
"Callie _what are you gonna-"_  
" _Relax_ " she tells Brandon. "Nothing about any of _you."_  
Brandon sighs.  
"I'm gonna go see Jude," Soph' announces, getting up and putting away her dishes before finding a dressed-for-the-day Jude up in his room sorting out his backpack taking place on the floor.  
"Hey..." She greets from the doorway, and over in her direction he looks.  
"You...You want to keep that nail polish?" She notices the chipped blue polish he still wears on his fingernails.  
In response to that one question, his smile is the most genuine it's been in a long time.  
A smile that she returns back.

As everyone else in the household is getting ready to leave, Ian has only just started to resume on the Math homework he never finished last night.  
"Ian let's go" Fiona says, bag in tow and standing in the middle of Lip and Lena right beside the island he sits at.  
"Hold on."  
"You never finished your homework?" Lena asks.  
"No. It was too hard so I just gave up on it." He closes the book. "And now I'm giving up again."  
"I can help," Lip automatically offers.  
"No that'd be weird." Ian stands up with the book tucked under his shoulder, leaving the pencil behind.  
" _Why?_ " Lip and Fiona both cringe.  
" _Because!_ Let's just go." Ian makes it to the garage before they can; Fiona and Lip both awkwardly eyeing Lena.  
"Has this always been trouble for him?" Lena asks Fi'.  
"Not really, no." She starts to worry.  
"I'll see if he'll let me help him tonight" Lip says to him.  
"If things get worse, I'll find him a tutor." Lena decides.  
Fiona chooses to be left behind; to have time alone for worrying and deep thinking.   
She sighs in worry about her younger brother on the way out.

Sophia and Jude are already waiting in the car, and Brandon's getting impatient waiting for Callie to have a talk with her Dad.  
"Dad I'm gay." He hears her say to him inside the kitchen, eavesdropping outside of the laundry room.  
Had not been expecting that, the boy almost makes too much noise from practically falling over.  
"Are you just telling me that so you can sneak boys' in your room-?"  
" _No, Dad! Jesus!"_ Callie's tired of his heteronormativity bullshit.  
" _Alright!_ Alright...! I believe you..." He weakly holds up his palms in defense.  
"No _girls_ have been messing with you, have they?"  
" _No,_ Dad."  
"Who else knows outside of this house?"  
"Just Lip."  
"What gives _him_ a right to know?"  
"Well he's pretty _accepting_ Dad. He has two Moms. He was interested in me so I just decided to tell him."  
"Was he prying so much that you had no choice-?"  
"Things are _fine,_ Dad." There he goes again with the assumptions.  
"Alright, alright...To clarify Lip _still_ isn't crushing on you, right?"  
"Nope not at all..." She makes sneaky eye contact with Brandon, who instantly blushes and zips away from her sight.  
But unfortunately, and awkwardly enough, Lip does.  
"Does your new friend know?"  
"What?" Callie turns pale.  
"You know, the one Lip's staying with."  
"You mean the one that's been staying with _Lip? Fiona?"_  
"Yeah. She know about this?"  
"Uhhh I-I don't know if Lip's told her..." Her stomach is already turning into a series of knots.  
"You okay-?"  
" _Yeah._ Yeah I'm fine." Her skin tone is giving her away.  
"I—I'm gonna get to school now. Just—just wanted to...Tell you that."  
"Alright..." despite not being able to read her before, Don can one hundred percent completely and totally read her now.  
"I have a hug?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Love you."  
"Love you..." During the hug she feels like she's going to have a panic attack.  
Being watched on her way out does not exactly help her nerves.  
"I can't believe you _told_ him..." Brandon whispers, being dragged along by Callie down the hallway.  
She shushes him on their way out into the  
car-parked garage.

It's time for homeroom, which Taylor is trying to resort to peacefully without Mickey continuing to bug her with the plan he had informed her on.  
"Taylor, _c'mon..."_ He ruthlessly follows her.  
" _No_ , Mickey. It's _stupid._ " She stops walking and confronts him by turning around before him.  
"Come _on!_ Please!"  
"I'm not gonna _pretend_ to date Jude so Ian will stop liking him. It'll probably just make him pine for him more. And Ian already _knows_ he's gay!"  
"He can say that he magically became bi overnight. You can too."  
"Don't think it works like that..."  
"You can make Sophia jealous..."  
" _Sophia_ knows Jude's gay too; _she's_ the one who told _Ian."_  
Mickey groans. "Dammit. You're right."  
" _Yeah._ I _know_. Can I get to class now?"  
"Don't be a smartass I still need help" He hastes out.  
"Maybe you should just start being nice to Ian-"  
"I _have_ to tell him that Jude and Connor are dating."  
" _What?_ Dude _no!_ Then he's gonna tell them that _you_ told him, and _they're_ gonna ask you how you know in the first place!"  
"Oh I would _never_ rat you out. They know I've been onto them anyway."  
"I _really_ think you should just let them tell him on their own time. They probably already feel guilty enough-"  
"He _can't_ know. If he does know then he'll just be pining for Jude more-"  
"Mickey, I'm glad you're finally dealing with _real_ people problems, but-"  
"Yeah yeah yeah you gotta get to class. See you afterwards. Hey what happened to your fancy clothes?" He all of a sudden notices.  
"My _Dad._ That's what happened."  
"Yeah," He shrugs.   
"My Dad couldn't give two shits about how tight Mandy's skirt is."  
Shaking her head, she scoffs lightly and smiles greatly, prior to walking away and over to class.  
Not knowing what to do next about his god-forbidden-gay situation, Mickey looks around frantically for someone he knows, until deciding that he should just get to class.

On her way there, Taylor just happens to cross paths with Sophia.  
"Hey, I'm on my way to class." Tay' smiles.  
"Me too. I saw you over there talking to Mickey. You starting to like him or something?" Soph' is clearly teasing.  
" _Dude;_ no _way._ " Taylor laughs out. It's funny for more reasons than one.  
The other girl giggles.  
"You ready to experiment with him tonight?"  
"Don't _say it like that,_ that's _gross."_ They both laugh.  
"I'm gonna go."  
"Okay, see ya" Sophia waves and goes in her separate direction.  
Taylor's smile stays with her for the rest of her way to class, until Mandy scowling at her is first thing she sees when entering the room.  
"Can I help you with something...?" She has a feeling what this is all about.   
" _Stop_ hanging out with my brother, _freak."_   
"I don't 'hang out' with him we just _talk..."_  
"Well _stop_ talking. What happened to those _shiny rich_ clothes of yours, huh? They find the footage of you shoplifting?"  
"My Dad wouldn't _let me_ wear them." Taylor's glaring at her freshly.  
"Whatever you _say,_ prude. I'm sorry to hear about your grandma, by the way." Mandy's arm's cross.  
" _Great_ grandma..." Taylor figures that's a better lie.  
" _Whatever."_ Mands' can still see right through.  
The final bell rings, and both girls' sit down feeling a bit too unpleasant.

The fact that they're fucking in the handicapped stall, still isn't sitting quite well with Lip; trying to focus on doing his part and keeping quiet this time, while being held up against the back stall wall by his shoulders just a few inches off the ground.  
Everyone else being in class instead of the bathroom leaves them to grunt as they please; the stall walls practically shaking with each thrust Brandon repeats.  
"You sure you're okay with us being in here?" Brandon gives another definition to 'unable to keep quiet during sex'.  
"Brandon... _Focus."_ Lip's not exactly in the mood to talk, wrapping his arms tighter around him and clenching harder, hoping that will shut him off.  
"I mean," Brandon continues after his moan. "There _is_ that Bobby Browns kid that's paralyzed. What if he has to take a piss?"  
"Then I'm pretty sure he'd use the urinal instead of coming in here."  
"Mm, sexy."  
They laugh beforehand, switching places and finally finishing a few moments later.  
The boys' pant heavily while pulling up and buttoning their jeans, unable to keep their eyes off each other or contain their smiles.  
"You know you _really_ need to learn to shut up sometimes," Lip smiles to him.  
Brandon laughs. "Would you rather me sound like some sort of _porn star?_ I like to keep conversation."  
"You moaning rather than talking about the weather and taxes would get me off faster." Lip considers leaning over and kissing his temple, but knows he needs to hold back-because nothing says holding back like letting the person fuck you in a handicapped stall-when he's still crushing on _Callie._  
Brandon giggles. "You're funny."  
"Shouldn't you be getting to _homeroom?"_ Lip teases.  
"Oh, homeroom's for suckers."  
"That why you won't suck me off?" Lip grins, the two of them laughing again.  
"After first period-the class that actually matters?" Brandon offers.  
"I don't think I can afford to walk into class more funnily each time."  
Brandon laughs at him again, gazing at him with a smile that he swears will never come off, until he forces it to and decides to farewell.  
"See you later?"  
"Yeah." Lip smiles kindly, but backing up when Brandon goes in for a kiss.  
"Um..."  
"What..." Brandon doesn't see what's suddenly the problem.  
"Nothing. Just...I'm gonna be late..." Lip gets out of there before he can hurt Brandon more than he knows he already has; the guilt following him every step of the way.  
He's officially gone, and Brandon-most certainly hurt-is already staring down at the tiled bathroom floor with tears on their way out of his eyes.  
The echoing sound of him angrily slamming the stall door close can be heard all the way down the hall.  
The sound that causes Lip to pick up his pace.

In the hallway during his five minute break before first class, Ian is still taking a shot at his Math homework, just like he was doing unsuccessfully all throughout homeroom.  
Connor has spotted him from fifteen feet away, still debating whether or not he should go over and talk.  
It's not _Ian's_ fault he has a crush on his boyfriend. Hell Ian doesn't even _know_  that Connor is Jude's boyfriend!  
"Hey Ian..." He finally makes his move.  
"Oh. Hi Connor..." Ian looks up from the textbook and smiles.  
"You doing okay?"  
"Yeah. Just—homework." Ian flashes the book.  
"You struggling?"  
"A bit, yeah. Uhh, do you know if Jude...? Knows anything about the algebra we're learning?" Ian's face is already flushing.  
"Oh. Jude? W-why him?" Connor already feels suspicious.  
"Nothing, just-"  
"You know, _I'm_ pretty good at that stuff..." Connor hates how Ian never took him into consideration.  
"Oh, really?"  
"You need some help?"  
"Oh, sure..." Ian grins.  
"Y-yeah Jude is _really_ bad at Math like _really_ really bad..." Connor is utterly lying to Ian just as Jude walks up behind them.  
"I'm what?"  
Connor flinches and spins around in his direction.  
"Hey Jude what's up..."  
"Nothing just getting to class..." Jude's tone slows down awkwardly.  
"Hey Jude," Ian greets.  
"Hey” He smiles at him. “So, you guys wanna maybe hang out at my place today?"  
"Okay." Connor looks over at Ian whose face is already flushing and blinking rapidly.  
"Ian, can you?"  
"Uhhh _yeah!"_ He doesn't see why not. "I-I can probably get permission." He almost mentions how he can just go right to Lena and ask, but doesn't want to mention how one of his two foster moms is the vice principal just yet.  
" _Faggots_ " Mickey comments as he speed walks past them, had been eavesdropping ever since Connor and Ian's conversation.   
He makes prolonged eye contact with Ian's anxious eyes before looking back and zipping off, heart still in his stomach and the one moment of looking into Ian's brown eyes that make him melt playing on repeat in his mind.   
Meanwhile, because of that one quick moment, Ian is feeling like some sort of target.   
"Isn't _he_ gonna be there?"  
" _Ugh, yeah,_ he's Sophia's ex _periment_ _partner."_ Jude remembers.  
"We'll just ignore him," says Connor.  
"Yeah."  
His heart now dropped down to his stomach, Ian plays back the moment of eye contact within his mind as well.

Mickey may have looked and sounded mean, tough and angry like he usually does and is, but in reality, he's freaking out on the inside now that he knows Ian is going to be there when he's over later.   
" _Give me your rich neighborhood address."_ He orders to Sophia, once he's stormed up to her and Taylor participating in casual conversation.  
She cringes. " _What's_ the hurry?"  
" _Nothing_. I'm talking to you." He automatically grabs Taylor's wrist and pulls her away out of Sophia's earshot, whose mouth is dropped open and eyes are flaring.  
She shakes her head, snatching a pen and paper out of her bag.  
" _What's_ going on." Taylor asks him.  
"Jude's having Connor and Ian over later; _probably_ when I'll be working with Sophia."  
"Okay, so..."  
" _So_ I'm nervous."  
Taylor laughs quietly. " _Mickey Milkovich_ is actually _nervous-?"_  
" _Yeah yeah, shut up smurf."_  
Taylor's knows she's gonna laugh harder and harder each time he calls her that.  
"I _need_ you to be there." Mickey states.  
" _What?_ Dude I _can't_ Sophia's _obviously_  gonna be busy with _you.”_  
" _So?_ I'm sure she'll let you hang around. Maybe you can hang out with the guys. Or _help us-?"  
"No."_  
"Oh _come oh just ask her."_  
"I will..." She exhales. "Maybe Connor and Jude will break the ice to Ian about how they're a couple, he'll get sad, and you can comfort him..." She smirks.   
" _No way..."_ Mickey's already sweating and turning red, having Tay' shake her head and laugh.  
Taylor scoffs. "Alright..." She takes his wrist, leading him back to Sophia and letting go before she can assume things.  
"Here." She puts the piece of paper with her written address on it in Mickey's hands.   
"'Kay. I'll be over later. You already have all the stuff, right?"  
" _Yes, Mickey._ I _have_ all the stuff."  
"Uh, so Jude's gonna have the boys' over and he said I could be there..." Taylor mindlessly brings up, and Mickey looks over at her eagerly.  
"Okay cool. So...That means Ian's gonna be there?" Soph' shows a small smile.  
Mickey rolls his eyes.   
"Yeah..." Tay' answers.  
"Don't _mess with them Mickey."_ Sophia orders to him.  
" _Yeah, yeah, what_ ever."  
" _What_ were you guys talking about?" The same girl brings up.  
" _None of your business_ " Mick snaps to her, and starts walking away with the piece of paper crumpled in his fist.  
"You _might_ wanna start being a bit nicer to me!" She yells out, only to expectedly ignored.  
"See you in class!" Is all he yells back.   
After sighing; "Is he okay...?" She checks with Taylor.  
"Yeah. It's just—a home thing."  
"What else is new?" Sophia asks, teasing slightly.  
Taylor forces a laugh. Her eyes show no such change.

After first period, Fiona is talking and giggling with Callie and Karen at the girl's locker.  
"You guys' still free to hang out tomorrow?" She checks with them.  
"Yeah." Fiona and Callie answer together, smiling at one another lightly: having Callie's heart skip a beat.  
"Do you know if Talia is still gonna join us...?" Fi' asks Karen reluctantly.  
"Let's check. Hey, Talia!" She yells to the girl who happens to be walking by them and to her next class.  
"You still up for tomorrow?!"   
All three girls are watching her refusing to slow down her pace.  
"Whatever" she answers in a dull tone, making no eye contact and walking right past the trio.  
It takes a moment for either of them to speak.  
" _This_ is gonna be interesting," Fiona stressfully comments, laughing with the two other girls just as Brandon slowly approaches them.  
"What do you need," Callie is the first to take notice, Karen and Fiona snickering.  
"Uhhh nothing, just saying hey..." He's gazing right at Fiona.  
After waving, she instantly looks at Karen and says "So I hear you and _Lip_ got together yesterday?" With a smirk.  
Callie's eyes darken, trailing right over to Brandon.  
Karen giggles. " _Yes._ " She's the second to meet his gaze. "You jealous Brandon?"  
Fiona snickers, thinking she knows the reason for Karen's teasing.  
Blushing deeply, Brandon scoffs repeatedly. " _No."_  
Callie and Karen laugh right at him.  
"Yeah I wanted to go over with him and say hey but he said he was going there for _specific_ reasons."  
Karen's laugh is a bit too forced. "Lying bastard," she says under her breath.  
"What?"  
"Nothing I was just breathing."  
Callie scoffs at her.  
"Uhh I'm gonna go."  
"Okay,"  
"See ya."  
Callie and Karen both farewell him. "You look cool..." Is how he says goodbye to Fiona, and her eyes shimmer .  
"Thanks..." she scoffs, playing it off casually and trying not to regain romantic feelings back within a split second.   
Callie almost gawks with exclamation, while Karen practically laughs at Brandon in response to what he's doing.  
Fiona contently grins to herself for a quick second as he's walking off.  
"What was _that?_ " Karen asks.  
"Do you care?" Callie needs an answer out of Fiona right now.  
" _I-I_ don't know. That didn't mean anything..." She blinks, not wanting to get any of her hopes up.  
Karen gawks. "Of _course_ it did! You're not gonna _fall_ for him again, are you?"   
"Why would that be a problem?" Fi' wonders.  
Callie sneaks Karen a glance.  
"Umm...It wouldn't. It's just that when we made out he—was chewing gum the _whole_ time."  
"What?"  
"I'm gonna go talk to him," Callie blurts, needing to get to the bottom of whatever the hell Brandon is up to.  
"Tell him to get off my back" Fiona jokes as Callie is following him, though she's not sure it's such a laughing matter.  
Callie doesn't either.  
" _Hey._ " She grabs onto Brandon's arm that's walking just out of Karen and Fi's earshot.  
" _What_ the hell was that?"  
"Listen..." He tensely starts, but can't actually go on.  
" _What?_ " She's impatient, though her expression turns solemn when his turns grave and helpless.  
"Lip was acting _really_ weird when we last saw each other...Like, ' _not interested in me'_ weird."  
"And you're _clearly_ upset about that. So don't try _flirting_ with Fiona to make your _self_ feel better. Are you _trying_ to make Lip jealous?"  
"Wouldn't exactly make a _difference..."_ Brandon mutters.  
"Well you _clearly_ like him. So _don't_ lead Fiona on. And _I'm_ the one that _actually_ likes her, by the way." She snaps her last sentence.  
"Then _take her away from me_ before I do anything stupid."  
"Believe me; I'm trying."

The first bell signaling second period rings throughout, and Ian grabs onto Taylor's arm before letting her separate herself.  
"Before you go..."  
"Yeah?"  
"Ummm..." His throat and stomach are already getting the worst of him.  
"A-are you close with Jude...?"  
"A little bit, yeah. He's my brother's—best friend." She almost slipped up there for a sec.   
"Well, uh..." his sweating is already distracting him, and he knows he's wasting time each speechless second that goes on.  
"I-I think I like him..."  
"Oh..." She does her best to act casually surprised.  
"Sophia told me he's gay..."  
"Yeah. He is..."  
"Y-you said she likes me?" He worries.   
"Oh, uh, not that much..." She hopes she's correct about that.  
"Okay. 'Cause I feel bad-"  
" _Don't._ I...Won't tell anyone that you like him..."  
"Thanks..."  
"Do you—want advice or something?" She guesses.  
How about ' _stop liking him 'cause he's already in a relationship with Connor and start liking Mickey 'cause he's head over freaking heels for you.’_  
"Oh, no. I just...Wanted to tell you."  
She smiles at the fact that he can already trust her.  
Except she thinks he _shouldn't,_ because she's already technically lying and holding back a truth that will probably _crush him_ completely.  
That is why they call it a crush, supposedly.  
"Should I tell Connor?"  
Now _she's_ the one sweating with knots in her stomach.  
If he _does,_ that could be the _perfect_ moment for Connor to explain the truth.  
But then Ian will be ‘crushed,’ and when he tells Taylor, she can't just _lie_ about how she _didn't_ know that they were _actually_ a couple.  
"W-Whatever you think is best. Just don't make a move. Yet. Y-you know...?" Wanting to get out of here, her smile is challenged and face almost visibly dripping.  
"Yeah...Thanks. Bye Taylor..."  
Ian touches her shoulder, and while he's walking off in peace, Taylor is watching him in pure worry.  
Forcing herself out of the funk and to move her body, she's about to go find Mickey, until here he comes walking up to her.  
"Hey, I was just gonna come see you before class..." She starts.  
"I saw that..." He begins in hurt.  
"What?" Taylor's heart already drops.  
"Yeah...I-I was gonna come see you but then I saw you guys talking so I decided to eavesdrop and...Yeah." Mick turns away in embarrassment.  
"Hey..." She comfortingly touches his shoulder and he flinches.   
"Sorry..." She takes back the touch as he turns around towards her.  
She suddenly begins to wonder if this is a sign of abuse, which wouldn’t be too unlikely coming from the Milkovich home.  
"Hey, don't worry. Ian, he, he might tell Connor, and Connor will have no choice but to tell him the truth. So...Don't worry Mick."  
He smiles. "You just call me 'Mick'?"  
" _Shut up._ " She's smiling as well, having him lightly laugh.  
"Whatever, Tay'. T-Swizzle."  
" _Stop._ "  
Another round of laughter, and Mickey holds out his fist.  
Taylor's already forgotten how to fist bump correctly, and Mickey's having a fun time trying to teach her.  
"Put your fist like that... _No!"_ They're both practically having laughing fits.  
" _There_ you go," He says when she does it correctly a few moments later.  
"See you at lunch?" She asks.  
"Yeah." He turns away again, focusing on the direction of his travel.  
"Hopefully your sister won't try sitting with us. She's a bitch."  
"What else is new?" He asks during his few first steps away, and she laughs all the way until he's gone.   
While he was eavesdropping on her and Taylor, Sophia was eavesdropping on them.  
" _Taylor!_ " She smiles, running up to her and touching her shoulders; the other girl jumping and almost going on full lockdown.  
"He _totally_ likes you! _Mickey Milkovich—likes you!_ " Sophia cheers on.  
"Uhhh _n-n-no_ he doesn't," Taylor laughs out nervously.  
He really doesn't. In fact, he likes the _same boy_ Sophia likes.  
Taylor could _only_ imagine if Sophia knew, because she's going to make sure that _she never does._  
It's her obligation as a friend, right?

When Fiona had asked Callie what she talked to Brandon about, without thinking, Callie automatically told her that Brandon had said Lip was acting weird; in which Fiona asked _how_ he would know that.   
Callie blanked out on that, having no idea what to say; just saying "I dunno" and shrugging it off. Meanwhile, Fiona was silently panicking, because _she_ still knows the ex _act_ reason why Lip was acting so weird.  
So, in art class, Brandon is noticeably avoiding Fiona, she goes to ask why he's acting so weird, and why he thinks _Lip_ is acting so weird.  
"Hey...You avoiding me?"   
"No," he mutters a lie, focusing on working on his picture.  
"Alright..." she's not going back to her stool just yet.  
"It's just that—you tell me I look nice then you ignore me? What, this some kinda hard to get get?" Her voice is kept low.  
" _No..._ Just—" he sighs. "Trying to focus."  
She moves onto her next subject.  
"Do you and Lip hang out?"  
"What?" He almost drops his brush, this time unable to not look at her.  
"Well," She squints at the color in his face. "Callie told me that you told her he was acting weird."  
He groans quietly, but not quietly enough for her to to not hear him.  
"N- _no,_ we just...Ran into each other earlier and he was acting strange. That's all."  
"Oh..." she knows that's not the full truth,  but decides to continue.  
"Well, maybe it's because he likes Callie."  
" _What?"_ Now he just might grow sick; skin sweating with the point of no return and stomach on the verge of releasing.  
" _Don't_ tell her, okay? He's already embarrassed about it enough."  
"H-he _really_ likes her...?" This has to be a mistake.   
"What he told _me,_ " she shrugs. "But, he knows that she's..."  
'Gay?' He mouths the word questionably, and she nods.  
"Okay, well..." She observes his red and almost teary eyes burning through his construction paper, fingers pinching the end of his brush so tightly that the skin turns pale.  
"I'm sorry for whatever I did."  
Those are the words that hit him; tears leaking down his face as he hears her returning back to her station.  
She can sense his long stares towards her for the rest of class.

Meanwhile, in AP Math, Lip still won't look back at Callie no matter how much she continues to focus on him instead of the teaching teacher.   
"What..." He finally whispers to her.  
"Brandon told me you were acting weird when you last saw him."   
"He had _no right_ to tell you that." He snappily whispers.  
"Well _why_ would he say that? What's wrong."  
"This doesn't in _volve_ you, Callie."  
Except it _does. Hell,_ maybe it involves her a little _too_ much.  
Both agitated with each other, they don't speak for the rest of class.

When second period is over, the last person that Brandon would have expected to want to talk to him, is Talia.  
"Hey can we talk?"  
" _Why."_ He's automatically confrontational.  
"Just listen..." They walk over to right side of the art room's doorway.  
"When I lied—to Fiona about how we hooked up...Have you tried telling her the truth?"  
" _What?_ "  
"Well, it just seems like that I was doing you more of a favor instead of making things _worse..."_  
" _Uh-"_  
"Do you not want her to _know_ who you really hooked up with?"  
"It's not your _business-"_  
"Was it Karen?"  
" _No_ , Talia. Ya know-not _everything_ is your business." He's had enough of this, but still finds himself waiting for her to finish her hesitant pause.  
He can tell by the look on her face that she's waiting for a reason.  
"Was it Lip...?"  
Even if he could find it to speak, no words could fix this.  
The flushed cheeks of his and humiliation in his eyes is already Talia's honest answer.  
"Y-you just got so defensive when Fiona asked if he and you hang out, and you looked pretty pissed when she told you he likes Callie-"  
"That's just because _she's_ my sister and _he's_ a jackass." She snaps, back into full defense mode.  
"I won't tell Fiona..."  
"Yeah _sure.”_ Nodenyingit anymore.        _“_ You’re out to get the _both_ of us so if _course_ you'd tell her-"  
"I _won't_ , okay? I _promise._ I...I'm supposed to be hanging out with her tomorrow night. With Karen and Callie. I won't say anything."  
"Karen and Callie already know so you might as well just-"  
"I _won't._ I...I'm _sorry."_  
When realizing how she's not gonna be getting a response, she turns away and makes her way off.  
This leads Brandon to lean back against the wall with his newly arrived headache, his overwhelming sigh almost having him lose his entire balance.

" _Lip! Why_ aren't you talking to me?!" Callie stomps behind Lip, whose back is turned and walking down the hallway, hoping to get away from her as fast as he can.  
" _Nothing, okay?!_ _Jesus._ Not _everything_   is about you." He finally spins around and goes back at her with fury.  
" _Fine,_ then. You can be a dick to _me_ all you want, but don't take _any_ of your shit out on my _brother."_  
She storms off profoundly, leaving Lip to spin back around with hands against the back of his head and elbows in the air.

In the cafeteria, Callie sits with Karen, who had let Talia sit next to her and is explaining how _she_ knows about Lip and Brandon too.  
" _What_ made you figure it out?" Callie asks her.  
"Fiona was talking to Brandon in art. She was asking him if they hang out and he got all flustered. _Then_ she told him that Lip likes you and he was just so— _mad._ I talked to him about it afterwards and-"  
"Wait. Lip _likes_ me?" Is what Callie takes out of that.  
"That's what Fiona told _him,"_ Talia answers as Fiona comes walking to the table.  
"Shit. You overheard that?" She asks, sitting down next to Callie.  
"Yeah..."  
Callie sighs out.  
"Lip didn't want me to tell you..." Fiona says to her.  
"I understand..." Callie's bottom lip is bitten down upon.  
Growing anxious from the silence, Talia takes a sip of her milk.  
"Well shit..." Karen finally speaks.   
Another long pause.  
"Still wanna hang out tomorrow?" Callie asks them.  
"Sure."  
"Yeah."  
"Fine with me."  
That's all that's said between them for a short while.

Instead of heading to his third period like he _should,_ Lip is on the lookout for Brandon, who he finds faced against a locker with palms on his forehead and face sulking down to the ground.  
In this hallway that only holds the two of them standing fifteen feet apart, Brandon notices him, placing down his arms and straightening his posture to look right at the boy watching him.  
No 'hi' or 'hello', only "Fiona told me that you like my sister..."   
Lip knows he shouldn't be too shocked. He ignores the lump in his throat and lightly clenches his sweaty palms at what he's going to say.  
"No..."  
Brandon's eyes pop open wider, mouth almost dropping open completely.  
"I like _you..."_ Lip finishes.  
He proves just that, by walking over, grabbing his chin, and cupping his cheeks.  
One kiss turns into God knows how many; and neither of them couldn't care who could suddenly turn into a witness.  
Unless that person is Fiona. But she's caught up in the lunchroom right now so it's okay.  
Lip figures that ditching his next class wouldn't be the _worst_ thing he could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pretends to be shocked*  
> With Taylor, Sophia, Ian, Jude, Mickey and Connor all under the same roof later on...Next chapter should be fun to write.


	13. Middle School Roundabout:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey doesn’t know how to handle his feelings for Ian, but Mandy sure knows how to handle hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 hope you enjoy <3

Back in the lunchroom, Taylor and Sophia are searching for a table to sit at together, carrying more drinks than they are food.  
"Mm," Sophia takes a quick sip of her vitamin water.  
"After Mickey and I are done working you can still stay over and hang for a bit longer if you want."  
"Thanks," Taylor smiles. "I'll have to check and see when my Dad wants me home."  
Adam either cares too little or cares too much.  
"You sure you'll have no problem hanging out with the guys?"  
"No, it's fine." Tay' shakes her head and shrugs.  
"Do you think—do you think you can see if Ian says anything about me?" Sophia practically brings up in a blurt.  
"Oh, yeah...!" Taylor turns pale in response. She knew Sophia's crush on him wouldn't have never been brought up again, but she didn't think she'd be asking things like that so soon.  
"Do you like him?" Soph' asks her.  
" _No,_ Soph'. I don't like Ian _or_ Mickey."  
At that they giggle, prior to spotting Mickey sitting and eating at an empty table, chewing on a piece of food that he could barely afford.  
"Should we ask him to sit with us...?" Sophia wonders.  
"Yeah. Why not." Taylor shrugs.  
"I'm sure _he'd_ have no problem sitting with _you,"_ Soph' teases, and Taylor scoffs while playfully rolling her eyes.  
"He does _not_ like me." She affirms, walking up to his table with her.  
_Trust me._  
"Hey Mickey..." She starts, in which he skeptically looks at them.  
"Yeah..."  
"Wanna sit with us?" Sophia offers.  
Mickey frowns. "Okay..." He looks at Taylor for some sort of confirmation, and she quickly nods her head.  
With a shrug, Mickey stands up, following the girls' lead and making sure to bring his food with him.  
With Sophia on the left and Taylor on the right, he sits between them on the right side of the table.  
He awkwardly clears his throat in the middle of an uncomfortable silence.  
"Either of you gonna say something, or...?"  
"There are the guys," Sophia refers to Ian, Jude and Connor standing with each other from twenty feet away, and the instant Mickey lays his eyes on Ian he's already squirming in his seat.  
"Should I call them over?" Sophia asks Taylor, looking at her for permission.  
Mickey shifts his terrified eyes over to her, all current eyes now on the youngest girl.  
"Umm," She guiltily looks at Mickey. "Sure." She looks back at Soph' with a shrug.  
"Hey, guys! Over here!" Sophia's calling to them, Taylor and Mickey making hesitant eye contact.  
It only gets worse for him when he sees that they're having no problem walking over.  
Ian sits across Mickey, and Jude and Connor across from each other's sisters.  
"Why is _he_ sitting with you?" Connor asks the girls' about Mickey, in which he tightly responds " _Quit asking questions._ "  
"Taylor's gonna be over while Mickey and I will be working, is it okay if she hangs out with you guys?" Soph' asks the three boys across from them, and they answer their yeses simultaneously.  
"Wait, how'd you know Jude is having me and Ian?" Connor asks her.  
"I overhear things."  
Jude frowns at her blatant sounding response.  
"Yeah, that's fine." He says to Taylor, as the two other boys agree along with him.  
"Are we all just going back to the house when school's over?"  
Mickey's face heats up at the sound of Ian's voice.  
"We won't all fit in the car with Brandon and Callie driving us back." Sophia says.  
Ian sure can't wait to meet the guy that Lip is hooking up with, also known as Jude's brother.  
"Our house isn't too far a walk from here," that same boy suggests.  
"I can walk." Mickey automatically volunteers. "I walk everywhere anyways, so..." Eyes plastered down on his food, he can feel Ian's very own eyes focused on him.  
There's a short pause when it's realized that someone else is going to have to walk since only four of them can fit in the backseat; Ian bringing up "I'll walk too."  
Now Mickey can't not look at him.  
"You _sure?"_ Connor and Jude ask Ian together.  
"Yeah. It's fine." He makes quick eye contact with Mickey, who makes sure to end so so time isn't an issue.  
"You want me to walk with you guys?" Taylor offers, but before Ian can even open his mouth or frantically nod his head, Mickey is insisting "Nah, it's fine. Just give us walking directions."  
Sophia shrugs at the dialogue; Jude and Connor skeptically looking at each other.  
At Fiona's table, she brings up to Callie, "I think Brandon's just pissed Lip likes you 'cause you're his sister, you know?"  
"Y-yeah that's probably it..." Callie sweats at how much she's started to lie to her.  
Talia uncomfortably shrinks her posture. "I'm sure Lip will get over it. So Talia, do you still watch The Vampire Diaries?" Karen looks at her.  
"No, I stopped watching after-" she begins to spoil the show.  
"Wait _what?_ " Callie asks, and it automatically turns awkward again.  
"Oh...Oops." Talia sips her milk again.  
"Where _is_ Brandon?" Karen asks, assuming Lip is in class and not with him.  
"Probably smoking another cigarette," Callie brings up, in which Fiona giggles.  
"Do you still like him?" Karen checks, watching Callie's cheeks burn bright.  
"Eh. He's been kinda acting distant."  
"Distant how...?" Callie grows worried.  
"I dunno. He's just so confusing with all this mixed signals shit." Fi' shrugs. "Unless he does something about it, I'm letting it go." She shrugs again and separates her trash from her food.  
Callie tries not to light up too much at that.

Back at the kid’s table, the four boys have no idea what to say to each other while Taylor and Sophia are eagerly participating in their own conversation.  
"So, Ian," Jude finally brings up, making the other boy blush. Mickey frowns at that.  
"What're you into?"  
"Oh, uhhh...I’ve been thinking about ROTC." The redhead admits.  
"Oh, cool, really?"  
"Nice."  
Jude and Connor are pretty fascinated by that. Meanwhile, Mickey scoffs in disbelief. " _You?"_  
Connor glares at him. "Go talk to Taylor and Sophia about crocheting." He snaps.  
"Yeah Mickey, I'm sure you'd love to tell us all about the hobby" Sophia jabs, she and everyone else but him laughing.  
"Crocheting's for _fags_ " He declares, and Jude blatantly rolls his eyes.  
" _Anyways,_ " He looks back at Ian. "You should sign up for ROTC if that's really what you're into."  
Mickey keeps scoffing. "Good luck trying to survive the first _day."_  
"Like they'd even let you _in,_ Mickey." Jude takes his turn at sticking up for Ian.  
"I'm just _saying,_ shouldn't you be joining the _chess club_ or something?" He looks at Ian.  
Stopping herself mid-sentence, Taylor cringes, slowly looking over at Mickey with severe confusion.  
"Mickey _shut up"_ She whispers sharply. She should have told him that this is no longer the third grade, and that he shouldn't be trying to get his crush's attention by being a complete asshole to him.  
"Shouldn't you be sitting somewhere _else?"_ Ian asks back.  
"Yeah guys _why'd_ you even let him sit here?" Connor agitates to the girls.  
" _I got here first"_ Mickey retorts to the rest of the boys.  
" _Jesus Mickey_ just stay here and _keep your mouth shut,_ okay?" Taylor stressfully tries compromising; not liking how he's acting but not wanting to toss him away either.  
Mickey can feel Ian's scowl right against his face, and going through his mind is how at least it's some form of attention.  
Taylor and Sophia's conversation about correcting awkwardly resumes, and for the rest of lunch Mickey dreamily watches Ian express his passion for joining the military without a word coming from his mouth.

On their way to third period, Taylor pulls the Milkovich aside.  
" _What_ was that?" She's cringing.  
"What was _what?_ "  
"During _lunch!_ You were a total _ass_ to Ian."  
"Yeah, _so?_ Aren't I an ass to _everyone?"_  
"I thought you _liked_ him."  
"Not so  _loud!_ " He whispers, face now heating up.  
"So you _do._ Mickey, if you want _him_ to like _you_ , _maybe_ you should start being _nice_ to him." She uses hand gestures.  
"I'm not gonna be _nice_ to him; that's _gay._ "  
It's like talking to a brick wall.  
"So what, you're gonna _walk with him_ to Sophia's and _bully him_ the whole time? I'm trying to _help you."_  
"I don't _need_ help. See you later? _Okay?"_ He holds out his fist with hope.  
Sighing with her eyes rolling, she fist bumps him anyway.

Sophia is the next person to scold Mickey about his about his attitude towards Ian.  
"Ya know; _why_ do you gotta be like that?" She asks, the both of them sitting on their adjacent desks before English class officially starts.  
"Ian's a _sweetheart._ And he sounds _super_ smart."  
He rolls his eyes. "Why don't you go say that to his _face_ instead of defending him to _me._ "  
" _Fine._ I _will!"_ She shrugs, flashing an ironic smile.  
He grimaces. _God_ fucking _dammit!_  
At this he rolls his eyes. "Ian's _so_ perfect Ian's _so_ smart Ian's _so_ nice," He begins mimicking her, only to realize that he's actually making fun of himself.  
Sophia snickers. "Shut _up,_ " she smirks, and Mickey still grins despite the pain that's spreading throughout him.  
_'Just pretend to be happy for her.’_  
"Hello, class," their female teacher making their way into the room is a sign for all the kids to get off the individual desks and sit in their chairs.  
Although Mickey wants to tell Sophia some form of the truth; how _he_ likes Ian too, how Ian likes her _brother_ and might be gay, how he him _self_ is gay, he knows that right now he can't.  
So, for now the least he can do is just try to be her friend.  
Which means returning her goofy facial expressions and quietly guffawing with her throughout class.  
His life is as good as it'll allow itself to get.

In the halls, Callie goes to Lip up as his locker, to talk to him about what she was informed with at lunch.  
"Hey...Uh, can we talk-?"  
She squints at his glowing skin, sweaty face, and the smell reeking from him.  
"Wait a minute. Were you just—you just with _Brandon?_ " Now this is just a waste of time.  
"Uhhh-"  
"You smell _terrible._ " She takes out the small bottle of perfume from her bag and repeatedly sprays him.  
"Hey-hey _owe! Stop!"_ He tries to block the liquid with his hands and turns away his face.  
"I was _told_ that you _like_ me."  
"By _who?_ " He frowns.  
"I overheard Talia talking about it."  
He groans. " _Ugh._ "  
"Well, _clearly_ you don't like me if you're _still_ hooking up with my brother, so, I guess we don't _need_ to have this talk...?" She awkwardly wonders.  
"Callie, listen. I _was_ starting to like you. Just a _little._ But...Things with Brandon have gotten..."  
"Kinkier?"  
" _More-"_ He drags on the end of the word. "Serious."  
Her eyebrows jump up. " _Really?_ " She smiles. "Don't _tell_ anyone-"  
"Like, more than just hooking up but-but _dating-?_ "  
" _Shhh_ ," He shushes her roughly with a finger to his lips.  
"Nothing's official."  
"Sooo...You _don't_ like me. _Anymore._ "  
"Nope..." He shrugs.  
"You're a _mess_ , Lip Gallagher," and at that he laughs.  
"Yeah. I'm aware."  
"Sooo, since you _don't_ like me, I think this is the appropriate time to tell you that I like Fiona?"  
"I know. Brandon told me."  
She scowls. " _Ugh!_ " She gawks, responding to the huge smirk on his face.  
He only resumes laughing, harder this time, when she sighs angrily and stomps her foot.  
She didn't expect that _she'd_ be the one with the big reaction.

Instead of getting to class right away, Sophia rushes over and strikes up a conversation with Ian, before Mickey can even encourage himself to.  
Jaw and right fist both clenching, he stays leaned up against the wall and next to the empty bench, keeping a fifteen foot eye on Sophia who's eyeing both his and her own crush.  
"So, I overheard you telling the guys at lunch that you're into the army, or something? And that you'd one day like to enlist?"  
That crocheting conversation with Taylor got pretty intense, but she still couldn't help but overhear something.  
"Y-yeah I'd love to enlist when I'm older" He smiles to her, and Mandy rolls her eyes as she walks past them and up next to Mickey.  
" _What_ are you doing here," he whispers coldly.  
"What are _you_ doing?" She asks him, who's too focused on Ian and Sophia's interactions.  
" _Hello_." He hasn't responded.  
"Just get _out of here,_ alright?" He snaps maybe a little too loudly. " _Jesus._ "  
She freshly flips him off, almost as angry as he was when he saw Ian and Sophia bonding, and rushes off hastily; scowling at a currently oblivious Sophia on her way out.  
"Goddamn _slut,_ " she growls under her breath.  
A trashcan is knocked over by her on the way to class.  
"There should be an ROTC class—semester thing coming up, uh, I can help you sign up..." she blushes at her tripping words.  
"Okay, yeah, that's cool. Thanks Sophia." The final bell rings as she speaks.  
"Bye," He waves flimsily, and she giggles out the same farewell.  
Taylor had also been eavesdropping the whole time, and Mickey catches up with her on the way to her classroom.  
"Since when do _you_ have seventh grade algebra."  
"Why aren't you all freaked out about this like _I_ am...? Oh, because the person _your_ crush likes is gay. So she can run to you when she finds out and is all heartbroken. _That_ makes the whole thing easier for you, huh?" He criticizes, while Taylor doesn't even look at him.  
" _Yeah Mickey,_ and the person your _crush_ likes, a _boy_ , is in a relationship. So they're _both_ gonna get hurt. Who knows? Maybe when Ian finds out about that he'll go running to _you_. If he thinks you're a person to run to, that is. So _be nice."_ She scolds, snd he rolls his eyes.  
"I'm _working on it."_  
" _No you're not!_ And you know what? At least we _know_ that Ian is into guys. You'll _always_  possibly have a chance. _Me?_ I don't have _squat._ " She gets it out.  
His facial expression turns crushed. "Taylor," he sighs. "You're her _best friend._ She _cares_ for you-"  
" _Exactly_. I'm her _best. Friend._ She'll only ever care about me in a _best friend_ way. I'm gonna be late, Mickey; you don't know what you're _talking_ about so just go away."  
She practically sprints off on the verge of tears, which Mickey doesn't have the best time witnessing.  
He sighs, putting himself through the hard decision of whether he should get to class and continue his good noodle streak, or just ditch and smoke a cigarette like the old days.  
So, he smokes the quickest cigarette he's ever had in his life, and shows up late reeking of the obvious.  
Once that's over, Connor and Jude are finally getting the chance to talk to Ian about he'll be walking to the Quinn-Jacob household with Mickey.  
"And you're not expecting him to _ditch_ you? Or _kidnap_ you or something?" Connor asks Ian, standing next to Jude who's busy opening up his locker.  
"I'll be _fine_ , guys. He doesn't scare me." Ian insists.  
"Well he _should!_ " Jude looks over at him with an exclaim. "We should walk with you protection."  
Ian has to bite his lip to stop himself from blushing, and Connor takes much notice.  
"He's such a _dick_ to you." He points out.  
" _Let_ him be. I don't care. I've dealt with assholes like him before," Ian shrugs his shoulders as Jude retrieves his fifth period supplies.  
"I'll be fine, guys. And if anything happens, from then on I'll just start crying my foster Mom's taser on me." He means Stef.  
Connor blinks while he and Jude stare at him.  
"Good enough."  
"I gotta get going. Bye guys," Jude smiles over at Ian and a bit too long at Connor, before making his way off.  
Instead of thinking anything of it, Ian actually turns to Connor and thinks about how he's going to open up to him.  
"So, uh, you and Jude are like best friends, right?"  
Growing stiff, Connor blinks hard. "Yup w-we've known each other for a while..." His heart's slowly starting to pound.  
"So you know he's gay?"  
"Yeah, why, did he tell you?"  
"Sophia actually did."  
"Oh..." Con' tries not to fume. It's not _her_  business to tell people, no matter how _gay_ the person she tells actually _is._  
"Sophia likes _you,_ right?" Connor's picked up, hoping that Ian might possibly be bi and have a chance with her.  
"Yeah, uh..." Ian doesn't really want to talk about that. "I'm gonna get to class."  
"'Kay. You okay?" Connor checks with him.  
"Yeah, thanks." Ian's smile is warm.  
"Thanks for talking to me about that..."  
"Yeah. I always thought you were pretty cool, so..."  
Now Connor feels like _shit_ for ever envying him just because _he_ has a crush on _his_ boyfriend that he doesn't even know is taken because _they're_ not telling him.  
"You're cool too." Connor grins. He watches Ian chuckle, flash a quick wave of his hand, and happily make his way off.  
Connor leads against Jude's top locker, sighing overly-dramatically and practically sliding down the thing, never feeling more guilty in his life than he does right now.  
"Owe..." The lock is pressing into his back.

"Hey you," Ian wasn't expecting to turn around and see Mandy sitting behind him in his second to last class of the day, smirking and twirling her hair in an obvious flirtatious fashion.  
"Oh...Hey Mandy," he blushes, smiling widely.  
"You know that Sophia _totally_ likes you right?" She genuinely brings up.  
"Yeah, I can kinda tell" he chuckles, blushing some more.  
"You don't like her back, do you?"  
He frowns. "I personally just see her as a friend...Why?" He's growing nauseous at where she could even be taking this.  
"I was just wondering 'cause Mickey seems to _really_ like her."  
"Oh...Really?"  
_He_ personally sees Mickey as kind of a dick, but as long as he's nice to Sophia then Ian doesn't exactly see a problem.  
"Yup so I was just making sure you didn't like her."  
"Aren't you and her...Not on good terms though? Why would you want her dating your brother..." He's puzzled.  
"Well you see Ian, the whole reason I was asking about Sophia in the first place is because I'm _super_ into you."  
"Oh r-really?" While he _is_ flattered he's still internally panicking since he's not into girls whatsoever, and also he fears what'll happen after he rejects her because frankly Mandy kind of scares him.  
Why do all the _girls_ have to like him?  
"It's okay. You don't have to like me. I'm just informing you. But if you ever do wanna hang out, we totally can. Just...Think about it."  
She slyly winks before shifting her focus.  
" _Geez..."_ He whispers in fascination, turning back to the board and never being more thankful that their teacher is now just walking in.  
He can feel Mandy staring at the back of his head almost the entirety of class.  
She heavily flirts with him walking out into the hallway after class, meaning that he can barely escape to inform Taylor on everything that just happened.  
" _Mandy? No. No way._ " She's almost spitting when expressing her anger to him after being uncomfortably informed.  
"I never said I actually liked her..." Ian frowns at her attitude.  
"Sorry. Mickey and I got in some stupid fight." She leans up against her locker.  
"Oh so he'll be _your_ friend but he's nothing but a dick to _me?_ " Ian asks.  
"I've been talking to him about that."  
"He'll actually _listen_ to you?"  
" _Mostly..."_ Taylor points to him.  
"What was the fight about?"  
"Nothing. Just...Something about my...Crush on Sophia..." She brings herself to admit.  
"Doesn't _he_ like her?"  
"Nah. They're just friendly." Tay' shrugs.  
"That's what Mandy told me-"  
" _She's a liar Ian don't listen to her-"_  
"Okay! Okay..." Ian almost flinches. "Um...I'm glad you could tell me that...I-I _promise_ I don't like her. It's her brother that I like."  
Taylor giggles. "Yeah. I know. So..."  
" _So..."_  
"You gay?" She questions.  
"Yeah...You?"  
"Yeah, pretty much." Her answer brings laughter.  
"Does anyone know?" Ian asks.  
"Jude and Connor do. But Sophia...Not yet. Don't tell her."  
"I won't. Promise. And hey..."  
She looks at him.  
"Don't worry. Soon she'll be over me and all over you."  
She giggles. "We'll see."  
After a few moments Ian peacefully decides to go his separate way, that peace being obliterated when Mandy runs up and insists on walking him to last period.  
Sophia notices her being all over him, and isn't exactly the happiest witness.  
Taylor would get going, if it weren't for the certain Milkovich brother that's walking up to her slouched with his hands folded.  
"Hey..." Mickey greets.  
"Hi...Uh, sorry about earlier..." She starts.  
"That's what I was just gonna say-"  
"You don't need to. I was feeling sorry for myself. I shouldn't have been. It looked like I was blaming you for what I can't control."  
"And that thing that you can't control _is...?_ "  
"How Sophia's straight and will _never_ like me back."  
"Taylor _stop it._ You know what? I'm gonna make sure she finds out that Ian's gay. Then she'll be sad, and _you can-"_  
"Mickey _no._ Don't do that."  
"Why _not?_ She's trustworthy."  
" _Yeah, but,_ disappointed is all she's ever gonna be whenever she _does_ find out."  
"And that can be _soon_ if I just-"  
"Mickey _no."_  
He laughs, knowing that he's getting to her, which she doesn't enjoy and is glaring at him.  
"So, uh, speaking of Sophia, do you know if she and Ian have gotten any closer?" Mickey sweats lightly at the thought.  
"No, but I _do_ know that your sister has been all over him."  
" _What?"_  
He curses over the loud ringing of the bell.

Students last periods of the day finally come to an end. Sophia comes piling out of her last classroom of the day, along with the other kids losing themselves in the sea of hallways and corridors of the building.  
Within in these crowds of kids, she sees Mandy continuing to flirt with Ian.  
Again.  
"Have fun hanging with your friends," she smiles, resting her hand on his shoulder which brings a quick flinch with him.  
"Thanks..." He says, had refused to share any details about he'll be at Sophia's house when with the boys.  
"I-I should probably be getting to them..." He fears he'll be late.  
"Okay. Bye," she smirks, taking away her hand to blow a quick kiss.  
His laugh comes off as uncomfortable and loosely awkward, prior to him zipping away.  
Sophia can't even open her mouth and call out to him, before he's fully gone to find Jude and Connor.  
Mandy can sense Sophia's gaze from across the hall, and meanly snickers once looking into her pained eyes.  
" _Jealous?_ "  
"Whatever, Mandy. I'm not gonna fight with you over some boy." Soph' shrugs.  
" _Ah!_ Well guess what?" Mands' pridefully struts over to her. "We don't _need to._ 'Cause he told _me_ that he sees you as just a _friend._ "  
"You're _lying_." She wont believe that until she hears it from Ian himself.  
"Oh, don't worry about _that._ _Mickey_ likes you, though. He was lookin' extra jealous when you kept talkin' to Ian. Ya know, _him."_ She gloats.  
" _What?_ "  Sophia panics. "Uhhh I'm gonna go."  
She has to clear this up now.  
"If you even think about getting with him-"  
" _Relax_ Mandy. He's just a—I-I don't _know_ but he's not what you think he is."  
She gets her things from her locker and speedily as she can, and makes her way over to him as fast as these crowds of kids will let her.  
"Hey. You ready?" He asks, had been standing at his locker waiting for someone he'll be going back to the house with.  
"Mandy just told me you _like_ me?"  
" _What?_ Jesus _no._ I mean—no offense, you're pretty and all, but-"  
" _I get it."_  
"Do you...Want me? To like you?" He can't help but mindfully form a plan that'll piss Mandy off.  
" _No._ "  
"Oh...Right. You like _Ian."_ He rolls his eyes.  
"Have you seen him, by the way?" Sophia asks.  
" _No,_ you think I keep _up_ with that punk-?"  
" _Whatever._ Was just a question...Mandy told me—you were watching me and him talk earlier. How you looked jealous."  
"She's a _liar,_ Sophia, I never _saw you guys talking."_ He lies out of instinct.  
"Well have you seen Jude or Connor?"

Jude and Connor are about to be found by Ian any second, who's on his way back from getting permission from Lena and just might overhear their very important conversation if he speeds up.  
"I think we should tell him." Connor's saying to Jude.  
" _What? Now?"_ Jude does not like the sound of that.  
"Not _now_. Just—maybe back at the house..." Connor shrugs. "He's _really_ nice and I feel _really_ guilty."  
Jude exhales. "We'll have to find a way to present it..."  
"Hey guys! Present what?" Ian's beaming, and the other boys are almost yelping.  
"Hey Ian...! Uh just something for—class." Jude makes up.  
"I got permission from my foster Mom to go over. You guys ready?"  
"Aren't you walking with Mickey?" Connor asks, still not liking that particular idea.  
" _Yes,_ yes he is." Mickey answers for him, walking up to them with not only Sophia but Taylor who happened to find her way over to them.  
"We doing this or what?" He asks all of them.  
"I just texted Brandon and Callie" Jude announces.  
"We're gonna _need_ those walking directions, by the way." Mickey emphasizes, and Ian's already wondering if there's a way he can back out of this.  
"I have a phone." He still brings a solution. "I'll just type in the address and see how long it'll take us to walk..."  
Mickey looks at him with a stuffed throat and a dry mouth.  
"Whatever..."  
This time it didn't come out so threateningly.

Callie is currently ignoring Jude's text for a quick goodbye with Fiona.  
"Hey...!" She approaches her. "Uh, has Brandon...? Tried talking to you?"  
"Nah," Fi' shrugs. "I haven't seen him. You?"  
"Uh no. I-I'll see you tomorrow?" Callie's grin is sloppy but well meant.  
"Yeah! I'm gonna get to Lip. Bye!" Fiona unexpectedly hugs her, leaving Callie's legs to almost give up on her.  
"Bye..." She hugs her back, leaning in a bit and resisting the urge to sniff her hair.  
It hurts her to let go and step away, smiling again when Fiona says one last bye and exhales while mesmerizingly watching her walk off.  
All she's gotta focus on right now is getting to the kids.

Brandon is the only one that can drive them around; Brandon, who's being a bit held up by Lip at the moment.  
"Alright, alright," he giggles, being continuously pecked on the lips by him inside the janitor's closet.  
"I gotta go..." He wraps his arms around him and has him step closer. "Callie and the kids have been texting me nonstop." He gives two kisses to his cheeks.  
"Mmm," Lip playfully brushes back Brandon's hair, making him chuckle.  
"I come over later?" He suggests softly.  
"Mm, I don't know if that's a good idea. Sophia and Jude are having friends over."  
"Who said we'd be having sex?" Lip seductively whispers down his neck, kissing him briefly.  
"We've been having sex every chance we get. It'd be weird if us _not_ to do it at the house..." Brandon smirks and leans back his head.  
Lip giggles while looking back into his eyes.  
"Sooo, I'll see you in a bit?" He hopes.  
"Don't see why not." Brandon kisses the bridge of his nose, bringing a huge grin.  
"I just have to go back to the house and see everyone else, then I'll head over."  
"Sounds good. See you."  
Various kisses are exchanged from deep and long to soft and short, Brandon having to pull himself away before everyone leaves without him.  
"See you." He whispers in Lip's ear, planting a quick kiss on the side of his neck before finally making his way out of there.  
Lip almost trips over the cleaning supplies behind him because he's so woozy.  
Not to mention; still hard.  
" _Fuck..._ "

On their way to the kids, Brandon and Callie cross paths and begin talking through the 'Fiona slash Lip' situation.  
"Where were _you_ all day?" Callie teases.  
"You-know-who."  
"He told me that you guys were gettin' a bit serious." Callie grins at the boy who's now blushing.  
"Yeah, I suppose..." He's now the one grinning, replaying all the things that happened between them after the kiss at lunch. Not just the sex. The laughs; the conversations that ranged from deep to random.  
It's so much more than the physical intimacy, which is what he exactly hoped for since the beginning. Even since the first kiss, he always wanted there to be more.  
"So, Fiona is over me...Correct?" He hopes.  
"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you gotta _ghost_ her." Callie glares at him.  
His entire mind and body tenses. "Sh-she's not _mad_ , is she? I never wanted her to be mad..."  
"She's sure as hell wondering what the hell's going on, _that's_ for sure. But hey—I don't see her falling for you again anytime soon. So just apologize for going MIA, alright bi boy?"  
His scowl brings her laughter.  
They reach the middle schoolers, that now exclude Ian and Mickey.  
"Hey guys,"  
"Hey."  
Brandon and Callie both greet Taylor and Connor, who kindly return the gestures.  
"You guys ready?" Callie asks.  
"Yup. My science partner, Mickey, he's walking back to the house with Fiona's brother—Ian." Sophia states.  
" _Milkovich?_ " Callie worries. Meanwhile, Brandon is putting two and two together that Ian is going to be in the same house that his brother is gonna be getting _fucked_ in.  
"And sweet sounding Ian is walking with him?" Fiona cringes.  
"It's not that far a walk." Sophia's calmed down about the situation.  
"Get in the car. We're gonna follow them." Callie's not letting this pass them by without some sort of supervision.

"Now getting walking directions to—" Ian's Siri announces to he and Mickey, referring to the home address that Sophia typed into his iPhone six.  
Mickey cringes, nervously standing with him on the property's lawn.  
"Your phone always sound like that?"  
"Not always. You can change the voice. It's cool." Ian shrugs, taking it in that Mickey's not actually being a dick right now. He looks at the screen, reading the time of distance.  
"It's only a seven minute walk."  
"Let's go." They begin walking. "That the latest version of that thing?" Mick wonders.  
"No. Pretty sure the eighth one just came out. I dunno." Ian clutches the device tight in his hand.  
"None of my siblings or me don't even have a phone. Unless you count one of my brother’s who has a burner phone."  
"That's super cool."  
"'Cool'?" Mickey asks, as they exit the property and walk to the right down down the sidewalk like the phone instructs.  
"Yeah. 'Cause like, you can't trace it. You could totally prank someone with it.”  
Mickey chuckles at the realization. "Hey yeah. Maybe I can try to take it from him tomorrow and we can mess with it."  
The grin Ian gives him almost has him melt.  
After a silent but comfortable minute of breezily walking side by side, they notice a car pull up next to them; the same car that happens to be driven by Brandon with Callie in the passenger's seat, and the four kids in the backseat.  
"Callie can we just-"  
"Brandon _no._ I _must_ be a good friend to Fiona by looking after her little brother!"  
Sophia, Taylor, Jude and Connor all awkwardly wave to the two walking boys from the backseat.  
They awkwardly wave back, and Ian gives a quick thumbs up to signal that things are going fine.  
"Callie things are _fine_ " Sophia insists. Brandon completely takes his foot off the brake and lightly presses it onto the gas pedal, finally speeding up and making his way past the boys.  
"Brandon _no!_ Slow down!" Callie takes control of the wheel from him and the younger kids all exclaim.  
"Callie _stop!_ "  
Ian and Mickey confusingly watch the car practically swerve in their direction, before it runs into and knocks over a bunch of trash cans.  
" _Jesus!"_ Mickey yells, stepping back with Ian so they aren't touched.  
" _This is why you aren't allowed to drive Callie!"_ They can hear Brandon yell from within the car, cringing when it finally speeds off with a few blows of the horn from Callie.  
"What the _fuck_ was that..." Mickey asks.  
"I don't know. But we missed our last direction." Ian looks at the phone screen where he can thankfully read it aloud if he didn't physically hear it, which he couldn't because of a few maniacs in a car.  
Mickey heaves and releases a heavy sigh, he and Ian walking past the scattered trash on the sidewalk pavement and the knocked down cans on the side of the road, continuing in a straight direction like Siri had commanded them to.  
“So, you can really change the robot voice on your phone?” He asks Ian, after hopping over the trash and continuing their walk.  
“Yeah. Accents and everything.”  
While chuckling and trying not to grow mesmerized at every fucking thing Ian says or does, Mickey figures that maybe it won’t be so hard to be nice to Ian after all.  
In fact maybe it’s going to become _scarily_ easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said at the end of the last chapter how all the young kids would be under the same roof in this one, but I decided to cut this one short ‘cause of a lot of things that are going on.  
> So unless Ian and Mickey get lost in the woods or something, the Quinn-Jacob house will definitely get a bit crowded and crazy in the next chapter.


	14. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don’t go as planned when everyone one is under the Quinn-Jacob roof all at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people, I know it’s been a while but so much stuff has been going on in my life involving school and home, so it took me time to write this. But, because you have all been so patient, here’s 7k words! :) <3

Have now arrived at the house, Don's kids are reuniting him with Taylor and Connor within the kitchen.  
"Hey, guys, haven't seen you around here in a while," He smiles to them, smiles that they awkwardly return.  
"They're gonna hang up with Jude upstairs while Mickey-the guy I'm working on the experiment on-work down here." Sophia explains.  
"Sounds good. And Connor,"  
He looks at Don with huge eyes and a sinking heart; a string of curse words running throughout his mind.  
"If Jude tries anything with Taylor you know what do to." He flashes an angry fist and laughs brightly, leaving each kid but Jude who's scowling to chuckle uncomfortably, including Connor who's already laughing out of fear.  
"Alright, we'll be upstairs," Jude glares at Donald once more before making his way towards the staircase with the others. "Our other friend is stopping by too." He has to announce. "Ian. He's new."  
"He's Fiona's brother." Callie adds on.  
"Ah, well that's nice, I'm glad you guys are all being nice to him. You know if they're sticking around?" He turns to Callie.  
"Oh, uh..." She blushes. "Th-they should be, yeah."  
"That's great."  
"Thanks for having us," Taylor almost forgot to say to Don, who almost finds it taboo that she's thanking him.  
"Oh, no problem, anytime. You kids gotta come over more often it's been so long."  
Unfortunately he doesn't know how extreme Adam's 'parenting' has gotten; someone he hasn't talked to in years.  
"How's your Dad?"  
"He's fine." For Taylor it's practically an instinct, trying not to sound too defensive while Connor uncomfortably squirms next to her.  
"I have this new game I gotta show you guys c'mon" Jude excuses them out of there, and between the three of them running up the stairs is practically a race.  
They enter inside the upstairs living room, which contains their sofa, extra cabinets, and television and gaming system.  
"You still got that Forza game you were talking about?" Connor asks Jude.  
"Yeah." They all walk to the couch. "You wanna play?" He asks Taylor. "'Cause we don't have to if you don't wanna."  
"Oh, no, I'll play." She figures why not, standing in the middle of them at the front of the couch.  
"Cool. It's just car racing."  
"I can handle it," She smirks.

"Wasn't Taylor the girl Jude kissed?"  
Downstairs, while Sophia is getting the rubbing alcohol from inside the freezer, Don decides to bring that up.  
"Just friends, Dad." Sophia insists while reading the back of the bottle.  
"Alright, alright . So I take that Adam is still drinking?"  
" _Dad_ " Callie whispers lowly from in front of the stove, still standing next to Brandon who is texting Lip.  
"Could you _not_ gossip about them? They just got upstairs."  
"Well I'm just asking," he defends.  
"Jude hasn't told me good things" Sophia decides to add on, placing  the frozen bottle onto the counter prior to making her second trip to the fridge.  
"I knew it. Those poor kids. Ya know I haven't talked to Adam in _so_ long; I always knew there was something off about him."  
"Well where's Jeanette?" Brandon remembers the name of their mother, looking up from his phone conversation.  
"In L.A." Sophia answers, carrying the newly bought plastic box of strawberries and adding them onto the counter.  
"What kind of experiment is this?" Callie observes.  
"Some sort of DNA extraction."  
"Involving strawberries?"  
"I don't make these things up. Mickey _better_ help me or-" Her phone suddenly buzzes with a text from Ian.  
"They're here."  
Don fixes his posture and crosses his arms.  
" _Dad,_ " Soph' chides while walking to an opening the door; presented with Ian and Mickey standing outside.  
"Hey. Come in." They do.  
"Dad," she begins to introduce once they're officially inside, closing the door.  
"That's Mickey. He's who I'll be working on the experiment with."  
Donald would much rather it be Ian.  
"And that's Ian. He's new at our school and is gonna be hanging upstairs with everyone else." He's Fiona's sister."  
The boy nervously nods.  
"Nice to meet you both." Don walks over and shakes both their hands, which Ian almost flinches and Mickey holds back his cringe.  
"Hey!" Connor had heard Sophia's introductions, and now beams towards Ian at the top of the staircase.  
"Hey..." He smiles.  
"We're just playing games. C'mon up."  
"Uh, thanks for having me..." He shyly smiles over to Don, needing some sort of permission to travel further throughout the house.  
"Not a problem. Head on up. And hey-hands off the lady, alright?"  
Despite being gay as all hell, Ian's still blushing deeply and blinking repeatedly out of a near anxiety attack.  
"Dad." Sophia repeats, and the man chuckles. "Joking, I'm joking."  
Connor is frowning from where he stands, thinking that it's not Taylor they need to worry about Ian putting his hands on.  
Ian makes his way up to Connor in an anxious rush, calming himself once they've made it upstairs and is being led by Connor to everyone else who gladly encourages his presence.  
"So, you're in Sophia's class?" It's Mickey's turn to be drained by Don.  
"Yes sir..."  
"And what is this experiment that you guys will be doing?"  
"Uhhh-"  
"It's DNA extraction. C'mon." Sophia leads Mickey to the counter to the right of the room, where she retrieves cheesecloths and a funnel tube from within one of the baskets on one of the shelves below.  
"I'll explain it as we go along." They go to the strawberries and rubbing alcohol at the counter next to the sink, from where she gets a bamboo skewer, sandwich bags, and dishwashing liquid from the bottom cabinet.  
"Was the walk over over okay?" Callie purposely decides to ask Mickey, who's neck hair stands up after realizing he's being talked to.  
"Uhh yeah..."  
Until the awkward silence came about.  
"Can you help me get the dishes we need?" Soph' asks him, in which he simply obeys.  
"Just get a tablespoon and teaspoon out of there," She points to the drawer he now stands in front of, also being below the cabinets she's getting her tall drinking glass and small bowl from.  
"Which is which" he asks, after opening the drawer and not being able to tell the difference.  
Callie has to elbow Brandon when a small noise of interest is heard from within his closed mouth.  
"You can grab 'em both right now. I'll show you when we're working with them." She carefully holds the dishes she retrieved; and now gets a measuring cup from the cabinet below the drawers and where Mickey was standing.  
"Sorry." He moves out of the way with the utensils in his hand.  
"You're fine." She finds the measuring cup and transports her three needed dishes back over to the counter located to the right of the sink.  
"So what do we start with," He asks, standing back next to her before the countertop.  
"Put one third cup of water in here." She hands him the measuring cup.  
"What would one third be."  
"It says it on the cup. See just fill it up to there." She points to words printed on the glass, and he begins the task.  
"Okay good" she says, instantly remembering the salt once he's placed down the one third water filled measuring cup back on the surface.  
"Can I use this?" She asks Don, once she walked across the room to where the older siblings stand in front of the spice cabinet and takes out the salt.  
"Yeah,"  
"And then..." She walks back over to Mick. "This is the teaspoon," she holds up the smaller utensil for him to see. "And we just need," she takes off the top to the salt. "Half of this." She puts the needed amount within the spoon. "And lastly just get one tablespoon of this stuff," She points to the open bottle of Dawn dishwashing liquid, in which he does as told.  
"This enough?"  
"Yup, the whole spoon. And we just pour all it into the bowl." She pours in the half a teaspoon of salt, the one tablespoon of Dawn, and he pours in the one third cup of water.  
"What now" he asks, while she's putting the top back onto the salt.  
"What's with the strawberries." He adds.  
"That's next. We got to take the tops off of them."  
"Cool the tops suck."

Upstairs with the other kids, Ian's decided to prop himself up against the carpeted floor with his elbows, palms on his cheeks and watching the racing vehicles take place on the television screen.  
"Ohhh," Taylor laughs at how she's totally destroying the boys. "Take that, suckers." She says, and Connor chortles.  
"Yeah imma beat your high score" She insists to Jude, who just about elbows her which causes all of them to laugh.  
"You sure you don't wanna play?" Jude asks him.  
"Uhhh no not yet I'm fine." Ian looks over at him with his face flushed. "I think I'm gonna try to take another shot at my Math."  
"I can get your bag from the car." Jude pauses the game; Taylor and Connor playfully complaining.  
"Will you two hush up. We're trying to get an education." Jude jokes, dropping his controller and hopping off the couch.  
"Can you get my school stuff?" Connor requests.  
"Yeah mine too." Taylor adds, and they again all laugh as Jude walks out of the room.  
When entering downstairs, he sees Sophia and Mickey pouring a big plastic baggie of crushed strawberries and added in extraction liquid from earlier, through the funnel that withholds the cheesecloth, and into the tall drinking class that the funnel takes place in.  
"What's the experiment?" He decides to ask while walking by.  
"We crushes up strawberries, added some stuff, and now we're pouring it in here before we add rubbing alcohol." Soph' summaries.  
"Alright..." Now lacking any sort of interest, Jude walks towards the front door. "I'm getting our stuff from the car," he announces, then leaving.  
"So Mickey do you need a ride home?" Donald checks, had been keeping an eye on he and Sophia the whole time and deciding that he seems like a fine enough kid.  
"Oh uh I think he'll be fine..." he says, despite how a walk from here back to his house would be a good thirty five minutes.  
Not to mention that the walk to Anchor Beach is already about twenty from his house in general, which is why he and the other siblings always need to get a head start in the morning because there's no vehicle transportation.  
"Brandon can drive the four of you back. Right Brandon?" Callie purposely speaks up to get the kid off his phone.  
"Huh? Oh. Yeah. Yeah of course." He takes his eyes off the screen. "Dad?"  
"Yeah."  
"Is it okay if Lip comes over for a bit?" He has to pinch Callie's side to stop her from snickering.  
"Sure. Not too long, though." Don doesn't want another kid over for too long; with Sophia and her partner and Jude with his friends.  
"Oh, it shouldn't take long at all, right Brandon?" Callie grins, and he scowls rightfully.  
Don's oblivious self doesn't pick anything up.  
But Mickey, does. 'What is she talking about' he tries his best to mouth to Soph'.  
'What.'  
'What.'  
Now they're both laughing quietly at one another.  
"I'm aware you have a large family, correct?" Don goes back to getting to know Mickey.  
"Yeah. One sister and three brothers."  
"Yeah one psycho sister," Sophia comments.  
"Sophia."  
"Oh no I agree" Mickey responds to Don's scolding, in which the man scoffs.  
"So you agree, huh?"  
"Oh yeah. Hopefully this whole self entitlement thing is just a phase."  
"How're your brothers?"  
"They're alright. Kinda obnoxious but so is every older brother, right?"  
"Yeah, right Brandon?" Sophia asks, she and Callie both grinning at him.  
"Sure. Whatever."  
Jude enters back inside, struggling to carry the three school bags piled in his arms.  
"Ha he can't even _lift_." Brandon jokes.  
"Shut up Brandon." He manages to convince him that he can in fact lift by transporting the bags all the way up the stairs and down the hall; finally throwing them on the floor when entering back into the room.  
"I would tip you but I'm broke" Taylor says, laying her entire body on the couch and letting her hair dangle off the edge. Connor lightly pokes at her shin with his foot. "Get up."  
"Thanks" Ian giggles, getting up from his spot and walking to his bag.  
"Oh do you still want help?" Connor remembers to ask him, to which Ian happily agrees to.  
Downstairs, Mickey and Sophia have poured the liquid belongings from the funnel attached glass, into a small sized jar where they're now pouring in the one half a cup of cold rubbing alcohol.  
"Okay, now we're pretty much done. We just gotta get a drop out with this," she takes a bamboo skewer. "And study it."  
"This was actually _not_ boring." Mickey concludes.  
"So Mickey what about your parents?" Is the question that almost has him lunging for the floor.  
"Oh..."  
Sophia can see the color drain in his face. It's no secret that that father of theirs is nothing but abusive, on a level much worse than Connor and Taylor's.  
Because Terry Milkovich is more than just an angry alcoholic that tends to abandon his children.  
"Uh, it's just our Dad 'cause our Mom's not with us anymore." Wendy Milkovich had passed on just a little over a decade ago.  
" _That's_ something we have in common," Sophia comments.  
"How'd yours go?"  
"Car accident," She shrugs it off lightly. Again, there was only so much of Colleen that she remembered.  
Meanwhile, Callie and Brandon who actually have someone to seriously grieve over, are refusing to speak or even properly gaze in their direction.  
"What about yours?" Sophia asks Mick.  
"Alcohol poisoning, I think."  
The room officially fears heavier after those words have been said.  
While everyone down there has grown a bit uncomfortable, the kids sitting on the floor upstairs are actually having an alright studying together.  
Including Jude, until he sees Ian and Connor giving each other the attention that they had both given him.  
"You're pretty good at this" Ian compliments Connor.  
"Yeah that's kinda why I offered to help you."  
Taylor snickers along with them, but not Jude.  
"So then you just wanna..."  
Ian correctly continues the problem.  
" _Nice."_ Connor high fives him. "See you're not bad at it. You just needed some guidance."  
"Eh, I was pretty helpless before this."  
"If you were so helpless before this you wouldn't have just caught on so quickly." Connor grins, attempting to prove the point.  
Ian chuckles. "Sure, I guess."  
"This isn't some random miracle. Trust me."  
"Maybe it is. Either that or you just bring it out of me."  
That's when Jude announces he'll be in the bathroom.  
"Okay," Connor responds, and gives Jude the warmest smile one could give when watching him get up.  
Seeing it as some sort of pity smile, Jude sadly forces one back, racing out of there and making his way to the bathroom.  
Not the one down the hall, but downstairs.  
"Did he go downstairs?" Connor heard his footsteps down the stairwell.  
Ian only shrugs.  
"He's not okay" Connor can tell; automatically getting up and going downstairs without even having to check down the hall.  
"Nice to see you again Lip" Donald greets the boy just walking into the house.  
"Hey..." He almost doesn't notice Mickey due to gawking so much at Brandon.  
"What's the Milkovich kid doing here." He points out, just as Connor hastily walks by too determined to notice.  
"Science partners." Sophia answers, holding up a bamboo skewer with a blob of crushed up strawberry, salt, Dawn soap, water and rubbing alcohol liquid on the edge.  
"Ah." He falsely expects that she did all the work. "Hey Callie," he greets, hoping that things between them won't remain somewhat unusual.  
"Hey..." Her eyebrows raise with emphasis, knowing precisely why he's here.  
"Uh we're gonna hang. We have vocabulary words." Brandon just wants nothing more than to get upstairs.  
"Yup vocabulary words..."  
And upstairs they go. Callie and Sophia exchange knowledgeable but unsatisfied glances.  
"Jude?" Connor asks, seeing that he's not inside the bathroom.  
He's found in the next room over, the dining room, insecurely stood against the first sighted wall.  
"Hey. What's wrong?" Connor's smile was anything but pity, and the same goes for the concerned eyes he's giving the boy.  
"Nothing...I don't want you worrying about it. It's fine."  
"No it's _not_...What's wrong" Connor lightly touches his cheek, for which Jude chuckles quietly.  
"Just—seeing you with Ian...It made me feel, I dunno-"  
Connor gasps maybe a bit too happily. "Oh my God. You're _jealous._ "  
"What? No. That's ridiculous."  
Just like always when he is with Jude, Connor can't stop grinning,  
" _Yes,_ yes you _are._ Jude I was _helping_ him. Okay?" This time he pokes at the cheek.  
"He probably likes you now. You're always super smart."  
"So are you."  
"Not smart like you..."  
"We still talking about Ian?" Connor touches his shoulders.  
"Jude...You're literally the best person I know. The _best_. You don't have to be confident. Or a genius. You just have to be you."  
Just Connor's presence is a reminder of how lucky Jude is to have him in his life, but during times like this, is when it smacks him right in the face that he's really lucky.  
Upstairs, Taylor can notice Ian's returned worry, but not for the academic reasons like it was before.  
"You stuck again?"  
"It's not that. I just...I don't know." Part of him, hell, most of him is wondering why he's even still here.  
"I'm just so confused about _everything_."  
"You feeling left out..?"  
"I think so. _Yes!_ I don't know." Ian throes down his pencil onto the notebook page and stands up.  
"I-I just feel weird. I feel like Connor and I are _finally_ starting to get close but I can't be friends with them wituout my feelings for _both_ of them flying all over the place." He walks forward two steps.  
"Ian," Taylor stands up. "Are you saying you might like Connor..?"  
"I don't _know!_ I _don't know._ I-I don't want to be one of those gay guys that has confusing feelings for _every_ guy he sees. I've _never_ had guy friends. This is why I've _never_ wanted to have any guy friends. Because my feelings just get all outta whack."  
"Ian...It's gonna be okay..." She walks over and touches his wrist. "You're gonna meet a guy a-and know ex _actly_ how you feel about him. I promise you."  
The emphasized look she's burning into him gives him anxiety.  
"What makes you so sure...?"  
Her mouth turns dry. "Because you're a sweet guy." Her touch is taken away.  
"You're a sweet girl. So, if Sophia doesn't like you back...Then she's gonna regret it."  
"She's gonna regret being straight?" Taylor jokes.  
"Yes."  
She cackles.

"You kids can go upstairs and hang out with the others before we take you home, Mickey." Don permits Mick back down in the kitchen, Mick who's still standing with Sophia before the counter.  
"Yeah you probably want to so you can see _Taylor."_ Sophia jokes.  
"You like her?" Callie, continuing to stand in front of the oven, is shocked.  
" _No_ , she's _just_ my friend. You probably wanna up there and see _Ian_."  
And so does he.  
"A _nother_ one of Jude's friends?" Callie asks. "What happened to not dating until _college?"_  
Mickey snickers picturing Sophia saying that.  
"Didn't he just come back downstairs?" Don remembers both that and Connor following him.  
"So we're gonna _stop_ getting jealous of Ian just because he's gay, right?" Jude asks to Connor, said boy's hands still on his shoulders.  
"Do we even know that for sure?"  
"Well I'd be pretty surprised if his sexuality _didn't_ include guys."  
"We _gotta_ tell him." Connor repeats. "And _yes_ , right now."  
"He's _gonna_ be-"  
"I _know_. But, whatever happens we'll just-we'll just deal with it okay. It's us..."  
"Yeah...Yeah it is us..." Jude smiles.  
With that Connor leans over and kisses him. It's their first kiss since one in the field that Connor had unexpectedly given him during lunchtime at the beginning of the week. Hell, this is technically their first real kiss considering Jude is actually kissing back this time.  
They're not stopping there, smiles growing as big as they can into the short lived second kiss, the long third one, and now the fourth one.  
The fourth one that's interrupted by Donald's sudden presence within the room.  
" _What_ is _going on here?!"_  
Sophia yelps when Mickey accidentally knocks down the open bottle of rubbing alcohol.  
"Sorry...!" He got startled by the noise.  
Callie raises her eyebrows and begins stepping forward, while continuing to try and focus on what's going on in the other room.  
" _Dad..."_ Jude and Connor both currently couldn't feel more humiliated.  
" _Both to you._ In the kitchen _now."_  
Not wanting to be forcibly brought there on his own like he would be at home, Connor's the first one in there; puzzled stares being given to him by all three of the remaining children.  
" _How_ long has this been going on" Don demands an answer, stomping back into the room and making sure Jude is by his side.  
" _Dad,_ " Jude scurries over next to Connor. "We're _sorry_ we never told you but-"  
"Oh _none_ of that! As a parent I _always_ need to know when my child is seeing someone and _who_ it is!"  
Sophia, Mickey and Callie all give each other awkward glances, not exactly knowing how to exit themselves from the situation.  
"What's going on?" Taylor asks Ian, looking out of the room and in the direction of the noise.  
"Don't know..." They make their way out and down to the bottom of the stairs.  
"Or is it not even _that?!_ Are you two just-"  
" _Dad! No._ No way it is _so much more_ than what you saw, alright?"  
Ian puts two and two together, Taylor having to see his world practically come to a pause, and the look on his face that's growing more and more crushed by the second.  
"Ian..." She whispers, voice low and apologetic.  
"Did _any_ of you know about this?!" Don demands to everyone else.  
"Yes" Sophia, Callie, and Mickey answer together, causing Don's eyes to almost pop out of his head.  
" _Excuse me?"_  
"Well he told me and her," Soph' points to her sister.  
"And _I'm_ not blind." Mickey points out. "Also Taylor told me."  
"Hey!" She yells to him.  
" _Taylor!_ " Connor glares at her. "Just because you're all handy dandy with each other doesn't mean you gotta tell him our _shit!"_  
“Like it wasn't already _obvious?"_ She sasses back.  
But not to Ian.  
"Wait, so you knew...?" He asks her, this honestly being the worst betrayal to him.  
"Ian I couldn't tell you..."  
"But you could tell _Mickey?"_  
Mickey frowns at him.  
"Ian..." Connor nor Jude hadn't realized he was there.  
Ian's about to go back up and hide, until Lip and Brandon appear at the top of the stairs wondering what the hell has been going on; hair messy and clothes barely on right.  
"Lip?"  
"Ian? Oh that's right I forgot Fiona told me you were here."  
"Oh, _Jesus.”_ Ian doesn't have to think about what they could have possibly been doing, looking away and cringing.  
Mickey chortles at the realization, and Sophia has to nudge his shoulder.  
"Owe."  
"Wait a second-" Don is observing their appearance with nothing but a frown on his face, and Lip's first instinct is to bolt down the stairs and out the front door.  
" _Wait-!"_ Ian can't even yell out for Lip to take him with him.  
" _Wow..."_ Connor comments at what just happened.  
"Sooo..." Jude notices the the even bigger scowls Don is giving Brandon. "We can talk about me and Connor later...?"  
"I really think I should take the four of you kids home..." Donald proposes, meaning Connor Taylor Mickey and Ian.  
"Dad-"  
" _All_ of you go to your rooms." Don interrupts Jude.  
" _Gladly."_ Brandon gets the hell away from the top of the stairs and back down the hallway.  
" _What?_ Callie and I didn't _do_ anything." Sophia protests.  
"Let's just go..." Callie can't take being around all this drama, walking to Sophia and touching the back of her shoulder.  
"Bye..." Mickey says to her.  
"I'll see you tomorrow..." They make eye contact for a quick second, and the Jacob girls slowly head upstairs.  
Donald sighs as Taylor, Connor, and Jude are all struggling to make eye contact with Ian.  
"Uh is it okay if I use your bathroom quick before we go..." Ian needs to get the hell out of their view before he bursts into tears.  
"Yeah it's around there-"  
But Ian speeds up the stairs planning to use the nearest one down the hallway.  
Jude loudly exhales, feeling a bit too ashamed to really look at anyone right now.  
"We're gonna get our stuff." Taylor looks over at Connor.  
"Yeah..."  
"I'll go with." Mickey blurts, wanting to be anywhere but here.  
The three of them go back upstairs, leaving Don and Jude with a torturing silence and painful eye contact.  
"Do I still have to go to my room..."  
"Yes Jude."

While Connor and Taylor are rushing to get their stuff out of the living room, Mickey is waiting in the hallway for Ian to exit out of the bathroom; having a feeling he's not in there for the reason someone usually would be.  
Those thoughts are confirmed, when he quietly walks up in front of the locked door and hears Ian's sniffles from inside.  
His heart is falling slowly just hearing him in such a self conscious state.  
He's in fact so caught up in feeling heartbroken for him, that he doesn't hear Ian unlock and open the door, entire body freezing and melting altogether when the recovering boy is suddenly standing in front of him.  
"S-sorry..."  
"Oh you're fine. Uh do you need to-"  
"No I'm just waiting for the twins. Uh—are you—okay...?"  
He wants Ian to confess how he hates that he had to find out about Jude and Connor this way. He wants to hear him rant about how Taylor didn't tell him but did tell Mickey. How he's scared of being a third wheel and how that at last but not least, he likes Jude.  
"It's my Algebra homework. Connor helped me with what I'm currently working with and I finally understood it but I'm scared I'm not gonna get the future stuff when we move on." Ian blabs out the problem that because of what happened five minutes ago, is now of lesser importance.  
"Oh," Mickey knows that's not the real answer to his question, but can still help him out.  
"Well, since I've actually started going to class," He loves to hear Ian chuckle.  
"I've learned that I'm actually good at that stuff. I've skipped ahead a bit so, if Connor can't help you with the harder problems, then, maybe I can." He offers.  
"Really...?" Ian did not expect to hear that.  
"Yeah, whatever." Mick shrugs.  
"Thanks. I'll talk to Connor about it."  
If he can even _bring himself_ to talk to him without the whole thing ending disastrously.  
Better yet, maybe he _shouldn't_ talk to him and just skip straight to letting Mickey help him.  
Which is a good idea, because _Mickey_ is already planning on going to Connor and threatening him in some way or another to _not_ help Ian so that he himself can.  
As for Connor, he nor Taylor have any idea how they're going to personally talk to Ian about the situation without feeling like pieces of shit.  
But for right now, they're still going to have to at least face him.  
"Hey..." Connor greets, walking up to them with Taylor.  
"You guys ready?" Taylor asks.  
"Yeah." Mickey answers, getting the feeling that Ian isn't planning to speak for the rest of his time with them.  
Which, for right now, is in fact true.

In the car, no one sits in on the passenger's side.  
The four kids sit in the back; Connor in the middle with Taylor to his left on one end, and Mickey to his right, with Ian next to him and on the right end.  
Nothing between anyone is said until Don decides to drop off the twins first, for their house is the closest.  
"Bye Ian," they farewell him politely, hoping to not to be on his bad side for too much longer. He's not going to admit he's pissed because he doesn't have to. Except what the twins don't know is that the person he's most mad at is himself.  
He wouldn't be feeling so confused and let down if never let himself _get like this._  
"Bye." He forces a smile.  
"Bye guys," Mickey waves specifically to Taylor, now growing quite nervous that he's going to be alone in the backseat with Ian.  
"Bye kids." The eye contact Don and Connor make is quite awkward.  
"Thanks for the ride..." They step out of the car and onto the sidewalk before their property.  
"Tell your Dad I said hi, okay?"  
"Okay..."  
He doesn't like the uncertain look in Connor's eyes, and makes sure they're both in the house before even considering taking off.  
"You okay...?" Ian notices the long gaze Don is giving the beat up looking house.  
"Yeah. Yes." He automatically puts the car into drive.  
"Let's drop you off next." He resumes driving down the street.  
Ian and Mick make a brisk moment of eye contact.  
About five silent minutes later, Mickey finally decides to build up the courage and say something to Ian, unlike for the rest of their walk to the house when he panicked and stopped saying _shit._  
Enough of this torturous game of either too much eye contact or none at all.  
"Um..."  
Ian's looking back at him within a flat second. "Y-yeah?"  
"Sorry I didn't talk much on the way to the house."  
"Oh you're fine..."  
Donald keeps an eye on them through his rear view mirror.  
"So you're still gonna talk to Connor about—helping you with Math?" Mickey swears his entire self, inside and out, turns warm.  
"Uh, nah." Ian decides. "I don't really wanna."  
"So, you're just like, not gonna talk to him anymore?" Mickey frowns.  
"Oh, no. I will. Just...Maybe it'll be easier right now if you helped me. If that's okay with you." Ian hastes out the last sentence.  
"Yeah, yeah whatever it's fine." With anyone else Mickey would demand money, but he can't believe he's thinking this when he decides that right now, Ian's presence is equivalent to all the money in the world.  
_'Wow I'm a fucking spaz.'_ He thinks.  
"Uh I can pay you-"  
"No dude you're fine." Mickey cringes at the offer.  
"Uhhh..." He desperately wants to change the subject.  
"Just a question, uh, Taylor's your friend, right?" Ian brings up.  
"Yeah why."  
"It's just...Why do you think she told you about Jude and Connor and not me? I mean, I'm her friend too."  
They hear Donald's grunt and sense him shift in his seat.  
"Um..." Mickey knows to lower her voice. "I was pretty onto them, and-"  
"And I'm so oblivious?" Ian smiles. Mickey giggles at him. "Do you think there's a reason why she should've told you?" He wants him to say it.  
_'Because I liked Jude. Like. I don't know my feelings are confusing as fuck.'_  
"Uh, no just wondering..." Ian blinks, sweat discreetly running down his face.  
"So, maybe tomorrow I'll help you?" Mickey suggests with a pounding heart he's going to spit up.  
"Yeah..." Ian smiles.  
"Cool."  
Mickey actually smiles back.  
When Ian is dropped off, Donald adds on after his goodbyes "Tell Lip I say hello, alright?"  
Ian grows stiff, standing outside of the running car.  
"Okay..." he laughs quietly, knowing Don’s not exactly happy about what Lip and Brandon have been hiding.  
Mickey grins from the backseat.  
"Bye Mickey."  
"Bye," his head almost pops up at the fact that Ian's actually farewelling him.  
Again, Donald makes sure the boy enters the house before driving off.  
"Sooo," Mickey starts after a moment of silence.  
"Some night you've had, huh?"  
"Don't push it."  
"Sorry..."  
"You know now that I think about it Mickey, aren't you the kid that gave Jude a hard time for wearing nail polish?" He interrogates.  
"Uhhh y-yes but I can assure you it was _only_ one time and-"  
"Kids like you are the _exact_ reason I didn't want him doing such a thing. You get some sort of satisfaction doing that?" Don is glaring at him through the rear view mirror.  
"It was only one time I assure you I wasn't planning on saying anything again..." Mickey promises him.  
"Hm. Alright. You seem like a good kid."  
Mickey bites his lip. What Don doesn't know won't hurt him. Or at least won’t make him explode.  
"Where'd you learn that kinda behavior from?"  
He might as well be asking who raises him.  
In which the answer would be _no one,_ unless you count Terry Milkovich who is technically their father that lives with them, but doesn't even attempt to try as a parent.  
"Brothers, I guess? I said I've been leaving him alone."  
Donald figures it's fair to stop questioning him. "Far side of town, huh?" He brings up Mick's location.  
He should wait until he sees the actual condition of the house.  
When he does, he almost can't take his eyes off of it.  
Empty beer bottles and cigarette butts along the lawn and on the porch; the physical house practically falling apart one by one with ripped window screens, crooked shutters, and a roof that looks like it's on the verge of collapsing.  
"Is this the right house...?" Don prays that it can't be.  
"Yup," Mickey answers, undoing his seatbelt and opening his door, not needing to be asked anymore questions.  
"Thanks for the ride." The door closes and he makes his way into his broken home as quickly as possible. Don doesn't even need to wait for him, in fact, deciding to stay parked outside for a few minutes to see if he can find out anything about the family inside.  
Not only are the broken windows open, but the screens are ripped, so maybe he can get a look hear a sound of the figures within.  
He slides down his window.  
"The _fuck'd_ you get a ride from?" Older brother Iggy asks Mick from the pleasantries of their hoarded home, starting with the disastrous kitchen.  
"None a your _business,_ fuckhead."  
"Whoever it is their ass is watchin' us." Iggy points out the window, giving Don the instinct to drive off.  
Mickey grumbles. "I swear to _God..."_  
"The fuck did _I_ do?"  
"Not _you!_ "  
All of a sudden, Mick is praying that Donald doesn't try to take matters into his own hands.  
Except while driving down the road on his far way back to his home, Don is already considering doing just that.  
He arrives home, rounding his four kids around the kitchen table and beginning the questions.  
"Since my _sons_ seem to think they can hide whatever they want from me," He looks at a slouching Jude and Brandon sitting on one side of the table; Brandon continuing to sweat and Jude nervously blinking, knowing to keep his mouth shut.  
"Let's see what my _girls_ have to tell me." There sits Callie and Sophia on the other side.  
"What..." Soph' frowns.  
"Dad, I _told_ you I was gay." Callie doesn't see her reason for being involved with this.  
Scattered applause comes from her siblings.  
"Yeah yeah." She excuses the moment.  
"Ah, so I guess I _am_ the last one to know things in this house. Not surprised." Don comments, and the kids stiffly exhale.  
He directs his attention to Sophia. "Sophia? Anything _you_ need to tell me?"  
"Nope."  
"Nothing about this new boy you like?"  
"Nope."  
"Nothing about your sexuality?"  
"Nope."  
"Alright then, in that case, would you like to be the one that picks up the pizza with me?"  
The other children grow offended.  
"Hey! What about me? _I'm_ being honest," Callie reasons.  
"Of course, you too. You'd like to come?"  
"No." She smirks.  
Brandon scoffs.  
"Alright then. Let's go Sophie." He looks at the youngest girl, and she stands up and puts on her shoes.  
"We'll be right back." Donald gets the keys off the counter and takes Sophia into the garage into the car.  
The door closes for everyone else to hear.  
"Dammit..." Jude comments.  
"So she's really straight, huh..." Callie's reading his mind.  
"What about that?" Brandon asks.  
"Her friend Taylor is crushing on her." Jude snitches.  
"Wait. Connor's sister? She _does?_ How do you guys know?"  
"Taylor told Connor, Connor told Jude, and Jude told me." Callie sums up.  
"And now you’re telling _me..."_ Brandon finishes.  
"Yup..."  
It grows painfully silent.

At Stef and Lena's, Ian is still face down in his pillow, whining and groaning.  
"This _sucks!"_ He exclaims.  
"Oh, it's not _that_ bad." Lip is currently pacing around the room and focusing on his own problems.  
Fiona approaches the semi open doorway, knocking twice before pushing the door open.  
"Knock knock," she enters.  
"You gonna tell me why you're so upset...?" She gently looks down at Ian.  
"His friends are going out and now he feels like a third wheel." Lip at least a minor truth to Ian's problems.  
"Jude and Connor?"  
"You _knew?!_ " Ian shrieks to her.  
"What? Uh...No. Callie told me."  
" _Ugh!_ " Ian gawks.  
"It's gonna be _fine._ They haven't even been going out for that _long._ " Lip casually thinks he's calming him, until he realizes what he said.  
" _Excuse me?!"_  
"Uhhh..."  
Fiona rolls her eyes. “How do _you_ know?”  
"Brandon.”  
"So _everyone_ knew but me! _Mickey_ knew, _Sophia_ knew, _Taylor_ knew, _you guys_ knew; _everyone_ but me!"  
"To be fair, Jude's Dad didn't..." Lip points out.  
Ian groans his way back down into the pillow.  
"What do you mean." Fi' asks Lip.  
"I was over there when he found out..." He decides to admit.  
"Yeah thanks for not _taking me_ with you when you bailed." Ian muffles out.  
Fiona glances over and then back at the older boy.  
"So you saw Callie?"  
"Uh y-yeah. We're chill..." His face turns beat red at the fact that Callie had told him that she likes the girl standing right in front of him.  
"Really?"  
"Yup. I'm just-being confusing, you know me..."  
Ian sits up and glares at him.  
"So you and Brandon are hanging out now?" He brings up purposely.  
"Yes...We are." He makes sure to sneak him a scowl.  
"Has he said anything about me?"  
"How-how—do you mean..."  
"Like, maybe how he's _sorry_ for being so complicated...?" Fiona impatiently raises her eyebrows.  
"Oh. Um, no. But I'm sure he's sorry about it."  
"Whatever," She shrugs her shoulders and exits the room.  
Ian makes sure she's down the hallway to speak about her to Lip.  
"Oh, so you and Brandon's genius solution to get Fiona to stop liking him is for him to act like a shallow _dick_ towards her?”  
"They're _gonna work it out."_ Lip snaps.  
"Whatever you say, man. _God,_ " Ian sighs. "Maybe I can fake sick so I won't have to go to school tomorrow..." He gazes down at his sweaty palms.  
"Will you _chill out?_ Brandon's Dad probably wants to _kill me."_  
"Something him and I hang in common."  
" _Funny._ "  
" _Terrible, Lip._ Now you guys are just gonna have to fuck _here_ so Fiona can walk in and shit can go down." Ian snaps, and Lip does next.  
The boys repeatedly and angrily shove each other after that, scowling and angrily panting afterwards, with Lip turning his back and Ian plopping back down into the bed.  
"Ugh."

On their way to the pizza parlor to pick up the pizza that was ordered for dinner, Donald quickly glances over at Sophia in the passenger's seat.  
"So I saw the looks of Mickey's house."  
"Yeah?"  
"I don't like it one bit. That kid obviously comes from an abusive household."  
"Yeah his family's nuts..." While Sophia does honest to God feel bad, there’s only so much people can do.  
"I think he should come over more. I'm glad he's your friend."  
"He's really more of Taylor's friend than mine. Think he's into her."  
"About that..."  
She looks at him.  
"He gay?"  
" _What?"_  
"Ya know. He can Taylor could always just be friends."  
" _Yeah,_ but...Gay?"  
"Just something I felt like I picked up..."  
"In what way?"  
"Kinda just sensed it." And by that Don means he saw the way he was looking at the same boy his daughter is crushing on in the backseat.  
"You mean how you sensed Jude and Callie are gay? And how Brandon is screwing Lip Foster-?"  
Don turns the radio on to shut her up, and she laughs for almost the rest of the ride over.

Later on that evening, Lena enters inside the older boys room to check on Ian, who's returned to sulking stomach down in his bed.  
"Ian?" She approaches him slowly.  
"Hi..." He turns over.  
"You alright?"  
"I don't feel good. I don't think I can go to school tomorrow." It's more of an emotional health thing than a physical health thing.  
"You don't look too bad..." She feels his forehead, and for the first time in forever he feels like he has an actual mother.  
"We'll see how you feel in the morning, okay?"  
"Okay..." A lump pops into his throat.  
"And hey...If you don’t wanna go, I understand that. This is still so new." She makes sure he's looking at her.  
"I know..."  
He'll think about it.  
"So, um, is this gonna become a thing?" He wonders.  
"What?"  
"You know, me Fiona and kids staying with you guys. A-are you gonna...Adopt us?" He grows curious, and this time she takes his face in her hands.  
"Of _course,_ honey. Of course."  
His smile is one of the nicest things in the world she's ever seen.  
"I _promise_ you it's going to become official." She takes away her hands.  
"We've been transferring over bills, buying more things for you guys—you kids _will_ be apart of our family. You already are."  
"Okay awesome," He laughs breathlessly, trying not to get too choked up about it now, but knows he will when she leaves.  
She kisses his head. "You need anything before I go?"  
"No, I'm good. Thank you...Lena."  
She smiles, turning back around and heading towards the door.  
"Actually," Ian thinks before he speaks, and she turns back around.  
"Yes?"  
"Umm—I do need something. I...I need to know when you knew you were gay..."  
She walks closer. "Why's that?"  
"Just—I dunno." He knows a terrible liar.  
"Well," she sits on the bed in front of him. "I'd say that high school was when I officially knew. I dated a few girls in college, and I met Stef after her divorce with Mike."  
He nods. "Thanks..."  
"Everything okay?" She thinks she has a feeling as to what this is about.  
"Yeah, just, things have been really...Complicated." The look in his eyes is broken.  
She exhales, and this time she holds onto his chin with her finger.  
"Ian, I can _promise_ you—that soon it won't be..."  
He smiles gracefully, trying to hold back the tears.  
"I sure hope so..."  
With one last kiss to his head, Lena leaves, and once the door is officially closed Ian resorts to sobbing into the sheets.  
He knows why, he just doesn't exactly know whether which emotion-positive or devastated-he feels more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot happened in this chapter, so lemme know your thoughts on what you think deserves feedback!


	15. Freaky Friday:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian tried to avoid Jude and Connor. Sophia asks Mickey about his sexuality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was on a writing marathon this week so here’s 7k more words!!! :)

It's finally Friday, and while Ian has finally moved past his stage of fury and into general depression because of the day to come, Fiona has stopped focusing the confusion that being avoided by Brandon has given her, and went straight into just being really fucking angry about it.  
"I mean what did I do _wrong,_ you know?" She's ranting to Mike in the bar of the kitchen before school, still undressed for the day and without coffee.  
Ian sits next to her with only six hours of sleep taking its toll, tuning out almost everything Fiona is saying and practically moping into his cereal.  
"You okay Ian?" Stef checks, in which he looks at her with his bloodshot eyes. "Yeah, uh, just tired..."   
"I hear you Fiona." Mike assures. "Guys are stupid. I say you kick his ass."  
Stef glares at him.  
" _What?_ Why not? He's _clearly_ acting like a prick."  
"Who's being a prick," Lip asks, walking forward into the room and ready for the day.  
"Brandon." Fiona shares, and Lip automatically grows pale.  
"Oh..."  
Mike looks over at him, not helping the situation. "I talk to you?" He asks, and Lip knows he has no choice.  
He sighs out once they enter the dining room.  
"Fiona still like this guy?"  
" _No,_  didn’t you hear her?"  
"Okay, well, if he apologizes is she going to resume liking him?"  
"I don't _know...!"_ Lip turns beat red. "His name is Brandon, by the way."  
"Well are you two still-"  
" _Yes..."_  
Mike sighs next. "You being safe-?"  
" _Yes._ Um...I think I—I think we—I don't know." He doesn't know how to explain it.  
"You think you guys what."  
"Okay so," Lip sighs again. "I _think_ I might like him. And I think he might like me..." He brings himself to admit.  
"Then he needs to apologize to your sister."  
"I _know._ I know..." The fact that Mike referred to Fiona and Lip's sister is nothing but casual.   
"What if she does still like him..." He fears.  
"Then it is what it is. And she'll be okay."  
Lip thinks long and hard about that, Mike deciding to leave him alone with those thoughts.  
"So," He decides to check with Fiona who's still sitting bitterly in the same place next to Ian.  
"If he _were_ to apologize,"  
She looks at him.  
"Would you forgive him?"  
"If he apologizes _soon,_ then yeah." She answers. "But he's running out of time."  
Lip carefully listens from the other room.  
"Same here," Ian mutters, feeling the exact same way about Jude and Connor.  
"What's going on with you?" She asks.  
"Nothing..." He gets up, cereal unfinished and soggy, walking all the way upstairs without another word to where Lena is taking care of the three little ones.  
"Is he okay...?" Fiona instantly starts worrying to Stef and Mike.   
She saw how much of a mess he was yesterday, and now she feels terrible for mostly focusing on no one but herself.  
Stef gives her a look of unwanted uncertainties. "Lena and I were talking last night, and, she told me that he said some stuff that has her believe he could be gay..."  
Despite knowing about Ian's sexuality for years, Fiona's heart still drops into her stomach  when she hears this.  
"Did you, not know about this...?" Stef studies the shocked expression upon her face.  
"No, I-I _did_ but...He's just never said anything about it..." Though she can understand why he would open up to someone else who's also gay.  
Meanwhile, Mike, who didn't know anything at all, is currently questioning everything he knows.  
"Shit..." He can't believe it. "Now I feel terrible-"  
" _Don't"_ Fiona insists, getting up and heading towards the stairs. "I'm gonna go talk to him..."  
She's up and out, so Lip comes walking back in.  
"Lip dont say _anything_ -" Stef knows he heard.  
"I already know. 'Cause he's told me...I told him about Brandon, so he told me about himself."  
"Is Brandon your boyfriend?" Stef questions, had been told everything by Mike and Lena.  
Lip shushes her. "I don't know...At least not until he and Fiona work things out..."  
Mike nods. "That's what would be best," And Stef agrees.   
"His Dad found out. I think he wants to kill me."  
They both snicker at him, not showing what someone would particularly call support.  
Lip glares.  
Then again, he thinks, this is probably what he deserves.

Fiona finds Ian rummaging around his desk drawer with open school bag around his shoulder, storing inside a calculator and some pencils from within the desk.  
"So you're going...?" She asks from inside the doorway.  
He looks to where she stands. "Yeah, why...?"  
"It's just you're so tired. Sure you wanna go?" She checks.  
"Yeah. I'll get through this one day and do absolutely nothing over the weekend."   
She smiles as he closes the door and walks closer to her.  
"So uh, you gonna be okay with Jude and Connor today...?"  
His profile darkens. "Why..."  
"It's just, you seemed pretty upset about it yesterday. I feel bad 'cause you were the last to know."  
"Yeah. Even Jude's _Dad_ found out like, thirty seconds before I did. He's not too happy he was being lied to."  
Her look is sincere. "You were lied to too. And I'm sorry..." She strokes his hair.  
"It's okay..." He smiles shortly.  
"Um, hey..." She begins, and he knows her new topic of choice is serious.  
"Lip said you were so upset because you feel like a third wheel...Is that true?"  
His heart plummets. "Y-Yeah..."  
"Well is that—the only reason?"  
This time his eyes darken. She knows, and he knows she knows.   
They've just never discussed it, and despite how it's _Fiona_ , his older sister that will always love him no matter what, the thought of discussing so has always made him nauseous.  
"No..." His voice almost shakes.  
Her expression shifts to what almost looks like pity.  
"Ian. Do you, like—one of them..." She figures.  
"Maybe..." Now his voice is definitely shaking. "I-I liked Jude, but, now everything's so _confusing..."_ He wipes a tear that made its way into his eye.  
"Ian...You know that's okay." She means him being gay.  
"Not when he's taken."  
"You _know_ what I'm implying." She's on the verge of tears.  
He pulls himself together. "I'm sorry I never actually told you..."  
"It's okay. I always knew. Big sister intuition," She smirks, and at that he smiles.  
"I love you..." She tells him.  
He hugs her.   
"I love you too, Fiona..."  
Hugging him back warmly, it's safe to say that tears have made their way down her face.   
"Do Jude and Connor know you're gay?" She asks.  
"Probably." He steps back. "They probably know my feelings are all out of sorts and think I'm weird."  
"They do _not_ think that. And if in some strange world, they did, I'd kick their asses."  
He giggles. "Thanks...I just, feel so _awkward_. I'm so nervous to see them."  
"You'll be okay." She takes his hand. "I _promise_ you right now it feels like the biggest thing in the world, but, soon, it won't even matter." She realizes that this is the attitude she needs to take towards Brandon ignoring her.  
"I hope so..."  
"Have you told anyone else?"  
"Taylor. She's gay too and likes Sophia. Who happens to like me."  
Fiona chuckles. "Things'll work out." She lets go of his hand.  
"And Lip knows too."  
"How."  
"I told him."  
"You did...?" She tries not to reveal her jealousy.   
"Uh, I kinda just felt like I could open up to him. So I did." He shares, not wanting to reveal the fact that Lip is generally into guys. He can tell her that on his own time.  
"I'm really glad you guys are getting along." She shares.  
"Me too..." He rests his hand on her shoulder.  
"I'm gonna get dressed." She shares. "I love you, you know that, right?" She doesn’t care how many times she has to repeat it.  
"I know. Love you too."  
She leaves him alone and closes the door for his privacy, the both of them feeling many weights being lifted on their shoulders.  
Yet they still know that many more won't have problems dropping their way down.  
Ian leans up against the door with an underwhelmed exhale and small smile.

At their house, the Jacob kids are simply trying to enjoy their breakfasts and wake up for the day, when Don comes in with an intent for one of his big talks.  
"What's up..." Brandon asks, noticing that he's been intensely staring at all of them.  
"I wanted to talk to you all about STDs."  
The kids erupt into disgusted yells, all tossing aside their cereals and demanding why he announced such a topic so early in the morning during breakfast.  
" _Brandon's_ the only one having sex," Sophia points out with a cringe. "So why do _we_ need to hear about this?"  
"I _still_ don't need to hear this. I know what a condom is and I know how to use it." Brandon insists.  
"See? Awesome! Case closed." Sophia stands up.  
"Okay well, Jude, do _you_ know how one works?"  
"Dad my health class doesn't even _talk_ about that yet. Not until next semester." His forehead is crinkled.  
"I don't take health until then." Sophia shares.  
"Exactly. So I want to talk about it with you kids now."  
"Dad you only care about this so much because you found out about me and Connor and Brandon and Lip."  
"Yes. Something that I had to find out about through _secrecy_."  
"Dad, Jude and I know we're way too young." Sophia clears up.   
Jude says nothing.   
" _Right_ Jude?" She nudges him.   
"Uh-huh. Yeah." He's uninterested.  
"See? You're thirteen. You're not gonna be able to control yourself-“  
" _Dad!_ Wanting that stuff doesn't always mean sex with someone else. I'm way too shy." He implies self pleasure.  
"Things happen quicker than you want them to. And now that you have a boyfriend-"  
Jude swears he's doing this to them just so none of them will even want to _date._  
"Connor respects me. I respect me too."   
"Can we go to school now?" Sophia requests.  
"And _you,_ " he looks at her, and she rolls her eyes instantly.  
"What's gonna happen if your future boyfriend wants to?"  
"I'll say no."  
"What if he pressures you?"  
"Then obviously he's a piece of _shit_ who I shouldn't be dating in the first place."  
Callie grins at her.  
"Well what if you _do_ want to?" Don questions.  
"Then I'll be _safe,_ Dad. It's not that complicated."  
"Except it _is_."  
"It's _really_ not just wear a condom or use birth control-" Brandon's whispering to them until Donald exclaims his name.  
"Well _you're_ the one that’s scaring them about having _sex!_ " He protests.  
"I'm not _scaring_ them about _having_ sex I'm scaring them about the consequences to un _protected_ sex."  
"Which we _know_." Sophia insists.  
"You know what, I don't even really _need_ to hear this, so I'm just gonna..." Callie takes a few steps away from them.  
"Oh _yes_ you do. You _are_ aware that birth control doesn't prevent STDs, right?"  
" _Yes,_ Dad. Except I'm not on birth control. And I'm not having sex."  
"But when you _do_ have sex you need to know how to be safe. Do you know how a female condom works?"  
"You _do?_ " She cringes.  
" _Yes._ I did research after you came out-"  
"Oh so you assume that I'm just gonna _go around-"_  
"No that's _not_ what I'm saying."  
"Dad, not everyone has sex twenty four seven. And just because we are dating, or are gonna date, doesn't mean we're gonna start right away. _Okay?_ " Jude checks with him.  
"I know. But you kids are just _so_ young and I didn't think any of you would be dating or having sex so soon."  
"Dad...We're gonna be fine." Brandon tells him.  
"Lip and I dating is nothing to be freaked out about."  
"You're _dating?"_ Don, Sophia and Jude ask altogether.  
"Yeah, I guess..." His face flushes deeper and deeper.  
"Since you _are_ getting serious with Lip I assume you're gonna clear things up with Fiona?" Callie asks.  
"Clear what up." Don asks.  
"Nothing, just-I kinda started avoiding her which I shouldn't have done. She doesn't like me anymore so, things should be fine." He explains.  
"What if she starts liking you again?" Jude asks.  
"Then Callie better work her magic."  
She frowns. "I'll try my best..."

Now at school and trying to get that ridiculous morning out of her brain, Sophia has more important things to focus on, like checking on Ian and talking to Mickey.  
"Hey Ian..." She spots him against his locker still contemplating on talking to the boys.  
"Oh. Hi." He smiles.  
"Are you okay? Ya know 'cause of yesterday and everything?" She asks.  
"Oh...Um,"  
"I _totally_ get it if you feel awkward. But don't worry. They like, _just_ got together. They're not gonna leave you out."  
"I hope so," he smiles.  
"They kept it from me too because I liked Connor."  
"Oh," he chuckles.  
"I know. I felt like _such_ an idiot. I can't _believe_ I couldn't tell he was gay."  
Ian bites his bottom lip. "Can happen to anyone..."  
"Things'll be okay. I'm gonna go talk to Mickey."   
Something she's terrified of doing considering the topic on her mind.  
"See you around?"  
"Yeah." His smile is nervous.   
"Bye." She walks off, and Mandy comes walking off.  
"Hey Ian."  
"Oh...H-hi..." Now he's really panicking.  
Good 'ol Mandy Milkovich.

"Hey..." Soph' approaches Mick at his locker.  
"Yo. Your Dad's not gonna like, call child services on my place is he?"  
"Oh, uhhh..." She blinks.   
"Well if he does then I'm gonna have to take him out. I can _not_ go into foster care."   
"I thought you said you wanted to."  
"I can't _leave_ ," he reasons. "Weren't Ian and his sister booted all around the country? I do _not_ want to end up in Michigan."  
"Mickey, you're thinking too far ahead. I'm sure you'd stay in the area."  
"Doubt I'd be able to keep going _here_. The people will probably have no idea how to keep us in-"  
" _Mickey._ I actually came to talk to you about something."   
"What."  
"So, um," she sweats. "This is just a question, and I don't want you to get angry..."  
"What is it."  
"Do you...Do you think that you, maybe like boys?"  
The boy turns flustered instantly. " _Excuse me?_ You asking me if I'm gay?"  
"Kinda, yeah-"  
" _No_ , Sophia. Jesus Christ _where'd_ you get that from?"  
"Well, my Dad-"  
"Oh your _Dad_ , huh. So he thinks _I'm_ gay but he can't even pick up the facts about your _brothers? Jesus."_ He slams his hand against the locker door before taking off.  
"Mickey! I-I'm not...!" But she knows there's nothing she can say to have him return.  
On her way to homeroom she makes sure to talk to Taylor.  
"Hey..."  
"Hey, you okay?" Taylor can sense something isn't right.  
"I was talking to Mickey, and..."  
"Yeah?" Taylor blushes. Did he rat her out?  
"Last night my Dad picked up on something."  
"What was it..."  
Not what she thinks it is, right?  
"He thinks that Mickey's gay. So I talked to him about it."  
"Oh..." Taylor's heart leaps, not having an idea to how she's gonna deny it.  
"Do you think he is? Like, has he said anything...?" They both stop walking.  
Not wanting to say the words aloud, Taylor only nods insecurely.  
" _Shit..."_ Sophia whispers.  
" _Don't_ tell him I told you, okay? He made me _promise_ not to tell anyone."  
"Okay. I-I just feel really _bad_ for him, ya know...?" Sophia almost can't believe it, but another part of her always knew he was obviously dealing with something deeper on the inside that wasn't just his abusive household. She just never would've guessed that _this_ was what it was.  
"That was why I told him about Jude and Connor. So he wouldn't feel alone." Taylor shares.  
Sophia smiles. "You're a good person Taylor" she says, and the girl smiles back.  
"So are you..."  
She decides to end their moment before it drags on for too long.   
"So, lemme get this straight: your Dad picked up on Mickey's sexuality, but not _Jude's?_ Or Brandon's or Callie's?"  
Soph' giggles. "Nope. Wait. How'd you know about Callie?" She frowns.  
"Oh..." Taylor realizes what had slipped out. "Uhhh...She told me. That she liked Fiona, and I-I-“  
"It's okay. Not like it isn’t true. I know too.”  
Taylor sighs quietly. She couldn't have told Sophia why Callie told her personally. That would've opened up a whole new door.  
"Yeah, my Dad's strange. Tried giving us all the talk this morning. It was the worst experience of my _life."_  
Taylor giggles. "At least he cares."  
Adam doesn't even talk to her and Connor about _dinner._  
"That's true. Uh, I'm gonna get to class. I won't say a word about Mickey. 'Kay?"  
"'Kay. Bye." Taylor waves her off; sighing dreaming as Soph' walks away.  
She is in _way_ too deep.

"Hey," Brandon happily catches up with Lip, who was planning on talking to him about Fiona anyway.  
"Hey," Lip turns towards him.   
"I gonna see you?" Brandon hopes.  
"Yeah, but, I need you to do something for me first."  
"What's that," Brandon smirks.   
"Uhhh...You really need to talk to Fiona. She was getting upset about you this morning, and-"  
"Like sad upset?"  
"More like angry. But, I think you owe her an apology."  
Brandon blinks. "I know. I, feel _really_ shitty. I should have handled it any other way."  
"It's okay. Just, apologize. And not 'for me' like I said. Do it for her...Please..."  
"I will." Brandon promises. "I was just thinking about it. Honest."  
"I just want you guys to be on good terms."  
"Me too." Brandon means it. "I'll see her after homeroom I promise."  
"You're actually going?" Lip teases.  
"Yup. Gonna be late though. You're keeping me up." He grins, Lip scoffing.  
"Want me to keep you up later?"  
"Mm, as you please."  
"Maybe I can take you out." Lip offers without thinking.  
" _Whoa_ dude. _I'm_ the older one. Let me take care of that."  
Lip grins. "Deal..."   
Brandon flashes a big grin before making his way off.  
It's a date.

After homeroom, Jude and Connor are getting concerned that Ian hasn't tried to approaching them yet.  
"Maybe we should approach him." Connor suggests, walking down the hall with the other boy.  
"I don't know I'm nervous..." Jude says. "It's clear he liked me. Or maybe still does. He probably just wants to let it go. Or let _us_ go..."  
"Don't say that." Now Connor's worrying. "I want him to know that he can tell us the truth. He can _tell_ us if he's gay."  
"Oh he is." Taylor, who had overheard them, butts in and walks over.  
"He told me."  
"Really?" The boys asks together.  
"Yup. Told me he liked Jude."  
That same boy shrinks down. "Oh..."   
"Yesterday after you guys went downstairs, before you got caught, he told me something. That he was was confused about everything. That you guys are his first real friends and how he doesn't wanna mess it up."  
She watches the sincerity unfold in their eyes.  
"He's _really_ insecure, just, trying to figure out his own feelings. So, just give him time, okay?" She requests.  
"Okay..." Con' responds.  
"Why do you think he told you?" Jude asks.  
"'Cause he knows I'm close with you guys. Plus, I told him about how I like Sophia. So he wouldn't feel alone," She answers, just as Mandy comes walking up within their distance at the worst time.  
There's no way she's planning on acting like she heard nothing.  
"How's that going?" Connor asks.  
" _Bad._ I like her _so_ much but, she's _straight_. So _what_ am I gonna do." She shrugs.  
"Maybe if you tell her she'll think about it. You guys are best friends." Jude predicts.  
"I dunno." Taylor's already lost hope.  
Except Mandy is already telling on Sophia herself.  
And she's gonna make sure Taylor's there to witness the whole thing.

Before first period, Brandon makes sure to finally apologize to Fiona.  
"Hey Fiona," he meets meets her at her locker.  
"Oh. Hey..." She speaks insecurely.  
"I'm sorry about how I acted towards you."   
"You mean that?"  
"Of course. I-I'm _sorry_. I was just in a crappy mood when I snapped at you. You didn't do _anything._ I'm sorry."  
Just when she thought she was out, she's falling right back in.  
"It's okay..." Her smile's already giddy.  
"Cool. So, we're good?" He checks.  
"Y-yeah we're _totally_ cool..." She can't believe she's forgiving him this easily, mostly because she's realizing how she's most certainly not over him.  
"Great. I-I just didn't wanna be hanging out with Lip while we were still-yeah." He finishes.  
"I just really wanted to clear things up."  
"Yeah, yeah. You did." She nods eagerly. "Uh I think it's great that you guys are friends now."   
The light in his eyes die. "Yeah. Uh—Fiona?"   
"Yeah?" Her curiosity is purely innocent.  
"Ummm...N-never mind. Sorry. I'm gonna go..." He scatters off, not wanting to believe that he almost just confessed to her.  
What he almost confessed to her is entirely different than what Fiona thought it was going to be.  
"Karen!" She smiles, practically jumping onto her as she’s passing by.  
"What, what happened?" She can tell it was most certainly something exciting.  
"I think Brandon was just gonna tell me that he likes me!" She grins.   
"Oh...!" This a code red for her. "Why's that?"  
"He was just acting all  _totally_ nervous. He apologized to me!"  
"Oh that's great...! Uh, so you like him again?"  
"Yeah. I don't know what it is but there's just something that keeps drawing me to him."  
Something she and Lip have in common.  
"Do you think Lip would feel weird about it?"  
"I dunno...I'll ask him."  
She doesn't have to guess how that's going to go down.  
Fi' grins. "Well they're friends now so it should be fine."  
"Yup, they're friends alright. I'm gonna get to class."  
"Okay! I'll see you tonight, right?"  
"Yup, hahaha."  
Karen bolts suspiciously quickly, in which Fiona thinks nothing of.

Brandon jogs over to to Lip and informs him that he and Fiona are 'totally cool', in which Lip couldn't be happier.  
"That's great!" He would kiss him then and there if there weren't kids around them. "You're the best." He compliments him.  
Heat rises to Brandon's cheeks. " _Not_ true," he giggles.  
" _Yes_ , true." Lip smiles. "So, um, were you like, serious, about, maybe like-?"  
"Taking you out? Yes. I wish we had the same lunch."  
"I can skip third-"  
" _No_ you cannot. You're gonna be late to first. Get going," Brandon smirks, playfully pushing Lip along.   
Because of each other they're on cloud nine on their way to first class.  
They'll both come crashing down once they learn Fiona's feelings for Brandon have never really went away.

In the middle of first period, Taylor can't keep it from Ian anymore, tapping on his shoulder and waiting for him to look over.  
"Yeah?" He whispers. This is the first time they've talked today.  
"I'm sorry about yesterday..."  
"It's okay. I'm not mad at you." The reason he didn't speak to her wasn't out of anger, but out of awkwardness.  
"You're totally allowed to be."  
"I _promise_ I'm not." She smiles.  
"Okay, well, you're probably going to be after I tell you this..." She starts.  
"What..."  
"Jude and Connor know."   
Unfortunately for Ian, he knows exactly what that means.  
" _What?"_ He whispers sharply.  
"They always did. I just confirmed it for them. They don't feel weird about it and they don't dislike you I _promise-"_  
"Well I can't be friends with them _now!_ It'll feel too _embarrassing!_ " Ian's shout whispering, and Mandy's trying her best behind him to interpret what all this means.  
"Ian it'll be okay-"  
" _No_ it won't. Don't talk to me." He looks away from her instantly.  
She spends the rest of class completely hating herself and her actions.  
Ian can honestly say the same for himself.  
Out of humiliation, Taylor's one of the first ones to leave after the bell rings, leading Mandy to catch Ian's attention in the middle of his pity session.  
"Hey you, everything okay? I heard you and Taylor whispering." They stand outside of the classroom.  
"Uhh, yeah..." he lies.  
"Why wouldn't Jude and Connor wanna be friends with you?" She wonders in confusion.  
"Uh, nothing. It's stupid..." Part of him wants to tell her that he's gay and may or may not like either of the guys just to get her off his back.   
"Well what can you tell Taylor that you can't tell me?" Her fingers trail down his right arm.  
"Ummm...A-actually," He comes up with a lie. "They didn't know that I'm a foster kid. That's what I'm worrying about."   
"Oh, well anyone who doesn't wanna befriend you because of that is an idiot. Besides-you're _totally_ adorable." She flirts, causing him to laugh nervously.  
"I _am_ gonna see you after school, right?" She checks.  
"Oh uh-uh-uh yeah...!" He almost forgot.  
" _Awesome._ Bye Ian," she flirtatiously waves as she walks off, and Ian sighs deeply.  
He can't _believe_ he let it get this far.   
"Hey, Ian!" Jude calls out, he and Connor seeing him together from across the hall.  
"Gotta go...!" His yell is full of anxiety, sprinting his way.  
" _Crap..."_ Connor whispers once he's gone.  
" _How_ are we gonna talk to him?" Jude asks. "Maybe we can just act like we never knew anything about him." Con' brings up.   
"Yeah, _can't_ do that" Taylor shuts it down, walking into their space.  
"He knows you know. Now he won't talk to me since I basically confirmed it to you guys."  
"But we _already_ picked up on it..." Jude says.  
"I know. But he just wants to whole thing to blow over."  
"Does he still like _me?"_ Jude asks.   
" _No_ idea. Like I said-he won't talk to me."  
"Well he won't talk to _us_ either." Connor worries. "Who _will_ he talk to?"

"Hey Mickey..." Ian approaches him at his locker, just wanting to check and see if he'll still be able to tutor him.  
"Hi..." Mick is already feeling numb.   
"So, uh, do you still wanna like, study or whatever?" Ian offers.  
"Yeah...! Yeah. Uh, maybe during lunch? We can meet in the music room..." Mickey is planning all this at the top of his head.  
"Perfect." Ian smiles. "I'm kinda avoiding everyone anyway."   
"Me too," Mickey chuckles, even though really the only person he's avoiding is Sophia. He didn't dare look at her all throughout class.   
Ian giggles. "Thanks again."  
"Oh, no problem...Bye..." Mickey farewells Ian when he's already several footsteps away.

On his way to art class, Brandon comes across Callie. "Hey, you okay?" He studies the deeply spooked expression upon her face.  
"Fiona told me something. In first period."  
"What'd she say...?" He knows it can't be particularly good.  
"She really likes you-"  
" _Crap."_  
"I know..."  
"Well, should I say something to her in art-?"  
" _No._ But don't lead her _on_ either."  
"So _what,_ I'm just supposed to do, _nothing?_ " He asks.  
"Just—act oblivious."  
"Okay. I'll see how she acts. And don't tell Lip about it he'll go nuts."  
"Alright."  
 _In_ class, Fiona isn't even trying to act like she doesn't like Brandon. She talks to him almost the entire time, smiling, giggling, and trying her best to flirt.  
He does exactly what Callie told him to, and acts the same way she told him to act—  
Oblivious.  
At the end of class, a head scratching Fiona is left debating with herself whether or not he's picked up the signs.  
Meanwhile in Callie and Lip's class, he could tell that she's acting strangely distant.  
He catches up with her who's rushing her way not only out of the room but away from him.  
"Hey. You okay? You're acting like you don't want to talk to me." He walks next to her down the hall.  
"I do..." She shyly hugs her books against her chest.  
"Okay, so talk."  
"Uh, so," she finally makes eye contact yet stops walking. "You and Brandon serious?"  
"I hope so. We might go out somewhere, or something. Why?" Lip stands in front of her.  
"Nothing just wondering..."  
"You sure you're okay with it-?"  
"I'm _gay,_ Lip. Come down from your ego trip" She jokes, and at that he laughs. "Ha-ha."  
"Gotta head to gym. Bye." She runs off rather quickly, but Lip pushes to the suspicion to the back of his mind and shrugs.  
He figures it's not his problem.

In the girls locker room before gym, Callie hesitantly decides to ask Fiona how things went with Brandon at art.  
"Good. I have _no_ idea if he's picking up the signs though." Fi' shrugs casually. "He's weird. But that's not saying much."  
Callie chuckles. "True."  
"Does he ever talk to you about dating?"   
"Oh, uh-uh not really. I mean, not recently." She lies.  
"So you have no idea if he could like me? Or someone else?"  
 _Dammit._  
"Uhhh no, but just out of curiosity, how would you feel if he _didn't_ like you? Just putting it out there I mean he would _t-totally_ be in the wrong, 'cause, you're _amazing._ " Callie's rambling on and sounding gayer than she should.  
Fiona giggles at her. "Thanks. You are too. And, I dunno. Yeah it would suck, but, having a boyfriend isn't such a big deal in the long run."  
" _Exactly!"_ Callie's overwhelmed with happiness towards Fiona's attitude. "Well yeah of course _I_ agree I'm gay, but-"  
The two crack up.  
"You probably don't wanna hear me blab about him all the time. I'm sorry it's just a guy hasn't made me feel all over the place in a _long_ time." Fiona expresses.  
"You're good. I just—don't want you getting hurt."  
Fiona's grins grow wider each time. "Touché."   
"You like Brandon?" Talia comes walking up. She had seen the way Fiona was acting towards him in art, and wants to hear the words directly from her.  
“Yeah, why?”  
"Interesting." That's all she says before going back to where she previously stood.  
Fiona and Callie both frown.  
"Does she like him?" Fiona whispers, just as they're announced to go into the gym.  
"Don't know..." Callie doesn't have a good feeling about this. "I'll see you out there, okay?"  
Once Fiona has separated herself a good distance, Callie makes sure to walk out right next to Talia.  
"'Interesting'?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"You said _'interesting'_ when Fiona told you she likes Brandon."  
"Yeah, _and?"_  
" _Why?"_ Callie's cringing.  
"I just think it's interesting..."  
"Yeah well you're gonna tell me _why_ and you're gonna tell me _now."_  
Talia chuckles, making sure they stop just at the beginning of the gym's entrance.  
"Callie. You don't have to know _everything."_  
She leaves her fuming.

At the start of Jude and Ian's third period, Ian purposely sits far away from him.  
So Jude changes seats and sits next to Ian's chair before anyone else can.  
"Hey..."  
The redhead avoids eye contact.   
"Ian...I _totally_ don't blame you if you're mad at us."  
"I'm not...I'm mad at myself."  
"You don't _have_ to be. I know Taylor told you. You don't have to be mad at her either. Connor and I were already suspecting things-"  
"That's even _worse_ " Ian mumbles, covering his face with his hands.   
"It's okay-"  
"No it's _not_ and I'm _sorry."_  
"It's okay...I would _never_ turn you down with the intention to be mean spirited."  
"I know." Ian finally looks at him. "My feelings just got so crazy about both of you yesterday, and-"  
"Wait. _Both_ of us...?" Jude wasn't expecting this.  
"Yeah..." Ian's blushing. "I-I've never had guy friends before and this is exactly why I avoided it. You're both such _great_ guys, and I'm happy that you make each other happy..."  
Jude's smile is weak. "Thanks. And hey-you'll find a guy that makes you happy too."  
"Thanks" Ian giggles.  
"So, wanna sit with us at lunch? You're totally invited."  
"Yeah, thanks. I won't be there right away though. Mickey's supposed to be tutoring me."  
"Really?" Jude's shocked.  
"Yeah. He actually doesn't despise me anymore, so..."  
"Wow. Well good luck with that. Do you think that—you might ever like him?" He remembers Taylor telling him and Connor what she thinks about Mickey's sexuality.  
Ian's face flushes entirely. "Oh, uh, nah. He's cool but _not_ my type."  
"But me and Connor are?" Jude teases, Ian giggling again.  
"Yeah. Don't worry though. I liked you first."   
Jude chortles, and their teacher finally enters the room to begin class.  
Jude and Ian stare at each other for most of the time being.

"I think Ian likes both of us." Jude tells Connor afterwards, in front of Connor's locker before they head to the cafeteria.  
" _Really? Wow._ I mean, I knew he liked _you,"_ Connor grins. "But _me? Damn._ We can't help that we're so irresistible" he teases, making Jude chortle for the second time. "Yeah sure."  
"So you talked to him?"  
"Yup in class. He just feels so awkward and guilty and I hate seeing him like that."  
"Aw, well things'll work out. Soon he'll see that we're really annoying and that's why the only people we're meant for are each other."  
Jude guffaws. "Exactly."  
"There he is. Ian!" Connor calls out to him, and the boy turns in their direction from ten feet away.  
"Hey..." He grins.  
"Lunch?"  
"Yeah I'll sit with you guys in a bit. Mickey's helping me with something."  
"Oh, really? Speaking of that do you still want help with the Math?"  
"That's kinda what he's helping me with," Ian smiles, glancing at them both and walking away.  
"Mickey?" Connor's asking Jude with disbelief.  
"You jealous?" Jude jokes.  
"You jealous of me being jealous?" He's teased back, the both of them scoffing.  
"Since when is Mickey so nice to _him?_ He was _just_ being a dick to him at lunch yesterday."  
Jude shrugs.  
"Maybe he thinks he's special."  
"You think they'll get together? I mean, we know Ian's gay, and, remember Taylor told us her theory about how Mickey's closeted?"  
Connor points out.  
"We'll see" Jude says.   
"So like, are you sure Ian likes me too? That's what he said?" Connor wants to know, noticing the uncomfortable expressions on Jude's face.  
"Why the face? _Oh,_ so it's totally _fine_ for him to like _you_ but when someone _besides_ you actually likes _me_ it's a crime?" Connor jokes.  
"Oh you were so _jealous_ when you first knew that he liked me!" Jude grins.  
"And I'm not anymore. I trust the both of you."  
"I trust you both too."  
Connor smiles and rests his hand on Jude's shoulder.  
"My Dad gave us all the 'talk' this morning."  
" _All_ you guys?" Connor laughs.   
"Yes, and it wasn't that simple considering the four of us are wired so differently. I'm gay, Callie's a lesbian, Brandon's screwing a dude, and Sophia's straight. So we all got our own little speeches.”  
Connor chortles. "Nice. What'd he tell you?"  
"It basically translated to I'm a horny teenage idiot that would give it up for anyone," He answers, and Connor guffaws. "Wow. Did you agree with that?”  
" _No._ I told him that you respect me and I respect me too."   
Connor smiles and takes his hand. "I do. I don't expect anything like that from you."  
"Yeah. Apparently he's not aware that jerking off is a thing" Jude finishes, beginning to lead Connor down the hall.  
The two laugh their entire way to the lunch room.

“Hey!” Still in the hallway, Lip, who should be getting to third period, pops up behind Brandon who was just about to be on his way to the cafeteria.  
“Hey, tell your classmates hello for me.” It’s his way of insisting that he should be there instead of here.  
“I will when I get there a few minutes late.”  
“Lip, _get_ to class,” Brandon laughs out of disbelief.  
“I will! Just a few minutes. Come on. _Please.”_   
Brandon can’t resist that smile. “Alright. Fine. Let’s go.”  
“Where?”  
“Not the janitor’s closet again.” Brandon leads him away, giving an eavesdropping Talia the opportunity to follow them.

On his way to the music room, Ian chooses to stop by Taylor who’s still preparing and cleaning out things from her locker.  
“Hey...”  
She looks at him. “Hi...”  
“You going to lunch?”  
“Yeah, just throwing away some stuff. You?” But she knows the answer.  
“Uh, I’m actually on my way to meet Mickey. He’s tutoring me a bit. He tell you?”  
“Yeah.”  
The kid was an absolute sweaty mess while stopping by and informing her on his way there, dropping papers and stuttering about his fears of looking like ‘a bad teacher.’  
It was probably one of the cutest things she’s ever witnessed; struggling to not giggle about it in front of Ian.   
“So, uh, listen. I’m _really_ sorry about how I acted towards you. I talked with Jude and things are fine like you said they’d be.” He apologizes.  
“It’s cool. You were scared. I would’ve been too. Now go get tutored.” She’s pretty sure Mickey’s already been waiting for more than five minutes.  
“We’ll see you in a bit!” Ian yells to her, now running off and leaving her smiling.  
In her mind, things would work out so much easier if Ian stopped confusing his feelings about Jude and Connor, and would just send them over to the very boy who’s already crazy about him.

Ian walks into the music room to see Mickey shuffling a series of papers against the piano, with several writing utensils, the Algebra class textbook, and a notebook on top of the instrument.  
“Hey, am I late?”  
Mickey looks at him with glowing eyes. “Oh, no.”  
“I, I didn’t bring anything,” Ian suddenly realizes. “I’m...” Arms spread out, he hasn’t felt this dumb since the past hour.  
“Oh, no you’re fine. I got stuff you can use.”  
Ian closes the door and makes his way over. “So, why the music room?”   
Mickey chuckles. “I dunno. Just know that it’s not in use, around this time, so...” He answers, making Ian chuckle. “Thanks for doing this. I should be paying you to put up with me. I’m pretty unteachable.”  
“You’re not paying me and you’re _not_ unteachable. You should see _Mandy.”_ Mick says to him.  
“Well it’s nice to know that there’s someone who finds it harder than I do.”  
Mickey smirks. “Yeah...Uh-uh have you been talking to her?” He’s not meaning to stall, but they do have the whole lunch period and he can’t help but pry.  
“Yeah. She won’t stop flirting with me...” Ian is noticeably discomforted by that.  
“Listen dude. You do _not_ want to get involved with my sister. I’m pretty sure she’s a sociopath.”  
“I think she’s just— _really_ lonely and wants to prove herself as worthy.” Ian theorizes.   
Mickey scoffs. “ _That’s_ one way to put it.” He sits on top of the piano.  
“I’m pretty sure I’m having her over later.”  
“ _What?”_ Mickey falls right on top of the piano keys, resulting an unpleasant sound.   
At the moment, Lip and Brandon come walking in, and Mickey yells “ _WE’RE NOT LEAVING SO YOU CAN FUCK ON THE PIANO.”_  
Ian chortles.  
“ _Why_ are you sitting on the keys.” Brandon asks.  
“Just get out!” Mickey demands, face flushing and body removing itself from the instrument.  
“We’re _not_ here to do that,” Lip protests.  
“Don’t you have class at this time?” Ian asks him, the older ones walking into the room.  
“ _Why_ are you hanging out with _him_ ” is all Lip asks back.  
“I’m tutoring him.” Mickey’s tone is thick.  
“Oh so you won’t let _me_ help you but you’ll let _him-“_  
“Hey guys,” Talia makes her way into the room, and Mickey puffs his nostrils.  
“Oh for _Christ’s sake_ who’s next the entire cast of a goddamn _soap opera?”_  
Ian chortles at his comment.  
“Talia! What are—you? Doing here...?” Brandon asks.  
“I’m helping Ms. Neilson,” She fibs about the school’s music teacher.  
“You know what? We’re just gonna go somewhere else.” Mickey decides, gathering half of the supplies and Ian the rest, walking past everyone and out of the room.  
Brandon and Lip stare over at Talia, waiting for her to do what she said she was going to.  
“You guys can do what you came here to. You won’t even know I’m here. Why, are you guys here, by the way?” Talia tests them.  
The last of the boys suddenly figure they should leave too.  
The girl smirks.

Back in the hall, Sophia approaches Taylor, who’s almost done cleaning out her locker.  
“Hey! You need some help?”  
Tay’ looks over at her. “Oh, I’m good. Thanks.” She smiles.  
Ian and Mickey come walking by. “Your brother and Ian’s brother came in to probably fuck so we got the hell out of there” Mick speaks to Sophia.  
She cringes. “Thanks...”  
They both try to ignore the fact that the last conversation they had was her asking if Mickey was gay and him harshly denying it.   
“I can’t believe _they’re_ hooking up,” Taylor says.  
“Brandon says it’s more than that.” Soph’ responds. “So where are you guys gonna go?” She asks the boys.  
“Library?” Ian asks.  
“Fine by me,” says Mick, and they head in the room’s direction just as Mandy comes their way.  
“Hey Ian,” she flirts, brushing his shoulder and not even noticing Mickey roll his eyes.  
“Hey, uh,” He looks at Mick. “We should probably go.”  
“Yeah. Yeah. Let’s fuckin’ go...” He would do anything to get out of this God forsaken hell struck situation.  
Ian starts resuming his walk, but Mickey notices Mandy beam her way over to the other girls.  
“I’ll meet you there” he tells him lowly, wanting to see what Mandy has to say.  
Ian’s officially takes off, and Sophia asks in suspicion “What do you want, Mandy...”  
Mickey crosses his arms and leans up against one of the lockers to witness their dialogue.  
Mandy grins cockily. “Taylor likes you.”  
Taylor has to take in what was just revealed, turning red and sweaty with her heart plummeting down, body almost shaking and not knowing whether to avoid Sophia’s gaze or to stare her down.  
Almost dropping his papers, Mickey leans forward from the lockers with knitted brows and an expression of shock.  
“What...?” Sophia asks softly, knowing that Mandy is clearing doing this for her own personal gain.  
Taylor’s already in tears.  
“Tay’...” Sophia looks at her.  
“Sophia, I...” With the lump in her throat, the poor girl can barely speak. If she doesn’t get out of here now she’s either gonna faint or throw up.  
Mickey’s going back and forth from looking at Taylor with heartbroken sympathy and scowling over at Mandy with fury throughout every inch of his body.  
“ _Just thought you should know.”_ Mandy glares at both girls tightly, leaving Taylor to run off towards the farthest bathroom in the building she hopes to find.  
For now, all Sophia can do is stare in awe at both Mickey and Mandy, Mickey staring back with anxious sorrow and Mandy her usual expression of snark. Wiping a quick tear, Sophia can finally bring herself to jog off so she can find her friend.  
Satisfied, Mandy is walking off confidently and breezily, until Mickey roughly snatches her by the wrist and pulls her in his direction.  
She gasps and flinches at the touch, heartbeat still skyrocketing when the grip lessens.  
“You know you may be a _terrible_ brother,” he starts in a voice of tight fury.  
He squeezes her wrist so tight that white glows on her skin, resulting in the panic that she deserves.  
“But you are an even _worse. Person.”_  
He snacks away her wrist and leaves her alone, hoping that the words that were just said burn into her brain.  
The white marks on her wrist slowly fade away, just as the mental numbness and physical tears begin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed all these insane events


	16. Let’s Continue:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Jude experience tension about Ian, who’s started to avoid them and grow closer to Mickey.  
> Sophia and Taylor question the future of their friendship, and Fiona considers questions personal about herself when finding out something she doesn’t think she has a right to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s 8k for you guys. Hope you enjoy all the drama as much as I do :) <3

"Taylor...?!"  
Sophia has been running her way down a series of empty halls throughout the school for almost ten minutes now, searching for Taylor who's still nowhere to be found.  
She's checked almost each girls bathroom for each grade, assuming that's where she would go for alone time, yet the results have remained unsuccessful.  
So she decides to expand her searching.  
"Have you seen Taylor?" The desperation in her tone is front and center when asking Fiona and Callie at their lunch table.  
"No, why? What's wrong?" Callie asks her.  
"Nothing..." Sophia wipes away the forehead sweat and moves on to Jude and Connor.  
"Where's Taylor."  
"Don't know. What happened?" Connor asks, sitting next to Jude on the right side of their table that's ten feet away from the older girls.  
"Did you guys know that she likes me?"  
Connor stuffs a bite of his sandwich into his mouth and Jude awkwardly sips his drink.  
Sophia groans at their obviousness.  
"I just need to know where she is."  
"We'll help you." Connor sets down his food and stands up. "Come on" he looks at Jude, who obeys and stands with them.  
They end up in the media center, where instead of finding Taylor, they find Ian trying to study alone at one of the tables.  
"Hey. You know if Mickey's coming?" He's been waiting for him to show.  
"There's been an emergency with Taylor and we're all looking for her" Sophia shares.  
"What? What happened with her?" Studying is now the farthest thing from Ian's mind.  
"Um. Turns out she likes me and too embarrassed to talk to me about it." Sophia says.  
"Oh..." Ian blinks rapidly.  
"She told you too didn't she." Connor asks.  
"Yeah..."  
"Well whatever would you help us find her?" Sophia's just annoyed that everyone apparently seemed to know but her. Which is mostly true.

Out in the hallway, Fiona and Callie have decided to join the search party, and are dragging Karen along with them.  
"So who's this girl we're looking for again?"  
"Her name's Taylor. She's about five three, brown hair brown eyes. White." Callie describes.  
After checking a few places within the school that's already been checked by Sophia, in the middle of the hall Karen announces "I'll check the music room." While the two others plan on checking within another bathroom.  
"Okay. We'll meet you back here."  
Karen makes her way over, about to put her hand on the door knob until she takes a look through the door's window and sees Lip and Brandon looking nothing but overjoyed by each other's company. They had brought up the backless cushioned seat in front of the piano, sitting on it together and engaging in a conversation that's clearly flirtatious, big smiles on their faces and Lip's fingers brushing down Brandon's arm.  
Her smile is short lived, when she remembers that Fiona has resumed crushing on Brandon that she still has _no idea_ about this.  
She gets out of there before either of them can notice her.

"Hey" She approaches back to the Callie, who's been waiting back in the same spot. "Where's Fiona?"  
"Asking around. She wasn't there?"  
"No, but Lip and Brandon were. They looked pretty happy."  
"Oh" Callie's pupils shrink, hating being reminded that she's lying to the poor girl.  
"They gotta tell her."  
"I know...Talia might know."  
" _Ew,_ why?" Karen cringes.  
"No idea. She's acting like she knows something."  
"She probably doesn't. She just likes to act like she's one step ahead of everyone. Trust me" Karen should know since she hung out with the girl all throughout middle school.  
"Hey..." Fiona returns. "I don't see her anywhere. Connor, Jude, Sophia and Ian haven't seen her either."  
"What the hell even happened?" Karen asks.  
" _Mandy_ happened. Taylor likes Sophia and Mandy ratted her out."  
"What?!" Callie scowls. "Jesus."  
" _Ew_ " Karen cringes again. "I hate that Milkovich bitch. All of them can suck my ass."  
"I'm pretty sure Taylor's friends with her brother" Callie shares. "He was Sophia's partner for an assignment at our house and Sophia teased him about liking her. Taylor."  
Karen frowns. "Alright. Sure." She doesn't see why not.

Speaking of Mickey, everyone else apparently never thought about checking outside, where he finds Taylor sulking and wiping away her tears sitting down among the field.  
"Everyone's looking for you..." He greets, coming up from behind and hesitantly watching her teary eyed face.  
"Yeah well I don't wanna talk to anyone..." Her arms cross.  
Her phone that sits beside her has been flooding with texts from Connor and Sophia.  
"Are you even reading those texts?"  
"I saw Sophia's name and now I'm too scared."  
" _Don't_ be. She's not mad, or weirded out. She just wants to talk..."  
"She won't wanna be my friend anymore..." Taylor's flat tone predicts.  
" _Yes_ she _will. This_ is why you need to _talk_ to her."  
Taylor sighs. "So, she's _really_ not mad?"  
" _No._ Here. Gimme your phone."  
After it's unlocked and handed to him, Mickey texts Connor **it's Mickey. Found her out in the field.**  
She exhales watching him set the device down. "I-I just feel so _stupid."_ She starts crying again.  
"Hey. C'mere" He brings her close and lets her sniffle into his shoulder.  
"I-I'm just so emotional 'cause my body chooses the worst time to start bleeding." She hopes he can decode that.  
Mickey snickers. "You should see Mandy on her period."  
"Oh God, I don't want to" She looks at him. They burst into hysterics.  
"C'mon. You just need to relax." He stands them up together.  
"I'll show you how." He leads her over to the bleachers where his three older brothers are smoking like usual.  
She crinkles her nose and coughs. "Jesus."  
"What do you want." Joey, the senior, asks Mick.  
"This is Taylor. She needs a cigarette."  
"She doesn't look like she wants one..." Joey observes her face of terror.  
She blinks. "No, uh, I do. Hit me." She doesn't exactly know what the right terminology is.  
Mickey scoffs, snatching a cigarette from junior Jaimie's very own box of Marlboros box and the lighter from Iggy.  
" _Thanks,_ assholes." He drags Taylor away from them.  
"I am _not_ smoking this." She gazes down at the cigarette and lighter Mickey put in her hand.  
"Fine. Then I will." He takes them from her and easily lights the cigarette that he places in his mouth.  
Taylor scoffs, closing her nostrils and stepping away from him with a shake of her head.  
"Gross."  
He grins at her, making sure not to exhale the smoke directly in her direction.  
"Hey!"  
Taylor's heart falls hearing Sophia's voice from afar, who comes jogging up with the boys.  
"You okay?" Sophia looks at a beat red Taylor.  
"Um I-uh-I-"  
" _We,_ should go..." Jude brings up, not just talking about him and Connor, but Ian and Mickey as well.  
"Yeah..." Ian agrees, Mickey taking one last drag of his cigarette and throwing it to the ground.  
"You wanna go back to the library?" He asks Ian, hoping the fact that he smokes doesn't turn Ian off in some way.  
"Okay, yeah." He walks over next to him.  
"We'll meet you guys when we're done?" He asks Connor, who's taking Jude's wrist.  
"Yeah."  
"Iggy!" Mickey yells over to him, tossing back the lighter and turning to the guys.  
"Are those your brothers?" Sophia asks.  
"Yeah. Don't approach them. Let's go." Mickey starts walking back towards the right side entrance of the school and making sure the rest of the guys' follow him.  
Taylor and Sophia finally look at one another once the boys' out of earshot.  
"We sit?" Sophia offers.  
"Yeah...My phone's over there." Taylor points in its direction.  
The two of them walk over in unprepared silence.  
Iggy, Jaimie, and Joey, do their best to spy on them but remain unsuccessful.

"So you'll meet us back at lunch?" Jude asks Ian and Mickey, walking close by Connor and across from the boys' he's questioning within the hall.  
"Yeah." Mickey quickly looks at Ian. "Uh, Let's go."  
"Good luck" Connor says, watching them walk away in the library's direction.  
Now that Ian isn't watching, Jude exhales when the both of them are out of earshot and squeezes Connor's hand.  
"You think things with Tay' and Soph' will work out?" He asks him.  
"I don't see why not." Con' squeezes his hand back, beginning to lead back in the cafeteria's direction.  
"I forgot to say this, but. I'm sorry my Dad probably made you feel _really_ uncomfortable when he caught us"  
Connor chuckles and smiles over at him. "Much better than how _my_ Dad would've reacted. Trust me."  
"True" Jude realizes.  
"It was pretty worth it though. I did like kissing you. Like, _actually_ kissing you."  
Jude laughs, stopping them both in their tracks and lightly placing Connor up the nearest wall.  
They take advantage of that fact that they know they won't get caught this time, except that Connor knows anything's possible.  
He laughs almost uncontrollably, stopping the both of them and giving Jude a goofy grin, face red and forehead sweating.  
"You think your Dad will ever let me back at your house?" Connor chortles.  
"Why? Why, why the rush to know," Jude teases with a shit ass smile on his face, Connor smacking his shoulder and kissing him once more before their walk resumes; hand in hand once again.

In the music room, Lip contently hums while leaning on Brandon's shoulder and feeling his hand warmly rub on his back.  
"You play?" He asks, noticing the way Brandon's eyes stare down at those piano keys.  
"Oh, uh," Brandon jumps out of his swarmed thoughts.  
"Used to, yeah."  
"Why'd you stop?" Lip sits up.  
"Eh. Not that important. Time just...Got away from me. Was in a few competitions." Brandon has to stop himself from gazing at the keys.  
Lip smiles. "I never knew that about you that's cool."  
Brandon chuckles. "Maybe." He looks back down.  
"You play me something?" Lip smirks.  
"Like what?" Brandon giggles.  
"Anything." Lip takes his hands. "It's not like you've forgotten." He lets their fingers intertwine, staring down at so.  
Brandon's smile grows slowly. "Okay. But, I won't sound great. It's been a while."  
"It's fine." Lip's hands let go of his. "Don't be nervous. It's-it's _me."_  
"Exactly. It's you" Brandon smiles, making Lip laugh and shake his head.  
Lip studies the keys once more and carefully sets his fingers on the right notes, the anxiety of his lessening when Lip proceeds with his cheek against his shoulder and arms lightly wrapping around his waist.  
At the start of the song, Lip rests his cheek against Brandon's back and makes sure to lighten his hold, listening along to the music Brandon soothes out so easily.  
The whole experience they've had together this week almost feels too surreal to be real.  
Guess they just got lucky.

Taylor sat here alone, she sat here with Mickey, and now she's sitting with Sophia. In fact, she _has_ sitting here with Sophia, but this time in complete silence for an almost painful five minutes.  
The oldest Milkovich brothers are still trying to spy on them from under the bleachers twenty feet away.  
"Are either of them gonna say anything?" Iggy whispers.  
"Can I say something?" Sophia finally asks Taylor, as if responding to the question that she can't hear, Iggy and the other brothers' sighing of relief.  
"Um...I think I already know, what you're gonna say..." Taylor looks at her.  
"Taylor. I want you in my life."  
"Even when things are _this_ complicated?" She almost laughs.  
"Yeah, but, if you don't wanna be my friend-"  
" _No,_ I-I do. I would _obviously_ be more, but..." Taylor figures she should stop talking.  
"Oh shit." Jaimie whispers, and Sophia sighs.  
"Listen. When Mandy said what she said, I thought she was just lying. But then I saw your face, and...I knew."  
"Twenty bucks they'll make out." Joey whispers.  
"We got no money stupid." Iggy says.  
Taylor stares at Soph', expression painfully numb. "I'm sorry."  
"You don't _need_ to be. You can't—help how you feel about someone else."  
"I know, but, we were becoming _great_ friends and I feel like I ruined that."  
"You _haven't._ You're my _best_ friend Taylor." Sophia turns to her and squeezes her hands, Taylor almost crying again when looking into her sorrow eyes.  
"And I _wish_ I could like you like that. Like _any_ girl like that, but-"  
"You don't. And that's not your fault." Taylor lets go of her for her own good.  
"Yeah, but, you're hurt and I don't want you to _be_ hurt."  
"I don't want you to be hurt either." Taylor stands up with her phone that was almost left in that same spot.  
"I think it's just best we forget that any of this ever happened..."  
Without a smile or even an expression that tries to show gratitude, Taylor walks off with slouched shoulders and dragging feet.  
Hearing the nearest entrance door open and close in the distance, knowing that she's gone, Sophia begins to cry.  
She had at least hoped that their conversation would have cleared most of the damage. Never would she have thought that Taylor would act such a way.  
A way that unfortunately might stay apart of her.  
Last but not least, Sophia didn't think that she would be the one crying.

"Brandon you are _really_ good."  
"N-no I'm not-"  
" _Yes._ You are," Lip tries convincing him with a smile back on the same seat in the music room, seated before the piano that Brandon just successfully finished playing.  
"Eh, I haven't played in forever. Need improvement." Brandon shrugs.  
"I don't know why you _stopped._ You're _great,_ dude. I mean, listen to _me_ play."  
Lip carelessly hits random keys on the piano, making Brandon chortle and shake his head.  
"Alright stop stop you're not even trying," he smiles and pushes Lip's hands away.  
The boy looks back at him with glowing eyes and a wide smile.  
"You're adorable." B' compliments.  
"Shut up" Lip grins. He sighs out with relief, resuming to lean on his shoulder.  
"Seriously though" he mumbles. "You can go somewhere with that piano playing." He wraps his arms around B's waist.  
He hums in response. "Maybe. What about you?" He looks at him. " _You_ can definitely get somewhere with your _brain,_ " he compliments with a smirk.  
Lip chuckles. "Yeah. You got any schools in mind?"  
"Julliard. Key word: _dream. Dream_ school."  
"That's far" Lip smiles nervously at the thought, sitting up and looking back at Brandon with a grab of his hands.  
The smile Brandon returns is warm. "I know. My Dad doesn't like that either. But, Julliard is-" he scoffs. " _Julliard._ And I'm just me."  
"Do _not_ say that," Lip lets go of one of B's hands and brushes his cheek making him giggle.  
"How did this happen so fast..." Brandon whispers in fascination, his gaze deep into Lip's eyes.  
The other blinks. "I dunno." The free hand of his brushes through Brandon's hair.  
"I never woulda thought that I'd adore you by the end of the week."  
Brandon smiles. " _Do_ you."  
Lip pecks his lips. "I _do."_ His words make Brandon smile all over again, the smiles getting more genuine each time.  
"I adore you too...Which means I need to be honest with you." He watches Lip's expression turn sour.  
"What is it?"  
Brandon pauses.  
"Fiona likes me again..." He then reveals, and Lip's eyes grow darker. "Oh..." Is all he can get out, all the possibilities and scenarios running through his head.  
"Well, so what." He decides.  
"Really?" Brandon expected Lip to walk out on the possibility of them like he did the last time. Maybe get confused about how he feels for Callie again.  
"Yeah. I mean, yes, I care about her, soon she's gonna legally be my sister, but, I care about us too." Lip takes his hand.  
Brandon smiles. "I'm glad you see it differently this time."  
"Yeah. And besides, Callie _does_ like her, so, maybe something can happen with them."  
"What if Fiona doesn't like her though? It could effect their friendship. My sister Sophia, her friend Taylor likes her. But Sophia's straight." Brandon theorizes almost anxiously.  
"We don't know if Fiona's straight. I can just ask her," Lip shrugs. "And even if she doesn't like Callie, they should be fine. We'll be fine too. She'll be fine with us." He tries to convince the both of them.  
Brandon positions them so that they're sitting directly next to each other on the cushion and that he can place is head on Lip's shoulder.  
"Talia knows something."  
"I know. How, though? You think Karen would ever-?"  
"Me. I would ever and I did." Brandon looks at him.  
" _When?"_  
"Yesterday. After we got together in the janitor's closet, Fiona could tell I did something with someone. Talia butted in and said _we_ hooked up because we _did_ used to go out. Fiona believed her and got mad at me."  
"Yeah I know all this."  
"Talia thought she was disadvantaging me by telling Fi' that she and I got together, but she noticed I wasn't trying to tell Fiona that she was lying, so she asked me about it. I told her."  
"About the janitor's closet..." Lip blinks.  
"Just that we hooked up. And she _told me_ she wouldn't tell anyone." Brandon clarifies.  
"Well why is she acting like she's going to tell people _now?_ " Asks Lip.  
"I don't know, man. I shouldn't have told her. Now she's probably onto the fact that we're getting even closer."  
"We are, aren't we." Lip smirks and squeezes B's hand. They chuckle.  
Brandon suggests "We can talk to her afterwards."  
"What if she tells Fiona-" Lip is interrupted by a peck to his lips. "Don't worry. I got this." Brandon takes out his phone, and texts to Callie **Talia knows Lip and I hooked up one time cos I told her. Ask why she cares all of a sudden.** To which he's sent back **Why would you tell her that??**  
He exhales.  
**She figured it out. Now she's acting weird. Think she's really onto us.**  
Callie texts back **she knows Fi likes you. Is acting weird. I'll ask what she's up to.  
Thanks. I owe you one.  
Sure you do.**  
Brandon looks up from the phone and back at Lip.  
"Callie's on it."  
" _Is_ she?" Lip makes sure.  
"Yes." Brandon sets the phone down. "Talia knows that Fiona likes me."  
"Mm," Lip's mouth twitches uncomfortably.  
"Lip. You said you didn't care-"  
"And I _don't."_ He tries to insist, taking his hands. "I love her, but, I love us too..."  
Brandon smirks. "C'mere...” He kisses him.

"Who are you texting?" Fiona asks at the lunch table, sitting across from Callie and next to Karen.  
"Oh, Sophia." She looks up at them.  
"They all find Taylor?" Karen brings up.  
"I don't know."  
"You're texting Sophia right now can't you find out?" Fi' asks.  
"Uhhh..." Her eyes roam the room, noticing Jude and Connor sitting together alone.  
"Hey guys!" She yells out, getting their attention and motioning them over.  
"What's up" Connor asks.  
"Where's everyone else."  
"Taylor and Sophia are talking. Mickey and Ian are in the library."  
"Wait. Ian's with _Mickey?"_ Fiona grows alert.  
"It's fine. Mickey's actually helping him" Jude says.  
"See?" Callie asks Fiona a little too urgently. "Things are fine. Everything's fine. Bye guys," she waves off the couple who have no problem returning back to their table.  
Fiona stressfully looks at both Callie and Karen.  
"Your brother'll be fine, Fiona." Karen assures.  
"So, um, are you guys sure we should invite Talia tonight?" Callie asks while distractedly reading over her text conversation with Brandon.  
"I dunno. I think she likes Brandon too" Fiona brings up.  
"I'm gonna go talk to her" Callie decides instantly, getting up and finding Talia sitting with her group of friends.  
Fiona frowns looking over at Karen. "Is she okay?"  
"Talia can be kinda...Untrustworthy. Back in middle school, she told everyone about my bald spot."  
Fiona nods.

"Hey. We talk?" Callie's already walking Talia over to an empty area within the room. She stops them and lets go of her wrist, making sure they're facing each other's directions.  
"I know you know that Brandon and Lip hooked up. I _also_ know you know that Fiona likes Brandon. So if you _tell_ Fiona that Lip and Brandon hooked up, then I'll...Well, I don't really know." Callie starts out, not exactly knowing how to threaten her. Or anyone at all, really.  
"Are they dating?"  
"What?"  
"Lip and Brandon. Are they dating."  
"Maybe." Edge in her tone and arms crossed, Callie's not gonna break.  
"So they are."  
Callie huffs. " _What's_ it gonna take for me to shut you up tonight."  
" _Nothing._ Because I don't wanna _hang out with you guys tonight. Or ever."_ The other girl spreads her arms.  
"Fine! _G-good!_ I don't care..." Callie keeps her tone hesitant. "I'm gonna leave now."  
She does just that, returning to her table and being asked by Fiona if Talia likes Brandon.  
"No, but she doesn't like _us_ either. She won't be joining tonight."  
" _Good,_ " Karen says, focusing on scratching off her nail polish.  
"Oh. Alright," Fiona shrugs. "So, what time and place?"  
"We can chill at my house. It's just me and Mom. She never leaves the house and loves to bake" Karen offers looking up at them.  
"Okay," Fiona doesn't see why not.  
"Fine by me." Callie knows that Sheila Jackson has agoraphobia-a fear of places and situations that could cause panic or helplessness-but doesn't want to say anything in front of Fiona.  
"Cool" Karen finishes, just as Callie retrieved her phone once more to text Brandon.  
_Talia knows you guys are dating but isn't acting like she's gonna tell anyone. She just seems content knowing the information._  
While Talia is most certainly content, she's not going to be keeping _everything_ to herself.  
"Do you guys know where Brandon is?" Fiona asks, almost making Callie flinch and almost drop her phone.  
"Um, no..." She innocently looks her, able to feel the look that Karen's giving her.  
Fiona smiles back. "That's fine. Not a priority."  
Callie grins hearing her giggle.

On their way out of the library and down the hall, Mickey insisted on holding Ian's books for him.  
"Thanks," Ian thanks him again with a chuckle.  
"Yeah, yeah" Mickey flashes a smile, slowing down his pace. "Um, you were good. And you'll get better."  
"I hope," Ian giggles. "Thank you, though. Seriously."  
"Eh, it's just books."  
" _Not_ about the books. The-the teaching. I'll pay you I promise-"  
" _No,_ you won't, okay?" Mickey asks with raised eyebrows, turning to him as they stop walking at once.  
"We'll see about that," Ian smirks, making Mick scoff.  
"Alright..." Mickey's eyes roam to the front cover of the first of many books he holds for Ian, reading the full name that's been written across.  
"Gallagher." He smirks back.  
Ian laughs, smiling at Mickey warmly.  
"You gonna be keeping that name?"  
"Huh?"  
"When you're adopted, your last name'll probably change, right? Uh, if you are adopted. Which would be good if you are." Mickey needs to word his sentences carefully, especially his compliments.  
"Oh, uh, maybe. About the last name. I don't know yet. Don't even know when it'll happen, I mean, it'll probably take forever."  
"Okay" Mickey nods. "Well, I'll see you, okay?"  
"Okay." Ian smiles. "Bye Mickey."  
"Bye Gallagher." Mickey smirks once more, trying not to check him out while handing back his books, and walks off.  
Ian watches him until he's gone. With a beat red fade, he can't seem to stop smiling, until he sees Jude and Connor looking nothing but in love with each other from fifteen feet away.  
His face goes from red to pale, trying not to let it affect him too much.  
Forcing himself to look away, he just can't help remind himself that he can never have either of them.

"Hey, Fiona!" Talia grabs Fiona and pulls her towards her in the middle of the hall.  
"Hey..." Fiona chuckles awkwardly, hoping to get to class.  
"So, um, I know you like Brandon."  
"Yeah, uh, do you?" Fiona wonders.  
"No, but, you do, so, I need to tell you something about him."  
"What is it?" Fiona's mind begins to wander.  
"You know how, I said he and I hooked up? Earlier this week?"  
"Yeah and uh I am _totally_ over that-"  
"Oh, no no no. We didn't-actually hook up..." Talia takes away her hold.  
"But you said-"  
"I know. But...It was a guy."  
"What?"  
"That Brandon hooked up with. The only reason I said it was me was because I wanted to piss both you guys off, but, Brandon still went along with it 'cause he'd rather you think it was me instead of—the guy." Talia explains.  
"A-are you _sure?_ How do you know?" Fiona wants a confirmation.  
"He told me."  
"What made you think _you_ should tell _me?_ " Fiona frowns.  
"Just thought I should tell you."  
"Well, I appreciate you thinking about me, but, you really shouldn't have said anything. I mean this is _Brandon's_ business..." Fiona says to her. "I have _no_ right to know about his sexuality unless he wants me to. And I'm sure he doesn't. I don't want to know _anything_ else. I don't _need_ to know anything else."  
"Fiona-"  
"I'm gonna go..." She uncomfortably looks away, resuming her walk back to class.  
Talia shrugs, turning around and figuring that  
her work here is done.

Before the official start of Science class, instead of sitting on their desks adjacent to each other, Sophia and Mickey have decided to sit on Mickey's desk together.  
"So you talked? And?" Mick wants details about she and Taylor.  
"She's...Really shut down. Mickey I don't think she's ever gonna be the same" Sophia worries.  
"C'mon. Don't say that. I'll talk to her. More importantly, _she'll_ talk to _me."_ Mickey insists.  
"What makes _you_ so sure?"  
"Just, trust me, okay?" Mickey laughs, Sophia squinting in response.  
“Why are _you_ such in a good mood?"  
"What, the kid from a hellish household isn't allowed to be in a good mood?"  
She studies the glow on his face. "Is there _someone?"_  
"Excuse me" Mickey really needs to wipe the grin off his face.  
"You know! A _guy?"_ Soph' lowers her voice. The grin of Mickey's finally does come off, turning into a expression of what almost looks like offense.  
" _No._ I _told_ you Sophia I'm _not..."_  
He huffs at knowledgeable look she's giving him.  
" _Fine._ Yeah but—it's not like _he'll_ ever like me..." he whispers.  
"Well who is-"  
Their teacher walks in at Mickey's perfect timing, and Sophia's worst.  
Mickey gestures Sophia off his desk while jumping off himself, smirking at her glare before they sit down together at once.

" _Hello..."_ Mickey walks with Sophia on their way out of class, still unable to grab her attention that's suddenly left this planet and left her walking around in a haze.  
"What." She asks, actually looking at him.  
"We passed the experiment. Didn’t you hear?”  
"That's great and all, but, I gotta find Taylor."  
" _Don't_ go looking for Taylor. Let _me_ talk to her and I'll tell you when the time is right."  
"I'm sorry, but, I don't remember asking for your per _mission_ , Mickey." She crosses her arms.  
"I just _don't_ think it's a good idea, alright?" His eyebrows raise towards her.  
Her expression remains the same. "Whatever."  
"Uh-huh. Yeah. Sure. Great. Glad we worked this out. Next experiment's in two weeks." He pats her shoulder and makes his way past her.  
"Yo." He's so glad that he's able to get to her before Sophia can.  
Retrieving supplies from her locker, Taylor looks worse than before, bags heavier, redder nose and dead turned eyes that were easily recently filled with tears.  
"Yeah." She avoids eye contact, voice lifeless for the first time in a long time.  
"You can't just _cut_ Sophia out of your life, Taylor."  
"That's not what I'm doing. I just need some time." She chooses to look at him.  
"Just _hang out_ with her this weekend. _Please,_ Taylor. I consider you both my friends. And I _don't_ want things to get ugly. I know it'll be awkward, but, just go to her house. We can _all_ hang out again, okay?"  
"'Cause that worked out so greatly yesterday, right?" Her tone is surprisingly teasing.  
He scoffs. "It'll be different. Everything's out in the open now."  
"Oh, so Ian knows you like him-?"  
" _No_ " he insists vocally thickly with a sudden bright face.  
She chuckles. "How'd the tutoring go?"  
"Good. He's smart he just needs to get to where he needs to be with some help. I never thought I'd be the kinda person for this."  
"Yeah well maybe if you went to class earlier then you would've realized," she teases, and he laughs.  
"Yeah yeah. I learned his last name. Well, his last name until it's changed, I guess."  
"Did you?"  
"Yeah. Gallagher."  
"Cool! Now you can write his full name on all your notebooks-!"  
"Okay shut the fuck up" he smiles in response to her such over enthused tone and smile.  
She chortles. "Thanks for talking to me...You make me feel better."  
"Really? Huh. I've never really done that before."  
"Yeah well maybe now you can be a tutor _and_ a therapist," she smiles, and Mick scoffs. "A tutor? Maybe. Therapist? I don't even have my _own_ shit figured out."  
"Same here." Taylor's locker closes. "I'll see you after this class. If I see Sophia—I'll talk to her." She decides.

If she were to to see Sophia, then she would find her confronting Mandy.  
"What is your _problem? No,_ Mandy. I _don't_ like Taylor in that way. But you know what? She's still my _best friend."_  
"You sure about that?" Mandy's arms cross, a smirk flashing across her face.  
" _Yes._ She was absolutely _crushed_ when I talked to her, and thanks to _you,_ she's probably gonna be like that for some time. You have _no_ morals, do you?" Sophia's not done just yet.  
Mandy snickers. "Whatever helps you sleep at night. So what, Sophia, you're just gonna go ahead and date Ian _knowing_ Taylor-"  
" _What_ are you talking about? I'm not even focusing-"  
"Oh wait. You're _not_ going to. Because he's interested in _me."_  
"Ian knows better than to be interested in someone like _you."_ Sophia snaps. "But why are we even _talking_ about him when the person we _should_ be talking about is-"  
"Yeah yeah, whatever. It's not my _problem,_ Sophia."  
"Is _is_ your problem because you _caused-!"_  
Mandy turns away and purposely resumes her walk to class.  
"Are you even-? _Ugh!"_ Sophia gawks, watching Mandy continue to walk off and ignore her.  
Fuming, Sophia stomps her foot and spins around in the direction of her next class, stomping all the way there and failing to find Taylor in the process.  
She can't help but admit that jealousy towards Mandy and Ian is playing a small part in her anger.

Speaking of which, Mandy's next stop is Ian, who's rushing to class so he can avoid Jude and Connor as much as possible.  
The couple watch him from across the hall, puzzled as to why he seems to be all of a sudden want nothing to do with him when they thought everything was okay.  
"Hey silly,”  
They witness Mandy stop the troubled boy just outside of the open doorway of his classroom.  
"Oh, h—hey, Mandy..." With a palpitating heart, Ian wipes the sweat from his forehead, trying not to shake due to knowing that Jude and Connor are still watching.  
"Should we help him?" Connor asks.  
"No, he doesn't want us, remember?" Jude's grown bitter about the situation.  
"Jude, _come_ on..." Connor knows that what Ian's going through must not be easy.  
"You're still gonna take me to your place later, right?" Mandy smiles.  
"Uhhh yeah...! We might have to walk there. 'Cause I don't know how my parents-well, my foster parents, would feel about me having a girl over..."  
"Alright. Bye Ian." She smiles once again, turning away and making sure Ian notices her strutting off.  
With Jude now off to his next class and Connor still watching, he jogs up to Ian just as the second bell rings.  
"Hey..."  
"Hi..." Ian's insecurities automatically bombard him, voice shrinking and eyes almost fluttering.  
"Uh, you know you _don't_ have to have Mandy over, right?"  
"I know...She scares me a-and I know she outed Taylor to Sophia and how she's an awful person, but-"  
" _Ian._ It's okay. I can help you." Connor offers.  
"Thanks, but, I gotta get in there..."  
Off he walks into the room. Connor looks within and watches him stressfully take his seat, worriedly exhaling at the sight.  
The door is closed right in front of him.

Two classes later and it's finally the end of the day; Fiona and Callie watching the hallway unfold before them while standing at Callie's closed locker.  
Despite their numerous interactions between now and after Talia told Fiona about Brandon, Fiona never asked Callie about it.  
She never talked to Brandon about it. She didn't _want_ to hear about it because it's not her _business,_ and she wishes she never let Talia tell her something so _personal_ about someone else.  
Something that still may or may not be true, and not knowing such a thing is killing her.  
"So, Talia told me this thing."  
"What was it..." Losing all color in her face, Callie looks over with concerned eyes.  
"Just that—and this isn't my business-that Brandon's bi, or something?"  
"Oh, ummm..." It's better than what Callie expected.  
"She had _no_ right to tell me that. W-whether it's true or not..." Fiona doesn't want to sound like she's prying.  
"Um-uh-uh, yeah, he just, doesn't want many people knowing..." Callie explains.  
"Okay I won't tell anyone. Talia told me about how she lied about how they hooked up, and that Brandon actually hooked up with a guy, which again is _none_ of my business..."  
"Yeah..."  
"I really have no problem with it. Hell, Ian's gay. You're gay. Besides aren't _all_ straight people a little bi?" Fiona digs herself a bigger hole, which Callie can't help but giggle at.  
"I wouldn't know, but, thanks for being so easygoing about it."  
"Of course, yeah. Besides-this doesn't stop me from _really_ liking him..." She grows a smile, one that Callie nervously returns back.  
Unluckily for Brandon, Lip just happened to hear that entire thing.  
"Fiona knows you're into guys." He found him alone outside of the music room  
" _What?_ How?"  
"Talia."  
He groans. "Is _everyone_ just deciding to put people today?" First Mandy with Taylor, and now this.  
Lip sighs. "We shouldn't do this."  
Brandon instantly recoils. "Oh, _no_ Lip, _don't_ do this again-"  
"She still likes you B'."  
"What, were you hoping that when whenever she found out that I'm bi she'd just _stop_ liking me?" Brandon scowls.  
"No, no no no it's just, this is still complicated-"  
"You're _making it_ complicated, Lip! I _know_ you care about her. I care about her too. But you gotta _stop_ caring so much about her, and _start_ caring about _us."_  
"I _do_ care about us-"  
"Then come see me when you _start acting like it."_  
Brandon remarks his last words and walks off on the verge of tears, leaving Lip in the same condition.

The next encounter is Connor and Jude, back in the main hall where Connor approached him to not just say goodbye.  
"I think we should talk to Ian."  
"Why? He's not talking to us."  
"Jude stop that."  
"Stop what? I'm not being petty I'm just saying that if he doesn't want to talk to us then that's totally his choice..." Jude covers up.  
"Is this about his feelings for both of us? 'Cause Jude-it's not weird."  
"I never _said_ it was I just don't want him—" Jude knows he shouldn't finish that sentence.  
"If he wants to hang out with us, then it's _his_ choice. _Not_ yours." Connor's tone comes off a bit harsher than needed.  
He doesn't like the transition in Jude's face. "Alright, I'm just _saying_ that if he likes the both of us then it's gonna be weird. And _he_ knows it..." Jude's hands fold together. "You can't make him."  
"I still wanna talk to him about Mandy. She's insisting on hanging out with him and he doesn't know how to say no."

Case in point:  
"Uhh yeah just lemme text my sister real quick...!" He nervously smiles to Mandy just down the hall, taking out his phone and texting Fiona **walking home** instead of **SOS** like he probably should.  
**You okay?** She asks.  
**Yeah. See u at home.** He ends the conversation, and looks up at Mandy with another forced smile.  
"We can go..." Of that he's not so sure of.  
"Shall we?" She offers her hand to take.  
He has no choice but to.  
After slowly getting what he needs from his locker to pass time, he anxiously leads her out of the school.  
"Are you _fucking_ kidding me?!"  
Standing with Taylor, Mickey and her had witnessed his crush and sister exit together.  
"Trust me. It won't last."  
"You're _joking,_ right?" Mickey looks at her. "You _hate_ Mandy. She _literally_ just outed you to Sophia. And now you don't care that they're holding hands and fucking _leaving together?"_  
"Of _course_ I care. But Ian does _not_ like her." Taylor figures that Mickey should know that.  
"Whatever man I just wanna get the fuck out of here" Mickey declares, just before Sophia comes over to them.  
"Hey guys..."  
Taylor looks at her, having to insist to herself that it is actually her.  
"Hi..."  
"Yeah. Hey." Mickey's tone isn't changing. Sophia frowns at his attitude, and he walks off before either of the girls can say anything.  
"What's _his_ problem?" Sophia asks.  
"Ian and Mandy were holding hands."  
"Oh..." Soph's face floods with red humiliation. "I thought he and Ian were becoming friends."  
"They are. It's just—" she has to do everything in her power to not tell the truth. She doesn't think it would treat Sophia too nicely if she learned in the same day that her best friend, who likes her, and her crush, who _doesn't_ like her, are both gay.  
"It's _Mandy_ who he doesn't like."  
"Gotcha. But, Ian knows about what she did..." Sophia doesn't exactly want to say the words.  
"She's pretty hard to say no to..."  
Sophia nods in understanding.  
"So what's up?" Tay' asks.  
"I just wanted to say bye. And, maybe we can hang this weekend."  
"Like, alone? Or all of us?"  
"Whatever you'd like." Sophia smiles genuinely.  
"Okay. Cool. Bye..." As much as Taylor still does like her, she wants this conversation to end before it can grow painful.  
"See ya..." Sophia can see what she's doing, and hates that she feels she has to.  
She figures it's best that she walks off, hoping that it'll get easier each time.  
Taylor isn't so sure it will.

"Hey. Can Brandon give us a ride home?" Fiona asks, walking up to Lip who's been stressfully and angrily pacing around the halls.  
"No."  
"Why, what's wrong?" She can tell by his tone and body movements.  
"Ask him yourself."  
" _What_ is your deal?" Fiona decides to fire back at him.  
"If you like him so much then just _go ask him,_ Fiona."  
She scowls. "What happened to you guys being _friends?_ " Her question's asked as Callie comes walking up.  
"We should just go" She brings up, not wanting her to find out like this.  
"Yeah. We _should_ " Fiona glares at Lip a last time, talking Callie's arm and pulling her away from him.  
"Seriously I don't know _what_ his problem is..." Fiona distractedly says to her, losing her focus up until she notices her hand still around her arm.  
Madly blushing, she embarrassingly snatches away her touch. "So, um s-should we just ask Brandon?"  
Having a feeling she knows why Lip is upset, Callie wants to see if Brandon happens to be upset to.  
"Yeah let's go."  
When they ask him, both girls notice that he's acting weirdly nervous around Fiona, leading Callie to worry that he might suddenly like her and had dropped Lip.  
"Thanks, uh, I-I'm gonna get my books..." Fiona scatters off with folded sweaty hands, leaving Callie to interrogate her brother.  
"What was that? And why is _Lip_ acting so bitter about you?"  
"At first he was fine with Fiona still liking me. But then he found out that she knows I like guys too, and he got all freaked out and put things on pause again. I said some things I shouldn't have said." He explains.  
"Of course you did." Callie's arms cross. "So what, you're acting all weird around her because she knows? That you're...Bi?" Callie doesn't know whether if she should start using labels.  
"Maybe..."  
"Brandon _don't_ feel like that."  
In fact, little does he know that Fiona's struggling with the same feelings.  
At her locker, she opens so and collects her things with a heaving chest and almost breathless sigh.  
"Just calm down..." Whispering, she holds the books against her chest securely. "Stop freaking out about it."  
"Hey Fiona," Karen comes up without her knowing.  
Fiona gasps and slams her locker door closed on sudden instinct.  
"Whoa! Sorry. You okay?"  
"Yeah, it's just...Actually it's nothing." Fiona wipes away some forehead sweat.  
"No, you can tell me. If you want."  
"Well, um, I heard that Brandon...Might be bi, and..." Fiona doesn't want to go confirming things to other people, even if it is Karen.  
" _Really..."_ She tries to sound shocked.  
"It-it night not be true but-"  
"Oh it is." Karen might as well let her know that she knows herself.  
"Well, uh, Karen, have you ever like, been with a girl...?" Fiona's question comes off anxiety filled and almost full of regret.  
The other girl snickers. "Yeah, totally!"  
"Like, romantically?"  
"Oh. No. But sexually? Hell yeah sister. But don't worry Fiona. You wouldn't be the only bi kid in this school. Again, just ask Brandon."  
"Thanks. Uh, he tell you?"  
"You could say that, yeah. He tell you?"  
"Talia did. But I wish she didn't. I-I just hate having to find out from someone who had no business telling me in the first place, you know?"  
"Yeah I totally get it. Fucking _Talia._ But anyways yeah I hope to see you tonight!" Karen turns cheerful.  
"Thanks. Bye Karen..." Again, Fiona turns away and insecurely races off.  
Karen scores and shakes her head at the sight.

As Fiona makes her way back to Callie and Brandon, Lip is making his to Lena in the front office, as a tactic to avoid all three of them.  
"Hey. I get a ride home?" He asks at the front desk.  
"You sure? You'll have to wait a bit."  
"I know..." His bottom lip sweats.  
"I'm kinda avoiding Brandon who's giving Fiona a ride home."  
"What happened _now?_ " Her eyebrows raise.  
"He apologized to her so now she's back to liking him. And you know me, so-"  
"So you ended things again and he's not so happy about that" she finishes for him.  
"Yeah..." His eyes drop down to the carpet.  
"Lip..." she sighs. "I know your taking Fiona's feelings into consideration, which is great. But you gotta think about Brandon soon. He must mean a lot to Fiona, but to you-"  
"What he and I have matters much more..." He finishes this time.  
"Yes. Try talking to him. If you can't, get a ride from your Dad. So you don't have to get home late."  
"Nah, I-I think I'll skip out..." Lip would much rather stay here than talk to Mike about this, or go home and face another one of his problems.  
"Call him, Lip. Where's Ian?"  
"He's walking home."  
Unfortunately, company is alongside him.

Callie purposely sat in the back with Fiona, who said almost nothing the entire ride home, looking particularly down for someone who was getting a ride home from her crush and friend.  
Jude asked Sophia to go to the batting cages with him instead of Connor, assuming that they need a small break from each other right now, and Sophia said yes, since she feels that she and Taylor need a break from each other as well.  
"Thanks for the ride..." She makes eye contact with Brandon through the rear view mirror and glances at Callie, before opening the door and stepping out with her things.  
Right in front of their vehicle pulls up Mike's car, out stepping Lip who hastes into the house so none of the other teens can strike conversation, specifically Brandon.  
That doesn't stop said Brandon from seeing him, somberly watching him enter the house and knowing how easy it would be to just run after him, to attempt to rekindle things right right here and now.  
The only problem is that Fiona's standing right there.  
"Hey kids," Mike had come out of his car and is walking up to Fiona and the other two sitting within.  
Brandon sends both his and Callie's windows down.  
"Hi,"  
"Hey..."  
Brandon and Callie both wave to him, Callie's greeting more positive and Brandon's more awkward.  
"Hey girl," Mike gives Fiona a nice side hug which she returns.  
"Where's Ian?"  
"Walking. Uh, I'm gonna get in. You know what's up with him...?" She points back to the house in meaning of Lip.  
"Don't know. Barely talked on the way home."  
Though glad that Mike doesn't know that he's the reason for Lip's mood considering they're five feet away from each other, Brandon still shrinks down in his seat.  
"I'm gonna go see. Bye guys." Fiona waves to the siblings.  
"Bye Fi'" Brandon shows a warm smile, but Callie's is warmer. "Bye Fiona! Call me!"  
Fiona giggles nervously, slightly twirling her hair and waving with her fingers.  
The car drives off, and Mike glances at an almost anguished Fiona as they walk up the lawn.  
"You still like that guy?"  
"I-I don't know." She means what she says, eyes locking down to the grass she walks on and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"Why, he do something?"  
"No, he apologized..." Ever since her little freak out at school she's not eager to talk about it.  
"You guys just gonna be friends?" Mike asks, opening the front door and letting her walk inside, following behind her.  
"I don't _know.”_ She didn't mean for her tone to show so much emphasis.  
"Alright, sorry." Walking into the kitchen with her, Mike understands how he might have been too pushy.  
Sitting at the bar, Debbie and Carl happily greet the both of them.  
Stef stands behind the sink, and Lip against the wall behind her with his arms crossed and right sneaker against his left calf.  
"Hey little ones," Mike says.  
"You have a good day?" Fiona forces a smile.  
"Yes, yes they did. How about you?" Stef confidently asks.  
"Alright," Fiona shrugs.  
"Well it sounds like it went better than _this_ guy's over here, what's wrong?" Stef looks over at her son.  
"It's fine I'll get over it," his voice indicates he wants no one speaking to him for the rest of the day.  
"When's Ian getting home?" Stef asks the question that Lip's been forgetting to ask since he saw how Ian wasn't arriving with Fiona.  
"Any minute now. He's walking" Mike answers.  
"Well he's not a _lone_ , is he?" Stef worries, just before he enters the home and walks inside with an arm around the girl that Fiona isn't happy to recognize.  
"Holy _shit"_ Lip speaks up, Stef glaring at him and returning her eyes to the girl who's pretty hard to not notice.  
"Ian...?"  
"Guys, this is Mandy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback! :)  
> Until next time!


	17. Who Knows Anymore:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian underestimates the consequences of what he does. Sophia tries to prove to Jude that she and Taylor can still be friends, which Taylor learns is going to be harder than she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy I’m back!! Sorry this update has taken awhile!!!! Love you guys :)

At the batting cages, Sophia and Jude have stayed relatively silent towards each other, besides when Sophia shrieks at the baseballs flying towards her and Jude's laughter.  
"Get over it!" He smiles, and in response she scoffs; shaking her head and lining up her bat.  
"Swing!" He directs when the next ball comes out, and this time she shrieks happily, after successfully hitting the ball for the first time.  
"I did it!" She celebrates.  
"Finally," He teases, and she turns towards him with a grin, shoving him playfully.  
" _Ah!"_ She forgot about the next ball, dodging it in a panic and letting go of the bat so it falls to the ground.  
He chortles, walking over and stopping the machine.  
She sighs out a laugh, watching him smirk and sit down on the bench behind her.  
"So why'd you invite _me?"_ She asks, still unable to wrap her head around why Jude would want to go to the batting cages with her alone.  
"What, I can't spend time with you?" Again he smirks.  
"Of course you can, I'm just saying; why not Connor? Or, wouldn't you at least want to invite him along?"  
"Nah." He shrugs, expression going brittle. "I think we're fighting."  
"What?" She never thought that it could be so. "Why?"  
"Uhhh..." Sophia's crush being gay and crushing on both him and his boyfriend is something he'd rather not tell her, eyes darting across the ground.  
"I don't wanna say."  
She frowns.  
"If you don't wanna say then why'd you tell me.”  
"I don't know" he fibs, blinking and dodging eye contact as Soph' suspiciously stares him down with her hands on her hips.  
"Alright," she decides, turning away and walking back to the machine. "You keep your secrets from me, and I'll just get back to my baseball." She turns it back on.  
"Okay." Jude scoffs in disbelief.  
"Okay" she repeats, picking back up the bat and positioning herself.  
Jude watches her as she lines up the bat again, missing but still flinching at the ball that comes her way.  
" _Shit_ " she whispers, feeling her heart in hopes of slowing its beat down.  
With a sweating lip and racing thoughts that he ignores, Jude can't continue to hold in the words.  
"Sophia Ian's gay."  
" _What?_ " She looks over at him in shock; just before the next baseball shoots out and smacks her right in the side.  
" _Owe!_ " She lets go of the bat and drops to the ground knees first, Jude gasping and standing up, turning off the machine before running back over to her.  
"You okay?!" He asks, slightly lifting up her shirt and expecting the spot of redness on her skin.  
" _Stupid_ " she criticizes, making Jude drop down the part of her shirt he had lifted up and frown in offense.  
"What?"  
"Not _you,_ "  
She stands up right. " _Me."_ Her correction has her resume eye contact.  
"Sophia _no-"  
"Yes!_ I mean I am _so stupid!"_ She loudly exclaims. "I have the _worst_ gaydar! I mean _first_ I like your boyfriend, and now _Ian!"_  
"Are you mad...?" Jude's face scrunches up in worry.  
"Only at my _self_." She exhales.  
"Sophia _don't be._ I didn't even be _lieve_ it at first. Connor only started suspecting it 'cause he thought he liked me."  
"Well does Iah like you?" She suddenly wants in on all the drama.  
"Yeah. That's why he felt so terrible when he found out we were dating. And now he's getting his feelings confused about both Connor and I, so he's avoiding us." Jude explains to Sophia, who's taking it all in.  
"Shit..."  
"I know."  
"Well my crush on him probably made him feel _so_ awkward. Was it obvious?" She cringes in fear.  
"Yeah, kinda..."  
" _Uck."_ She kicks the dirt below her.  
"Soph'-"  
"I'm so _stupid!"_  
" _Stop_ saying that." Jude instructs. "You had no idea about any of these things."  
"But I should've _picked up_ on them." She looks back at him.  
"In _cluding_ Taylor's crush on me!"  
"That's okay, Soph'. In fact, _maybe_ this a sign that you should be with her...!" He tries weakly, spreading out his arms for presentation.  
"It's _not,_ Jude. Stop saying that."  
"You never know, okay? Maybe if you just _try-"_  
" _Jesus Jude_ being interested in the same sex isn't something that you just ' _try.'"_ She barks.  
"Okay; Sophia—I worded that wrong." Jude holds up a palm, keeping his tone calm. "I just meant-"  
"I _don't_ even wanna hear it, Jude. So just _stop talking."_  
"Okay you know _what?_ " Jude's tone and attitude shifts entirely. "My boyfriend's already pretty mad at me. So I don't need _you_ being mad at me too." He's grown uptight.  
"Maybe I _wouldn't_ be mad at you if you didn’t keep trying to _pressure me_ into shit!" She's already turning around and beginning to stomp her way off.  
"Fine!" He decides to yell out after she's gotten to the parking lot. "I guess I'll just stay here by myself then-!" He picks up the nearest bat, before throwing it down and catching up with her desperately.  
"Don't _walk_ near me" she demands, the two now walking together throughout the lot and towards the sidewalk to the left of the road.  
"Fine." He decides to walk far ahead of her, knowing the walking directions from here to home like the back of his hand.  
Unlike her.  
"Jude? Wait!" He's already out of her sight, had turned a corner.  
"Which way do I go?!"

Stef is so glad that Lena isn't here to experience the awkwardness, that is Ian and Mandy uncomfortably sitting at the kitchen bar; and everyone else surrounding them in something that can only be described as shocked awe. "Sooo..."  
Giving the seated kids' glasses of water, she's still lost as to how she's going to start conversation.  
Mandy's outfit is pretty distracting, despite there not being much to look at.  
"You go to school with Ian?" She asks a pretty mediocre question.  
"Yup" she answers proudly, as Ian gulps down most of his water. It's obvious he didn't want to bring her here.  
"Kids why don't you go upstairs" Mike says to Debbie and Carl. Debbie obeys, having to pull an ogling Carl with her.  
Once they're gone, Mandy decides to ask the questions.  
"So what made you decide to foster Ian?"  
Fiona and Lip look at each other miserably, knowing that isn't going to end well.  
"Well, um..." Stef is caught quite off guard by the question.  
"First we started out fostering Fiona,"  
She points over to her, who awkwardly waves when Mandy takes notice.  
The seventh grader who slapped both her and her best friend who is so obviously trying to bone her little brother standing in her kitchen isn't making Fiona's day any better.  
The only reason she is staying here is because she needs to keep and eye on them for the sake of Ian's life and her sanity.  
"And turns out Ian and their little siblings Carl and Debbie had gotten separated from her within the system so when we discovered them, we decided to foster them all." Stef finishes, and Mandy forces a smile.  
"Well Debbie and Carl are just a _dorable_."  
Stef forces a chuckle, and Fiona swears she's going to be sick.  
Lip follows her into the dining room.  
"I do _not_ want her here." She declares to him.  
"I'm pretty sure _Ian_ doesn't want her here either." Lip tells her.  
"Then why _is_ she here-?!"  
He shushes her. "Keep your _voice down._ She's _dangerous._ I heard she outed Taylor, right?"  
"To Sophia, yeah. How'd you hear about that?" Fiona almost worries that word about what happened had gotten around.  
"Um-Callie told Brandon. And he told me." It's the truth, but the fact that that truth involves Brandon is making Lip scratch the back of his neck.  
"What's going on with you guys?" That reminds Fiona how Lip was acting at the simple mention of him.  
"Uh w-we're fine _why..."_ Lip is doing a terrible job at lying; face flushing and fingers continuing to repeatedly scratch the back of his neck.  
"Alright..." She squints, noticing his gulp.  
"W-what about you guys?" He wants to hear what she thinks is going on.  
"What? We're—we're fine, I dunno." She automatically grows defensive; not wanting to be reminded about the sudden conflict with her sexuality.  
"Fine."  
"Fine!" She throws up her arms, and the two of them walk back into the kitchen together where Ian announces that he and Mandy will be in the living room watching TV.  
' _This should be good_ ,' Lip thinks.  
"Oh-uh-uh-uh are you sure-?"  
Mike has to put a stop to Stef's frazzling. "Yes, Stef. They'll be over in the next room." He safely puts an arm in front of her figure.  
Mandy tries not to snicker at her reaction, while Ian is uncomfortably playing with his hair.  
"Okay, um," he jumps down with a clear of his throat. "Let's go" he says, as Mandy jumps down next to him with a big smile and batting eyelashes.  
This time he takes her hand. Everyone else watches them carefully as they walk into the living room, and back at each other when they're gone, expressions consisting of shock and panic.  
"Oh my _god!_ " Stef shout whispers, before Mike insists "maybe she knows. She could be just a friend who's pretending to date him."  
"No one is _just friends_ with a girl like that-"  
Everyone interrupts Stef's rebuttal with rough shushes.  
"Not so loud" Fiona says. "That girl is a _mental case._ I don't like her _any more_ than you guys do. She slapped me and Callie."  
" _Jesus_ " Mike comments.  
" _Why_ would Ian need a beard for home, anyway? He should know that we're all aware. He's trapped, is what he is." Stef is raising her voice again.  
"Well let's just wait it out and-"  
" _Ian??!?_ Can you come here for a moment?!"Stef screams in a panic, wanting him in here as soon as possible and for as long as possible. Everyone else cringes at her.  
"I-I'll be right back" Ian smiles to a giggling Mandy on the couch, getting up with a heavy heart and walking back into the kitchen.  
"Okay..." He starts to the four intense scowls staring him down.  
"I know what you're-"  
"Are you _crazy?!"_ Fiona almost shrieks, being roughly shushed by everyone else on instant.  
"She doesn't know about me yet, okay?" He whispers lowly.  
"Then _tell her."_ Lip emphasis.  
"Just let me handle it. All I gotta do is not set her off." Ian thinks it through.  
Mike sighs. "Alright...But you're not gonna do anything you don't want to, right?"  
"No."  
"Well she is _clearly_ going to try something; she's dressed like a street walker!" Stef exclaims.  
"Does anyone not know how to shut the hell up?!" Lip whispers.  
"I'm going back out," Ian exhales.  
"Good luck. Pinch her nipples if things get dangerous" Fiona advises.  
"Yeah yeah" Ian gestures her off, turning back and returning to a patiently waiting Mandy.  
"Hey..." He smiles, sitting back down with her. "Sorry about that. They're uh—protective." He chooses his words carefully.  
"It's okay" she smiles, finger trailing down his bare arm and making him shiver. "I get it," she expresses, now rubbing his skin and almost having him lurch.  
"Uh-uh-" He scrambles for the remote. "You wanna watch something?" The eyes that look into hers are nothing but desperate.  
"Sure." Her smile is a killer.  
So for the next five minutes with no words exchanged, Stef, Mike, Fiona, and Lip, all overhear Mandy and Ian awkwardly watch television in the other room  
"I'll be in my room" a bored Lip announces, heading up the stairs and sensing Fiona follow him.  
"You better now?" She asks him, following him into the hall.  
"It's nothing" he hastes, spinning around and making full eye contact while stopped in his tracks.  
"You can tell me what was bothering you."  
"No. I can't."  
"Well if it makes you feel any better—I'm not in the best mood either."  
"Something happen with Brandon?" His eyebrows raise.  
"Not _everything_ is about Brandon." She says, and Lip looks away from her to gaze at the floor.  
"Yeah. I wish it wasn't..." He mutters, having her squint in response.  
"What. Something happen with you guys, you guys get in a fight?"  
"N-no..." The truth is revealed within his tone and all over his face.  
"Um..." She decides to begin, still having no idea if she should. "How much, do you-know about him...?"  
"What do you mean?" Lip's forehead crinkles.  
"Nothing. Well, I dunno. I don't know if I should be telling you this." She looks away and then back to him again.  
"I heard this thing, about how...He might like guys?" She watches Lip blink and react in no other way, maybe in no way at all.  
"Did you know?"  
"Yeah. Uh he told me."  
' _By kissing me.'_  
"Oh okay. Well—" she doesn't know how to express this to him.  
"Does this-make you not like him?"  
"No. No no I'm _totally_ okay with that. In fact um-"  
He can notice the tears inside her eyes being blinked away and the sweat shining on her forehead.  
"Fiona..."  
Her throat might as well be closing up.  
"Um-"  
Liam begins to wail from his crib inside the room a few doors down from them, making them both jump and having Stef look over at Mike.  
"I'm gonna take care of him. You keep listening."  
"They're not even talking...!" There's still no sign of any conversation.  
"Then _that_ means they could be doing something _else."_  
"It doesn't sound like they're doing anything at all-"  
" _Bzzz!"_ She points at him, turning away from him and going upstairs; passing a numb looking Lip and Fiona on her way to the little one's room.  
In the living room, Mandy brings up to Ian, "You never told me there was a baby here."  
"Oh, yeah" he chuckles, face flushing again. "That's Liam. He's two. He uh—Stef had him with Lena."  
"Cool." She casually looks back to the screen.  
Ian glances at her with a smile.  
"I've seen Lip around school" she continues.  
"Yeah, he's cool."  
Since they've started to talk, Mike figures that he can go off on his own now and not try to spy on them from the other room.  
"I need a cigarette" he mumbles, heading off into the garage.  
Mandy smirks when she hears the door closing.  
Upstairs, where Stef is taking care of a quieted down Liam, Lip and Fiona still stand stiffly before each other inside the hallway.  
"I'll be in my room," she finally excuses, rushing away from him and walking inside so to see Debbie and Carl playing on the floor.  
"Fiona!" They can all hear Lip calling.  
"Get out." She commands.  
"It's my room too and Carl's my guest!" Debbie tells her.  
"Well then you can be a guest in his and Liam's room. _Out._ " She repeats, pointing them towards the doorway while jumping onto her bed.  
"And close the door!" She barks, watching them walk out of there.  
Debbie does as told. Content with officially being left alone, Fiona sighs a groan and buries her face within the first pillow she can.  
Debbie and Carl notice Lip in the hall. "What's wrong with Fiona?" Debbie asks him.  
"Don't know. That's what I'm trying to figure out." He informs them.  
Hearing that information, the kids go play in Carl and Liam's room where Stef holds the child and lightly shakes him up and down.  
"I was just leaving," she farewells kindly, already on her way out.  
"Is Liam okay?" Carl had heard his cries.  
"Yeah, he's fine. Just woke up, that's all."  
"Is Ian still with that girl?" Debbie remembers.  
"What? Oh, _crap!_ "  
And so does Stef.  
She rushes out of the room with Liam still in her arms, speed walking down the hall where Lip still stands with much on his mind.  
"Hey, Mom, uh-"  
"Hold your brother." She responds, sending Liam over to him and running down the staircase into the empty kitchen.  
"Mike...?" She looks around warily, before noticing the lack of presence within the room next door without even having to check.  
Here comes Ian, walking through the front door tired and in a haze.  
"What happened? Did she leave?" Stef's urgent.  
"Yeah..." With a blink, he shuts the door.  
"Did you tell her?"  
"No..."  
"Oh, Ian, you have to."  
"That's the thing, uh..." The look he's giving her is worrisome.  
"She doesn't exactly want to talk to me."  
" _What? Why?"_ Stef cringes at such a thought.  
"She started kissing me. She wanted to have sex, and, I let her down. Gently." He holds his hand up in emphasis.  
She nods along.  
"She started crying, and, she left..." Ian's hands fold together with discomfort.  
Stef exhales. "What would happen if you told her?"  
"She wouldn't be mad, I don't think. But I can't risk it getting around to her brothers. They're scary."  
"Mm." Stef twitches her lip, taking in the information.  
"Well, one's actually nice. Believe or not." Ian figures that he can't put Mickey in the same boat as his siblings.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, uh, Mickey. He's helping me with math."  
"That's great!" Stef beams, more than relieved that that situation in particular is beginning to patch itself up.  
"Yeah. He—he's nice." Ian looks off while saying that, almost questioning it. It's then when he knows that Mickey's friendliness towards him is nothing to speculate about.  
"Is he the nice one of the family?" Stef smiles.  
"Well, he still has a tough personality and everything. But he's nice to me."  
"That's good. What about Jude and Connor?" Stef's question throws Lena off guard, making him blink and almost stiffen up.  
"Ummm—Connor's nice. But I think Jude's starting to not like me."  
"Why would you think that?" Stef crosses her arms.  
"I dunno. Just a feeling..." Ian's newly saddened eyes drop to the ground.  
"I dunno..." Repeating himself, his hands wring stressfully.  
"I don't want either of them to not like me. 'Cause I kind of like them." He looks back up.  
"You must be overthinking. You can talk to them about it on Monday," Stef flashes a nice smile.  
"No, I mean-I _really_ like both of them..." Ian expresses.  
" _Oh. Both_ of them?" Stef blinks.  
"Yeah...And they know it. First I just liked Jude, but, now I like Connor too. Connor's being cool about it, but, I can tell that Jude feels weird."  
"Oh, well, honey it's _totally_ normal to have crushes-"  
"Not to mention that they're dating each other." Ian finishes.  
"Oh-oh..." Stef tries to overlook that for the both of them.  
"Well back to what I was just saying: it's normal to have a crush on two people. Even if they _are_ dating each other."  
"Yeah, but, I just don't want to ruin anything between them, or all of us. I feel like I have."  
"That _can't_ be true—"  
In comes Mike, smelling of smoke and wiping his sniffling nose.  
"What...What happened..." He studies Stef's scowl and Ian's bland expression.  
" _Mandy_ tried _sleeping with Ian._ All because _you_ just had to go out for a cigarette!" She yells.  
" _Oh._ That happened?" He looks at Ian with an agape mouth.  
" _Yes._ I said no so she cried and left." His tone turns sharp.  
"Oh. _Damn._ Well, that's that." Mike shrugs and begins walking towards the stove. "So what's for dinner?"  
Ian and Stef roll their eyes together, and Ian announces   
"I'll be upstairs until dinner.” Jogging up to the second floor and checking for his earbuds within one his duffel bags inside he and Lip's room.  
He frowns when seeing they're not in the specific bag he knew he brought them in, knowing that they were with him when he moved into this house.  
"Hey" he finds Debbie and Carl in Carl in Liam's room, where Lip is setting the youngest one inside of his crib.  
"Any if you guys have my earbuds?"  
"No" they answer one by one.  
"Maybe Liam took them." Debbie smirks, and Ian giggles while walking over above the crib and ruffles Liam's hair.  
"Fiona's gotta have them 'cause I usually leave them in only one of my bags." He goes walking towards the doorway, and Lip informs, "I'd watch out for her man. She's hella moody."  
Ian shrugs. "I've seen it firsthand a billion times."  
"Mandy still here?"  
This has Ian look back at him. "No she left."  
"She get the hint?" Lip's eyebrows raise.  
"Had to. I told her I don't want to be her girlfriend and got all mad. Cried and left."  
" _Shit_ , man. We all know she's a psycho. What happens if she takes action? Or gets her brothers to do something?" Lip theorizes.  
"I'm pretty sure her brothers would understand why nobody wants to be with her..." Not seeing a problem in terms of the male Milkoviches going after him, he walks out and casually makes his way to Fiona and Debbie's room.  
In terms of Mandy, not even Lip can predict what she has up her sleeve.  
He sounds a knock before entering, a knock she didn't hear because she has Ian's earbuds in while listening to her playlist and sitting on her bed. These are her weekend plans. She's seriously considering Callie and canceling their night with Karen.  
"Fiona." Ian can hear how loud her music is, needing to raise his voice.  
"What." Noticing him out of of the corner of her eye she looks at him and turns her volume down.  
"I'm gonna need my earbuds back."  
"You can _have_ them back when I'm done." She and her irritably just want him to leave already.  
"Alright," he can hear it in her voice, getting the hint and turning back.  
She guiltily watches him walk away.  
"Wait..." She calls out, taking them out of her ears.  
He looks back and returns to the same place.  
"I'm sorry." She apologizes.  
"It's fine. Do you, need to talk about it?"  
"I need to but I don't want to. Where's Mandy?" Fiona suddenly realizes that she's still supposed to be here.  
"She left."  
"Al _ready_? Did something happen?"  
"She tried to sleep with me. Had to shoot her down."  
"Well did you come out to her?" Fiona sits up in worry.  
"No."  
"Well you'll _have_ to tell her; it'll be her only logical reason for someone not liking her!" Fiona cries.  
"She's _evil._ She outed Taylor to Sophia! She'd _definitely_ out me."  
"Not if you're on her _good side!_ So _be_ on her good side."  
"I don't think I _am_ anymore!" Ian turns high strung.  
"Listen-on Monday I'll uhh I-I'll talk to her brother. Okay h-he likes me."  
"The one you were in the library with today?"  
"Yeah he tutors me. How'd you know we were there?"  
"Connor and Jude told me at lunch when I asked where you were."  
"Oh..." Ian turns bleak at the mention of them.  
"Everything...Okay?" She notices the change in attitude.  
"I think Jude has it out for me."  
" _What? Why?"_ Fiona's ready to fight.  
"He knows I like the both of them. Him _and_ Connor."  
"Oh..." Fiona didn't know that's what Ian meant this morning by 'things have gotten confusing.'  
"Yeah..." Ian's growing embarrassed again; face flushing and his hands reconnecting. "Connor's been nice about it. But Jude, I dunno..."  
"What? That's it I will _make_ Callie have a talk with him-!"  
" _No!_ " Ian holds out his palms in alert.  
"Then _I'll_ talk with him! I'll fight him!" Fiona declares.  
"Fiona you're not _fighting_ a thirteen year-old."  
" _Why not?!"_  
"O-okay I know you're only getting like this 'cause you're in a bad mood so I-I'm just gonna leave now." Ian points his way out and turns in the needed direction.  
"Wait!" Fiona yells in desperation.  
"Yes." Ian steps back through the doorway.  
"Um..."  
"Gonna tell me what's wrong?" He tests.  
"No, just—out of curiosity, and all..." She scratches the back of her neck.  
"How did you know you were gay?"  
Ian's eyebrows arch in surprise. "I dunno...Justin Timberlake? Why?"  
"No reason..." Fiona turns shy.  
"Wait...Is that what this is about? You-"  
" _Don't tell anyone_ " Fiona sharply whispers in response to Ian's ability to put together the dots.  
"Okay," he understands. "I won't. Love you." He wants to remind her.  
"Love you too. And hey. I _will_ fight someone for you if I have to." She smirks, in which he scoffs.  
"Sure."  
"So this Mickey kid-he nice to you?" Fiona checks.  
"Yeah. He wasn't at first, but-"  
" _What?"_ She asks, although what Ian said is not too surprising. A Milkovich is always rude until you get on their good side. That specific Milkovich being Mickey.  
"Well he _better_ apologize!" That she expects of him.  
"It's fine" he laughs, before exiting back out.  
"And Ian?"  
"Yeah?" He turns his head back.  
"Justin Timberlake? Really?"  
He snickers. "He's cute!"  
" _Was_ " Fiona teases, having them both laugh. "Here" she decides, unplugging the earbuds from her phone and throwing them to him.  
"Sorry I didn't ask."  
"It's fine. You can have them back when I’m done.” He says with lighthearted eyes, finally leaving and feeling Fiona's smile directed towards him all the way down the hall.  
The girl flops down back on her mattress with the same expression, picking up her phone and calling Callie.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, Callie?"  
"Hey." She's smiling.  
"We still hanging with Karen tonight?"  
"Yeah, we should be."  
"Tell her I'll be there."

Callie hangs up at the kitchen table, where Sophia and Jude are sitting across from each other and sneaking dirty glares.  
"Dad can I go to a friend's house tonight?" She asks Don who's sorting out bills at the nearby desk.  
"Which one."  
"Her name's Karen."  
"That girl who made out with Brandon?" Sophia cringes.  
"So what?" Callie turns defensive. "We're gonna hang out with Fiona."  
" _Ooooh,_ " Sophia starts unnecessarily teasing, which turns Callie beat red and Don automatically suspicious.  
" _Why the 'oohs'. What's going on."_ He comes stomping over.  
" _Thanks_ , Soph'." Callie snaps, which only makes the younger sister snicker in response.  
"She your girlfriend?" Don demands an answer.  
" _Jesus_ Dad, _no...!_ She doesn't even _like_ girls. Be _lieve_ me I have a terrible habit of crushing on straight girls." Callie says to him.  
"And _I_ have a bad habit of crushing on _gay boys_." Sophia comments, which Don can't help but chuckle at.  
"Dad! It's _not_ funny!"  
"You're right, you're right, I'm sorry" he says, despite not even trying to stop his laughter.  
"So you found out about Ian?" Callie feels bad.  
"How come I'm the last to know _everything?_!" Soph' cries.  
This time Jude laughs.  
"Oh _shut up._ I don't even know _why_ he likes _you."_ Sophia gives him no patience. "Your _own_ boyfriend doesn't even like you right now!"  
"Shut up!"  
"What the _hell_ happened between you guys while you were gone?" Don directs to them.  
"Don't you think I _would_ be with Taylor if I _could,_ Jude?!" Sophia automatically starts yelling at Jude about what caused the tension in the first place. "I _can't!_ You think this isn't hard for _me too-?!"_  
"Alright, alright!" Don stops her.  
"I was just _trying_ to say that you never know what could happen." Jude rolls his eyes at her.  
"Wanna know _what'll_ happen if you keep talking-?!"  
" _Sophia. Enough_ " Don scolds her. She huffs out a sigh, resting her chin upon her palm.  
"I never _said_ you weren't right, Sophia. You can't help how you feel. But I don't think _any_ of us want you guys to stop being friends." Jude explains.  
"Who said we'd stop being friends?!" This sends Sophia into crisis mode.  
"No one, okay...!" Turning high strung, Jude holds his hands up.  
"Just—you guys _aren't_ going to see each other until Monday. You should talk. The more you don't talk, the more awkward it'll get."  
"Of _course_ I'm gonna talk to her! I-I was going to anyway!" Sophia's voice uncomfortably raises.  
"In fact, I think I'll text her right now. No, you know what? I'll _call_ her!" She takes out her phone.  
" _Maybe_ I'll invite her over!"  
"Okay," Jude shrugs.  
"Maybe you should do the same with Connor?" She asks.  
Callie and Don question his glare.

At the house of the girl Sophia's about to call, Connor sits in front of his bed, next to his sister who's asking him why he's been so quiet. Yes their Dad kept spouting his bullshit to them when they got home but they've learned to not take it personally anymore.  
"Jude and I are fighting I think."  
"Why?" Taylor frowns at the thought.  
"He's acting immature about Ian, and I called him out on it." Connor claims with a shrug of his shoulders.  
"How was he acting immature?"  
"Just not caring that Ian feels bad; calling how he feels weird and stuff." Connor shrugs again but time insecurely, scratching the back of his neck and darting his eyes.  
"Oh...Well are you sure you're not just overthinking it?" Taylor knows Connor has the tendency to do that with most things.  
" _No._ I don't want to talk about it. I'm not even gonna _care about it until_ Monday."  
Taylor's phone begins ringing, having Connor urgently checking his phone and pouting when it's not Jude.  
" _Holy crap_ it's Soph'." Taylor panics when she sees her name.  
"So pick it up!" Connor motions her.  
"Not until after a few rings I don't wanna seem obsessive."  
They wait.  
"Well hurry up!" Connor yells before it's too late, and Taylor answers it before the call can pass her by.  
"H-hello?" She's already sweating, hand that holds the phone against her ear almost shaking.  
When it starts to Connor has to be the one to steady it.  
"Hey Taylor," Sophia smiles while purposely looking Jude right in the eyes, making him roll his very own.  
"Hey..." She tries to sound casual with the grin on her face.  
"So I was wondering if maybe—you wanna come over?"  
"Really? When?"  
"Now, maybe?" Sophia hopes.  
"Oh! Yeah, um, okay. My Dad won't care."  
He really really won't.  
"Cool. Uh, maybe you if you wanna bring Connor-?"  
But Jude is shaking his head at her and giving her hand gestures that indicate a big fat no.  
"Uh-uh he's sleeping..." Taylor lies, as Connor gives her a sorrow look.  
"Yeah yeah never mind" Sophia chuckles, getting the feeling that Taylor must also know about the current tension.  
"Yeah uh..." Taylor giggles, and Connor scowls at how they're laughing about what’s going on.  
"So, I'll walk there?" Taylor suggests.  
"You sure? We can always pick you up."  
"Nah no. It's fine." Neither of the twins exactly need Adam to come outside and present his drunken self.  
"Ya sure?"  
"Yeah it's not too far. Bye" Taylor figures she should hang up now before it grows uncomfortable, and Sophia happily farewells.  
Right after Taylor puts the phone down, Connor tells her to report back to him about whether or not Jude says anything about him.  
"You sure you'll be okay here without me?" She asks, after she scoffs and shakes her head.  
"Yeah. Maybe I will just sleep like you said I was doing."  
"Okay. I'll tell you when I'm there." With her phone, she stands up and grabs her jacket from the corner of the room. "And by the way, maybe I should tell Jude not to feel so weird about Ian, considering Mickey Milkovich has a _huge_ crush on him."  
" _Mickey_ likes _Ian?"_ Connor swears he didn't hear her correctly.  
"Yup." She keeps her eyebrows raised as she nods.  
"You _sure_ we're talking about the same Mickey?"  
"Yup. I'm friends with him; believe me he's told me himself."  
"That's still kinda hard to wrap my head around." Connor means Mickey Milkovich and his very own innocent twin sister being friends.  
Taylor chuckles. "Yeah. Same here."  
"So Mickey _really_ likes him?"  
"Why do you think he tutors him?" Tay' smirks.  
Connor sounds out a breath. "Damn."  
"I know. But _don't_ tell Mickey that you know that or he'll kill you." She reties her sneakers and takes off out of the room.  
"Bye!" The door closes.  
Long after Taylor's walked out the front door, Connor's still gazing into space and cursing under his breath about what was just revealed to him.  
Climbing into bed, he thinks about it his entire way to sleep.

Sophia lets Taylor enter the home on her own, and Jude barely gives them any time to greet each other.  
"Hey!" Sophia sits up in her kitchen chair with a smile.  
"Hi," Taylor laughs nervously and momentarily, walking over and saying hi to Callie.  
"Hey Jude-"  
"Has Connor said anything about me?" She almost jumps at the sound of his desperation. "Oh, uh..." She blinks, having not a clue what to answer as Callie and Taylor start glaring at the boy.  
"Just-that-he doesn't know if you guys are fighting or not. Are you?" Taylor's hesitant to know.  
"I think so. Maybe. I don't know. T-tell him that's for _him_ to decide!" Jude becomes frazzled.  
Taylor shrugs. "Okay..."  
She makes sure to text him that she's here, and Jude takes notice, asking in a panic— "Wait what are you saying to him?!"  
"Just telling him I'm here," Taylor chuckles out. "He's probably asleep."  
"Oh. Okay."  
Sophia rolls her eyes, scoffing and taking Taylor by the arm. Much redness floods to her cheeks.  
"Let's just go." Soph’ excuses them.  
Don comes walking in, seeing that Tay's here and greeting her.  
"Hey kid."  
"Hi" she smiles.  
"We'll be upstairs." Sophia let's them know, before specifically looking over at Jude.  
" _Don't_ bother us."  
He scowls.  
Don, Jude and Callie all watch the two head upstairs, Callie making sure that they're gone before she asks,  
"You think they'll end up okay?"  
"They'll be fine" Don says, Jude practically interrupting him with "what about me and Connor?!"  
Callie rolls her eyes. "Will you stop being such a _spaz?_ You'll be _fine._ _What_ are you even fighting about?"  
"Ian likes us both-"  
"Wait _both_ of you?"  
" _Yes._ And Connor _doesn't_ see it as problem." Jude expresses what's upsetting him.  
"Well _maybe_ it's not. _Maybe_ Ian can keep himself together."  
"He's avoiding us. You call _that_ keeping himself together?" Jude tests.  
"Maybe he just wants one of _you_ to go to _him."_  
"I don't know if I wanna do that-"  
"Will you just _do it?_ _God_ you're an idiot" she says to him under her breath.  
"Hey!"  
" _Callie."_ Don scolds.  
"Can I go to Karen's tonight, daddy?" She smiles at him a bit too nicely.  
" _Oh._ " Jude rolls his eyes. "Say no."  
"Isn't Karen a little...?" Don doesn't want to finish that sentence.  
"Dad, it's fine. We'll just be staying in the house. Her Mom has some sort of phobia."  
"Okay, but what about this other girl? Fiona?"  
" _So?_ " Callie's already blushing.  
" _So,_ why was your sister teasing you about her?" Don's arms cross impatiently.  
"I,"  
She pauses.  
" _Kind of_ like her okay?"  
At that Don sighs.  
"But it's not like she'd _ever_ like me back." She claims.   
Think again.

The girl that could _never_ possibly like Callie back, is still laying in her bed with no choice but to listen to her music out loud, while sulking up at her ceiling and feeling too lazy to get up and ready for Karen's.  
"What," she whines, when there's a knock on her door.  
In walks Lip, who comes with a message from Stef and wanting to know if there's a way he can find out why Fiona still isn't feeling better.  
"My Mom wants to know what you want for dinner."  
"I won't be here tonight." She responds, getting out of the bed and soothing her hair.  
"Where will you be?"  
"Karen's."  
" _Don't_ you think you should be getting permission first?" His eyebrows raise as his arms cross.  
"I will. They should say yes." She frowns at the thought of anything otherwise.  
"Okayyyy" he sings. "Are you sure? You looked pretty..."  
"I'm fine now."  
"What was the problem?"  
This has her automatically shrivel up uncomfortably and shrink down.  
"Fi'..." He starts. "C'mon what was it..."  
She looks back at him intensely, pausing to figure out how to form what she's going to say.  
"When I found out—that Brandon's bi..."  
Lip's eyes darken at how she might continue. "Y-yeah...?" His heart's already thumping.  
"And it made me think about, how maybe..." Her mouth is growing dryer by the second. She has to force herself to remember how to properly talk.  
"That I might be bi too..."  
Lip's eyes widen with suddenness, longingly staring at her in complete curiosity and wonder as to how coincidental this has become.  
" _Really...?_ " He can finally speak.  
"Yeah..." In an instant she rids of the tears in her eyes.  
"Wanna hear something?" He chooses to confess, and she waits to hear what she already knows.  
"I'm definitely bi."  
"I know."  
" _What?_ " At first he thinks she's talking about something else.  
"I know. That you're bi."  
"Oh..." He blinks at a fast rate and tries to keep himself casual. Just because she's picked up that she's bi can't mean that she knows-  
"I put two and two together about Brandon, so..." She shrugs.  
"You _what._ " This time his pupils shrink.  
"Yeah." She squints playfully. "I was doing some thinking, and I finally realized why you guys were suddenly spending so much time together, why you got so jumpy at the mention of his name..."  
"I didn't get jumpy."  
"Yes you did." She smirks, and laughs when he frowns in defense.  
"So what's the deal. You guys fighting?” She assumes.  
"Yeah. I kinda fucked it up."  
"Yeah you probably did." She laughs. "How?"  
"I, uhhh...Found out you started liking him again."  
Her face turns blank.  
"I never wanted to be involved with him as long as you felt something for him."  
She almost resumes crying. " _Really?"_  
"Yeah. He found out through Callie, and he told me. So I broke it off..."  
"Lip you didn't have to-"  
"I did. And if you still liked him then I wouldn't have started things up again. In fact if you still do-"  
"I don't. I'm—I'm pretty over it. And it was _never_ anything crazy. Just a crush." She clarifies.  
"And I can tell that it's _much_ more for you."  
He chuckles. It's not like she's wrong.  
"Did you start out sleeping together?"  
"Well first It was a kiss. And then it escalated from there. At first there were no strings, but..."  
"Of _course_ you've already slept with him." She teases.  
He snickers at her. "But hey. If you're still not cool with it-"  
"No! No no no no." She speedily waves both of her hands. "Of course I am. I liked him. Okay? But I let him get in my head too much. It was just-"  
She scoffs. "A stupid crush. And believe me I've had a lot of them."  
He smiles appreciatively. "You sure?"  
" _Yes._ " She insists.  
"Th-this has never happened to me before. I never thought I'd feel so seriously about someone this young..." He expresses.  
"So _that's_ why you're gonna go see him, and _tell him_ how important your feelings for him are." It's almost a demand.  
"Come with me?" His face scrunches.  
She laughs.  
"Oh come on. You have to see Callie anyway."  
With that being said her feelings resume to anxiously tense.  
"Yeah...Yeah let's go..." She leaves before he can see her like this any longer.  
He turns around and shakes his head in her direction.

"No _way."_  
" _Yes!_ I am _serious._ He _never_ shuts up about him!"  
Just like Connor, Sophia can't believe the fact that Mickey is actually crushing on Ian.  
"Holy _shit!_ "  
They both laugh at her curse.  
"Ah," Soph’ pushes back her hair. "I mean no _wonder_ he was acting so weird in class! Did he start tutoring him on purpose?"  
" _Yes."_  
Sophia guffaws laughing, laying all the way down on her bedroom floor where Taylor sits beside her.  
She hesitantly chooses to lay with her. "I'm sorry about what happened today..."  
"Not your fault. Crazy bitch's fault." Sophia means Mandy, and the two of them giggle.  
"Yeah..." Taylor turns over and looks at her.  
"I'm still sorry. For all the confusion..."  
Sophia turns her body so it's facing Taylor's own.  
"I don't think I'm so confused anymore..." The words drastically hang in the air.  
Eyes popping up in fear, Taylor sits up with pure anxiety that consists of sweating skin and a dropping heart.  
"Ummm where's Brandon been all this time...?" She randomly brings up.

 _Brandon,_ is standing with perfect posture in the middle of his room and planning out his future apology to Lip, with the perfect mood setting My Chemical Romance song playing from his speaker.  
It's like seventh grade all over again.  
"Lip..." He starts. "I understand that you don't want to hurt Fiona. A-and that's one of the things I love about you. You _care_ about people. B-but...I _care about you too okay?!"_ This speech taking a sudden turn, he begins to yell out of rage.  
"And I _wish_ I could tell you that I care about you enough to not see you anymore but... _God dammit no fine!"_ Next to him there's a pillow on the floor which he picks up and throws against the wall.  
" _Fuck!_ "  
"Brandon stop screaming to your music!" Don is yelling from downstairs.  
Groaning, the teenager walks over and turns off the vocals.  Next he walks over to his phone, switching between contacting Fiona and Lip.  
It's either he tell Fiona what he's helped keep a hurtful secret, or ask Lip if this is really it.  
Lip, who is on his way with Fiona right now.  
While scrolling through old text conversations as a needed distraction, a familiar name catches his eye.

In Sophia's room, the awkward tension died down and has been replaced with nothing but laughter, as she and Taylor talk about their brothers' feud.  
"Sometimes I think Jude's not mature enough to handle a boyfriend." Sophia shares, now sitting back upward with Taylor who looks at her skeptically.  
"Really? Not even Connor?"  
"Do you think Connor's mature enough?" Sophia questions.  
"Yeah." She says without a second thought. "Sure yeah he's a young dumb kid but...He's also in love. He's loved Jude for years."  
Soph' smiles at the thought.  
"Jude loves him too. But I dunno, this _fight,_ the _jealousy-"_  
"They'll get over it." Taylor promises, looking into her eyes for what she thinks is a bit too long.  
With all this returning self-tension, she has to remember to catch her breath.  
She grows startled at the sound of Brandon's closing door, hearing him run down the hall and his running footsteps on the staircase.  
"You okay?" Soph' checks.  
"Yeah, just..." Taylor blinks tightly.  
"Uh, can I get some water?" She needs to not be in this room right now.  
"Oh, sure." Sophia completely obliges for the other girl's needs, getting up with her and running to the top of the stairs above the kitchen; where Don is opening the door to Fiona and Lip.  
They decide to stay where they are and watch what happens.  
"Hello Fiona." Don properly looks at the girl standing behind her brother.  
" _Lip.”_ Meanwhile that very boy is being scowled right through.  
He forces a bright chuckle. "Hello sir..."  
"Is Brandon here?" Fiona brings up.  
"He just left" Don answers, as Callie comes walking out from the hallway bathroom and takes an alert notice of the two.  
"Well did he say where he was going?" Lip asks.  
" _Yes._ I can't quite remember the person's name though."  
"Maybe he was going to see me?" Lip can only hope, grinning weakly.  
" _No."_  
"Oh." That same smile falls.  
"Ah. I remember now. I recall that her name is, uh, oh yeah. Talia."  
Sophia doesn't like the face that name matches with.  
Callie frowns and stands up straighter with much concern, as Fiona and Lip grow shallowly dense.  
" _What?"_ Callie brings herself to ask, being looked at by the two outside.  
After curiously looking over at Callie, Don looks back over at them.   
"Should you come in?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every comment counts ;)  
> I miss you ureddie4this!! Hope you return :(

**Author's Note:**

> TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT!!!! :)


End file.
